


Behind broken blue eyes

by Kiddidd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Autistic Pearl, Blue Pearl's name is Sky, Depression, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug Dealing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Foster Care, Greg Is Best Dad, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Insomnia, LGBTQ Character, Mom Zircon, Multi, Other, PTSD, PTSD Pearl, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pearl and Lapis are twins, Pearl and Lapis have been through a lot, Polyamory, Slow Burn, Swearing, Yellow Pearl is Aurora, dark themes, it's not as bad as it sounds, jaspis is past, non-binary Stevonnie, ptsd Lapis, really it gets better, rose is best mom, selective mutism, selectively mute lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 50
Words: 95,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddidd/pseuds/Kiddidd
Summary: Rose had seen many things in her years as a foster mother, but nothing like when Pearl and Lapis Waters showed up at her door.





	1. No longer feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, gals and non-binary pals. I have no idea what I'm doing. My first real fanfic up. I am going to try and update weekly, but yes try. Trigger warnings will be put up at the beginning of those chapters. Hope you like it.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" The moment Lapis stepped into the house she felt her back slam against the cold stone wall. She was held by the arm, her mother's nails digging into her skin. Pearl was next to her in a similar position, trembling with her eyes screwed shut as tears ran down her face. Their mother had been silent during the drive home from the hospital, which gave them some false sense of hope that they would be okay. They were wrong. "Well!" She pulled them forward only to slam them back into the wall causing Pearl to hit her head. Her free hand reached behind her head and rubbed it as she tried to speak. "W-w-we d-d-" 

"Not you!" her mother snapped and Pearl clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back her sobs. "I already know you can't fucking think for yourself! You on the other hand!" she turned to Lapis, who wished she would just have a heart attack right there and die. "You are perfectly capable of using your fucking brain! And then you go and push these ideas in her head as well!" Pearl whimpered as their mother tightened her grip on her thin arm. A small part of Lapis, the part that was not scared stiff. Wanted to counter her mother on the way she talked to and about her sister, but she knew if she stepped out of line now would just make everything worse. So she tried to stay calm and replied. 

"I was an accident. We didn't mean… I didn't think that-" 

"Precisely! You weren’t fucking thinking! Do you have any idea what you are doing to my reputation every time I have to pick you up from the hospital after a suicide attempt! The press fucking love you at the moment!" 

"It wasn't an attempt. It-" 

"Shut up and listen very fucking well, both of you! This was the last strike, you don't get a 3rd one. You two are privileged and you still do stupid things like this. Do you know how many children at your age are on the streets?!" _'Seems like the better option'_ Lapis thought as their mother went on. "I have always been supportive of both of you and this is how you thank me? What did I do when I first found out about this?" She let go of Lapis's arm and grabbed Pearl by her bandaged wrist, gripping hard. Pearl made a small noise of pain that was muffled by her hand over her mouth. Their mother pulled up her sleeve of her sweater, revealing the cuts on her arm. "What did I do Lapis?" She gripped harder. 

"Mother, y-you're hurting her. Ca-" 

"WHAT did I do Lapis?" her grip tightened again and there's another muffled noise from Pearl.

"You said that you don't care as long as we don't do something stupid or mess up your reputation." She said as fast and clear as she could in the hopes her mother would let Pearl go, but she didn't. "AND what are you doing Lapis?" Her mother's tone got colder as she spoke and Pearl's hand went to her wrist, trying to get her mother to let go. "Ruining your reputation." She spoke quickly again and stepped forward. Pearl let out another sob and she tried to push her mother's hand away. "Mother please …" Lapis pleaded. "What else Lapis?" 

"We-." Then it hit her. "I did something stupid and I dragged Pearl down with me, this is my fault." Their mother let go of Pearl's wrist and Pearl cradled it against her chest, biting her lip as she sobbed. Her cold gaze stared Lapis down, before she stepped closer to Pearl. Taking Pearl by the shoulders she pulled her into a hug before she kissed her on the corner of her eye. "Don't cry, pet." Lapis felt her blood boil as the colour drained from her sister's face. Pearl whimpered and quickly nodded as she timidly stepped back when their mother let go before she spoke. "Lapis, I want you to listen and listen well. This was the last straw. The next time that hospital calls me to come get you, you better hope you die while I'm on my way." 

_'We always do.'_ Ran through her head as their mother stepped closer. "Because when I get there you will know what hell feels like. We both know that I can do a lot worse than this, so please try me. Do you understand me?" She looked her in the eyes, trying to not show any fear before she spoke. “Yes mother." Their mother gives a smile that to anybody else could have been mistaken for motherly. "Good darling, now you have some work to catch up on. Jasper had been doing your runs, so remember to thank her now when you go get my money. They're at the warehouse. I expect you to be back by 10." Pearl wiped her eyes as she stepped close to her sister. "Yes mother." Lapis said as she extended her hand but their mother took Pearl by the arm as she walked by. "No, no, alone." she said as she pulled Pearl back. "W-what?" 

"Don't stutter and yes you know where the warehouse is. I'm meeting with a young man looking for a custom made ring in about half an hour and I need Pearl with me." she looked down at her watch. "It's getting late Lapis, you better get going." Lapis hesitantly looked to Pearl before she met her mother's eyes again. "But-" she tried to counter. "Get. Going. Lapis." She sighed and turned to Pearl, who looked ready to cry again. Pearl gave her a quick nod. "Yes mother." she said as she slowly turned and left.

Pearl felt her mother tug her to the stairs and tentatively followed. "I got you a new dress to wear. If we're lucky he might buy more than just a ring so I need you to wear the new diamond earrings and necklace." Pearl only nodded, knowing her voice would betray her. Her mother pulled her up the stairs pass Lapis's room. She wish that she could just go in there and hide under the covers until her sister came back, but her mother pushed her into her own room and she started to panic a little. "Calm down." Her mother said harshly and she tried to control her breathing. Just as her mother said there was a bag on her bed with the Diamond company logo on it. "New stock from Blue, it's imported from India" She pushed Pearl to the bed. "Undress." Pearl did as she was told with trembling hands, standing there in her underwear as her mother pulled the dress from the bag. It was a fancy but simple, plain white dress with long sleeves. Pearl felt even sicker, she hated the colour white. "I don't want nor need anyone to see your arms." She said as she turned to Pearl who had her arms crossed over her chest and her head down, still breathing heavily. All the cuts on her body were visible and her mother gave an irritated huff. 

''Tell me my pet. Why do you do this to me?" Pearl lifted her head slightly, tears welling up in her eyes. "Mhm?" her mother pressed as she set the dress down on the bed and walked to her closet to find a matching pair of shoes. "W-w-what?" she asked in a quiet tone. "Don't stutter!" she flinched at her mother's tone. "You use to have such a beautiful voice, spoke so clear. What happen to that?" she ducked her head again. "I-I-I..." Her mother sighed. "Such a shame, now why do you do this to me Pearl?" she asked as she placed a pair of white ballet flats on the bed next to the dress and stood in front of Pearl. "I-I-I um, w-wha-" 

"Everything! The cutting! The suicide attempts! Just everything!" her mother shouted and she held on to herself a little tighter. "You had such beautiful, clear skin. It's you sister who keeps putting these ideas in your head." She could hear her heart racing in her chest as her mother stepped closer. "You need to remember where your loyalty lies." She said as she put her hand under Pearl's chin, lifting her head to look her in the eyes. "I-I-I d-do." She whimpered and her mother laughed a little. "Oh really, tell me then…" Pearl felt the hair on her neck stand on end as her mother leaned closer and whispered in her ear. "Who do you belong to?" She gulped as tears ran down her face. "Y-y-you." her mother kissed her temple. "Good girl."  



	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis is reminded of her past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School started, I'm in a emotional rut. Here's a chapter early.   
> Heads up.   
> Lapis swears like a sailor.

Lapis held on to herself as she walked down the street to the building at the end. She ignored the catcalls from a small group of men, wishing that she had at least brought a knife with her. Her heat beat picked up as she came to a stop in front of the big iron doors. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. The last time she was alone with Malachite was the worst night of her life, but the sooner she did this the sooner she could leave. She sighed before she knocked on the door and took a step back. She pondered over who she wanted to see the least when the door opened and it felt like her heart stopped. Malachite leaned in the doorway with a look on her face that gave Lapis chills. "Sup Lappy, long time no see. You miss me?" 

"No, where's Jasper?" 

"What, no hello kiss?" 

"Fuck off, is she here or not?" 

"Calm down, Water bitch. Yeah she is, what you want with her?" 

"She owns my mother money." 

Malachite stiffened at the mention of White Diamond and opened the door. "Right this way Riptide queen." Lapis gulped before stepping in. "I'll go get her." She said before she left. The inside was just as Lapis left it. An old couch in the middle of the room, a TV across from it and a stereo against the wall. They had made themselves a makeshift bar behind the couch and there was a small room with a bed in the back. The walls where covered in posters of bands and movies. Lapis's caught sight of a self-made one, and felt something inside her break a little. It was a Coldplay poster, the background was painted to look like space with some of the lyrics to 'Sky full of stars' neatly written in white. She and Jasper made it for Pearl as a thank you for helping them with their finals that year. Remembering the night almost made her cry. 

_It had been the first night they slept over at the warehouse. Pearl was curled up at the end of the couch under a blanket while Malachite and Sugilite where passed out on the floor. Lapis and Jasper sat on the floor surrounded by paint cans as 21 Pilots played from the stereo. Jasper looked up from the paper between them as Lapis started humming along to 'The judge'. "Why Coldplay?" Lapis shrugged. "They're pretty cool and she really loves the song, she sings it in the shower every night." Jasper laughed a little. "Wow, thank you I really wanted to know that." Lapis smirked as she got up and walked over. "Hey, I want to try something. Close your eyes." Jasper gave her a skeptical look. "What you thinking Lazuli?" Lapis giggled. "Just trust me." Jasper smiled and did as she was told. Lapis stuck her thumb in to the can of blue paint before running it along her girlfriend's forehead. "Simba." She said slowly before she started laughing. Jasper's eyes snapped open before she ran her hand over the paint, spreading it. "Really Lapis?" she said but laughed regardless. "I marked you, you belong to me now." she smirked. Jasper stuck her hand in the can next to her, and rubbed it over Lapis's nose before she could get away. "What was that Bluedolph?" Lapis snorted. "Very creative." Jasper puffed out her chest with pride. "Thank you, I-" She was cut off when Lapis wiped a hand over her mouth, making it pink. They spent the rest of the night covering each other in paint. Before they finished the poster and passing out on the rest of the couch in a close embrace._

She found it depressing how much had changed in a year, and wished she could go back to that night. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the back door open. Malachite flopped down on the couch as Sugilite came in after her smirking. "Well would you look at this. How you doing Lappy." She kept going when Lapis didn't answer. "Heard you and Lil' bird camped at the hospital for a few days, you had fun?" Lapis clenched her fists. "Don't call her that." Malachite crossed her arms under her chin as Sugilite leaned against the head of the couch. "What should I call her then?" They stared at her with amusement. "Nothing. Don't talk about her. Don't even think about her." Sugilite chuckled. "Damn Lap, that's gonna be hard. You know not thinking about how cute she is when she gets all zones out, and when she gets so flustered." 

"Those big sky blue eyes when she gets upset or sca-" Malachite started.

"Shut the fuck up!" Lapis's voice rang through the room. "Why don't you make me then?" Malachite sat up and Lapis's blood ran cold. "Hey, knock it off!" She's startled when she hears Jasper's voice. "Don't you have work to do?" she asked as she walked through the door caring a roll of money and a small box. "Chill cuz." Malachite said as she flopped down again. Lapis found her way to the door wanting to leave as soon as possible. Jasper followed her and opened it gesturing for her to step out. They didn't make eye contact as Jasper gave her the money and the box. She put in money in her pocket and rolled the box in her hands. "What is it?" Jasper shrugged. "Came from some guy up in Ocean town." Lapis placed the box in her other pocket. "I'll let her know." She was about to leave when Jasper spoke again. "How're you doing?" Lapis glared at her. "Fan-fucking-tastic." Jasper sighed "Don't be like that." 

"How should I be?" Lapis snapped back. "Just roll over and do what you say, like some well-trained dog? No thanks." 

"I didn't… That's not fair Lapis." 

"Not fair! You can talk to me about not being fair when my sister can go 2 days without crying." 

"Hey! None if this is my fault, I didn't know about any of it." 

"The fuck you didn't! What happen to being the world's best lap dog?" 

"Fuck Lapis, I was doing my job I couldn't babysit both of you at the same time." 

"No, but it's not like you did something when you found out! And you know very fucking well that it’s still happening!" 

"Calm down, dammit." 

"Don't tell me what to fucking do!" She turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"When are you gonna stop being so childish?" She stopped and turned back furious. "Fuck you! I hope every single one of you burn in hell! Especially your fucking bitch cousin!" and with that she walked away.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis wonders is her way of protecting Pearl is doing more harm than good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I got this idea from the movie Lucy, I don't even know if you can really do this but he's hiding the drugs inside of Pearl. 
> 
> It gonna get better soon I swear.

Lapis got home in record time at 21:57. As she stepped in to the house she heard her mother on the phone in the kitchen. She caught sight of Lapis as she stepped in and smirked. Lapis waited for her to finish before walking over and giving her the money and the box. "And this?" She asked as she rolled the box in her hands. "Jasper said that it's a gift from some guy in Ocean town." She said as she stepped back and looked at the living room.

As if reading her thoughts her mother spoke. "She's somewhere upstairs." Lapis nodded and turned to leave but stopped when her mother spoke again. "You know you have more control over this than you think." She turned around to face her mother. "How so?" Her mother smirked as she put the box down. "If you do as you're told nobody has to get hurt. She follows you blindly for some reason, if you cooperate so will she." 

"She got hurt even before I stopped doing what I was told. I'm trying to protect her." 

"By letting her push a blade through her wrist? Because I do believe that's not helping." When Lapis didn't answer she stepped forward. "When you fuck up, who gets hurt the most?" Lapis ducked her head. "She does." Her mother nodded. "So how do we prevent that from happing?" She took Lapis by the shoulder and she flinched out of the mothers touch. She smirked at her response and Lapis gulped. "By not fucking up." Her mother nodded. "Simple as that. This was your last warning, keep that in mind next time you drag her into something."

"Yes mother." She tried to turn again before her mother spoke again. "I recommend you both get some sleep, we have a party to attend tomorrow. Kevin will be here at 4." Lapis felt her blood run cold. "Here? But isn't that dangerous and 4 as in 4am?" Her mother kept her eyes on the box she had picked up again. "Yes, we were supposed to go to Homeworld yesterday but got side tracked and ended up at the hospital, remember?" Lapis tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "What's the drug?" Her mother looked up with a smirk on her face. 

"Cluster." Lapis could feel her body go cold. "I thought Yellow Diamond was in charge of the Cluster batch." Her mother's eyes went to the box again. "She is, but it's and big order and an expensive drug so we're helping out. Now again I suggest you get some sleep it's going to be a long day." 

Lapis turned without a word and left as fast as she could. She knew Pearl would be in her room, being too scared to be in her own. Opening the door slowly she peeked inside, finding her sister dressed in her pyjamas, with a book in her hand. Lapis spoke quietly in the hope not to startle her. "Hey." Pearl jumped anyway but calmed down when she saw her sister.

"H-hi." She stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. "Were you okay today?" She sat next to Pearl. "F-fine it was Diamond business not Homeworld. You?" Lapis took off her shoes before lying down. "Fine, just them being them. I was in and out." She watched Pearl relax a little and she sighed. "But I do have some bad news." She felt horrible as Pearl tensed again. "There's a party tomorrow and um, well we… Kevin's coming at 4." She sighed. Pearl gulped and nodded, tears forming in her eyes. 

Lapis open her arms and Pearl crawled into her embrace. They stayed like that for a while. Lapis waited for Pearl to cry, but she didn't. After a while she pulled back. "I'm gonna take a shower real quick, do you-" she was cut off by Pearl. "I don't want to be alone." She nodded and hugged her a last time before getting up. After a quick shower she dressed in her own sleepwear before turning the light off and climbing into bed. Pearl got in next to her, rubbing her wrists together. “Does it hurt?” Her head snapped up as if she forgot that Lapis was there. “Oh, n-no it just, I um…” 

Lapis placed her hands on Pearl’s forearms, pulling her wrists away from each other. “You miss your bracelet.” Pearl looked down and slowly nodded. “First thing tomorrow we get it back, okay?” Pearl lifted her head slightly, a small smile on face. “Okay.” Lapis yawned. “Are you gonna try and sleep a little?” 

“I… n-no I’m fine. I can’t if… if I know…” Lapis nodded. “It’s okay. I know. Wake me when he gets here.” Pearl nodded and gave a soft. “Okay.” 

Lapis smiled and they laid in silence for a moment before Pearl spoke. "L-lap?" 

"Mhm?" 

"I-I um, are… w-what's-" 

"Everything's gonna be okay. I'll make sure of it." Pearl nodded and gave a small smile back. "Can I put on some music?" Lapis closed her eyes still smiling. "Please." She fell asleep before she even heard the song. 

It felt like she had just fallen asleep when Lapis was awoken by Pearl's slightly panicked voice as she shook her. "L-lapis, I-I t-think um... L-lap w-wake up! Please!" She sat up and instantly felt Pearl's arms around her as she rubbed her eyes. "What time is-" She was cut off by a banging sound. Pearl's grip tightened as their mother's voice came into earshot. "I know it's risky." She pushed Pearl back slightly and stood. Pearl followed close by and wrapped her fingers around Lapis’s arm. They froze as another voice joined. "It's more than risky, this is fucking dangerous! Me showing up at your house at 4 in the morning, what do you think people are going to say! Not to mention that the press is already living on your door step because of your brats!" 

"Keep your fucking voice down. I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't and emergency. You have 6 hours before it starts that should be enough time for 2 packets. Police check everything there, so it's the only way to smuggle it in. And the press already think we're having an affair, they won't think twice about you just showing up." 

"Fine, I better get my cut for this. Now where's the brat." 

"You always do. You're doing it here so start setting up. I'll go get them." 

"Tell the other one that she better keep her mouth shut this time or her face will end up bluer than her eyes." 

The house fell silent after that. The only sound being their mother's steps that echoed down the hall. Pearl felt sick and stepped back when Lapis opened the door before their mother could. "We're working on time so come on." She pushed pass Lapis and grabbed Pearl by the arm pulling her to her own room. "Where's he going to do it?" Lapis asked as Pearl grasped her hand. "Her room. It's not like she's using it." Pearl gulped and Lapis squeezed her hand a little, staying close by. 

As they stepped into the room Pearl started to tremble and then suddenly froze. There was a black bag at the foot of the bed and two packets of mixed coloured powder on the bed. Pearl recognized it immediately and yanked her hand back from her mother, slamming into Lapis behind her. "Relax brat." Kevin said as he tapped his finger against the syringe in his hand. "The bags are stronger, it won’t spill." 

Their mother grabbed Pearl by the wrist again and jerked them towards the bed. "They better be. We lost a lot of money that day. Now come on we don’t have all day." Lapis looked over to Pearl, whose hand was grasping at her wrist looking for something that wasn’t there. “Wait.” She spoke louder than she intended, but got her mother’s attention. “Can she at least get her bracelet back?” 

Their mother sighed, clearly irritated. “This is childish Lapis.” Pearl ducked her head and started to rub her wrist. “Please, it helps.” 

“Fine.” She huffed before she left the room. Lapis looked over to Kevin, who smirked and she felt her stomach twist. Moments later their mother came back and tossed the bracelet to Lapis. It was a braided leather one that adjusted its size with two strings. Lapis let go of Pearl’s hand to slip it on before she sat at the top of the bed and locked eyes with her mother. “Thank you.” 

Pearl hesitantly followed and laid down with her head in Lapis's lap. Her eyes were watery as she rubbed one of the strings, Lapis began to run her fingers through Pearl's hair, hoping to calm her down. 

"Why can't I carry?" She asked all of a sudden causing 3 sets of eyes to land on her. Pearl grasped her arms with a look of terror in her eyes. Her mother looked at her with a blank face before bursting into laughter. "You? That's not going to happen Lapis." She gestured for Kevin to get to work and he stepped closer. "Why not?" 

"Because one of you need to be awake and make sure that I don't get screwed over, and that one is you. Everyone has their job in our community, accept yours." Kevin took Pearl by the crook of her elbow and started to rub it looking for a vain. Lapis felt her tense as she let the string go. "Isn't there another way we can do this?" Their mother laughed. 

"Why? She seemed so eager to press a blade against herself, what the difference when somebody else does it?" Lapis was about to answer when Kevin pressed the needle into Pearl causing her to gasp and the whimpered. Lapis sighed and rubbed Pearl's arm before leaning down to whispered into her ear. "I'm going to be with you the whole time. Nothing is going to happen with me here, okay?" Pearl half nodded her eyes already drooping as the drug took effect. 

They waited a few moments before Kevin checked Pearl's pulse and pulled a knife out of his bag. "Jasper and Malachite will be with you tomorrow so you better bury the hatchet." Lapis barely hear what she said, her eyes glued to the knife in Kevin’s hand. She felt sick when he lifted Pearl's shirt, reveling the scar on her abdomen. "See it as a redemption chance, so don't fuck it up." Lapis nodded, still eyeing Kevin's hand as he placed the tip of the knife at the end of the scar. She screwed her eyes shut, praying that it would be over soon as he pushed the blade down and drew blood.


	4. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are asked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It going to get better real soon I swear.

“Steven tag!” Steven shouted as he ran down the steps of the deck. “Freedom!” Amethyst said as she rounded a corner and disappeared behind the house, her brother and Garnet close behind. 

Rose chuckled as she watched them. She was sitting with Sapphire on the deck of the beach house, while Ruby  
and Greg where in the kitchen hopefully not trying to burn their house down. They had been doing these ‘Friday family fun times’ as Steven called them for years now and she never felt more at home. The sun had begun to set over the ocean, making the remainder of the day tranquil. 

The peacefulness was only broken when Sapphire’s phone rang. She picked it put and stared at the screen before standing. “Sorry, it’s Opal.” Rose smiled. “No, it’s fine. Tell her I say hi.” Sapphire smiled and nodded before walking down the steps and answering the call. Just then the silence was broken again as a scooter drove up to the house. The driver stepped down and pulled her helmet down, her messy blond hair swaying in the wind. 

Steven ran out from behind the house, “She’s here!” he shouted as he ran over the driver before tackling her to the ground and hugged her. “Steven!” She yelled as she sat up slightly. “Peridot!” He grinned back as he sat up, still pinning her to the ground. “Can you get off?” He laughed as he got off and pulled her up. “You’re a clod, you know?” She asked as she wiped the sand off her shorts. He smiled as he hugged her again. “I missed you.” 

“You saw me like 5 hours ago.” 

“Still missed you.” She sighed and hugged him back. “Missed you too.” 

“More than me?” Amethyst asked as she and Garnet came closer. Peridot smirked as Steven let go and she pulled her girlfriend closer. “Never.” Garnet laughed as Steven covered his eye with his arm when they started to kiss. After a full 5 seconds they pulled back and headed to the house. Peridot greeted Rose before they left to go help in the kitchen. 

Rose smiled, still keeping her eyes on the water when Sapphire came back and flopped down on a bench. “Hard patient?” Rose asked as she moved to sit down next to her. “Not the patients more like their mother.” She sighed and sat up. “You know the Diamond Company?” 

“The one in Empire city? The founder calls herself White Diamond and there are two others, Blue and Yellow I think.”

Sapphire nodded. “Yes, that one.” 

“What about it?” 

“White Diamond has two daughters. If I remember right they’re 17 at the moment and well… They just did a second suicide attempt.” 

 

Rose’s eyes went wide. “What?” Sapphire nodded.  
“Opal is working with them so she asked me if I maybe had time to see them, but their mother refused. Said she would deal with the matter herself.” 

“Why wouldn’t she want them to get help? Money can’t be the problem, from what I hear they just became the most successful company in the world this year.” 

“Opal believes that it might be problems at home and honestly I do too. I did see them after the first attempt and look of fear on their faces when she came in was concerning.” 

“Aren’t they allowed to remove them from her custody for an investigation to be done?” 

“Only after a third attempt, something I hope we can avoid.” 

Rose was about to say something when Ruby appeared in the door. “Supper’s up!” Sapphire stood and walked over to her wife. Rose stood as well and walked into the house, she would continue this talk with Sapphire later. 

________________________ 

“I hate it here.” Lapis held Pearl by her waist just above her cut, she was still waking up and Lapis didn’t want her falling or tripping over anything. They stood at one of the docks behind the party close to the warehouse they were just in. The water below them was brown and muddy, making it hard to believe it was part of the ocean. They turned at the door behind them opened. Kevin stepped out, followed closely by a two drowsy looking men. Pearl turn her gaze to her shoes and Lapis held on to her a little tighter. Nobody made eye contact as Kevin lead the men down the docks. 

Seconds later the warehouse door swung open again, startling Pearl. Jasper half dragged half carried Malachite out and Lapis stepped between them and Pearl, who started rubbing the string of her bracelet. Malachite looked up and smirked. “Hey Lil’ bird, how ya feeling?” Lapis glared at her as Pearl whimpered behind her. “Mal, please just shut up.” Jasper sighed as they leaned against the old rotted wooden fence around the dock. 

“Fine, fine.” She smirked. Lapis slowly leaned against the fence herself, all she wanted to do was go home but they had to wait for their mother. “I hope those guys get home okay, one of those packs looked like it was leaking.” Malachite said as she lazily stared at the sky. Jasper pinched the bridge of the nose. “Mal, for fuck’s sakes.” 

Lapis felt Pearl grip on the back of her hoodie and heard her sniff. “What? I’m just saying.” 

“Can you keep your mouth shut?” 

“What’s that Lappy? Want to say it to my face?” Malachite smirked as she walk closer, still holding on to the fence. Lapis tensed and Pearl’s gripped tightened as a small sob escaped her. “Knock it off!” Jasper grabbed Malachite by the shoulder and pushed her against the fence, hard. Pearl’s head snapped up as she heard a cracking sound and she stepped away from the fence. “Lapis...” Lapis didn’t hear her and was still leaning on the fence as Jasper smashed against the fence again with a loud bang. 

The next few moments happened so fast Pearl barely knew what happened. One moment they were still against the fence, the next there’s a loud snapping sound followed by a splash. Lapis’s hoodie slipped from her grasp as she plummeted into the water as the fence broke. 

Pearl was yanked forward and clung to what remained of it to steady herself as tears streaming down her face. She waited for her sister and the others to surface, they didn’t. She was about to go in after them, when she felt someone grip her arm and tensed. She was pulled back as her mother stepped closer to the edge, her fingers rubbed hard against her bracelet as she sobbed. Seconds later there was a splashing sound followed by someone gasping for air.


	5. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong, only to go right later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING**  
>  Almost drowning and failed suicide attempt.  
> Triggers are marked with **, so you can skip them. 
> 
> Power's gonna be out tomorrow so here's a chapter early and it's a long one. Heh.  
> Next chapters are gonna be happyish,,, finally!  
> Also Lapis and Pearl dad was Opal's brother.

**The first thing Lapis felt was the cold. It was had rained the night before and the water was next to frozen. The second thing she felt was someone dragging her down. She held her breath as she struggled to get her head above water again. The fact that she had been her school best swimmer did pay of, up until the hand dragging her down somehow moved from her ankle to the knee. Panic set in and she started to thrash around. The water didn’t help either. On instinct she had opened her mouth to scream, only for it to be filled with salt water. 

Everything felt wrong, was wrong. This wasn’t the ocean she knew, wasn’t the beach her dad took her and Pearl to every weekend. This was a tomb. The water was murky and she couldn’t see, but she tasted it. By some odd luck, who ever held on to her leg let go and she swam up. This first thing she did was gasp for air as her senses slowly came back. She could hear crying as her eyes came into focus and she crawled up the dock, still coughing up water.** 

Pearl yanked her arm from her mother’s grasp and stumbled over to her sister, falling to her knees and looped her arms around Lapis’s neck as she sobbed into her shoulder. Lapis put one shaky arm around her sister’s waist as her coughing calmed down. She didn’t ever hear Jasper and Malachite climb up the dock, until she heard Jasper’s raspy voice. “M-my Diamond.” Pearl whimpered into her shoulder and she held her a little closer and half coughed, half whispered. “It’s gonna be okay.” But as she looked up at her mother’s face, she wasn’t so sure.

 

____________________

Opal stopped outside the large town house, unsure whether White Diamond was home but maybe she could talk some sense into her. As she stepped out of her car, her coworker’s words rang through her head. ‘Have you ever considered that you’re too emotionally involved?’ She was, she knew she was.

She knew White, even before she was White Diamond. Lapis and Pearl grew up around her, so she would be lying if she said that she wasn’t more concerned than usual. As she came closer to the house she could hear the faint sound of yelling and quickened her pace when she recognized Lapis’s voice. All of a sudden the door swung open and White stepped out before slamming it shut behind her.

“Opal.” She said slightly shocked as she looked up. “Can I help you with something?” Her voice was friendly but there was a hint of irritation in it. Opal smiled. “I was hoping to talk to you.” 

“About?” 

“Your daughters.” 

White sighed and rubbed her temples. “What did they do this time?” 

“What? Oh no nothing, it’s about the therapist.” 

“I told you, I have everything under control.” She said as she started to walk to her car, Opal close behind. “Yes you did, but I believe this would be good for them. What they are doing could be linked to grief.” 

“That was almost two years ago, they should be over it by now.” 

“They were very close to him.” 

“Everyone was close to him.” White said in a hollow tone, as she open the car door and got in. “I know, but he was their father and-”

“Is there another reason you’re here, because I have a meeting in ten minutes.”

Opal sighed. “Yes, after a third attempt they will be removed from your custody for an investigation to be made.”

White closed the car door and rolled down the window. “Don’t worry,” She smirked. “That won’t happen.” And with that she drove off, leaving Opal more concerned than relieved. 

____________________ 

“Fuck!” Lapis shouted as she threw another rock into the water. Pearl sat at the edge of the cliff with her feet hanging down. Her hands were folded on her lap and her gaze was on the water below her. Lapis paced next to her before she picked up another rock and threw it. They listened and it made a small ‘ploff’ sound when it hit the water. 

They had waited until their mother and Opal left before they ran. They had to stop constantly due to the fact that Lapis nearly drowned less than an hour ago, and because Pearl was still stiff after Kevin had taken the drugs out but they made it. They were at the only part of the city that still had clean ocean water. The water was only on one side and they had to stand on a cliff to see it, but it was calming. 

Lapis sat down next to her sister with a heavy sigh as she pressed her face into her hands. Pearl looked over to her, “W-what are we going to do now?” she asked as she started to rub the strings of her bracelet. Lapis lifted her head slowly, looking out over the water ahead of her. She couldn’t remember the last time she cried but she was dangerously close to bursting into tears. “I don’t know…” She whispered. “We could run?” 

“S-she would find us.” Pearl said as she rubbed her eyes with the heel of her palm. 

**Lapis kept her eyes on the water, there was only one other thing she could think of. “We could jump.” There was silence as her word sunk in. “We have nothing else to lose. They took everything away, I… I can’t do this anymore.” 

Pearl sniffed. “M-me neither.”

Lapis turned to her and gently took her by the shoulders. “What do you want to do?” 

Pearl bit her lip as a chocked sob escaped her. “I-I want… to stay… with y-you.” She gasped out between sobs. Lapis hugged her tightly as Pearl buried her face in her sister’s shoulder. “I’ll never leave you with them, okay. Over my dead body.” After a while Pearl lifted her head and took a deep breath. “Jump.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Like you said, what else can we lose?” 

Lapis nodded and stood, pulling Pearl up with her. They looked over to the water before Pearl pulled up the sleeve of her sweater and undid the bandage around her wrist. Lapis watched as Pearl dropped it on the ground before she took her arm. She lifted the sleeve of Lapis’s hoodie and did the same, before she took Lapis’s hand and the cuts on their wrists pressed against each other. “We made a deal, right?” Lapis smiled and nodded as they stepped close to the edge. They felt the wind ruffle their short hair and took a step forward. 

“L-lap?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”  
Lapis smiled and squeezed her sister’s hand. “I love you too.” 

Both took a step forward… ** 

_____________________ 

 

The first thing Pearl noticed when she open her eyes, was that she was breathing. She tried to push herself up only to whimper and lie down again. Everything hurt. She tried to remember where she was or how she got there when the events of the day before came back. Panic set in and she franticly turned her head around to try and find out where she was, or more importantly if Lapis was there. 

She took a few deep breaths when she saw her sister in the bed next to her. Asleep and covered in cuts and bruises, but alive. She lied her head down again and stared at the celling. She felt drowsy and nauseous but mostly scared. It didn’t work. They were still stuck in this mess. A mess that was only going to get worse. 

She knew that this was her fault. If she had just kept her mouth shut and did what she was told Lapis wouldn’t have found out. If Lapis didn’t find out she wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Everything would have been fine. Lapis would still be with Jasper, still be happy. She wouldn’t have been, but that didn’t matter. What she felt wasn’t important, she knew that. Her mother had been drilling that into her head since her father died. Malachite was right all she ever did was screw things up for the people around her. She knew if Lapis heard her now she would argue with her, say that she would happily be in this hell with her instead of Pearl facing it alone, but still she couldn’t help thinking.

She didn’t even know she was crying until she felt her hot tears roll down her cheeks. Lapis stirred in her sleep but didn’t wake up and Pearl close her eyes again. She was so tired of crying all the time, of messing everything up. She just wanted it all to stop.

_I can’t even die right._

Was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep again. 

She wasn’t sure how long she slept before she was awoken by her mother’s cold voice. She painfully sat up as fast as she could and felt her body begin to tremble in pain. Lapis stood between them, holding on the rail of the bed to steady herself. Their mother looked over to her with a scowl on her face. “Finally.” 

Lapis turned to look at her and Pearl’s heart sank. She had a bruise the size of a tennis ball above her left eye, her lip was cut open on two different places, cuts on her head and some sort of bandage over her nose. “You look even worse.” Her mother said when she saw Pearl go pale. “You’re going to be here for two more days then the planes take off. So I suggest that you start saying your goodbyes.” Pearl could feel her chest tighten. 

“No.” She’s shocked when she heard Lapis’s voice. 

“What?” Her mother’s tone sent chills down her spine. 

“No,” Lapis’s voice doesn’t waver. “I am not going to leave her here. Not alone. Not with you.” 

She gently takes Lapis’s bandaged arm and her sister turned to her with a small smile before they face their mother again. White closed the distance between them and harshly grabbed Lapis’s other arm. Lapis winced at the pain but stood her ground. 

“You’re not in the position to be making commands.” 

“What else can I lose?” 

“You know if you would just learn to keep your mouth shut then you both would have a lot less problems.” Her grip tightened and Lapis screwed her eyes shut to cope with the pain. Pearl could feel her heart racing. “You both had simple jobs. What would your father think of you now?” She locked eyes with Pearl. “Utterly useless.” Pearl looked down and placed her other hand on Lapis’s arm as she felt her eyes well up with tears. 

“What would he think of you?” Pearl’s head snapped up at the venom in Lapis’s voice. Lapis stood with her back straight, her eyes focused on her mother. White’s eyes went wide and Pearl could see every bit of hate in them. “You-” The door opened and White let go of Lapis’s arm and turned to see Opal with a small stack of papers in her hand. 

“Oh Lapis.” She ignored White completely and rushed to their side. She put the papers down on the bedside table before she lowered the railing of the bed, she gently held Lapis’s arm as she helped her sit down next to Pearl. “You shouldn’t be standing, honey.” 

Lapis only nodded as Opal stood between them and their mother. Opal took the papers again and handed them to White. She read the first one quickly before sighing. “What is this?”

Opal smiled. “Custody papers.” 

“What?”

“As I told you yesterday, after a third attempt I legally have to remove them from you custody.” 

“You must be joking.” 

“Sadly not. I’m sorry but I’m only doing my job.” 

White glared at her. “Funny that they would send someone related to them to come pick them up.” 

Opal nodded. “My coworker was supposed to but she isn’t feeling well. You can call my department if you don’t believe me.” 

White scoffed and looked at the papers again. Lapis and Pearl looked at each other unsure about what was going on. “Everything is in there and you may keep that copy. I recommend you cooperate, it would make thing easier.” 

“Where will they go?” 

“A foster house in another town. Arrangement had been made, so they will be the only foster kids there.” 

“How long will this take?”

“As long as the investigation needs and you will not be able to contact them.”

“I see…” 

Pearl looked over to Lapis and gently tapped her arm. Lapis leaned back a little. “W-what’s going on?” She whispered.

Lapis kept her eyes on Opal. “I don’t know.” 

Opal broke the silence. “I’ll take them tomorrow to go get their belongings, will you be home?” 

“No, I have a full booked day but they know where the spare key is.” 

Opal nodded and White stood and thought for a while. “May I say goodbye?” 

“Of course.” Opal stepped out of the way and White turned to Lapis and hugged her, Lapis kept her arm at her sides. She whispered something to her that Pearl didn’t catch. She turned to Pearl and did the same. “Remember who you belong to.” She whispered before she stepped back and left.

They sat in silence for a while and Pearl still wasn’t sure if she was dreaming all of this. Opal turned to them again, still smiling. “I’ll come by to pick you up tomorrow and in the mean time you should get some rest.” Both of them nodded and lied down again before Opal left.


	6. Following days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Pearl stay with Opal for a while and is reminded that not everything form their past is bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A happy chapter!

The following days were confusing to say the least. They stayed with Opal whilst the last arrangements with their foster home were made. They were going to stay with the Quartz Universe family. Old friends of Opal and family of her co-worker, Rainbow Quartz. 

Staying with Opal was strange as well, especially since they hadn’t really seen her over the last two years. Everything was different, from the house to Opal herself. Their mother’s house was mainly white and the walls where bare. Opal’s house was a mix of soft pastel colours, the walls where covered with old photos. Some of Opal and their father when they were young, some of her with the people they were going to go stay with and even some of them. 

Most where of them as kids. Pearl’s fencing tournaments, Lapis’s swim meets, the time they went on a road trip to the mountains for Christmas and many more. It was almost unsettling to think that they had a normal life once long ago. Opal had offered to take them down but they said it was fine.

Opal herself was the opposite of their mother. Her words were soft and kind but mostly absent, much like her touches. She tried to avoid things that would make them upset and made sure that they ate and slept. Lapis slept fine most nights but Pearl would wake up screaming or crying after a few hours. Opal never asked what her nightmares were about, only helped Lapis calm her down which Pearl was thankful for. Lapis had changed as well. She only spoke to Pearl and only when they were alone. Pearl didn’t question this and she had gone a little silent herself. 

There was only one other time in Pearl’s life that she could remember when everything had hurt this much. Both of their bodies were covered in cuts and bruises. The water they landed in was shallower than they had thought the rocks beneath being just hidden from above. Lapis’s arms and back had taken the worst damage. The scar on her back now had more cuts along it. Pearl’s stomach and left leg was covered in more cuts that she could count and her chest was bruised badly. It seemed that the only truth their mother had told in months was in the hospital. Her face did look much worse than Lapis’s. Half was bruised completely blue, she had a large cut over her nose and down her lip as well as a black eye, but what bothered her most were the cuts on her forehead over the scar she already had there.

She had always covered it but now when the doctors would move her hair out of the way to check the new wounds it was plain to see again. Lapis was lucky enough to have her older scar hidden between her shoulder blades, nobody saw it and therefor nobody asked questions, with Pearl it was the first thing most people saw. Some of the doctors had asked how she got it but she never answered, just kept her head down and tensely waited for Opal to talk for her. 

They had been giving a bunch of painkillers but most didn’t help, and often left them not being able to move for most of the day. The cuts only also made things worse. Showers would often leave Pearl in tears as even cold water burned and Lapis wore a pain expression most nights, but she never cried. She hadn’t cried in months. Pearl knew why of course and wished she could have handled the pain like her sister did instead of sodding over almost everything. 

But the only thing that made the few days with Opal challenging was words Pearl haven’t heard anyone but Lapis say in over a year. She would often ask them if there was anything they wanted to do, something both would go blank over. Their whole life had been planned and now having the choice to do something was overwhelming. 

In the end of the day they chose reading. Opal had given them a stack of books and said they could keep them. Lapis would read one first, looking for possible triggers whilst Pearl would be hanging over her shoulder. When she was done and the book was fine she would give it to Pearl who read it in half the time and the circle would start over. In just a few days they finished three novels. Slowly but surely they came out of their shell in front of Opal.  
________________  
“Are you sure this doesn’t hurt too much?” 

Pearl nodded slightly. “Y-yes, ma’am, I-I’m fine.” 

Opal gently pushed Pearl’s arm up, adjusting her aim. “Okay, just tell me when it gets too much and you really don’t have to call me ma’am.” She smiled as she stepped back. Pearl nodded before focusing on the target. Lapis sat on the grass behind her with a wide grin on her face. When they were kids, Pearl had always wanted to learn how to shoot with a bow and arrow and Opal had always promised to teach her. They had set up a target in Opal’s backyard and Opal had taken out her first bow to teach Pearl. 

“Okay now just aim and then let go.” Pearl nodded and smiled a little. She let go of the arrow and lowered the bow as it shot over the target. Opal smiled as she gave her another arrow. “Don’t worry, that was a good first try.” Pearl hesitantly smiled as she took the arrow with a slightly trembling hand. “Just keep your eyes on your target and you’ll do fine.” 

The second arrow shot past the target and Pearl’s shoulders dropped a little. Lapis got up and stood next to Pearl as Opal handed her another arrow. She shot a few more, all of them missing the target. Lapis gently placed a hand on her sister’s arm as Opal retrieved the arrows. 

She smiled and gave Pearl another arrow. Pearl looked at it but kept her hands wrapped around the bow. “M-maybe we s-should stop.” Pearl kept her eyes on the ground and shifted the bow to her right hand. Opal noticed that and got an idea. Pearl had been aiming with her left hand because the right side of her face hurt the most and Opal was weary of the bow strap rubbing against it. She had used both hands for fencing and Opal knew that she could write with both, so she had assumed that it didn’t matter with which one she aimed. 

“One more try but this time…” She shifted the bow so that Pearl was aiming with her right hand. “… Try with your right hand.” Pearl hesitantly took the arrow and aimed again. She took a shaky breath before loosening the arrow. It hit its target a few inches away from the bull’s eye. Pearl stared at the target in shock and Lapis grinned. “Well done!” Opal exclaimed.

“I-I did it.” Pearl whispered before a large grin spread on her face. Opal gave her another arrow. It landed a little closer to the bull’s eye. She shot a few more and even hit the bull’s eye twice before her face started to burn and her shoulders ached. Pearl gave Opal the bow, her smile still on her face. Her shoulders hurt like hell and she was sure that she was going to feel it in the morning but at the moment she felt proud of herself for the first time in a very long time.  
_______________ 

Lapis ran her hand through Pearl’s hair as she blankly stared at the television. The adrenaline from the shooting had worn off a half an hour ago and Pearl had passed out with her head in her sister’s lap. Lapis smiled a little, Pearl was so happy that she didn’t even cry when she showered earlier. She was even sleeping soundly, curled up under a pile of blankets. Both Lapis and Opal thought that it might be best to leave her because if she woke up she wouldn’t sleep again. 

_It shouldn’t have to be this way._

She sighed, this was her fault after all. If she just stopped following Jasper around like some lost puppy she would have known what was going on. She might even have been able to stop it. She subliminally ran her hand down Pearl’s neck and her sister tensed in her sleep. Lapis’s hand jerked back and Pearl whimpered slightly but she didn’t wake up. Lapis sighed and ran her hand through Pearl’s hair again and Pearl relaxed. Her sister had always been given a hard time. Malachite and sometimes even Jasper would to tease her when they were kids and then then they found out she was Autistic it got worse. Up to the point that Pearl never left their father’s side. They stopped when they got older. Lapis had thought that they had finally grown up but… 

She hadn’t even heard Opal walk up to her until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She flinched but relaxed again when Opal drew her hand back. “Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” She whispered with a soft smile. Lapis gave a small smile back as Opal sat down next to her. “I wanted to give this to you two before you left.” She handed Lapis a photo album. Lapis held it on her open knee and started to turn the pages. The first page had pictures her and Pearl as newborns in their dad’s arms and with their mother. As she turned she saw there was a timeline. A few more of them as babies, later toddlers, and their first school day up to the last weekend they spent with their dad. 

She closed the book and looked over to Opal who had tears in her eyes. “He began making it the weekend you were born. Everything that he thought was important he put in.” Lapis ran her hand over the leather cover before pulling it close to her chest. “I would have given it to you sooner but I couldn’t find yet.” Opal drew a shaky breath and wiped her tears away. Lapis placed the book in her lap before she slowly placed her hand on Opal’s arm. Opal smiled as she looked down to the scars on Lapis’s arm then up into her dark blue eyes, her _mother’s_ eyes. “No matter what anyone ever told you before or will ever tell you, he would have been proud of you, both of you.” Lapis smiled before as she pulled the book to her chest again, before she whispered. “Thank you.”


	7. New days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal reflects on the past whist driving Pearl and Lapis to their foster home.

“It’s today! It’s today! It’s today!” Steven jumped up and down in the kitchen. Rose put her hand on his shoulder. “Yes it is.” She smiled. Opal had called her a few days ago and asked if she would take Pearl and Lapis in. Of course she agreed and the final arrangements were made. Steven was thrilled by the news and had already started to call them his new sisters. “Calm down dude.” Amethyst said with a laugh. She was sitting on the table with a bowl of mixed cereals in her hand. 

“Ready to go, Stu-ball?” Greg asked as he came in to the kitchen. “Yeah! Wait, are we going to be back in time?” 

“We should be, it’s just an hour’s drive. Heck we might even meet them half way.” 

“Don’t worry, Steven. They’re not going anywhere.” Rose kissed him on his forehead. “But what if they don’t like it here?” He pouted, Rose smiled and crouched in front of him. “You remember what we talked about. That somethings that seem normal to you might scare them or make them uncomfortable?” Steven nodded and made a confirming sound. “Just remember that and I sure they’ll be happy here.” 

Steven smiled and hugged her. “Now,” she said as she got up again. “You two better get going if you don’t want to be late.” She kissed Greg and Steven ran to hug Amethyst goodbye. “Have safe trip.” 

“We will.” Both father and son shouted as they left. Amethyst munched on a spoonful of cereal before asking. “Where’re they going again?” 

“To buy something new for the carwash. I don’t remember what.” Rose chuckled and Amethyst nodded and turned her attention back to her food. “You want to tell me what’s wrong?” Rose asked as she started to wash the dishes, Amethyst shrugged. “I know you better than that, Ame.” Rose smiled and Amethyst sighed. “What if they don’t like me?” 

“And why wouldn’t they?” 

“I donno, let see. I loud and messy and-” 

“Sweet and funny and easy to talk to and you care about others and stand up for them… should I go on?” 

“What if they’re homophobic?” 

Rose laughed. “Opal says both of them are lesbians, so that won’t be a problem.” 

“What if-”

“They’re going to love you, Amethyst.” 

Rose looked at her as smiled. Amethyst blushed and let out sigh of relief. “Thanks.” Rose nodded and smiled before she turned her attention back to the dishes. “So… are they hot?” 

“Amethyst!” Rose laughed. 

“What? I’m poly as hell, I can’t help it.” She smirked. 

“Well you’re just going to have to wait and see. Now helped me dry the dishes please.” Rose chuckled.  
___________________

“Won’t she get car sick?” Rainbow asked as she glanced back at Pearl. She sat cross legged in the back of the car, her eyes scanned over a thick half read novel while a sleeping Lapis’s head rested on her shoulder. Their father’s journal pressed in between them. 

Opal looked at them in the mirror and smiled. “If she does she wouldn’t even notice.” She found out why Lapis had to read the books she gave them first, when Pearl read one for the first time. She got completely absorbed by the story, almost like being in a trance. She wouldn’t hear, see or feel anything but the book in front of her. The only way to get her back to reality would be by gently turning her head away from the page, doing it to fast could end in her having a panic attack. 

The down side to this being that when something that upset her would happen in the story she wouldn’t be able to just put the book down. She would keep reading up to the point where she was crying and her sitting position would change. Opal didn’t even want to know what would happen if she read something that could trigger her. 

Opal focused on the road again. “Only an hour left.” She said and she hoped that the disappointment in her voice wasn’t visible. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, yes fine.” She gave her friend half a smile before she turned her attention back to the road. 

“Opal?” 

Opal sighed. “I haven’t seen them in almost two years and now after only a week, I’m driving them off to another town. I know that they can’t stay with me but… it feels like I’m abandoning them again.” 

“This is out of your hands and hey you didn’t abandon them when he died.”

 _Not in the beginning, no._ Opal thought.

“They stayed with you for three months whilst their mother left.” 

“She was grieving.” 

“So were you! So were they. That’s when they needed her the most and what did she do? She left only to come back three months later and then keep them from you for almost two years. Makes it hard for me to pity her.” 

Opal could only nod. Those three months had been a complete hell. She herself was grieving but they were more important at that moment. Lapis was constantly running off with Jasper and Pearl completely isolated herself from the world. That had also been the only time she remember that the two sisters had fought, really fought. They couldn’t be in the same room alone for more than a few minutes before they would start arguing. She even once had to break up a physical fight between them. They had even stopped speaking to each other by the time their mother came back.

But somewhere along the line they grew back together. Now they were always together and just the idea of being split up scared them half to death. Opal just wished she knew what happen that caused it all, because from the looks of it, it wasn’t something good. 

Rainbow smiled before she spoke. “You can still see them again now, or at least when everything is over.” Opal smiled and nodded. The rest of the drive was mostly a comfortable silence. Opal took a deep breath as they saw the welcome to Beach city sign and looked back at Pearl and Lapis. Both were in the same positions as an hour ago, the only difference being that what was left to read of Pearl’s book was thinner. 

She looked over to Rainbow as she drove down to the beach house. “Excited to see your sister?” Rainbow laughed. “Yeah, and the rest of them. Steven turned fourteen a few months ago and Amethyst got a girlfriend.” Opal smiled as she turned down the road. “Ruby told me that Garnet just got into the same collage she and Sapphire when to. Amethyst thinking of studying?” 

“Rose says that she still wondering, but I’m sure she’ll find something.” Their conversation was cut short as Opal pulled in to the drive way next to the house and they got out of the car. “You can go on ahead.” Opal said and Rainbow smiled and nodded as she turned and walked to the house. 

Opal opened the back door of the car. As she expected Pearl was still completely lost in her book. She gently cupped her niece’s cheeks before slowly turn her head so that she faced her. Pearl eyes leaned over to the page a while longer before she looked up into Opal’s eyes. “D-dad?” Opal’s breathe hitched in her throat and Pearl’s eyes when wide as she looked past Opal’s eyes. “I-I’m s-s-sorry, I-” Opal gently shifted her hands to Pearl shoulders and slowly rubbed them. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” 

It was curse they both shared. Lapis had gotten her father’s tan skin and brown hair but her eyes were darker than his, like her mother. Pearl hand her mother’s pale skin and light blond hair but her eyes and Opal’s were a light sky blue, just like her father’s. The first few weeks after he died nobody could keep eye contact with one of them for more than a few minutes, it just hurt too much. 

“We’re here.” She smiled softly as Pearl looked past her to the water before she turned back and woke Lapis, gently shaking her and saying her name softly. Lapis drowsily sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her head snapped up as a wave crashed on the beach. Pearl followed her gaze and Opal could see her tense. “Why don’t we head inside?” She asked, trying to calm them a little. Both nodded and she stepped out of the way as they got out. She pulled out their bags and Pearl put the book away but hesitated with the journal. “You can keep it with you if it makes you feel better.” She smiled as she gave Lapis her backpack. Pearl looked down before it tucked it safely in to her bag. “N-no, it’s okay.” 

Lapis extended her hand and Pearl took it before they stated to walk up to the house. They didn’t have much with them. Each only had two bags. One with clothes and a backpack with personal things, mainly the books she gave them. Opal watched them as they walked. Pearl’s eye fixed on the two story beach house and Lapis’s focus on the ocean. She silently sighed and hoped that everything would be okay in the end.


	8. New people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Lapis makes some new friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst would listen to every form of music on earth, I calling it.

She was beautiful.  
That was the first thing Pearl thought when she saw Rose. The woman towered over her and Lapis with a soft smile. She had warm, dark brown eyes and curly brown hair. She had extended her hand and shook both of theirs as she intruded herself and Amethyst. She talked to them for a while, her voice soft and motherly something new to them before she asked Amethyst to show them their room.

“Here it is.” Amethyst said as she stepped in to the room. Pearl and Lapis followed close behind. “I-it’s big.” Pearl said softly as she put her bag down and Amethyst chuckled a little. “Yeah, I know the place looks kinda small form the outside.” She smiled and Pearl gave a hesitant smile back. 

They had just met this girl a few moments ago but Pearl already felt at lease around her. She had brown eye and mocha coloured skin . She was also rather short, meeting Lapis at her shoulder a little chubby but Pearl would be lying if she said that she wasn’t attractive, but the thing that caught her eye first was Amethyst’s hair. She wore it long and it looked a little wild, but what made it stand out was that it was dyed a dark purple with dark brown roots coming out.

Amethyst caught her eye and gave an awkward laugh as she ran her hand through her hair. “I need to re-dye it.” Pearl felt Lapis squeeze her hand as she blushed. “S-sorry.” 

“Nah, it’s good. You guys uh, need some help unpacking of something.” 

Lapis shrugged and Pearl let out a stuttered ‘sure’. There was an empty bookcase in the room and Amethyst set to work putting away the books they brought with them as, they put their clothes away. They did this in a calm silence, it wasn’t until Lapis pulled a Twenty one pilots hoodie out of her bag that Amethyst called out. “No way!” Pearl flinched and she calmed down a little. “Sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” She said with a small smile and Amethyst came closer. “I love Twenty one pilots.” She spoke in a softer tone. “Can I see?” Lapis gave her the hoodie and it almost looked like she had stars in her eyes. “Fuck yes, now I got someone to go to their next concert with.” She said as she handed the hoodie back to Lapis who smirked and nodded. 

“You like ‘em too?” She turned to Pearl who rubbed her neck before she started to rub the strings of her bracelet. “Their music is good but um, a-a little loud sometimes.” Amethyst nodded and sat down next to them. “So what bands do you like?” 

“Um, I l-like classical music b-but my favourite band is Coldplay.” 

Amethyst gave her a Cheshire cat grin. “I bet I can guess your favourite song.” 

Lapis smirked and looked over to Pearl who had a small grin on her face. “Okay.” Amethyst looked back to the books and Pearl’s backpack before she turned back to Pearl with a grin on her face. “Sky full of stars.” She said satisfied. Lapis sifted a laugh as Pearl’s jaw dropped a little. “How’d you guess?” 

Amethyst laughed little. “I can read minds,” she waves her hand in the air. “And like half of the stuff you own is covered in stars.” She said pointing to Pearl’s sweater. It was light blue with a small yellow star on her chest. Pearl smiled. “I got a matching shirt.” Amethyst laughed and Pearl found her smile growing. It wasn’t a cruel laugh like Malachite’s, it was sincere and it sound nice. She giggled a little and Lapis grinned at her. “I just really like stars.” 

Amethyst wiped a tear from her eye. “Well now I know what I’m getting you for Christmas.” Lapis and Pearl stared at each other with puzzled looks for a moment before they heard a car drive up to the house. “Look who’s here.” Amethyst joked as they got up and when to the window. A van stopped in front of the house and a young boy climb out of the passenger seat before running into the house. He was followed by a middle aged man who carried a box into the house. 

Moments later they heard Rose’s voice from downstairs. Something about knocking, followed by a small knock on the door. Pearl looked over to Amethyst when nobody spoke, who shrugged. “Your room.” 

“Oh um, C-come in?” 

The door slowly opened and the boy stepped in. He was chubby and little shorter than Amethyst with curly black hair and the same warm, dark brown eyes Rose had. He gave a soft smiled and slowly walked over to where they were sitting before he lifted his hand. “Hi, I’m Steven.” Lapis high fived him first with a small smile followed by a hesitant Pearl. “P-pearl and this is Lapis. Nice t-to meet you.” 

He was about to say something when Amethyst beat him to it. “Hey, you guys match.” Pearl looked down at the sweater again before looking up to his shirt. It was red with a bright yellow star on it. Steven grinned and Amethyst laughed as Pearl and Lapis smiled. “Wow you really like to read.” Steven said when he saw the bookcase. “You got to meet Connie then, she loves books.” 

“Connie?” Pearl asked. “She’s Steven’s best friend, second biggest nerd I know. She got him in to reading and all that jazz. They got this book she keeps ranting about, something about a wedding but yeah I don’t really know.” Amethyst chuckled a little. “He used to watch her read on the beach and then one day he kept driving his bike past her in the hopes that she would see him.” Pearl tilted her head a little. “In the sand?” Amethyst nodded through her laughing and Steven blushed as he rubbed his neck. “Well it worked.” He gave an awkward laugh. “I think you’re very sweet.” Pearl said and he smiled. 

“So if she’s second than who’s the biggest nerd you know?” 

Amethyst kept chuckling. “My girlfriend, you’ll meet her tonight. Per-”

She was cut off when there was a soft knock on the door again and Opal peeked in with a sad smile on her face.

Pearl and Lapis stood as if she had spoken followed by Steven and Amethyst as they followed Opal down the stairs. Pearl took Lapis’s hand as they went outside to where rest of the household stood at Opal’s car. 

“Sorry we can’t stay longer.” Rainbow said as she hugged her sister. Rose smiled. “No, we understand.” The rest of them gave their good byes and Rose introduced them to Greg, before Opal turn to Pearl and Lapis and hugged them both at the same time. Pearl clutched her shirt a little before they pulled back. “I’ll see you again soon, okay?” Opal asked as she rubbed their shoulders and Pearl could see tears forming in her eyes. They nodded and watched her climb into her car, waving as she and Rainbow drove away. 

______________

Rose watched Steven with the group of teens from the kitchen as Ruby and Sapphire read the recipe for the spaghetti and Greg put the pot of water on the stove. They were sitting in the living room as he told what looked like a very interesting story. She looked over to Pearl, who was without a doubt the thinnest girl she had ever seen. Opal had given her a few recipes that she knew Pearl would eat and said that it might be good to try and get her to try other things but that she wasn’t the biggest fan of meat and wouldn’t eat anything greasy. 

She had also mentioned that getting her to sleep was a problem. Something Rose knew the moment she saw the bags under Pearl’s eyes but she assured Opal that she had fostered kids with nightmares before and that they could handle it. 

“Everything okay?” Sapphire asked as she came to stand next to her. Pearl and Lapis had met the Stone family a little earlier that night and it looked like everything was fine with them. By the way Pearl got flustered and the way Garnet smiled when they met, told her that things were more than fine. “Yes, just thinking.” 

Sapphire nodded. “They’re very down to earth, hard to believe their mother is the riches woman in the world.” Rose nodded. “Steven really likes them.” She said with a smile and Sapphire laughed a little. “Steven likes everyone.” Rose laughed with her and the house gave a calming vibe. “Is Peridot still coming?” Greg asked as he wiped his hand on his shirt. Rose smiled. “Yes, she told Amethyst that she might be a little late because-” Her words were cut off when there was a loud thud at the door. They turned to the door where Peridot had dropped her helmet and stood wide eyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Writes a somewhat shitty chapter and ends on a cliffhanger.* 
> 
> Oops.


	9. Old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Diamond comes up with a plan. Pearl and Lapis are reunited with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this one. 
> 
> I just watched Freeheld and then cried for nearly a hour.  
> It's so beautiful, and my new favourite lesbian movie.

Pearl had expected anger, hateful words and glares, but not this… not tears. She and Lapis slowly stood in unison, their eyes never leaving the door. She felt her own eyes well up with tears and choked back a sob. The uncomfortable silence didn’t last long as Peridot spoke with a sad smile. “Y-you clods finally got the brains to follow me?” She choked out before bursting into tears. Within seconds Pearl and Lapis was on her, the three of them hugging each other closely as Pearl and Peridot sobbed, Peridot’s head resting on their shoulders as Lapis pulled them both close.  
_______________

“And you just let them go!” Sky flinched as Yellow Diamond’s voice rang through the room. “What was I supposed to do, Yellow? Chain them to my house? Making a scene would have just aroused suspicion!” White Diamond snapped back. 

Sky’s eyes landed on Aurora across the room as the two Diamonds continued to snap at each other. Jasper and Malachite stood next to her, both with their heads down. 

“Let them go then, it will be better for us than having the press at your door every weekend.” 

“Sorry I can just throw my children away like you!” Sky tensed as Aurora took a step back. Both knew that Yellow’s daughter was a touchy subject. “She chose to leave! I chose to let her go because I knew that trying to keep her here would be our downfall! And don’t act all motherly, your own daughter has the lowest rank here! ” 

Sky’s head dropped and she tried to pull the skirt of her dress down. “Enough fighting you two.” Blue Diamond spoke for the first time. “What’s your plan?” She asked as she turned to White. “Simple, we withdraw from Homeworld events until this mess is sorted out. I’m sure Agate can handle herself. And as for my daughters, if we can find out where they are…” Out of the corner of her eye Sky followed White’s gaze to see her staring at Jasper and Malachite and she became uneasy.

“Pearl, you are excused.” Blue and Yellow both spoke in stern tones. Aurora and Sky nodded in unison and both left the room. They walked down the hallway in silence until Aurora spoke in a whisper, as if saying the words out loud would get them in trouble. “They did it.” Sky found herself smiling and she nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. “They did it.”  
_____________

“So you guys grew up together?” Steven asked around a mouthful of spaghetti with stars in his eyes. They sat at the table outside whilst the adults where in the dining room, because Rose was worried that so many people in the room would be overwhelming for Pearl, and make Lapis uncomfortable.

Pearl was staring up at the stars, her mind clearly elsewhere as her fork played round with the food in her bowl. Lapis gave the sleeve of her sweater a gentle tug and she looked down again before she smiled at ate a mouthful of food before Peridot spoke. “Affirmative, they were the only reason I didn’t leave the moment I could walk.” 

Amethyst snorted. “Damn, was it that bad?” 

“You have no idea.” Pearl and Peridot mumbled in unison before turning to each other and smiling. “How’d you guys meet?” Steven asked again as he pushed his bowl forward and lied down on his arms with a grin on his face. 

“That day in the mountains?” Pearl looked over to Lapis who smiled and nodded as she pushed the half eaten bowl closer to her sister who sighed before eating some more. “Ah yes, the day you hit me in the face. Great first impression by the way.” Pearl blushed and Amethyst burst out laughing. “She hit you in the face?!” 

“I w-wouldn’t say hit, more um like s-shove? A-and to be fair you hit me with a door.” Pearl said as she pushed her bowl forward and Lapis saliently sighed next to her. 

Peridot face went red. “That was an accident!”

“Now I gotta know.” Amethyst said as she rested her face in her hands. Garnet, who had been sitting salient the whole time did the same as Steven spoke. “Story time!” Peridot pushed her yellow lensed glasses up her nose before she spoke. “Okay so as I remember it…” 

_Pearl rubbed her arms as she walked back to the house. She knew that Opal would be mad at her for wandering off, but she wanted to go home. The five year old stumbled in the snow as she wiped the tears from her cold face. “S-stupid M-mala.” She mumbled as she dragged herself to the big house ahead._

_She tripped over something and fell face first on to the snow. Sniffing as she pushed herself up and felt her vest shift from under her sweater. “I-it’s not m-my fault.” She whispered to herself, remembering what the dad always told her._

_She caught sight of the small wooden cabin next to the house as she came up the hill. Her curiosity got the better of her and she stepped closer, having never being inside. Her hand stopped on the door handle but she didn’t open it. She looked over the cabin to the house, maybe she should ask her dad before she just went inside. Before she had time to take her hand away from the nob, the door swung open, hitting her in the face._

_She cried out as her hand whet to her nose and she heard some’s voice. “Oh stars! Are you okay?” She felt a hand on her shoulder and instinctively turn and shoved the person away, accidently hitting the girl in the face. “Ow!” The girl shouted as she rubbed her cheek. “S-sorry! I um ….” Pearl stuttered before she looked over the girl. She had messy blond hair and light blue eyes that were covered behind glasses. Pearl recognized the girl as Yellow Diamonds daughter and took a step back._

_“I-I don’t l-like being touched.” She whispered as she rubbed her nose, it wasn’t bleeding so that was good. The girl glared at her but nodded as she put her hand out. “Peridot.” Pearl stared at her hand for a second before she remembered what to do. “Oh, P-pearl.” She said as she shook Peridot’s hand._

_They let go of each other’s hands and stood there staring at each other. Pearl had seen Peridot before of course but she had never met her. She would always go off on her own when they went out to play and she never talked to them._

_They stood there a few moments more before Peridot waved to the door. “Do you um, wanna go inside?” Pearl looked at the cabin again before she nodded and followed Peridot in._

_The inside was plain but warm and there were about five boxes worth of Legos scattered on the floor. “Wow.” Pearl said as she walked over careful not to step on anything. “How many do you have?” Peridot shrugged as she pulled her hoodie over her head, messing her hair up even more. “I donno, more than one box. I like building.” She said as she sat down on the ground. “Me too.” Pearl said as she sat down with her. “Do you, um wanna build something with me?” Peridot asked as she rubbed her arm._

_Pearl looked over at her a little wide eyed. “S-sure.” She said with a small smile. Peridot nodded before she looked her up and down. “You should take that off, it gets hot in here.” Pearl looked down to her sweater. “Oh, um I-I’m fine.” Peridot shrugged. “Okay.”_

_They started to gather the Legos, both deciding on building a spaceship. As they worked Pearl started to feel the warmth coming from the small heater. They had just got a basic form of a ship when Peridot spoke as Pearl rubbed the sweat off her brow for the third time._

_“Why don’t you just take it off?” She asked as she sat back from the soon to be rocket and looked at Pearl who rubbed her arm nervously before she sighed and pulled the sweater over her head._

_Peridot stared at the vest for a few moments before she spoke. “Is that a weapon?”_

_“What? No, i-it’s a vest.”_

_“Why are you wearing it?”_

_“My Daddy told me too. He says that it’ll make me feel better when I get scared.” Peridot looked at the vest again before nodding. “Oh, my mom’s talked about something like that before.” She turned her head back to the ship and they started to work on it again. Pearl was smiling the whole time. She decided that she liked Peridot, she wasn’t like Jasper and Malachite. She was nice, in her own way._

_They worked on the ship a little longer before Pearl’s head snapped up as she heard her name. She stood and went to the door before opening it. “Lap?” She called out as she saw her sister run to the house. Lapis stopped and ran over to them grabbing Pearl by her shoulders before she spoke. “Where’d you go? We- Woah.” She let go of her sister as she stepped in to the cabin._

_“It’s Peridot’s.” Pearl said as she closed the door and stepped over to her new friend. Peridot stood and held out her hand to Lapis who smiled before she took it._

_“Peridot.”_

_“Lapis Lazuli, nice to meet you.” She tilted her head a little and giggled. Pearl and Peridot looked at each other before they spoke in unison. “What?”_

_“You looked a lot like each other.”_

_Pearl looked over to Peridot. They did resemble each other a little but not very closely. Peridot was taller than Pearl and her hair was darker, she also had freckles and her nose was smaller._

_“What are you building?” Lapis asked as she stepped closer to the Legos. “A spaceship.” Pearl said as she moved closer to her sister before something in the corner of the cabin caught her eye._

_“What’s in here?” She asked as she picked up a can before dropping it on the ground again. “I donno. What does it feel like?” Peridot asked as stepped closer. “It’s heavy.” Pearl said as she looked over to the rest. “Let’s open one.” Lapis said as she walked over. Pearl was about to decline but her curiosity got the better of her._

_Pearl and Peridot held the can as Lapis tried to pull the lid off. They had found one that was lighter and looked like it had been opened before. “A-almost. Got. It.” Lapis gritted her teeth as she pulled harder. There was a loud ‘pop’ sound as the lid came off and Lapis fell back._

_The content of the can fell on top of her followed by Pearl and Peridot, who were pulled forward as Lapis fell. “Ew.” Lapis lifted her hand to see something bright purple dripping off. Peridot and Pearl stood and pulled Lapis to her feet before Peridot licked her thumb, only to spit the purple goop out again. “It’s paint.” She said as she shook her hands._

_Pearl held her hands out in front of her and stuck her tongue out. “It feels funny.” Peridot was about to say something before they heard Pearl’s name being called again, followed by a knock on the door. The door opened and Pearl and Lapis’s dad stepped through and let out a sigh of relief. “Daddy!” The twins shouted as they ran to him and he crouched down to hug them. “Hi, Peridot.” He said with a smile._

_“Hi.” She waved, smiling back._

_He pulled back and looked at Lapis. “My little mermaid.” She giggled as he kissed her forehead, before he ruffled Pearl’s hair. “And my little ballerina, are you okay? Opal said you wondered off.” Pearl pulled his hand from her hair as she smiled and nodded._

_“I found Peridot. We’re making a rocket.” She said as she ran over to the Legos._

_“Wow, I bet it’s going to be great.” That’s when he saw the paint on the floor. “Um, kids?” They turned to him and he saw the paint on their clothes before he looked down at his own. His new suit covered in purple patches. “Oh, s-sorry we-”_

_Pearl was cut off as he started to laugh and shook his head. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Now why don’t we get you three cleaned up before your mothers see you?”_

 

Peridot chuckled. “We got in a lot of trouble over that paint, but yeah after that they worshiped the ground I walked on.” She smirked and Pearl scoffed and Lapis rolled her eyes. 

“I wanted to kill you a bunch of times afterwards.” Pearl said as she leaned back in her chair a little and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Everyone does at some point.” Garnet smirked and Pearl blushed a little as she looked over.

Peridot gasped and placed her hand on her chest, mocking offence. “Kill the great and lovable Peridot?” 

Steven giggled and Amethyst sat with her chin in her hand, her middle and index fingers forming a V over her mouth. She smirked. “Oh yeah, real lovable.” She said as she ran her tongue over her fingers. 

Pearl and Peridot’s faces went red and Steven cocked his head to the side not catching the joke. Garnet chuckled and Lapis burst out laughing up to the point where she was snorting. Pearl smiled a little as she looked over to her sister. She hasn’t heard that sound in a long time.


	10. New places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven shows Lapis and Pearl around town and it doesn't end the way he would have liked.

“Morning.” Rose chuckled as Amethyst groaned and sat down at the table. “They’re still asleep right?” She asked as she looked over to the clock on the wall that read, 12:26. Rose smiled and shook her head as she walked over to the fridge. “Steven was up at the crack of dawn to make his together breakfast.” She took a plate of pancakes covered in syrup, popcorn, cream and topped with a strawberry out and handed it to Amethyst, who responded with a quick ‘yes please’ before she spoke again. “And Pearl and Lapis was up at around eight.” 

Amethyst choked a little. “Eight? How!?”

“Not everyone can sleep till noon.” Rose grinned. 

“But we stayed up till like four. When did they sleep?”

“Between four and eight, at least Lapis did. I don’t think Pearl got any sleep at all.” 

“She said something about insomnia, so not a big shocker.” 

Rose sighed softly. “We’ll work on it.” She looked over at Amethyst and smiled. “So, you have fun last night?” 

Amethyst enthusiastically nodded with a mouthful of pancakes before she spoke. “They’re really cool. I mean we stayed up till four am talking about movies and junk. And now I know the ‘old friends’, Peri keeps talking about.” 

Rose smiled. “I’m glad they found each other again. Did Lapis talk at all last night?” 

Amethyst shook her head. “Only Pearl, they have this mind reading skill or something with each other. Where are they anyway?”

“Steven’s giving them the full Beach City tour.” 

Amethyst laughed. “Hope they’re hungry, ‘cause his idea of the full tour includes eating from every shop on the board walk and I don’t think he’s gonna get Pearl to eat.” 

Rose chuckled. “Don’t underestimate him. He got her to eat a full plate of together breakfast. Even Lapis was shocked. He can get the universe with those puppy dog eyes of his.” 

Amethyst just laughed before she turned her head to the screen door that led to the small backyard. “Speaking of dog, where’s Lion? We forgot to let him in last night.” 

Rose looked out the door to the big tree in the back of the yard, where a big, pink, fluffy dog was sleeping. “Sleeping, but we’re going to have to keep him outside for a while. He scared Pearl out of her skin this morning, but I think he likes to sleep outside where nobody bothers him.” 

“Aw, she’ll warm up to him.”

“It’s not just him. She’s scared of dogs over all it seems, but Lapis seemed fine with him. I think she was just puzzled to why he’s pink.” 

Amethyst chuckled. “We’ll tell them later.” She stood and put her plate in the sink before she turned to Rose. “So you got any plans for the day?” 

“You can go grocery shopping with me.” Amethyst shrugged. “Eh, beats sitting at home.” She stood and Rose grabbed her wallet as they when out the door. 

__________________ 

“S-steven, slow down.” Pearl gasped as she stumbled after him and Lapis. She let go of her sister’s hand as she stopped and hunched over slightly, gasping for air. Lapis and Steven stopped and turned back to her.

Steven had been dragging them all over town, giving them a tour of it. They had met almost everyone in town as well. Most had given them the same look of pity as Steven said they’re his new sisters, and their still healing bruised faces didn’t help. Pearl hated that look. 

They had been to the arcade and amusement park, and mostly lingered on the board walk, because neither of them was comfortable too close to the water. Both of them had grown rather fond of Steven, who tried to make sure both of them were having fun. She found that she wanted to make the small boy happy which is why she did everything he asked, even eat something from every restaurant they found. Something she was regretting now as her stomach turned. 

“OH, sorry Pearl. Do you wanna sit down or need some water. I could-”

“I-I’m fine, just need to catch my breath.” It was strange to have someone other than Lapis hovering over her, but she assumed that’s what the life of a normal person was like. A life where the most illegal thing they did was downloading pirated movies. Where people called you on your name and not a title or a number. Where a person could be in their own room without having a panic attack, and didn’t have to drink a handful of anxiety pills before leaving the house because they knew that they would see _her_ again… 

Pearl’s breathing started to pick up again and she began to tremble. She felt Lapis’s familiar hand on her back, slowly rubbing it as she tried to breath properly again. Then a different hand on her arm, it was smaller than Lapis’s and a little chubbier. “Maybe you should sit down.” Steven said and the hand started to rub her arm. 

She listened and sat down on the lukewarm sand, crossing her legs as her own hand found its way to her bracelet and she rubbed it at the same speed as the hand on her arm. After a few minutes she took a final deep breath before looking up. “S-sorry I, um… this happens sometimes.” Steven smiled. “That’s okay. I shouldn’t have run. We can walk when you’re ready.” 

Pearl smiled and nodded as Lapis helped her to her feet. The sun set over the water as they walked back to the house and a few stars came into view. Pearl held onto her stomach as they walked, hoping nobody would make her eat anything else later. She felt queasy and even with Steven and Lapis walking she started to fall behind again, Lapis herself was slowing a little. 

Steven stopped and looked back when he got too far ahead before he softy gasped. “Are you guys okay?” He asked as her ran over. Pearl just nodded and Steven took her other hand. “Don’t worry, we’re almost home.” 

They walked for a while more just before they reached the house, where Rose and Amethyst were carrying bags up the stairs. Amethyst saw them as they came over and nearly dropped a bag, first off noticing that Pearl and Lapis looked paler than usual. “Woah, what happened to you guys?” 

Rose put the bags down and rushed over before she gently pressed the back of her hand to Lapis’s forehead. Lapis flinched slightly but stayed still. Rose did the same with Pearl who kept her eyes on the ground and tightened her grip on Lapis’s hand. “You both have a fever. Steven sweetie, what did you do today?” 

He was about to answer when the van drove up to the house and Greg stepped out, covered in something black-brownish. Pearl let go of Steven and Lapis’s hands and covered her nose as she took a step back. The rest soon covered their noses as well when Greg came closer with a sheepish smile as he rubbed his neck.   
“Dad, what is that?” Steven asked as Amethyst came up next to him. Greg gave a nervous chuckle. “One of the washers broke and I had to fix it, the thing covered me in oil.” Amethyst took a step back and scrunched up her nose. “That’s oil?” Greg looked down at himself. “I think it’s oil.” He looked over to Pearl and Lapis. “You kids okay?”

Rose turned back looking at the twins. Pearl had backed up to the rail of the stairs, her one hand still covering her mouth and nose as the other gripped the rail. Lapis sat on the first step with her head pressed against her knees. Both looked a little green and Rose stepped forward as Pearl screwed her eyes shut and lowered her head. She was about to ask how they felt when Pearl bent forward and started throwing up. 

Rose took a step back and Lapis stood quickly taking her sister by the waist as she started to cough. “Oh geez.” Greg whispered as he took a step back. “Maybe you should go take a shower.” Rose said and he nodded before hurrying up the stairs. Amethyst went over and helped Lapis to get Pearl to the stairs, where she sat down with her head pressed against her knees, as Lapis did earlier. 

“Steven, did you guys eat anywhere today?” Rose asked in a soft voice as she turned to her son. 

“Yeah…” 

“Where?” 

“Um, everywhere.” 

Rose softy sighed as Pearl started to cough again. 

_It was going to be a long night._


	11. Lazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids have a lazy day at home.

Pearl woke and groggily sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her head still hurt a little and her mouth tasted vile but she felt better. She had fallen asleep after brushing her teeth at least five times and constantly telling Steven that it wasn’t his fault. That didn’t stop him from staying with her the whole night, even now he was sound asleep on a bunch of pillows next to the couch she had slept on. 

Amethyst lied next him on her belly, spread out like a starfish and snoring slightly. Pearl felt something on the couch shift and looked over to where Lapis was passed out on her back. She shifted her sore shoulder a little as she looked over to the clock in the kitchen that read 07:03. She still felt tried but the idea of going back to sleep scared her. She had been lucky enough to have a dreamless sleep, a pleasant opposite of the nightmare filled ones she normally had.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and jumped before she whipped around. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Rose said as she pulled her hand back and crouched down to look Pearl in the eyes. “O-oh, no i-it’s, I-I’m…” Pearl sighed and lowered her head, before tensing when she felt Rose’s hand on her forehead. “Your fever broke, that’s good.” Pearl just nodded, feeling slightly overwhelmed by all the attention. 

“Would you like some water?” Rose asked as she stepped around the still sleeping Steven and Amethyst. “N-no, thank you.” She watched as Rose pressed the back of her hand to Lapis head before she smiled and nodded. “How are you feeling?” 

“B-better, t-thank you.” She mentally kicked herself for stuttering and lowered her gaze to her hands. She felt Rose’s hand on her shoulder again and slowly looked at her. “Before I forget, Greg wanted to apologize last night for what happened but you were sound asleep by the time he came down the stairs.”   
“O-oh, that’s fine. I-it wasn’t his f-fault.”   
Rose smiled before she looked over her shoulder to the clock on the wall. “It’s still early, you can sleep some more if you want.” Pearl tensed again, unsure if she could say no. Defiance had never ended well for her before. 

“O-oh, I-I, um-”

“Hey, it’s okay Sweetie, don’t worry. You’re fine.”

Pearl gulped and nodded as Rose rubbed her arm the same way Steven did the night before and she felt herself calm down a little. Rose looked over at the clock before she gave Pearl’s shoulder a final squeeze. “Well I won’t be surprised if they sleep until noon.” Rose said, laughing a little as she gestured to Amethyst and Steven. “And I have to work today. Will you be okay on your own until they wake up?” 

Pearl nodded and Rose smiled before she walked over to the door. “You kids have a good day. The pain killers are on the counter if you or Lapis need them.” She said with a soft smile before she closed the door behind her and left. Pearl looked over to the small bottle on the counter and felt a small feeling of pride well up in her chest, at the fact that they were trusted enough to be left alone with a bottle of pills. She looked over at Lapis before lying down again, pondering over whether she should risk sleeping again. Before she could decide her eyes started to droop and she slipped away in to a dreamless sleep. 

_________________

“Donno Steven, I think she dead.” Pearl wasn’t sure how long she slept when she was awoken by Amethyst’s voice. “Amethyst! Don’t say that!” Steven’s voice joined and Pearl opened her eyes a little, only to shut them again as the bright light burned. “Both of you stop shouting.” A third voice was heard. It was calm and collective, and she knew that she had heard it before. 

“Sorry Garnet.” Upon hearing the name, Pearl opened her eyes and groaned as pushed herself up a little. She felt Lapis’s hands on her shoulders and focused on her sister as her vision came in to focus. “Pearl!” Steven rushed over to her as she sat up. “Are you okay? How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, and better thank you.” Pearl said as she rubbed her eyes and Steven let out a sigh of relief. “Are you hungry? I can get you some cereal if-” He was cut off by Garnet’s voice. “I don’t think sugary cereal and milk is the best time to eat after throwing up.” She placed the back of her hand to Pearl’s fore head, causing her to blush before she turned to Steven. “But some toast and water should be fine.” 

“Okay!” Steven nodded as her rushed in to the kitchen. “O-oh, that’s n-not necessary.” 

“It’s important that you eat something.” Garnet’s voice was calm and her face neutral. Lapis nodded next to her and Pearl sighed in defeat. Steven came back with a plate full of toast that he placed down on the table before he ran back to the kitchen as asked if they wanted orange juice. He then brought them the three glasses as well as a glass of water for Pearl and a cup of dark coffee for Garnet. 

Pearl watched as the sun shined on her dark skin through the blinds of the window. She had an afro and whore sunglasses even inside and Pearl remembered that she had worn them the other night as well. She placed her cup on the table and licked off the layer of cream that had settled on her lip and Pearl felt her face grow hot before she looked down and nibbled on the piece of toast in her hand. 

They finished eating and Pearl and Lapis each drank a pain killer before Steven came in to the room with a bunch of boxes in his arms. “Looked what I found!” He dropped the boxes on the floor with a grin on his face. 

“Where’d you get these?” Amethyst asked as she kicked one on to its side. “I tripped over them in the hallway. I think they’re from dad’s new stuff. I was thinking we could have a competition.” 

“What do we win?” Amethyst joked and Steven just smiled. 

________________________

Rose softly hummed as she opened the front door of the house. It had been a quiet day at the kindergarten, with only a few kids whose parent had to work, there. She was about to close the door when she looked up and froze. 

Garnet stood on a chair that was standing in the coffee table, lifting Pearl in the air, so that her feet barely touched the headrest of the chair. She was holding Pearl up by her waist as Steven, Amethyst and Lapis held the chair in place. In front of them was a tower of boxes, books and even the kitchen chairs that almost looked like a castle. Rose watched as Pearl placed a small box at the top, and was about to applaud them for their work when the wind blew the door shut, making Pearl flinch. The box at the top shifted a little but it didn’t fall and she stepped close. “Hi, mom.” Steven said as she stopped in front of them. 

Rose smiled as she helped Pearl get down from the table, then Garnet. “You all built this?” She asked and Steven enthusiastically nodded. “It started as a contest to see who could build the best one but Lapis and Pearl was to good so then we wanted to see how big we can make it.” 

“Bigger, badder, better.” Amethyst joked as she looked over the tower that almost touched the ceiling. “Well, I am impressed.” Rose said as she pulled out her phone. “Mind if I take a picture?” Steven pushed everyone in front of the tower and Rose took the picture. She listed to them talking afterwards as she helped Steven make hot chocolate for everyone and smiled. She had been worried that after last night there would be some trouble with them, but as she watched the group she could see that they had already made their own little make shift family. She sipped her hot chocolate and smiled.


	12. Hairdye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst dyes some hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realized that I had been writing some filler chapters for a while so I did the only thing I could think of... write another filler with some backstory.  
> HA.  
> Okay but next chapter will have some plot again. ;D

“Almost there.” Amethyst said as she led Pearl and Lapis down to the local drug store. Lapis kept her eyes on the Latina in front of her, not daring to look at the ocean as Pearl trailed behind her, hand in hand.

They were spending the day with Amethyst as Rose and Greg had work and Steven had left early to go visit a friend. Not that Lapis minded, Amethyst was fun to be around not to mention attractive. 

She reminded Lapis of herself before her life when to shit and Lapis was happy that Peridot had found someone who cared about her that way, maybe even a little jealous. Amethyst reminded her of Jasper too, the real Jasper that took her swimming in the middle of winter and did all those stupid things with her. The girl she had loved before power had gotten to Jasper’s head. 

“And here we are.” Lapis was pulled from her thoughts as Amethyst spoke and opened the door of the shop in front of them and gestured for them to go in. She greeted the guy at the counter before she led them down the aisles. 

“Ta-da!” She spread her arms out as they stood in front of the rows of hair dye. 

“That’s a lot.” Pearl said as they looked over the different colours. 

“Yip, so what do you guys think I should take. I change it every now and then.” Pearl let go of Lapis’s hand and stepped closer to the different colours of purple before she took a box marked with a lavender label and handed it to Amethyst. Amethyst took the box from her and Pearl looked down and rubbed her arm as Lapis stepped closer. 

“I-I think t-that a lighter colour would look n-nice on you.”

Amethyst grinned and nodded. “Thanks P, now what do you guys want?” Both were taken back by this. “U-us?” 

“Yeah, like if you want. I get a discount on it ‘cause a buy a box like every three months, so if you wanna you can get some.” Lapis grinned and nodded as she looked over the boxes before picking out a dark Cobalt blue similar to the colour she use to dye her hair. 

“Yeah! What about you Pearl?” Amethyst cheered as Lapis gave her the box. 

“Um, what colour?” Pearl asked as she looked over the boxes. 

Both Amethyst and Lapis crouched down next to Pearl as the three of them tried to find something that would suit her. After a while Lapis pulled out a box and hander it to Amethyst before Pearl could see the colour. Amethyst held the box up next to Pearl and nodded. “All set, let’s go.” 

“W-wait what colour is it?” Amethyst was about to give her the box when Lapis pushed it back into her hands and shook her head, Amethyst caught on and grinned. “It’s a surprise.” 

“T-that’s not fair.” Pearl protested as Amethyst ran off to pay. Lapis took her hand and lead her out of the aisle. 

“Trust me, you’ll like it.” Lapis grinned and Pearl frowned. 

“B-but-” 

“Trusssst in meeeee.” Lapis joked, mimicking Kaa’s voice from the new jungle book movie that they watched with Steven the night before. 

“You two are mean.” Pearl huffed as they caught up with Amethyst, who just laughed as she put the boxes in to a bag. 

They took a different path home, which Lapis was thankful for as they couldn’t see the beach. Amethyst led them through the back part of the town, showing them where some of her friends lived and where the school was. 

The walk was quick but just as they could see the edge of the beach, Amethyst stopped. “Mi hogar lejos de casa.” Amethyst spoke in what Lapis assumed was Spanish as she gestured to the kindergarten in front of them. 

“Home away from home.” Amethyst laughed and repeated as she saw their confused faces. 

“Oh, you use to go here?” Pearl asked as they started to walk again. 

“I use to live there.” Amethyst shrugged. “For a few days before Rose found me.” 

“W-what, but how?” Pearl picked up her pace to walk next to Amethyst, pulling Lapis with her. 

“Wow, you need to be a level ten friend for my tragic back story.” Amethyst chuckled and Pearl tilted her head. 

“I’m joking, I’m joking.” Amethyst chuckled before she spoke again. “I don’t really know how. Rose says I was like five years old but I just ended up there. I don’t remember anything before that, just staying on the playground and when people drop their kids off I would go with them to the class. Rose found out and then stated to foster me, after a few years she adopted me and now I’m home.” 

They had reached the front door by the time Amethyst was done. “I’m sorry. That’s really awful.” Pearl said as they when inside. 

“Nah, if it didn’t happen I wouldn’t be here with my real family. So do I get some tragic backstory from you guys now or what?” Amethyst asked as she led the up to the bathroom.  
“Um, m-maybe some other t-time.” Pearl stuttered as they followed her in and Amethyst shrugged. “Okay, fair enough. You’re first, Pearl.” She gestured for Pearl to sit. 

Pearl did as she was told and Amethyst gave Lapis the box of dye. “Here.” Amethyst gave Pearl her phone. “I got a band I think I’ll like, The Lumineers.” 

Pearl opened the music app before scrolling down to the T. Once she saw the name of the band she opened the first one she saw and it started with piano music. 

“Oh yeah, you’ll like this one. There are a few games on there if you wanna check ‘em out.” Amethyst said as she took out a bowl from the cupboard under the sink. Lapis opened the box and she and Amethyst got to work on mixing the dye as Pearl played on Amethyst’s phone.

_Oh, Ophelia, you've been on my mind girl since the flood  
Oh, Ophelia, heaven help a fool who falls in love_

Amethyst sang along as she took an old towel covered in different colours of dye out of the cupboard and placed it on Pearl’s shoulders. “Did you wash your hair last night?” 

Pearl nodded as Amethyst knotted the towel to make sure that it wouldn’t fall off before she picked the conditioner form the dye box. “Okay so I gotta put this on your forehead and ears to they don’t get dyed too.” 

Pearl gave Amethyst a slight look of panic before she nodded. Amethyst got to work on covering Pearl’s ears and neck as Lapis mixed the dye. Everything seemed fine to her up until she lifted Pearl’s bangs that she stopped. 

Pearl had what was probably the biggest scar Amethyst had ever seen on her forehead. It was covered with new scratches and almost looked like an oval. Amethyst noticed Pearl tense and quickly covered her forehead with the conditioner before she awkwardly shuffled back. “All done.” 

Pearl just nodded and looked down at Amethyst’s phone. Lapis combed out Pearl’s hair before Amethyst brought the bowl of mixed dye closer and Lapis and Pearl covered their noses. 

“T-that smells horrible.” 

Amethyst chuckled and pulled back from the bowl. “Yeah it does.” 

Pearl looked up, trying to see the colour before Amethyst lifted the bowl above her head. “Surprise.” She half sang and Pearl huffed a little and looked down. “Fine.” 

It took them half an hour to get everyone’s hair dyed and clean the dye off the floor, all of it being purple as they had struggled with Amethyst’s long hair. Leaving them to wait another hour before they had to wash the dye off. They sat with their backs against the bath tub and old towels wrapped around their hair. 

“So you like it?” Amethyst laughed as Pearl replayed ‘Ophelia’ for the tenth time. Lapis smiled as she lean back so that her head was resting on the tub and Pearl laughed a little. “I do.” 

They sat in silence a while more before Amethyst noticed Pearl touching her forehead and softly sighed. “I’m sorry about earlier, I um… I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.” 

Lapis lifted her head again to look at her sister and Pearl pulled her hand away. “Y-you didn’t, I-I just don’t like people seeing it because t-then they ask me a lot of thing I don’t want to answer, but y-you didn’t so… thank you.” Pearl gave Amethyst a small smile which was returned with a grin. 

“No probs P, I know what that’s like.” Amethyst pulled down the collar of her shirt, half revealing the scar hidden under it on her. “Some things people don’t have to know about. You got a scar Lap?” 

Lapis nodded and turned her back to them before she hiked her shirt up to her shoulders, showing off the scar between her shoulder blades. 

“Damn.” Amethyst said and Lapis pulled her shirt down again and sat back. 

“So we’re the scar squad, hey?” Amethyst laughed and Pearl giggled as Lapis grinned. “I guess so.” 

The timer on Amethyst’s phone dinged and she waited outside for Pearl to wash the dye off. “Wait before you look in the mirror, I wanna see your face when you see yourself with pitch black hair.” Amethyst shouted from behind the door. 

“Black!?” Pearl shrieked and Lapis started laughing. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding!” Amethyst laughed. “Trust me you’re gonna like it.” 

Pearl quickly washed the dye off before she stepped out of the shower. As she did Lapis smirked and nodded, her silence way of saying that Pearl would like it. Pearl dressed in her sleep wear that they had gotten earlier as by the time they were done with the dye it was already past six. 

“I’m done.” Pearl called and Amethyst opened the door. 

“See you look great!” Amethyst ran over and Lapis covered Pearl’s eyes as they turned to the mirror and Amethyst started to count. “Okay on three, two and… one.” 

Lapis took her hands away and Pearl stared wide eyed at the mirror, trying to see what damage had been done but to her surprise there wasn’t any. Her hair was a soft peach, pinkish colour that felt right. She ran her hand through it, not even caring that she could see her scar. 

“You’re lucky your first time worked. Garnet tried to dye her hair once and she ended up with this weird pink and blue cotton candy mess. Never again she said after that.” Amethyst chuckled. “So you like it?” 

Pearl ruffled her hair and smiled a little, she knew that she would never hear the end of this but they had been right. She nodded as she covered her scar again. “I love it.”


	13. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Lapis go to their first hospital visit in Beach city and Rose wonders about their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I promised some plot!... and a cliff hanger... oops. XD

“Miss Quartz?” The doctor’s assistant called and Rose stood, Pearl and Lapis following behind her as the assistant pointed down the hall. “Doctor Maheswaran will see you now.” Rose nodded a thank you and led the twins down the hall. 

They had been staying with her for a month now and she was proud to say that things were going well. Steven proved to be an amazing form of treatment. He had gotten Pearl to eat on a semi healthy bases and had gotten Lapis to talk to him more than once. He also made a point to try and keep them happy, something Rose was thankful for. 

She looked over her shoulder before she stopped at the door and waited for them to catch up. “Pearl sweetie, are you okay?” She asked as the noticed Pearl dragging her feet behind Lapis, who looked a little pale. It was their first routine checkup since they had showed up and Rose had expected them to be nervous but they looked more scared than anything else. 

“I’m f-fine.” They stopped next to her and Rose watched as Pearl rubbed the strings of her bracelet with such force that she was worried it might catch fire. 

“You sure? You both look a little uneasy.” Rose looked over to Lapis who just nodded and looked down as she squeezed Pearl’s hand. 

“I-I don’t l-like being at t-the hospital.” Rose was a little shocked when she heard Pearl speak but she had been expecting that answer. Rose crouched down a little to be at their eye level. 

“I honestly don’t either, but I know Doctor Maheswaran. She’s Connie’s mom and probably the best doctor I know. It’ll be a quick in and out and then we can head home, okay?” Both took a deep breath before they nodded and Rose smiled. 

“Rose.” Doctor Maheswaran greeted her as she stepped into room. 

“Doctor.” Rose smiled as Pearl and Lapis came in behind her. 

“And you must be Pearl and Lapis. My daughter speaks highly of you two.” Doctor Maheswaran said as Pearl closed the door behind her. 

Pearl stuttered out something Rose didn’t hear before Doctor Maheswaran spoke again. “Which one of you is going first?” 

Lapis let go of Pearl hand and climbed up the bed before sitting cross-legged with her back to them. Rose was about to ask why when Doctor Maheswaran put down the file she had been holding and asked Lapis to pull her hoodie up to her shoulders. 

Lapis did as she was told and Rose looked over to Pearl next to her who was shaking a little. She placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder and smiled when she didn’t flinch. She started to rub Pearl’s arm and smiled when Pearl took a calming breath. 

“Do you feel any pain here?” Doctor Maheswaran asked as she pressed her hand against Lapis’s shoulders and Lapis shook her head. 

“Okay, and here?” She moved her hand to Lapis’s back and Lapis shook her head again. 

“Alright, you can turn around.” Lapis pulled her hoodie down again before she turned and started to pull up the sleeve of her hoodie and Rose felt Pearl tug down her own sleeve. 

“You’ve done this before.” Doctor Maheswaran observed as she took Lapis’s wrist and examined the cut. Lapis gave a single nod as she watched Doctor Maheswaran work. 

“Do you feel any pain here?” She asked as she lightly pressed down on Lapis’s wrist and Lapis shook her head. 

“Alright then.” She let go of Lapis’s arm and Lapis pulled her sleeve down before Doctor Maheswaran listened to her breathing and asked routine questions. 

“And that’s it. You seem to be recovering nicely.” Doctor Maheswaran said as Lapis slid down the bed and Rose gave Pearl a small nudge forward. Pearl hesitantly stepped forward before she climbed up the bed. 

“Okay then.” Doctor Maheswaran picked up the file again and quickly read over it again before she put it down and turn to Pearl. Pearl kept rubbing the sting of her bracelet and Rose was surprised that it hadn’t broken off yet. Doctor Maheswaran lifted Pearl’s bangs to examine the cuts on her head. Rose watched as Pearl tilt her head down before she started to rub her wrist instead of the sting. 

“Have you been having headaches lately or feeling drowsy?” Doctor Maheswaran asked as she moved from the scar and cuts to the mostly healed bruise above Pearl’s eye. 

“N-no.” Pearl almost whispered and Doctor Maheswaran nodded as she let Pearl’s hair fall back in to place. 

“Can I see your wrist please?” Pearl swallowed before she pulled up the sleeve of her sweater with shaking hands before she extended her arm. Doctor Maheswaran took her arm and as with Lapis, pressed down on it a little. 

“Does this hurt?” Pearl shook her head and gripped the bed with her free hand. 

Doctor Maheswaran nodded and let go of Pearl’s wrist before she picked up the file again. Pearl hastily pulled her sleeve down again. Rose wondered if they were embarrassed about the scars or scared of what people might think of them because of it. Neither of them ever let their arms show. Pearl always wore a sweater and Lapis a hoodie and both slept in long sleeved shirts but it looked like neither of them was fond of it. 

“Can you lift your shirt for me?” Doctor Maheswaran asked as she stepped back to Pearl, who pulled her sweater up with both hands and revealed the cut on her stomach. Rose looked over to Lapis, who clenched her fists and stared down at the ground with a look of anger on her face. 

“Do you feel any-” Doctor Maheswaran was cut off by Pearl, who let out a soft whimper as she touched the cut. 

“I guess that’s a yes.” Doctor Maheswaran said as she quickly examined the wound. Rose watched as Pearl’s hands went from trembling to shaking and hoped that she wasn’t going to have a panic attack. To Rose’s relief Doctor Maheswaran stepped back and Pearl quickly pulled her sweater down. 

“My reports say that when you were at the hospital in Empire this wound was already stitched, but it was sloppily done. How it you get it?” 

“W-we were moving windows the day before, a-and I tripped d-down the stairs w-with one.” Out of the corner of her eye Rose saw Lapis begin to rub her wrist as Pearl spoke. 

“And who stitched it?” 

“My m-mother’s f-friend.” 

Doctor Maheswaran nodded. “How have you been sleeping?” She asked no doubt seeing the bags under Pearl’s eyes, the one thing Steven couldn’t get Pearl to do. When Pearl didn’t answer Doctor Maheswaran nodded again before she checked Pearl’s breathing and blood pressure.

“Right then I’m going to prescribe you sleeping medication and something for the cut so that it won’t get infected, and I think we can start weaning you both off the painkillers before you become addicted to them. Other than that you two are recovering fine.” Doctor Maheswaran picked up the file and started to write something down. “Do you have any questions?” Doctor Maheswaran looked up and both Pearl and Lapis shook their heads as Pearl climbed off the bed and walked back to Lapis before taking her hand. 

“Rose, may I speak to you for a moment?” Doctor Maheswaran asked as she turned and opened the door. 

“I’ll be right back.” Rose said to Pearl and Lapis before she followed the doctor out. “Is everything alright?” She asked once they were outside and the door was closed. 

“Yes, physically they’re doing well. Have they been to the therapist yet?” 

“Yes, they started last week.” 

“Good, have they shared any of their background information with you?” 

“No, not yet but they seem to get along well with Steven and Amethyst. They might be more willing to share something with them, or Garnet and Peridot.” 

“I would recommend that you try and find out more about their past life. That cut was not caused by glass or falling. It’s deep and carefully done unlike the stitches had been.” 

Rose nodded. “I’ll see what I can find out.” 

Doctor Maheswaran nodded and opened the door again before she handed Rose the paper she had been writing on and Pearl and Lapis stepped out of the room. 

“Next week then?” Rose asked and Doctor Maheswaran nodded before they left. 

_______________________________

“Can you give me another?” 

Pearl handed Garnet one of the posters she was holding and watched her tape it to a tree. They had been helping Steven hang up posters for Beach-a-Palooza and had split up in to groups to cover more ground. 

“Looks like we only got a few left. You doin’ okay?” Garnet asked as she pushed her sunglasses back. Pearl nodded and Garnet smiled. “I think that’s enough for this street should we try the next or do you gonna go back?” 

“I’m fine. Steven said that we shouldn’t put all of them up in the same street, but I think it makes it easier to see then.”

Garnet chuckled. “Aren’t you a little renegade?” Pearl giggled a little at that and Garnet took the few remaining posters from her and extended her arm, which Pearl quickly took. 

After their first sessions with Sapphire she had told both Pearl and Lapis that they should try and spend some time apart, aside from their visits with her. Pearl loved spending time with Garnet, something about her voice and presence was calming and the fact that she almost never talked meant that she didn’t ask questions. She was also fine with Pearl holding on to her arm as they walked or if she got nervous, which Pearl was thankful for. 

They walked in silence down the street. As they rounded a corner Pearl was too lost in thought to see the person running up the other street and they slammed in to each other, sending both of them to the ground. The person quickly got up again and Pearl felt Garnet’s hands on her shoulders, as the taller girl hoisted her up. 

“Sorry I-” The person stopped when they saw Pearl. Pearl recognized the voice and her eyes went wide as she took a few steps back, pressing herself against Garnet, who kept her hands on Pearl’s shoulders.  
“Well I’ll be damned.” The girl smirked and Pearl’s hands started to tremble. She was taller than Garnet but had similar dark skin and hair that was even wilder than Amethyst’s. She wore a sleeveless shirt tucked into torn jeans and sunglasses that where cracked in the lower corner. 

“Small world, huh little bird?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental hug to who ever can guess who it is.


	14. Haunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl run into someone she'd hoped she would never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning! For sexual harassment**
> 
>  
> 
> As always that part is marked with **. So if that is something that can trigger you you can just ship the scene between the ** 
> 
> Shout out to the amazing 
> 
> WiseGirlWinchester! For proof reading this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> And a mental hug to everyone who guessed who Pearl ran into, right or wrong. :)

It only took Garnet about three seconds to realize that something was wrong. She had known the girl in front of her for most of her life, they had been close friends at a time. Then she had met her new ‘friend’ in Empire City and she had left Garnet and Amethyst behind and just changed, and judging by the way Pearl trembled against her, Garnet assumed that it wasn’t for the best.

Garnet gently pulled Pearl behind her and felt Pearl grip the back of her shirt. “Sugilite, how you been?” 

Sugilite smirked. “Sup G, you know just hangin’ out. How about you?” 

“I’m doing fine.” 

“And you little bird? I was wondering what happened to you. Mal really misses you.” 

Garnet felt Pearl’s grip tighten and quickly decided that whoever this ‘Mal’ was, she didn’t like them. “We should get going. Still got posters to hang up.” 

Sugilite nodded. “I’ll see you guys some other time then, hey?” 

“Sure.” 

Sugilite strolled past them with a care free smile on her face. “See you around lil’ bird. Tell Lapis I say hi.” And with that she sprinted off again. 

Garnet waited until she was sure Sugilite was gone before she pulled Pearl’s hands away from her shirt and turned to face her. “Are you alright.” 

Pearl took a few breaths before nodding. 

“How do you know each other?” 

“She’s M-malachite’s friend. M-malachite is Jasper’s c-cousin and J-jasper is L-lapis’s ex-g-girlfriend.” At that point Pearl’s breathing had started to pick up a little and Garnet quickly placed her hands on Pearl’s shoulders and reminded her to breathe. 

“Do you want to go back?” 

“P-please.” 

Garnet nodded before she took Pearl’s hand and Pearl gripped on to her as they walked back to the rest of the group.

 

________________________

“You’re sure?”

“Yes my Diamond. Sugilite saw her with her own eyes but she didn’t see Lapis.” 

“Opal wouldn’t split them. Where is this town again?” 

“Beach City, just past Ocean Town.” 

White Diamond nodded as she rubbed her finger over her lip. “Thank you Malachite. I’ll get back to you with your task as soon as possible.” 

Malachite crossed her hands in front of her, forming a Diamond shape, and bowed slightly. “Thank you my Diamond.” She said as she walked out the room with a smirk on her face. 

She had always been on good terms with White Diamond, getting special privileges for doing just a little more work. She knew she was playing lap dog but the reward she had gotten for it had always been worth it. 

She walked home from the Diamond building with a large grin on her face. The news of where Pearl and Lapis was, oddly excited her and she couldn’t help but smile as she walked through the door.

Her mood only lifted more when she saw Aurora sorting papers in the dining room and she remembered that Yellow Diamond was working late. She and Jasper had been living with her for little more than a year, after Jasper’s mother died and Malachite had come to learn her routine. 

**Aurora caught her eye as she strolled over and quickly looked down at the papers in her hands again, and Malachite got a sadistically happy feeling as they started to tremble. 

“Hey, lil’ Yellow. What you doin’?” Malachite asked as she came up behind Aurora and leaned over her to look at the paperwork. 

“C-checking the i-income s-states.” 

“Aw you stuck with the boring work?” 

Aurora gulped and didn’t answer causing Malachite to chuckle. “I got some news for you today.” 

“W-what?” 

“I know where Pearl and Lapis are, if you wanna go visit.” 

Aurora tensed and Malachite smirked.

“Wh-where are t-they?” Aurora asked as she dared to look at Malachite for a split second before looking down again, her body starting to tremble.

“Ah, if you wanna know you’re gonna have to give me something in return.” Malachite smirked before she placed her hand on Aurora’s waist causing the small girl to jump and yelp. “Got something to-”**

“Leave her alone, Mal.” 

Both their heads snapped up to Jasper as she entered the room and closed the door behind her. Malachite stepped back, as much fun as teasing Aurora was, it was Jasper she wanted to talk to. 

“I’m just joking, Jas.” She innocently grinned before she followed her up the stairs. There was a shuffle down stairs and Malachite guessed that Aurora would be finishing her work behind her locked bedroom door. 

“Had a nice day?” Malachite asked as Jasper stepped into her room and dropped onto her bed. 

“Don’t you have someone else to annoy?” 

“Not until eight, so answer the question.” 

Jasper kept quiet. 

“I got some news that might cheer you up.” 

Jasper lifted her head and frowned. “What did you do?” 

Malachite smirked as she leaned in the door way. “Nothing yet.” 

“Tell me what you want to tell me or fuck off, Mal. I’m not in the mood for games.” 

“You never are. But anyway, Sugi ran into our little bird today.” Malachite said plainly as she checked her nails and Jasper’s head snapped up. 

“What?” 

“Yeah, like literally ran. She didn’t see your little water witch but White Diamond said that their aunt wouldn’t split them so I guess they’re staying in Beach City.” 

“Mal, you’re playing in deep water.” Jasper warned.

“I know, I know, but you’re forgetting that I can’t drown.” Malachite said as she walked off before Jasper could answer. 

____________________

 

“L-lapis?” 

Lapis lifted her head slightly as she heard Pearl whisper her name through the dark.

“Yeah?” Lapis whispered back as she sat up and looked across the room. Ever since they had been staying in their new room, Pearl had been able to somewhat sleep on her own with help from the pills Doctor Maheswaran gave her. 

“I-I um, w-what I mean…” 

Lapis slipped out from under the covers, cringing slightly as her bare feet touched the cold floor, before she walked over to Pearl and slipped under the covers again. 

Pearl quickly wrapped her arms around her sister, finding comfort in her familiar presence. Lapis rubbed her shoulders slowly as she waited for Pearl to speak, and when she did it was so soft that Lapis almost didn’t hear it. 

“I’m scared.”

Lapis knew this of course, she wished that she had been the one to run in to Sugilite, hoping to put her in her place. 

“Nothing’s gonna happen. I’ll make sure of it.” 

“If Sugilite knows then M-malachite knows and if she knows then m-mother d-does then-.” 

Lapis pulled Pearl into a hug. 

“Nothing going to happen, okay?”

“P-promise?” 

“Promise, now try and get some sleep.” 

Pearl nodded against her and Lapis felt her body slump as she relaxed and quickly, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys,gals and non binary pals, that this is late. There was a bit of a mix up when the chapter was being proof read but this hopefully won't happen again. :)


	15. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning! For sexual harassment**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always that part is marked with **. So if that is something that can trigger you you can just ship the scene between the ** 
> 
> Shout out to the amazing 
> 
> WiseGirlWinchester! For proof reading this chapter.

** _“M-mal, I-I don’t want t-to d-do this.” Pearl whimpered as Malachite placed her hand on the smaller girl’s waist._

_“Aw, come on lil’ bird. I wanna help you out but I can’t if you won’t let me.”_

_“P-please, I-I don’t-” Tears stared to run down Pearl’s cheeks, dripping off her chin._

_“Trust me, you’re gonna love it.”_

_Pearl shook her head and whimpered as Malachite stared to rub up and down her waist, before her hand trailed lower and-_ **

“No!” Pearl shot up in bed with a scream, knocking Lapis off. Lapis woke with a start the moment she hit the floor with a loud thud and quickly got to her feet. Pearl’s one hand clutched to her shirt whilst the other grabbed the cover of her bed. She couldn’t breathe and the spot where Malachite’s hand had been was burning.

“Hey, hey, I-It’s okay. She’s not here. It was just a dream.” Lapis quickly got to her sister’s side and placed her hand on Pearl’s trembling shoulder. “It’s okay, I’m here. You just gotta breathe.” Pearl tried to get air into her lungs but it felt like there was something clogging her chest. The door opened and the light went on. Lapis turned as Rose walked in and hurried over. Amethyst along with Steven and Greg stayed at the door, unsure what to do. 

“Hey Pearl.” Rose gently said as she crouched down next to Lapis. “Can I put my hand on her arm?” She asked as she turned to Lapis, who quickly nodded.

Rose placed her hand on Pearl’s arm and started to rub it along with Lapis as Pearl started coughing. “Pearl sweetie, can you hear me?” 

Pearl nodded as she sobbed her grip tightening around the fabrics in her hands.

“Okay honey, I’m going to help you but I need you to listen to me okay?”

Pearl hesitantly nodded again, wheezing a little as she tried to get more air in her lungs. 

“Okay.” Rose moved her hand to Pearl’s, which was still clinging to her shirt. “Can you straighten you hand a little?”

Pearl’s hand twitched as her palm straightened out, but her fingers stayed curled. 

“There we go. Do you feel that? Your breathing and heartbeat. It’s a little fast, isn’t it?” 

Pearl let out a sob as she nodded before coughing again.

“Okay now, we’re going to slow it down.” Rose placed her hand on Pearl’s other one, that was still gripping the covers of the bed. “Sweetie, I’m going to need you to let go.” 

Pearl’s grips tightened as she let out another sob before she slowly let go and Rose took her shaking hand, and slowly led it to Lapis before placing on her chest, 

“Is this okay?” She asked Lapis as Pearl gripped her sister's shirt a little and Lapis nodded as she put her hands over Pearl’s, straightening it. 

“Okay Pearl, you feel the difference?” Pearl nodded and coughed again. 

“Lapis sweetie, can you take a few deep breaths?” 

Lapis nodded as she started to slowly breathe in and out. “Okay, now focus on Lapis’s breathing and try to slow down to the same pace.” Pearl nodded and took a few shaking breaths, trying to do what’s she was told. 

Rose turned back to the door were the rest of her family still stood. “Steven can you get her some water?” Steven nodded before he and Greg hurried to the kitchen. 

“Ame, can you get me a wet towel?” Amethyst didn’t even bother nodding before she sprinted to the bathroom. 

Pearl felt the clutter in her chest lift slightly as she breathed with Lapis and by the time Steven and Greg came back Pearl was breathing at a somewhat normal pace and had stopped crying. Steven slowly made his way over to her with the glass and stopped next to Lapis. 

Rose gave him a reassuring smile, took the glass from him and slowly brought it to Pearl’s lips. “You have to drink slowly so you don’t choke, okay?” Pearl gave a quick nod and Rose helped her drink before Amethyst came in with the towel. 

Rose returned the glass to Steven before she took the moist towel and turned to Pearl again. Her face was a deep red, both from embarrassment and from the coughing, there were streaks down her cheeks where her tears had been and snot running down her upper lip. 

Rose brought the towel up to Pearl’s face and gently cleaned it before she covered Pearl’s nose with it. “You can blow.” She smiled as Pearl looked up, still panting a little. 

“B-but… it’s a… t-towel.” 

“I know but it can be washed.” Rose smiled as she placed her free hand on Pearl’s shoulder and started to rub it again. Pearl blew her nose before slowly letting go of her shirt. She took a deep breath. Rose smiled. “There we go

____________________

"I-I’m sorry about last night.” 

Rose turned around from the eggs she was baking to see Pearl behind her, her head bowed as she slowly rubbed her arm. Rose smiled as she took the pan off the stove and walked over to Pearl before she crouched down a little to look her in the eyes. 

“Hey, you didn’t do anything. What happened wasn’t your fault and you shouldn’t feel bad about something you can’t control.” Rose smiled as she rubbed Pearl’s arm. “How do you feel?” 

“Better, thank you. The pills just really take me out.” 

Rose chuckled. “I’m assuming you wouldn’t have fallen asleep again if you didn’t drink them.” 

Pearl gave her a shy smile. “Most likely not.” 

Just then Lapis walked in as she tugged her hoodie down before looking over to them and smiling. Rose stood up again and smiled back. 

“I believe that Lapis should be thanked for last night. You were a big help, I don’t think I could have done it without you.” Rose said as she walked back to the stove. Lapis blushed a little as she rubbed her neck, shrugged, making Pearl laugh a little.

“You can sit down, Greg and I a surprise for you.” 

“Is that where Steven and Amethyst are?” Pearl asked as she sat down at the table and Rose nodded. "They'll be back soon." Rose said as she served them each a plate with toast and eggs. They quietly ate for a while before Pearl just played around with the food in her plate and the van drove up to the house. 

“Honeys, I’m home!” Amethyst shouted as she trotted into to the kitchen with her hands behind her back, Steven happily trailing after her with Greg close behind. Steven ran ahead to hug both Pearl and Lapis. 

“Hey kiddo, how you feeling?” Greg asked Pearl as he walked over to Rose. 

“Better, thank you.” Pearl smiled a little before she looked over to Amethyst who had a large grin on her face. 

“Did you tell them yet?” Steven asked as he sat down in between the two of them and Rose shook her head. 

“No, it’s a surprise.” She smiled as Amethyst strolled over to the table, with her hands still behind her back. 

“Okay Pearl, left or right?” 

“Um, r-right?” 

Amethyst grinned and stepped forward. “Okay, close your eyes and hold out your hands.” 

The twins looked at each other before they did as she asked. Pearl felt something heavy being put in her hand and wrapped her fingers around it to try and feel what it was. 

“Okay, open ‘em.” Amethyst said and they both looked down to see a box with a brand new phone. Pearl gently brushed her fingers over the box and Lapis shifted it in their hands. It had been so long since they had gotten a gift from someone they were at a loss for what to do. 

“It’s just like mine. I can show you how they work if you want.” Steven grinned as he pulled out his own phone and Lapis ruffled his hair a little. Pearl looked over to Rose and Greg, who looked like proud parents at their kid’s birthday. She was about to speak when Lapis beat her to it.

“Thank you.” She said as she put the box down and looked over to them, smiling. They stared at her in shock for a moment before Rose smiled and nodded. “It only seems fair. Every one else has a phone, you two shouldn’t be left out.” 

“Yeah, and now I get to give you guys some music.” Amethyst grinned. 

“Well why don’t you go help them set up?” 

“Yeah, come on!” Steven cheered as he took each of their hands and led them to the living room. 

_____________________

“You’ve been staring at it for half an hour now, just call one of them.” 

Pearl’s head snapped up as she looked over at Lapis before looking down again. “What if they’re mad at me?” 

Lapis put her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. “Why would they be mad at you?” Pearl shrugged and she kept her eyes on her phone. 

“I left, they’re on their own now and-”

“They’ll be happy about that. They love you Pearl and they knew what it was like for you there. Hearing from you will just confirm that you’re okay.” 

Lapis smiled and Pearl took a deep breath before she picked up the phone and typed in the number that she knew by heart. The phone rang twice before someone picked up and Pearl felt the need to cry again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we play the guessing game again. :)


	16. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet takes a step forward and White puts her plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the awesome WiseGirlWinchester for proof reading this chapter!

"Rori?" 

The voice on the end of the line gasped. "…Pearl?" 

Pearl felt tears fill her eyes again. "Y-yes." 

Aurora sniffed on the other end of the line. "I-I... where... How are you?" 

"We're fine. We're in Beach City. I-it's nice here, um… and you?" 

"Fine, fine. We're good, they- yes everything's good." 

There was an awkward silence before Aurora spoke again. 

"We miss you." 

That's when the floodgates broke. Both Pearl and Aurora burst into tears as Pearl clung to the phone for dear life. 

"I-I miss y-you t-too."   
_____________________ 

"Hey! Hey! Careful with that!" 

Peridot shouted as Lapis picked up small green box. Lapis smirked before she faked dropping the box and Amethyst snickered. 

"Lazuli!" Peridot shrieked as she ran over and took the small box from her. "You two are going to be the death of me." 

They had been spending most of the day helping Peridot move her things to her new apartment, and Lapis and Amethyst had been making things hard. 

"Where's the place again?" Amethyst asked as the three of them walked out the bedroom, each with a box in hand. 

"In Garnet's street, the small complex at the curve of the street." 

"Oh yeah, the possessed place!" 

"It's not possessed!" 

"Then why's the rent so cheap?" 

"Because this town only has fifteen people in it!" 

"Right, right." Amethyst grinned and Lapis chucked. 

"You two are no help at all." 

They entered the living room where Garnet and Pearl where taking posters and a clock off the wall. Garnet held Pearl up, with Pearl somewhat standing on her shoulders to reach the clock. 

"What happens when you drop her?" Peridot asked as Pearl swayed a little before grabbing on to the shelf below the clock. 

"I won't." Garnet said calmly but they could see her tighten her grip around Pearl's waist. 

"She weighs less than Steven and Garnet gyms every day. She won't drop her. But I don't and this box isn't safe." Amethyst joked as she faked dropping the box she was holding, causing Lapis to chuckle. 

"Don't you dare!" Peridot shouted as she quickly started walking again and Amethyst and Lapis followed, laughing.

Pearl placed her hand on the wall clock and tugged but it stayed in place. 

“It’s still not coming off?” Garnet asked as she pulled her back a little to look at the wall. 

“No, it’s almost like it’s glued to the wall.” 

Garnet frowned as she stepped back and put Pearl down, before she pulled the only piece of furniture that was left in the house closer and climbed up. Pearl held the end of the desk and Garnet gripped the clock and pulled but it didn’t budge. 

“C-can I try?” Pearl asked as Garnet stepped down again. Garnet nodded as she helped Pearl up the desk. The others entered the door as Pearl tugged the clock again, sighing as it stayed in place. 

“It’s um…” They turned to Peridot, who sheepishly looked at the ground before she spoke. “I um, super glued it to the wall.” 

Amethyst burst of laughing and Lapis snorted as Pearl gave Peridot a puzzled look. “Why would you do that?”

“I-I didn’t have anything to hang it with and… yeah.” She muttered as she started to blush. 

“The odds of getting it off without breaking it are slim.” Garnet said as Pearl started to tug the clock again. 

“Okay but still try not to!” Peridot gave a frantic look at the clock. It looked like cartoon alien head with big black eyes that had the digital numbers on them, glowing in a bright green colour. 

“That was genius, Peri. Your best work yet.” Amethyst joked as she jabbed her girlfriend in the ribs. 

“Hey I didn’t-” 

She was cut off as Pearl gave a final tug, separating the clock from the wall. She fell back with a small noise before Garnet caught her and Lapis quickly sprinted forward. Pearl looked at the clock in her hands and turned it over to see it whole, with pieces of paint still on it. 

“It’s not broken.” She said as she handed it to Peridot who, hugged it to her chest stringing a bunch of ‘thank you’s before she looked up at the wall. “But the wall is.” 

They all turned to the wall, were the paint had been pulled off, leaving a hole in it. 

“Which is why we’re leaving before the landlord comes.” Peridot hastily said as she grabbed Lapis’s arm and quickly pulled her to one of the few boxes remaining. 

Pearl looked up to Garnet, who still held her bridal style. “T-thank you for um, c-catching me.” 

Garnet blushed a little before she placed Pearl on her feet again. “You’re welcome.” 

They stood and stared at each other for a while before they heard the van pull up to the house again and Steven sprinted in. “Any furniture left?” 

“J-just the desk.” Pearl said and they walked over to help him carry it out. 

“Hey, what happened to the wall?” He asked as he helped Pearl pick up the one end of the desk, causing Lapis and Amethyst to laugh. 

“Nothing!” Peridot shrieked guiltily as they carried the desk out the door. 

_______________ 

“Pearl?” 

Garnet nodded as Sapphire sat down at the foot of her bed and Ruby sat down on her desk. 

“How long have you known?” Ruby asked as she kicked her legs a little. 

“Since the first time I saw her.” 

“It’s been what? Little more than a month?” Sapphire asked and Garnet lifted her head a little. 

“Yes?” 

“Dammit.” Ruby muttered as Sapphire smirked and Garnet laid her head down again. 

“You were betting how long it would take me to do something, weren’t you?” 

Both of them hummed and Garnet rubbed her eyes. 

“The question is what.” 

“Start a revolution.” Ruby grinned causing them to chuckle before Sapphire spoke. “Ask her to do something with you. Spend some more time with her and get to know her better.” 

“A date?” 

“In a matter of speaking.” 

“I can’t just take her out.” Garnet said as she sat up and crossed her legs. 

“Why not?” Ruby asked as she got down and sat next to her daughter. 

“She’s still so scared to be away from Lapis too long. I don’t want to make her recovery harder than it already is.” 

“Then give her more control.” Sapphire said as she scooted closer. “Ask her but let her choose what time and how long she would like to go out and when she gets uncomfortable take her home. You’ll be helping her recover, and if she’s not ready than wait a while.”

Garnet took a deep breath. “Okay.” She pulled her phone out and typed a quick message before she set it down in front of her and the three of them waited for a reply.   
______________ 

“And you felt your chest grow warm as she held you tightly in her arms…” Lapis did her best Shakespeare impression causing Pearl to giggle and blush a soft pink. 

“Lapis-”

“The feeling of her strong arms, holding you close, protecting you from all harm…”

“You’re something else, you know that?” Pearl laughed again as Lapis leaned over were Pearl sat on her bed and hugged her around her shoulders. 

“But alas she couldn’t protect you from everything.” Pearl tilted her head a little in confusing before bursting into a fit of laughter as Lapis stated to tickle her, keeping one arm around Pearl’s shoulder to keep her from getting out of reach. 

Pearl squirmed and laughed as she tried to get away from her sister, landing her on her back as Lapis started using both hands. Lapis only stopped when she accidently pressed against the cut on Pearl side, causing Pearl hiss a little.

“I’m sorry, I-” Lapis pulled her hands back. 

“I-it’s okay. I’m fine.” Pearl said as she sat up and pulled up her shirt a little, revealing the cut below it that was a little swollen. 

“Does it hurt?’ Lapis asked as she leaned close to get a better look but didn’t touch it. 

“Only a little when touched.” Pearl pulled her shirt down again and they turned their heads to the bedside table as her phone dinged. 

“Aurora?” Lapis asked as Pearl crawled over to retrieve the phone.

After spending most of the morning crying over the phone, the two had spent some time talking and Aurora had called back later when Sky was with her, which meant another half hour of crying, but Lapis couldn’t bring herself to blame them. They had been there for her sister when she wasn’t, something she will forever be thankful for. 

“No, it’s Garnet.” Pearl said as she sat down and crossed her legs as Lapis’s smirk returned. 

“And what does your knight in shining armor say?” She joked but quickly turned serious when she saw Pearl’s face. 

“Pearl?” 

“S-she asked me out. As in, a d-date.” 

At her words Lapis’s grin came back. “About damn time. Where’s she tak-” 

“Why would she do that?” 

Lapis fell silent as Pearl looked down at the phone with confusion. 

“Because she likes you.” 

“Why me?”

At Pearl’s words, everything made sense. Garnet was the first person that ever showed an interest in her. Not the lustful one that most of their mother’s business partners often did, a romantic interest and Pearl didn’t know what to do. 

“W-what should I say?” 

Lapis rolled her shoulders a little, wondering if she was the best person to be giving romantic advice, as all of her relationships ended up in flames. 

“Do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. What if I mess something up? I really like her and I don’t want her to be mad.”

“You won’t. What did she say?” 

“That she would like to spend some more time with me and I can tell her the time I want to go and if I get uncomfortable she’ll take me home.” 

“She’s thinking about what’s best for you, that’s good.” 

“Should I go?” 

“If you want, yeah. I can hang out with Peri and Amethyst.” 

“Okay.” Pearl took a small breath before she typed a reply and placed her phone down and the two of them stared at it as if it might run away. Not long after it dinged and Pearl quickly picked it up and read the message, grinning like a child as she stared to type again.   
_____________

“This would go faster if you when by plane.” 

“No.” Both Jasper and Malachite protested quickly as White handed them their bus tickets and rolled her eyes. 

“You know what to do?” 

“Make sure they keep their mouths shut, simple.” Malachite waved her hand and Jasper sighed. 

“And keep a low profile.” 

“Good.” 

With a final nod they turned and left, walking towards the bus station. 

“Excited to see to see your little Water bitch again?” Malachite snickered and Jasper felt like she might be sick.


	17. First dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet and Pearl goes on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the gay begins. Okay so this one is really long but that just adds more gay :)
> 
> If you suffer from anxiety, stress or anger problems I suggest that you listen to Weightless by Macaroni union it really helps. 
> 
> Shout out to the amazing WiseGirlWinchester! For proof reading this chapter.

“The fuck?” 

Jasper lifted her head up from the box she was holding as Malachite spoke. 

“What?” 

“There’s a hole in the wall.” Malachite chuckled. 

Japer looked up at the wall, where there was a large patch of paint that had been pulled off, before she looked down at the box again and spoke. “We’re not gonna stay long so don’t worry about it.” 

“Wonder what kind of freaky shit happened in here.” 

“Nothing important. You still got the card?” 

“No Jas, I lost the only thing that will be giving you food and clothes in your short time here.” Malachite sarcastically smirked and Jasper rolled her eyes. 

“Can’t believe that Sugi got this place so cheap.” 

“When do we have to help her move?” 

“She said that she would call. Hey what you got there?” 

Jasper looked down at the box again. “I found it in a room. The landlord said that whoever forgot it here will pick it up tomorrow or the day after.” 

“What’s in it?” 

“Looks like computer parts and junk.” 

“Fuck, so nothing kinky?” 

Jasper sighed as her cousin laughed, knowing that working with her was going to be hard.   
_________________ 

“Oh my gosh!” Steven called out as he picked up a photo out of the box he was unpacking. “Guys you have to see this!” He shouted as he ran over to where Peridot stood with Lapis and Amethyst. 

“What’s it?” Amethyst grinned as she leant over to look at the photo but Steven pulled it back smiling. 

“Have you ever seen a photo of lil Peridot?” 

“Ugh, no.” Peridot groaned and Lapis grinned as she stepped next to Amethyst. 

“No, come on show!” Amethyst grinned. 

“You were so cute!” Steven smiled as he turned the photo to them. Lapis froze as Amethyst burst out laughing. 

“Yeah, that’s mah lil nerd!” Amethyst cheered as she wrapped her arm around Peridot’s shoulders. Lapis slowly took the photo from Steven and brushed her fingers over it as Garnet and Pearl came in. 

“Well the clock is hung and not glued now.” Pearl said as they came closer. 

“Garnet, you have to see Peri as a kid!” Amethyst laughed and Peridot scoffed. 

“Hey they’re there too!” 

Pearl took the photo from Lapis before letting out a small gasped and turning to Peridot. “You kept this?” 

“Yeah well it’s the only one I had.” Peridot turned her head as she blushed a little. 

“Wait, that’s you?!” Amethyst shouted as she looked at the photo again.

Peridot stood in the middle between two girls, both shorter than her. Amethyst assumed the one with the long dark brown hair was Lapis. Pearl’s hair was so light that almost looked white and she was shorter than Lapis as well. Behind them stood two other girls. Both were tall with dark skin that had lighter strips across their faces and arms. One had long blond hair and brown yellowish eyes, the other short white hair and light green eyes.

“Damn, what’s up with the tigers?” Amethyst snickered 

“Amethyst, no.” Garnet scolded as she took the photo to get a better look. 

“Aw, come on. I’m jokin’.” 

“They have Vitiligo.” Pearl said as she pointed at the picture. “That’s Jasper.” She said as she pointed at the girl with the longer hair causing Lapis looked away. “And that’s…Malachite.” She murmured the last part out. Garnet looked down at her and took her hand as she gave Amethyst the photo. Pearl looked up at her and gave her a small smile that Garnet quickly returned. 

“Hey, you can be gay later.” Amethyst joked as she turned to Lapis. “The fuck’s going on with your hair?”   
Lapis looked at the picture again and shrugged. 

“Mother use to make her wear it long.” Pearl said as she held onto Garnet’s hand. “She wanted me to wear it like that too but I hated the feeling of it so Dad let me cut it, and later Lapis too. Mother hated it, she didn’t talk to him for a weeks.” 

“She doesn’t sound very nice.” Steven said as she looked up at her. 

“She’s not.” Pearl breathed out a laugh and Garnet squeezed her hand a little.

“How old were you?”

“About ten I think.” 

“Ten!? What kind of growth sprit is that, Pearl?” Amethyst asked as she held up the picture. “You were shorter than Peri.” 

“I was shorter than everyone until about fourteen.” Pearl sheepishly smiled. 

“Well, I think you guys were adorable.” Steven said as he hugged Lapis, who laughed before she hugged him back. 

“Were? I’m pretty sure we still are.” Peridot grinned before Amethyst laughed and ruffled her hair. “Nerd.”   
_______________________ 

 

“Now I expect her to be back by ten.” Amethyst joked in a deep voice and Lapis nodded, crossing her arms over her chest. “And don’t you try nothin’ funny.” 

Garnet chuckled as she leant in the doorway. “Yes ma’am.” Just then the bathroom door opened and Pearl stepped out. 

“Now I want you both on your best behavior. I don’t want any gran kids running around.” Amethyst said as Pearl walked over and she tilted her head a little. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Garnet laughed as she extended her hand. Pearl gave Lapis a quick hug and Lapis whispered something in her ear, before she took Garnet’s hand and they walked out the door. 

“They grow up so fast!” Amethyst exclaimed as she wrapped her arm around Lapis’s waist. Lapis faked a sob as she wrapped her arm around Amethyst’s shoulders before the two burst out laughing.

“Have fun!” Steven shouted as he walked pass with Peridot’s Xbox and both Pearl and Garnet turned back and waved at him. 

“You two are clods, you know that?” Peridot said to Amethyst and Lapis as she walked pass them with a stack of Xbox games. 

“Oh, first pick!” Amethyst shouted as she sprinted after her. Lapis stayed at the door, watching as her sister and Garnet walked off, before she patted her pocket and felt her phone.

“If something’s wrong, she’ll call.” She whispered to herself before closing the door.   
___________________

“Where are we going?” Pearl asked as she buckled up her seatbelt. Garnet did the same before she checked her mirrors and put the car in reverse. 

“Two places and both are surprises, but I think you’ll like ‘em. You’ve been to one before. You sure it's okay if I pick?"

 

Pearl smiled and nodded. "I don't really know the town and I trust you." 

Garnet smiled as she spoke again. “Wanna put on some music?” 

“Okay.” Pearl fumbled with the radio of the car before a song stated playing. It had a strange tune and almost sounded like background music for a movie. 

“It’s my calm down song.” Garnet said and Pearl looked over to her. “Weightless by Macaroni union. It slows down your heart beat and calms you down.” 

“Oh.” Pearl looked at the radio again and listened as the song played on. She felt her breathing slow and started to feel a little sleepy. “Is it supposed to make you tired?” 

“It makes you drowsy, but yes it is. That’s why it’s dangerous to listen to it while you drive. You can put your phone in if you want.” 

Pearl unplugged Garnet’s phone from the cord and put her own in. Moments later a Coldplay song started to play but before Garnet could guess which one Pearl skipped it and something else started to play. 

“You like Coldplay?” 

“Yes, they’re my favourite band but I can’t listen to some of their older songs.” 

“I like them too. Why’s that?” 

“They’re too linked to my old life, it just doesn’t feel right. They’re like memories now. I remember my dad and then I remember a song too and…” Pearl gave a nervous laugh. “Sorry, that doesn’t make sense.” 

“It does.” Garnet smiled as she looked over and Pearl blushed a little. “They remind you of things you lost.” 

Pearl nodded and Garnet hummed before a new song started playing and she began to sing along. Pearl felt chills go down her spine. She had always loved Garnet’s voice but she had never heard her sing before. 

“You have a very pretty voice.” She said before she thought. Garnet chuckled as Pearl buried her face in her hands. 

“Thank you. Care to sing along?” 

Garnet started to sing again and Pearl lifted her head and hesitantly joined in.

“Now, you have the voice of an angel.” 

Pearl stuttered out the last word she was singing before she turned to Garnet with her face a deep red and Garnet smiled.

They spent the rest of the drive singing along to the songs on Pearl’s phone before Garnet stopped the car at the foot of a small hill and got out. Pearl stopped the song that was playing and unplugged her phone before Garnet opened her door and held out her hand. Pearl took her hand and got out of the car and Garnet led her up the hill. 

“You okay?” Garnet asked half way up the hill as she noticed Pearl hold on to her side and pant a little.  
“Y-yes!” Pearl quickly spoke and Garnet stopped. “S-sorry, um, y-yes. I’m fine.” 

Garnet let you of Pearl’s hand as she slowly walked closer. Pearl let out a small yelp as Garnet picked her up and carried her up the rest of the hill. 

“It’s okay to ask for help, you know?” Garnet smiled as she set the small girl down again and Pearl stepped back with a deep blush still on her face. 

“Y-yes, I um-” Pearl stopped when she saw where Garnet had brought her. At the top of the hill stood a giant tree with small pink flowers blooming out, some of the petals slowly hovering down to the ground. 

“It’s beautiful.” Pearl whispered as she walked closer. 

“It is.” Garnet said and she sat down against the tree and patted the spot next to her. Pearl sat down next to her and leaned against the trunk. “I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

Garnet smiled. “Well I can assume that you don’t see a lot trees in the city.” 

“Not many no.” 

They sat in silence for a while, their bodies pressed together as they watched the petals fall, before Garnet spoke again. 

“Bet this is different from the dates you’re used to, huh?”

 

“I can honestly say that it’s the best one I’ve ever been on.” 

“How so?” 

“It’s the only one I’ve ever been on.” 

Garnet turned to Pearl, a little shocked at the answer. 

“How?” 

Pearl shrugged. “Lapis was always the outgoing one. Made friends easily, liked going to parties and things like that. I’ve always hated meeting new people because I would always mess it up somehow. Trip over something or stutter the entire time they talk to me, so yes. Why take the Autistic one when you can have her much prettier sister?” 

Garnet wrapped her arm around Pearl’s shoulder and pulled her a little closer. 

“This okay?” 

Pearl nodded and gave her a small smile. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you and you shouldn’t compare yourself to Lapis. You both are amazing in your own way.”

Pearl blushed. “Thank you. What about you? It seems you know everyone in town.” 

“I’ve never really felt attracted to anyone before. I grew up with two moms in a town where nobody made a big deal about it. The mayor’s son himself is a bisexual in a polyamorous relationship, so I’ve always known that I can be as I am and people will accept me. I think what held me back from a relationship is the fact that my moms had always been the perfect pair and I’ve always been looking for what they have.” 

“And you think that you can have that with me?” 

Garnet smiled and squeezed her shoulder. “Going to have to wait and see. How about school? You’ve very smart, there must have been someone who was interested on you.” 

“We were home schooled with Peridot and the others, our mothers payed a lot of money for it. They wanted us to focus more on business and things that would help us run the company one day, we never really got the chance to do what we wanted. Lapis got to do art and swimming thanks to our dad and I did fencing and dance as hobbies. He always made sure there was at least one thing we chose for ourselves, and we finished High school at sixteen so that’s good.”

“Ever thought about going to Collage?” 

“Mother said it wouldn’t be necessary. She put us to work right away. I wouldn’t even know what to study” 

Garnet hummed and thought for a moment before she spoke again. “You still like dance and fencing?” 

Pearl nodded. “I haven’t done either in a while though.” 

“I have a friend who fences and they’re always looking for a partner. I can call them if you want.”

“That would be nice, thank you.” Pearl said and they lapsed in to a comfortable silence again. 

“Can I tell you something?” Garnet whispered, as if talking to loud would break the mood. 

“Of course.” 

“I think the girls in Empire are either blind or stupid. Because you are without a doubt the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.” Garnet said before she kissed Pearl’s temple. 

Pearl looked up at her with big eyes and a blush across her nose before she smiled and hugged her before she whispered. 

“Thank you.”


	18. Video games and baraids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis spends some time with Peridot and Amethyst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the gay goes on. :) 
> 
> Shout out to the amazing WiseGirlWinchester! For proof reading this chapter.

“One vegetarian.” Kiki placed the pizza on the table as she turned to Garnet. “Anything else?” 

“Nope, thank you.” 

“You’re a vegetarian?” Pearl asked as Kiki left and Garnet smiled. 

“Not fully no, but some of the best food I’ve had is vegetarian and I took a quick look at the recipes that Opal left, and I can assume that you don’t like meat.” Garnet said before she picked up a slice and then took a bite. “Trust me you’ll like it.” 

Pearl looked at the pizza before she slowly picked up the smallest slice. “I’ve never liked the taste of meat, it’s odd.” She turned the slice around and took a bite of the crust. She was grateful that Garnet got a thin crust, seeing that the thick crust often felt funny on her tongue. 

“Do you always eat the crust first?” Garnet chuckled as she took another bite. 

Pearl smiled and blushed a little as she nodded. She took another bite and tasted the mushrooms and cheese that was below the crust and her eyes widened a little. Garnet smirked from across the table. 

“You like it.” It wasn’t a question and Pearl looked to the side a little as she tried to hide her smile causing Garnet to laugh. “Do you know how cute you are?” 

Pearl almost choked before she swallowed and turned to Garnet, her cheeks painted pink. Garnet smiled and Pearl couldn’t help but smile back.   
__________________

“Yes!” Amethyst screamed as she threw her arms up in the air. 

“No!” Peridot shouted in unison as she nearly dropped her remote. “I want a rematch!” 

Amethyst grinned widely as she turned to her girlfriend. “Yeah, so I can kick your ass again.” 

“You’re not going to! Next round it’s me and you, Lazuli.” Peridot said as she set up the match on the game. Lapis sat behind them, too lost in thought to watch their game. 

Steven had gone home little more than an hour ago, to get ready for his sleep over at Connie’s. The rest of them stayed at Peridot’s apartment, where they would be spending the night so that Garnet could show them that the place was in fact not haunted. 

Lapis checked the time on her phone, it was half past eight, which meant that Pearl had been gone for almost two hours and still no word from her. This meant one of two things. That everything was fine and that her sister was having fun or that something was horribly wrong. 

Lapis let out a silent sigh as she subconsciously took a handful of the purple hair in front of her. She had always been terrible at braiding hair but for some reason it always seemed to calm her down. In the early days after her dad died Jasper would lie with her head in Lapis’s lap for hours and Lapis would just sit and braid her mane of hair. She would end up knotting most of it in the end and would then spend another hour combing and untangling it. But Jasper would let her do it because she knew it helped. 

The hair in her hands felt foreign and Lapis wondered if Jasper was using new shampoo. It was softer than usual and her fingers glided through it as she formed a tiny braid with the small handful she had. 

“Yes! In your fac-” Amethyst cut herself off as she aimed to jump up only to feel a small tug on her hair and looked down to see Lapis with the small braid in her hands. “Uh, Lap?” 

Lapis looked up at her before she looked down at her hands again and then flinched back as she realized what she had been doing. She quickly stood and then pressed her hand against her head. “Sorry, I…” She mumbled and Peridot looked up, having heard her friend’s voice for the first time in two years. 

“Eh, it’s fine.” Amethyst shrugged before she turned to Lapis. “You uh, wanna go on?” Lapis turned to her slightly shocked before she sat down behind Amethyst and undid the tiny braid before she started again. 

“You look stressed. You, ah, doing alright?” Peridot asked as she shifted closer to them and Lapis nodded. 

“If you’re worried about Pearl you don’t have to be. Garnet’s like the most the most responsible person we know. I won’t be surprised if they’re reading the book of laws at the police department.” Amethyst snickered.

“Or the human rights at the library.” Peridot laughed and Lapis chuckled a little as she finished her impression of a braid. 

“Oh, oh or-” Amethyst was cut off as they heard a slight banging sound. 

“What was that?” Peridot asked a little panicked as she shifted closer to her girlfriend. 

“Chill out, Peri. It the wind of somethin’” Amethyst said as she took Peridot’s arm, her voice a little shaky. The sound stopped and they gulped. 

“S-see what did I tell y-” Amethyst was cut off and the banging started again, louder this time. “Fuck no, no.” She pulled Peridot closer and Lapis gripped onto her hair with full force. 

“Why did you have to fucking move? Now we’re gonna die!” Amethyst said in a loud whisper as the three of them huddled close to each other. Suddenly the door flung open and they screamed as they screwed their eyes shut, waiting for something to happen. 

Nothing did. 

“Your door gets jammed.” Came Garnet calm voice and they snapped their head up to see her standing in the door, hand in hand with Pearl who had her head tilted to side and a pizza box in her hand. Lapis let out a heavy sight and flopped her head back against the couch. 

“Fuck, don’t ever do that!” Amethyst shouted and Garnet smirked.

“This is what happens when you try to scare other people. You were talking about this all day.” Garnet said as she let go of Pearl hand and closed and locked the door. 

“If it makes you feel better we brought pizza.” Pearl said as she held the box out to Amethyst who quickly took it. 

“You are forgiven.” Amethyst said as she took a slice and pushed half of it into her mouth, making Pearl wince a little. Pearl looked over to Amethyst’s hair that Lapis still had in her hands. 

“I see you haven’t gotten any better.” She giggled and Lapis raised her middle finger to her sister as she kept her head down and Pearl laughed a little. 

“Is that supposed to be a braid?” Garnet chuckled as she stepped closer. 

“Okay, now I wanna see.” Amethyst wiped her hands on the carpet before she took the end of the braid from Lapis to make sure it stayed in place. 

“Don’t do that!” Peridot shouted as she stared to rub the carpet clean. Amethyst laughed before she left for the bathroom. “Holy shit!” She shouted as she came running out. “This is a dying art! One of you got to take a pic. Think about how much money we can make with it!”

“Clod.” Peridot laughed and Lapis grinned. 

“Come on, Lap. The artist has to be in the photo!” Amethyst gave her phone to Pearl who took a few pictures of the two before they all started laughing.   
_________________

Pearl stared up at the ceiling as the movie they had been watching earlier played on. She had taken her pills over an hour ago but still couldn’t fall asleep. She sighed as she turned to lie on her side, regretting it as soon as she turned and she quickly shifted back onto her back before she sat up and held onto her side. Even with all the medication she was on it didn’t seem to be getting better and it was hurting more than ever. 

“Pearl?” 

Pearl jumped a little when she heard Garnet soft whisper. She sat between Garnet and Lapis, who was fast asleep along with Peridot and Amethyst on the mattresses they had laid down on the ground. 

“I-I’m sorry. Did I wake you?” Pearl asked and she watched as Garnet put on her glasses. 

“No, I was having trouble falling asleep.” Garnet sat up. “But are you okay?” 

“Oh, y-yes um, my, my side just hurt a little.” 

“Which side?” 

Pearl leaned a little closer to her, lifted the side that was facing Lapis. “This one.” 

Garnet nodded, which Pearl only saw in the dim light of the TV, before she patted the space next to her. “You can sleep on the other one and you can lie down a little closer.” 

Pearl blushed and shifted a little closer before she looked up at Garnet and hesitated a little before she spoke. “Can I ask you something?” 

“You just did.” Garnet grinned. 

“Oh, no I mean-”

“I know what you mean. I’m joking. But yes you can.” Garnet smiled. 

“Why um, do…” Pearl sighed. “Why do you wear sunglasses indoors and at night?”

Garnet leaned back against the couch before she turned to Pearl and slowly took her glasses off. Pearl gasped and her eyes went wide as she looked up at Garnet’s multi coloured eyes, one being blue and the other a reddish shade of brown. 

“It’s called Heterochromia.” Garnet said as she put her glasses back on. “It also makes my eyes very light sensitive, which is why the glasses.” 

“It’s beautiful.” Pearl spoke before she thought and Garnet quickly turned to her with a small blush across her cheeks. 

Garnet gave a small chuckle. “Most disagree.” 

“W-well then, they’re either blind or stupid.” Pearl smiled and Garnet covered her mouth with her hand as she softly laughed. “Well, thank you.” Garnet smiled as she looked at the TV again, were some straight Rom com was playing.

“Since neither of us plan on sleeping soon, do you want to watch something else?” 

“Yes please.” Pearl said as she shifted closer to the taller girl. 

Garnet scanned through the channels before she stopped. “Lilo and Stitch sound good?” 

“What?” 

“Please tell me you’ve watched Lilo and Stitch.” 

“Um, no…” 

“Well there’s a massive gap in your education. Stitch is like the LGBTQ+ mascot.” 

“How so?” 

“He’s experiment 626. Like 6, 26. ” 

“Oh, like the date?” 

“Yup.” Garnet smiled a she changed the channel. “It starts in two minutes so at least we didn’t miss anything.” Garnet said as she leaned a little closer to Pearl. Pearl heisted before she leaned against the taller girl and she felt Garnet wrap her arm around her waist, just below her cut. 

“You’re really warm.” She murmured and Garnet gave her a gentle squeeze. The movie started and Pearl turned her attention to it. She felt butterflies in her stomach, but it wasn’t the normal anxiety caused one. They felt good, the world felt good as she let her thoughts go and focused on the movie and the arm around her.


	19. Old faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unhappy reunion takes place.

“Now this is gay.” Amethyst joked as she stared down at Pearl and Garnet, who were sound asleep at her feet. Pearl curled up against Garnet’s chest and Garnet’s arm hanging loosely over her waist. 

“Is that the only word you know?” Peridot asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

“Hey, I can say it as much as I want. Gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay, gay-”

“Gay.” Lapis joined in on the last one as she turned to lie on her back. 

“Hey, no! You’re not going to gang up on me again!” Peridot said as she sat up and Amethyst laughed. 

Lapis crossed her arms under her head and lied back as she enjoyed the atmosphere, up until Peridot’s phone beeped. 

“That the girl from the bar?” Amethyst asked as she flopped down next to Lapis. 

Peridot scoffed. “No, you got the girl remember, I got slapped across the face.” 

“I told you, you have to say your polyamorous. If you just tell them you’re here with you girlfriend you’re asking to get hit.” 

Lapis looked between the two in confusion before Peridot explained. 

“We’re polyamorous, meaning that we can date or sleep with more than one person. But dating wise I’ve never been with anyone other than Amethyst, and sleeping with a stranger make me uncomfortable.” 

“The last time she tried hitting on a girl it was a dare so yeah, I kinda got her all to myself. And why fuck around with anyone else when I’ve got her?” Amethyst shook her head. “So we’re polyamorous, but we’re bad at it.” 

Lapis stared at the celling as she processed the information before nodding.

“So who was it?” Amethyst turned back to Peridot. 

Peridot read the text a groaned. “We left a box at the apartment.” 

“Ha, ‘cause we had to run because you left a hole in the wall.” Amethyst laughed. 

Peridot blushed. “Hey! If you didn’t play with the boxes we would have gotten done faster!” 

“Yeah but we made the biggest box tower in the world so, tis good.” Amethyst crossed her arms on Lapis’s stomach and rested her head on them.

Peridot groaned. “Well now you’re going with me to get it.” 

“Okay, as soon as Garnet and Pearl get up.” Amethyst lazily said as she closed her eyes. 

“Okay, thanks.” Peridot said as she looked around the room. “You want to play some Call of duty? You own me a game, Lazuli.” 

Upon hearing no answer Peridot turned around to see both Lapis and Amethyst with their eyes closed and their breaths steady. 

“Are you sleeping again?!” 

Amethyst made a muffled, ‘mhm’ sound and Peridot sighed as she stared her Xbox and picked up her remote. “Clods.” 

___________________________ 

 

“Hey, how come Pearl gets shotgun?” Amethyst asked as she flopped down in the back seat, next to Lapis and Peridot. 

“’Cause she’s quieter than you and won’t shout in my ear when she sees someone she knows.” Garnet smirked as she started the car. 

“Hey, that was one time!” 

“One drive, ten different people.” Peridot said as clicked her seatbelt up. 

“Hey, as my girlfriend you should be on my side!” 

“Oh, no, no, you and Lapis have been ganging up against me all night. Don’t sass me.” Peridot crossed her arms with a smirk as she sat back. 

“Now I’m worried about leaving you alone.” Garnet chuckled. 

Lapis leaned forward as Amethyst started to counter Garnet’s words. 

“I never asked, did you have fun?” Lapis whispered into her sister’s ear. 

Pearl turned back slightly and nodded. “I did. If your dates were like that then I can understand why you were never home.” Pearl smiled. 

Lapis froze just for a second before she smiled. “That’s good. Yeah we were always getting into trouble.” She left out the part, about her and Jasper’s dates normally ending with one of them on her back and the other on top of her. 

“What did you do?” 

Pearl was about to answer when Garnet stopped the car and they all got out. 

“I wonder if they’ve complained about the hole yet.” Peridot said as she started to chew her nails. 

“Ah, don’t worry. I’ll go get your stuff.” Amethyst said as she kissed Peridot’s cheek. 

“Do you want some help?” Pearl asked as she started to walk to the door with Amethyst who shrugged. “Sure.” 

“Race you up!” Amethyst shouted as she started to run up the stairs. 

“Amethyst, don’t run!” Pearl shouted and Amethyst stopped at the corner of the staircase. 

“Yes mom.” She grinned and Pearl cocked her head to the side as she followed her up. “What?” 

Amethyst dropped her grin and waited from Pearl to catch up. “Never mind.” 

As they walked a loud noise came from one of the rooms around them causing Pearl to jump. The sound didn’t stop so Pearl gripped onto the rail. Amethyst watched Pearl as they walked up to the third floor. “You doing okay?” She asked when she saw Pearl grip the rail as if it would fall apart. 

“Huh, oh yes. I’m just not overly fond of loud noises sound.” She whispered the past part out. 

“Oh. That’s okay, Peri’s really scared of thunder.” Amethyst said hoping to lift the mood a little. 

“I know.” Pearl whispered out and something told Amethyst to drop it. 

“Wonder who moved in.” Amethyst said as she stopped in front of the door. Upon hearing no answer she turned to see Pearl tying her shoe on the last step. Amethyst knocked on the door and waited a few moments before it opened. A tall girl filled the door, her arms and face covered in lighter patches on her dark skin. 

“Hey, ah, my girlfriend left a box here when she moved out.” Amethyst said and she tried not to stare. 

“I’ll go get it.” The girl nodded before she turned and left, leaving Amethyst with some odd sense that she had seen her before. 

“Sorry.” Pearl said as she came up to Amethyst. 

“You double knot it?” Amethyst joked. 

“Yes.” Pearl said with a small smile as she slightly rocked on her toes. 

“I don’t know if my cousin messed with anything but-” The girl stopped as she looked up and locked eyes with Pearl. “Fuck.” 

Pearl’s eyes went wide as Jasper filled the door and the anxiety hit her like a train. 

“Pearl? Pearl, you okay?” Amethyst questions were left unanswered as Pearl turned on her heel and bolted. Amethyst turned back to the girl. Upon seeing her yellowish eyes she knew why she looked familiar.   
____________________ 

 

“Okay, but want if-” 

“Peridot. They’re fine.” Garnet said as she leaned against the rail of the stairs. The two of them stood on the bottom step with Lapis as they waited for Pearl and Amethyst to return. The sound of quick steps caught Garnet’s attention. “See here they come.” 

They turned just as Pearl came running around the last corner before she ran straight into Peridot knocking them both on the ground. 

“Pearl, what’s wrong?” Garnet asked as she and Lapis hoisted them to their feet. Pearl was breathing heathy, her eyes wide with panic. She flapped her arms around before she gripped into Lapis’s hand and Garnet’s arm. Garnet was about to tell her to breath, when the front door of the building opened and two girls walked in laughing. 

Garnet recognized one, the others recognized the other. The two girls stopped and stared before the one Garnet didn’t know grinned and Garnet heard Pearl whimper and clutch her arm tighter as the girl spoke.

“Well, this is interesting.”


	20. Fist fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet makes an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, writing conflict is hard. I'm not overly happy with this one but it's not my worse so... hope you like it.

_“True story.” Garnet smiled as she opened the car door for Pearl. Pearl giggled as she got in and Garnet closed the door before she walked around the car and got into the driver’s seat._

_“So on a scale of one to ten how was this for a first date?”_

_Pearl smiled up at the taller girl. “A strong eleven.”_

_Garnet grinned as she started the car. “I hope that means we can do it again some time.”_

_“Definitely.”_

_As Garnet started the car, ‘Weightless’ started to play again and Pearl started at the radio as she listened to the song._

_“May I ask you something?”_

_“So formal.” Garnet smiled. “But yes you may.”_

_“You said that this is you ‘calm down’ song but I’ve never seen you upset or anything. You’re always so calm and collected.”_

_Garnet turned on the light inside of the car and held her hands out to Pearl, showing them palm up. Her left palm had a large burn scar on it, her right a number of cuts that had healed into scars._

_“I’m not always collected. I got this by playing with fire, literally.” She raised her left hand. “And I cut this one on ice, I still don’t know how.” She raised the right one. “I kind of… have a short temper on some things.”_

_“Oh.” Was all Pearl said as she gently ran her finger over the cuts before Garnet pulled her hands back and turned the light off again. Pearl had felt the marks whenever she had held onto Garnet’s hands but she had never asked how she got them._

_“Yup, that’s why I do boxing with my mum and meditation with my mom. Sometimes they switch or we all do it together.” Garnet said as she looked over her shoulder before pulling out of the drive way._

_When Pearl didn’t answer Garnet looked over to her and smiled when she saw how hard Pearl was thinking. “Ruby is mum and Sapphire is mom. Makes it easier that calling both the same.”_

_“Oh!” Pearl let out a nervous laugh as her face started to heat up. “S-sorry, I um, I-”_

_“It’s fine.” Garnet smiled over to her. “When I was little and I was about to have a fit one of them would just grab on to me and hug me ‘til I calmed dawn. I don’t know why but it always worked.”_

_“W-well, I’ll keep that in mind.” Pearl smiled as they drove home._   
__________________________ 

“Hey Lil bird.” Malachite grinned as she stepped close. Lapis stepped forward and Garnet grabbed onto Pearl’s hand, not trusting the girl with the wild white hair. 

The girl laughed. “Hey Lap!” Lapis scoffed and the girl grinned as she looked past her. “And Peridot too! This is one hell of a reunion.” 

Garnet let go of Pearl’s hand and Pearl grabbed onto Peridot’s shoulder. “I don’t believe we’ve met.” Garnet said as she stood next to Lapis and Sugilite grinned. 

“You didn’t. Mal, this is my bud Garnet. Garnet this is Malachite, my friend from Empire. Jas is around here somewhere too.” Garnet watched a Lapis stiffened at the last name before she took a step forward. 

“Well I wish we could stay but we just came to get the box that Peridot left and-”

“Fuck Peri, what’d you do to the wall?” Malachite cut Garnet off with a laugh. 

“Like I said we should get going.” Garnet said before Peridot could answer and her hands curled into fists. 

“Damn, well that sucks. I thought we were could have some fun. What da ya say, Lil bird?” 

Pearl made a small noise as she stepped in behind Peridot and Lapis clenched her jaw as she formed two shaking fists. 

“Oh I get it. We’re not good enough anymore, huh?” Malachite said as she leaned against Sugilite. “You think you’re above us now. Ha, did you forget who you are, Lap?” 

Lapis took a step forward and Malachite laughed. “Damn, do your new buddies even know who you three are?” Malachite asked as she looked pass Garnet to Pearl and Peridot, both looked down. “The hacked, the drug dealer and the accessory.” 

Garnet looked over her shoulder to see tears forming in Pearl’s eye as she kept her head down, before she turned back to Malachite as she started to talk again. “Sugi, says you have a girlfriend, Peri. Does she know about all the fucked up things you’ve done in your life? Oh, and you two.” Malachite laughed as she turned to Lapis. “Let me guess, you’re the victims here. With the world against you, huh?” 

Malachite laughed as she turned back to Pearl. “Well, my Lil bird, I guess it is against you. You’re mother misses you, you know? Nobody can stand around a look pretty, like you do. Well seeing that it’s all you can do being good at it helps.” Malachite and Sugilite laughed and Garnet clenched her fists. She didn’t know everything about Pearl and Lapis’s past, you knew almost nothing in truth but she had a feeling that Malachite was trying to provoke something. 

“Well I guess the other two aren’t too bad.” 

Garnet turned her head as Pearl head snapped up and she gasped before taking a small step forward. 

“Aurora.” Peridot whispered under her breath so softly that Garnet barely heard it. 

“I mean little Yellow’s alright, and with Yellow Diamond working so late now a days we get to hang out a lot but yeah, they aren’t you.” Malachite smirked and Garnet felt her stomach turn as Pearl let out a small whimper. 

“I miss you too. Now I gotta work alone and Jas is so busy. A person can get lonely.” Malachite stared Pearl up and down, and Garnet took a step forward, her body staring to shake with rage. 

“Do you think about it sometimes? I know you dream a lot. My face pop up sometimes?” Pearl made a small sound that sounded like a sob and Lapis started to see red. “‘cause I see yours all the-” 

“Shut the fuck up!” Lapis shouted as she pushed past Garnet. “Why don’t you just keep your fucking mouth shut!? Do you think your parents would have been happy to know that you’re ruining people’s lives?!” 

Garnet was shocked by Lapis’s outburst, having never heard her talk before but she quickly regained herself as Malachite grabbed the collar of Lapis’s shirt. 

“What the fuck would you know?! If you weren’t whoring then maybe-” Malachite was cut off by a loud crack sound as Garnet hit her in the face, causing her to stumble back. Lapis was yanked forward slightly but Malachite let go of her shirt and she quickly stepped back. 

“Woah! Go G go!” Amethyst shouted from the top of the staircase. 

“Mal, the fuck are you doing?!” Jasper shouted as well before she saw Lapis. “Lapis.” She said softly and Lapis looked up at her, with a sad expression before she turned and looked away. 

“Hey, your little water bitch is the one picking fights!” Malachite shouted as she held on to her heavily bleeding nose. Sugilite stood shocked, unsure about what to do. 

“I’m not her fucking bitch!” Lapis shouted as she stepped forward. Garnet gripped Malachite’s shirt, ready to hit again before she felt something wrap around her waist and she stopped. Pearl hugged her tightly from behind and Garnet took a deep breath before she let go of Malachite by pushing her back. 

“Let’s go.” Garnet said as she took Lapis’s arm and Pearl’s hand pulling them to the door where Peridot and Amethyst already stood. “That was a warning shot.” Garnet said as she let Lapis go and turned to Malachite. “Leave them alone.” 

They hurried to the car before getting in their earlier seats. Garnet fumbled with the car radio before ‘Weightless’ started to play and she sat back, gripping the steering wheel. Pearl slowly sat back and wiped her tears away before she started taking deep breaths, Lapis and the rest followed. They sat like that until the song ended and Garnet let out a sigh. 

“We’re having a talk when we get home.”


	21. Talks in the car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet and Pearl talks some things out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, you'll know why soon enough.

The car ride was awkward to say the least. Nobody spoke, the only sound being Garnet’s radio that was playing a top ten songs list. Pearl sat with her knees pulled up to her chest as she slightly rocked herself. Her mind was running wild with the idea that they were mad at her over what happened. If she had just stayed calm, they would have gotten the box and left. Now they had run into Malachite, and started a fight. 

Pearl silently sighed into her knees. She hated it when people were mad at her but this somehow felt worse than normal. Her head started to spin as her thoughts ran away with her. 

_‘They’re mad. Garnet’s mad.’_

The idea made her stomach turn and she curled up on herself a little as she gripped her knees. Her thoughts were cut short as the car stopped outside of Peridot’s apartment. Garnet got out and walked around the car before she opened Pearl’s door. Unsure what to do, Pearl unbuckled her seat belt only to stop when Garnet spoke. 

“Can I talk to you real quick?” 

She didn’t sound mad. Pearl was speechless for a moment before she quickly nodded. The rest got out of the car and headed towards the door. Lapis hesitated before Pearl nodded, giving her the okay to leave. Garnet crouched down to Pearl’s level and they tensely waited for the others to leave. Pearl fidgeted with the strings of her bracelet, keeping her head down. Once the others were gone Garnet leaned forward and hugged her. 

Pearl jumped slightly at the touch but quickly leaned into it as she felt tears form in the corners of her eyes. She would have hugged Garnet back if her arms weren’t pinned to her body but she didn’t dare move, taking in the contact as it’s the last she would ever get. 

“Thank you.” Garnet said into her shoulder. “For holding me back and keeping me from doing something stupid.” 

Pearl badly wanted to reply but it felt like her voice was stuck, instead a small sob escaped her. Garnet quickly pulled back, but kept her hands on Pearl’s shoulders. 

“Pearl? What’s wrong? If it’s about what happened back there, I’m sorry but I didn’t want her to talk about you that way and-”

Pearl rapidly shook her head and slowly raised her hand to Garnet’s shoulder. She gripped Garnet’s shirt and the taller girl quickly pulled her into a hug again as she gently shushed her. 

“Hey, I’m here. I’m here.” Garnet gently rubbed her back as Pearl sobbed into her shoulder. 

_“Here comes a thought…”_

Pearl lifted her head slightly as Garnet did something unexpected and started to sing. 

_“That might alarm you. What someone said, and how it harmed you.”_

Pearl’s grip tightened as she pushed her face into Garnet’s shoulder again. 

_“Something you did, that failed to be charming, things that you said are, suddenly swarming.”_

Pearl started to take in deep breathes as she focused on Garnet’s voice. 

_“And oh, you’re losing sight, you’re losing touch, all these little things seem to matter so much. That they confuse you, that I might lose you.”_

Pearl wasn’t sure how long Garnet kept singing but she didn’t stop until Pearl slowly lifted her head. 

_“…I’m here, I’m here, I’m here.”_

Garnet finished her song and Pearl swallowed and took a deep breath. She jumped a little when Garnet wiped her tears away before she looked up. Garnet lifted her glasses a little, half way revealing her eyes that were clouded with concern. 

“Are you okay?” 

Pearl nodded. “I-I’m f-fine.” She stuttered in a small voice. “I-I-I’m sorry.” She suddenly spoke before she quickly lowered her head again. 

“Sorry? What- Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything.” Garnet gently spoke as she began to rub Pearl’s arm. 

“Y-you-Y-you’re not m-mad?” Pearl whispered as she dared to lift her head for a moment. 

“Mad? Pearl, why would I be mad?” 

“B-bec-cause, I and t-they-” Pearl started to trip over her words and she cursed herself for not being able to stop stuttering. 

“Okay, shhh, no more crying.” Garnet gently pulled Pearl out of the car before she gripped onto Pearl’s thighs and picked her up. Pearl gasped at the sudden movement but she quickly wrapped her legs around Garnet’s wait to steady herself.   
“You didn’t do anything bad. You stopped me from starting a _real_ fight. That was good, okay?” Garnet said as she awkwardly sat down in the car and closed the door. Pearl nodded against her shoulder as she held on as Garnet spoke. “I’m not mad.” 

Pearl let out a shaking sigh as she pulled back to look Garnet in her eyes. 

“R-really?” 

“I promise, but… never mind that’s for later.” 

“N-no, what i-is it?” 

“I want to ask you something but I don’t think now is a good time, if you’re upset.” 

“Y-you can ask. I w-was scared that you, that you were mad.” Pearl said as she looked down. 

“I’m not.” Garnet gently smiled as she cupped Pearl’s cheek. Pearl gave her a small smile as she placed her slightly shaking hand on Garnet’s. 

“You don’t have to answer but…” Garnet hesitated. “Why did she call you and accessory?” 

Pearl sighed as took Garnet’s hand and held onto it. “In the Diamond Company there are these… ranks that people have. Ranks are labeled by gem names like, Diamond is at the top of the list and then the rest follow, each rank having a specific job. Lapis and I, and Peridot and the rest were named after our ranks. At the time they weren’t all ranks, my dad just really liked my name but…” 

Pearl took a breath before she spoke again. “Peridot was born with a gift for working with technology. Lapis can smooth talk her way out of anything and Jasper and M-m-”

Pearl gulped. “Along with Lapis they just always knew what to do, to get their way. I never had anything useful I was good at.” 

“Not true. You’re amazing at a lot of things.” 

“The only thing I was good at was sorting files and showing off what my mother was trying to sell. T-that’s, that’s why I’m…I’m an accessory.” Pearl whispered the last part out. “The others were learning to do sales, Peridot was quickly becoming one of the best technicians in Empire City and I… I was silently praying to go home so that I could wear clothes that were less… r-revealing than what my mother told me to wear.” Pearl softly said as she looked down. 

“There are two others with me, Aurora and Sky. Aurora was in foster care when Yellow Diamond adopted her and Sky is distantly related to Blue Diamond, who adopted her after her mother died. But they’re like me… not kids or part of the family, just assistants… servants.” 

Pearl’s eyes filled with tears again and Garnet quickly wiped them away before she hugged her as Pearl spoke again. “Then s-something happened. There was an accident, my dad died, as did Jasper’s mom, Pink Diamond, and the company nearly fell apart. After a few months it was build up again but everything was so strict, people started to be called by their titles and not their names. M-my rank became a Pearl. S-small, pretty and… easily broken. M-malachite always said we were a colour set. They called Aurora, Yellow Pearl and Sky, Blue Pearl after their Diamonds.” 

Pearl wavered before she spoke in a soft tone. “They just kept calling me ‘Little bird’ like when we were kids, I hate it. Lapis, thankfully never did. After that Peridot left and Lapis and I, we… we started fighting, and then some... b-bad things happened and yes now we’re here.” Pearl gripped Garnet’s hand a little. 

Garnet sat and carefully processed the information that she had gotten before she pulled her glasses back on and took Pearl firmly by the shoulders. “That’s fucked up.” 

Pearl looked up having never heard Garnet swear before. “You’re not an accessory or a servant, okay? You’re a person. The most amazing person I have ever met.” 

Pearl blushed at the complement. “Most would disagree.” She gave a small smile. 

Garnet leaned closer grinning. “I’ll hit someone in the face, if they say something bad about you. You just saw.” 

“Yes.” Pearl giggled. She looked up at Garnet and felt her face go hot when she realized how close their faces were. Garnet seemed to notice the same as she dropped her grin and her face flushed, but she didn’t pull away. Pearl could feel her breath on her lips and she slightly leaned forward, leaving only a few inches between their lips before she stopped and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me Captain Cliffhanger. XD Sorry again people.


	22. Groups and gangs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst has a talk with Lapis and Peridot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people, sorry this is late my internet has been screwy lately.

“I’m, uh, gonna put the box with your pc.” Amethyst said as she awkwardly walked off with the box that they had just gotten from Peridot’s old apartment.

“Thanks.” Peridot softly said as she closed the door behind her, leaving her and Lapis alone in the room. 

“You didn’t tell her.” Lapis voice broke the silence and Peridot knew it wasn’t a question. 

“What was I supposed to tell her? Hey yeah, I use to be a hacker for my mother’s company and I ruined a bunch of people’s lives because of false files I would upload to their computers, etc.” 

Peridot’s voice was small and Lapis stayed quiet, not being able to answer. 

“Hey, Pear?” 

Peridot’s head snapped up as she heard Amethyst’s voice. 

“Y-yeah?”   
“Can I talk to you guys real quick, about what happened?” 

Lapis looked at the floor and shrugged as Peridot gulped. “S-sure.” 

They stiffly walked to Peridot’s Livingroom, before each sat down in an opposite corner on separate furniture. 

“So… you, um… You use to be a hacker?” 

Peridot rubbed her hand together and nodded, keeping her head down. 

“And you use to be a drug dealer?” 

Lapis kept a straight face as she nodded. 

“Why um, I mean how’d you-”

“My girlfriend and her cousin got me into it. It was a quick way to make money but in the end I realized that it’s always been more trouble than it’s worth. I just wanted to keep them happy but when I found out…” Lapis swallowed. “The other things they did… I left Jasper and yeah, tried to kill myself.” 

It was the honest truth. Even though her mother was the one you made her start with it, it was Jasper and Malachite who kept her from leaving.

Amethyst slowly nodded. “That sucks.”

“Yeah but it’s better now, I think.” 

“What else did they do?” Peridot asked and Lapis felt her chest tighten. Memories came pouring back to her. All the anger, regret and tears of that night. Breaking Jasper’s nose and holding Pearl as she sobbed, planning Malachite’s death and then cutting her legs raw. 

Lapis lowered her head and shook it slowly. “I don’t want to talk about that. And it wasn’t really them it was just Malachite… Jasper just knew about it.” Lapis didn’t know why but she felt the need to clarify that. 

“Oh.” Was all Peridot said and they lapsed into an uncomfortable silence again. 

“I use to be in a gang.” Amethyst said suddenly and two sets of eyes shot up to her. 

“You what?” Peridot said in disbelief. 

“With Sugilite and some others, whose names I don’t even remember.” Amethyst said as she rolled her shoulders a little. “We use to go out and do some harmless stuff, like graffiti and junk. I was just there for Sugi, ya know, ‘cause Garnet stopped hanging out with her. Then later on they started breaking and entering and doing drugs and all that. I did it with them ‘cause I wanted to be cool but I wasn’t happy.” 

Amethyst took a deep breath before she slowly put her hand on her chest. “One day we were at an alcohol shop in Ocean town or something and… I don’t remember everything but the alarm tripped or something and we ran. There was then line of bob wire that was bunched together and I tripped and fell.” 

Amethyst took a shaky breath. “I don’t know how but I got tangled in it and I fell over a bunch of other things. I started to call for help but when I looked up they were gone and they just-just left me there. My chest started to hurt and the more I struggled the more painful it got, but I finally got my hand free and I got to my phone a called Garnet. She came to pick me up and then drove me to the hospital.” 

Peridot’s mouth hung open as Amethyst spoke on. “Turns out one of them dropped a broken knife and I somehow cut my chest open with it and the bob wire.” 

Amethyst ran her hand over her chest. “It scarred badly as both of you know.” 

Lapis and Peridot both nodded as Amethyst’s hand dropped to her side. “I apologized to Garnet because I was a real bitch to her and left the gang. Then a few months later I ran into you.” She said as she smiled up at Peridot.   
“I don’t care what you did in your past. I care about what you do now and from what I know, both of you are great.” 

Peridot got up and half walked, half ran to her girlfriend before she hugged her. 

“Hey Lap, while I’m young.” Amethyst said as she extended her arm to Lapis and Lapis rose and joined the hug. 

“Thank you. Both of you.” Lapis said as she pulled them close. 

“Hey we’ve all got each other, right?” Amethyst smiled. 

They lifted their heads at the sound of Peridot’s door opening and turned to see a very flustered Pearl and a slightly blushing Garnet step in. 

“What we miss?” Garnet asked as she adjusted her glasses, trying to look normal. 

Amethyst grinned. “Maybe we should ask you two.” She laughed as Pearl got even redder. 

________________________ 

“L-lapis?”   
“Come on.” Lapis said softly and she heard Pearl slip out from her bed and climb in with her sister. Lapis hugged her as the memories she had been fighting all day kept popping up in her head. 

“Are you gonna try and sleep?” 

“No.” Pearl’s answer was soft but stern and Lapis knew that there was nothing that she could do that would change her sister’s mind. 

“Okay.” She hugged Pearl tightly again before she pulled back a little to get in a more comfortable position. 

“What are we going to do now?” Pearl whispered and Lapis stared up at the celling and she tried to find a good lie that would keep Pearl from stressing. She answered the truth without even thinking about it.

“I don’t know.” 

____________________ 

“I use to be in love with her.” 

Amethyst slowly lifted her head to look up at Peridot, who was playing with her hair.   
“With Lapis. Then she started dating Jasper and after her dad died she became a real bitch. I realized that there was nothing left for me there and I tried to convince Pearl to come with me. When she didn’t want to I said some… things I highly regret and left. I was so happy when I saw them again and that Pearl still talked to me.”

Peridot looked down at Amethyst, who was staying the night at her apartment again. “I think I’m falling in love with Lapis again.” 

“Like in romantic love and stuff?” 

“Yeah.” 

Amethyst dropped her head in Peridot’s lap again as she stared at the celling. “Me too.”


	23. Without her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper re-thinks her life choices and gets help from a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that it's a lot of fun to write out of her point of view. :) 
> 
> Thanks to the awesome WiseGirlWinchester for proof reading this chapter!

_“Pearl, please. You need to talk to her.”_

_“I-I did. She d-doesn’t listen.” Pearl’s cheeks heated up a little as she stuttered, a habit that she recently picked up from being forced to spend time with Malachite._

_Jasper let out a shaking sigh as she ran her hand through her mess of hair. “Please, try again. I can’t, I-I…” She felt the need to cry. “I can’t live without her, Pearl!” She suddenly took the smaller girl by her shoulders and Pearl went stiff as the colour drained from her face._

_Jasper quickly yanked her hands away and took a step back. “I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”_

_“I k-know.” Pearl said as she also took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself._

_Jasper looked at the girl in front of her and the guilt hit her like a train. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, regretting it eminently as it hurt._

_‘Of course the last time she touches you, is when she breaks your nose.’ She thought back to Lapis before she sighed again._

_“I-I’m sorry, J-jasper.”_

_Jasper shook her head. “No, this is my fault.”_

_“I t-told you not t-to tell her.” Pearl said as she lowered her head._

_“I should have done it anyway. She deserved to know.”_

_Pearl sniffed and Jasper’s head snapped up. “Shit, please don’t cry.”_

_Pearl looked at her with hallow eyes and the guilt hit her again. “Why the fuck would I say that? Uh, no if you need to cry then you should. I mean, I…”_

_Pearl sniffed again and wiped her eyes. “I-It’s fine.”_

_“Where is she anyway? I though you won’t leave you alone after all this.”_

_“S-she didn’t w-want t-to. My m-mother sent me. I-I have to, t-to…” Pearl gulped and pulled out a small bag with mixed coloured powered in it._

_“With Mal?”_

_Pearl swallowed again as she quickly nodded and Jasper could see tears in her eyes._

_“Is your mother home?”_

_Pearl shook her head. “L-lapis had to d-drive her to t-the airport. She’s g-going on a b-business t-trip.”_

_Jasper nodded and extended her hand. “Okay, give it here. I’ll do it and bring you the money tomorrow.”_

_Pearl gave her the bag and the note with the address and amount of money that needed to be paid. “T-thank you. I’ll t-try and t-talk t-to her again.”_

_Jasper nodded as she put the packet in her pocket. “Thanks.”_

_“Hey, Jas, you here!?” Their heads snapped in the direction of the front door as they heard Malachite’s voice from outside._

_“Shit.” Jasper mumbled and Pearl started to stumble backwards._

_“Okay, go.” Jasper gently pushed her to the back door before she unlocked it. Pearl all but ran out. “I’ll bring you the money tomorrow. Go home and don’t open the door.”  
Pearl nodded. “I-I’ll t-talk to h-her.” She stuttered before she turned and ran. Jasper quickly closed the door and locked it again before she turned back to the front door just as Malachite opened it. _

_“Hey, cuz? What you being all sad in here for?” She smirked as she leaned in the door. Jasper grunted and pushed past her._

_“Aw, come on. You can’t still be mad.” Jasper stayed quiet as she walked away._

______________________ 

“For fuck’s sakes, Mal! How hard can it be to leave them alone?!” 

Malachite winced as she pressed the ice pack to her still throbbing nose. Sugilite sat on the kitchen counter, staying out of the fight. 

“Hey, we’re here to do a job. Don’t fucking yell at me because your lil’ water bitch is full of shit.” 

Jasper snapped and grabbed her cousin by the collar of her shirt. Malachite smirked. “What you gonna do? Hit me?” 

Jasper pushed her back and mumbled something under her breath as she walked over to the door. She gripped the door handle before she turned to her cousin. “Leave them alone. I’ll talk to them.” 

“Aw, damn. I was hoping I’d get to spend some time with the lil’ bird before it’s goodbye forever.” 

Jasper gripped the nob harder. “Fuck. Off. You’ve screwed up her life enough.” 

“When the fuck did you start caring?” 

“I should have sooner.” Jasper said as she walked out and slammed the door close behind her. 

“Yeah, fuck you too.” Malachite said as she leaned her head back down to the couch. 

“Mal?” Sugilite spoke for the first time. 

“Yeah?” 

“What’d she mean by you’ve screwed up Pearl’s life?” Malachite gave a smirk that Sugilite couldn’t see from where she sat. “We’re just joking with her… right?” 

“Yeah, nothing bad. Jas is just being a bitch.” Malachite laughed and Sugilite weakly joined in. 

“Y-yeah.” Sugilite said but deep down she wasn’t that sure anymore. 

________________ 

Jasper stood on the boardwalk, her arms crossed on the fence around it. She had missed the smell of the ocean, the real smell, not one mixed with smog like in Empire. 

She sighed as she pressed her head into her arms, the wind blowing her hair back. 

“Wow.” She heard a small voice behind her that sounded like a kid. Another soft voice joined in and she closed her eyes, waiting for them to leave. After a few minutes she sighed and lifted her head. 

“I don’t bite.” She said as turned to look back at a young boy and girl. They jumped a little before they blushed and both mumbled a ‘sorry’. 

“It’s okay.” Jasper said as she turned back to the water. The boy came up to her. 

“Um, how’d you get it?” He asked as her looked at the lighter patches of skin on her arm. “Is that okay for me to ask?” He asked as he looked up at her. 

“Yeah, it’s fine. It’s called Vitiligo. I was born with it.” 

“Oh! My sisters had two friends who have it. I’ve seen pictures but never in real life.” 

Jasper nodded as she laid her chin on her arms again. 

“Are you okay?” The girl asked as she walked closer. Jasper just shrugged. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Maybe we can help.” The boy said with a smile. 

Jasper thought for a moment before she sighed and turned around. She sat down with her back against the fence and looked up at him. “What’s your name, kid?” 

“Steven and this is Connie.” The boy said as he sat down on her left and Connie on her right. 

“Jasper.” She said as she extended a hand to each of them, making an x over her chest. 

“I didn’t know that could be a girl’s name.” Steven said as he shook her hand. 

“My mom was a very creative woman.” Jasper laughed a little. “She use to say my eyes looked like the gem.” 

“She sounds really nice.” Steven smiled and Jasper sighed. 

“She was.” 

“Oh. Sorry for your loss.” Connie said as she looked up at Jasper, who just nodded. 

“Is that why you’re sad?” Steven asked and Jasper shook her head. 

“I… I need to talk to someone.” 

“Well… that can’t be too hard, can it?” 

“I really hurt them a while back.”

“Oh…” Steven looked over to Connie before he turned back to Jasper. “What did you do?” 

“Her sister got hurt in… in a really bad way and I knew about it but I didn’t tell her. Her sister didn’t want me too and when she found out she blamed me.” 

“That’s not fair.” Connie said and Jasper nodded. 

“Now I need to do something but if I do it, they might get hurt again.” 

“Then maybe… you shouldn’t do it.” Steven said as he twisted his fingers. 

“If I don’t then my cousin and I get hurt, for sure.” 

“Oh… that makes it hard.” 

Jasper nodded as she rested her head on her arms again. They sat in silence for a while before Steven spoke again. 

“Maybe you can do it without anyone getting hurt. The must be some way that you can change it a little.” 

Jasper lifted her head slightly and thought for a moment before she turned to Steven. “How old are you?” 

“Fourteen.” He smiled 

Jasper hesitantly smiled back. “Thanks, kid. I think you just gave me an idea.” 

“You’re welcome.” He beamed before Connie’s watch beeped. 

“Oh! We need to go!” Connie said as she got to her feet. Steven followed and the two ran to their bikes. 

“Bye, Jasper!” They shouted as they put their helmets on and got on their bikes. 

Jasper got to her feet and waved as they drove away, smile on her face. She would follow White Diamond’s orders but she was going to do it her way.


	24. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper does her job. Pearl says goodbye.

“What about this one, Dad?!” Steven shouted as he pulled a box of a shelf with surprising strength. 

“Keep!” Amethyst shouted from the tower of boxes she was sorting. 

“Shouldn’t we be throwing things away?” Peridot asked as she dropped a broken radio into the ‘trash’ box. 

“Yeah, but all of this stuff is great! It should be illegal to get rid of it all.” Amethyst said as she turned to her girlfriend. She caught sight of the movement behind her and smiled before she quickly looked at Peridot again. 

“This is why people don’t go into your room.” Peridot said as she shook her hands to get the remaining dust off, before she turned to Amethyst. “Why are you smiling like that?” 

Before Amethyst could say anything, Lapis wrapped her arms around Peridot’s waist as she made a loud, inhuman noise. The smaller girl screamed before she twisted in Lapis’s grip and pushed her away. “For fuck’s sake, Lazuli!” But neither Lapis nor Amethyst heard her. Both hunched over as they laughed. Peridot’s face went bright red and Lapis started to wheeze for air. 

“That… was the… funniest… shit.” Amethyst slapped her knee before she started to calm down. “Aw, come on, Peri. You know we love you.” 

“Don’t touch me.” Peridot said as she crossed her arms over her chest, still blushing deeply. 

“Aww, Pear.” 

“Amethyst. Don’t.” 

“Give me love!” Amethyst pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek, to which Peridot loudly protested. 

“Put me down, you clod!” She shouted as Amethyst lifted her off the ground. Lapis stood grinning, keeping herself out of it up until Amethyst called her over. 

“Lap, my arms are getting tired. She’s heavier than she looks.” 

“Hey!” 

Lapis laughed as she walked over and joined in, sandwiching Peridot between them. 

“I just can’t win with you two.” Peridot groaned before they put her down. 

“Nope.” Amethyst grinned. 

“Guys!” Steven’s voice rang through the storage room. “Dad, says we’re done for the day!” 

“Coming!” Amethyst shouted as they stepped to the door. 

“You guys go on. I’m gonna find Pearl real quick.” Lapis said as she walked the other way. 

“Try not to drown in all this stuff.” Peridot said over her should and Lapis grinned a little. She had been talking a bit more lately and she had to admit that she had missed it.

She found Pearl sorting boxes, quietly muttering to herself about sizes as she did. They had been cleaning out Greg’s storage room but Lapis and Amethyst had quickly resorted to messing around instead. 

Lapis approached Pearl slowly hoping not to startle her, knowing how easily she got lost in her head as she worked. 

“Hey.” She said softly as she put her hand on her sister’s shoulder. Pearl jumped and then quickly grabbed onto her waist as she turned. 

“Hey, you okay?” Lapis asked as she stepped closer and Pearl nodded. 

“Y-yes, um, you, you just startled me.” Pearl said with a slightly nervous smile before she looked around the room. “We still have a lot to do.” 

Lapis followed her gaze to piles in the room. “Yeah, but we’re done for the day.” 

Pearl pulled out her phone to check the time. “It’s still early. It’s only noon.”

Lapis laughed a little. “Yeah, but I don’t wanna spend the whole day cleaning.” She said as she gently guided Pearl to the exit. 

“I doubt you’re cleaning.” Pearl joked and Lapis chuckled. 

“Oh, trust me I’m not.” As they walked Lapis noticed that Pearl’s hand never left its spot on her waist. “How’s the cut doing?” 

Pearl stiffened a little. “Better, it still hurts a little, but better.” 

Lapis nodded and left it at that.  
___________________________ 

“What’s more intimidating a gun or a knife?” Malachite asked and she lifted the knife she had been sharpening in the air. Jasper watched as it gleamed in the light and she felt her stomach twist. 

“Nah, but we don’t get to leave a lot of marks.” She said as she put the knife down. “Such a shame. So when are we doing this?”

Jasper pushed herself away from the wall she had been leaning against before she spoke and hoped that her voice didn’t waver. “Not we, just me.” 

“What?” 

“I’m doing this alone, Mal.” 

Malachite grinned. “What you gonna do? Take them flowers?”

“Fuck off.” 

“This wasn’t the plan, cuz.” 

“I know what I’m doing, don’t you worry about that. Go fuck around with Sugilite but leave them alone.” 

“Damn, Jas. I really wanted to give the little bird a proper bye forever. Maybe-”

“Fuck no! You leave them alone.” 

“What you gonna tell White?” 

“The truth. I’m gonna do my job, I’m just doing it my way.” 

“You’re swimming in deep water, cuz.” 

“I’m like you remember? I can’t drown.” Was all Jasper said before she walked out the door.  
___________________________

“You two want to go to the shop with me?” Rose asked as she picked up her car keys. 

Lapis looked up from her phone as Pearl stood from the couch as she placed the Rubik's cube she had been playing with on the coffee table. “Sure.” 

Rose smiled and held the door open for them as they slipped out. It was just the three of them for the remainder of the day. Amethyst and Peridot were off to a music show a few towns over, that they tried to drag Pearl and Lapis along to, but gave up when they had to leave so that can show up early. Steven was having a sleep over at Connie and Greg had to pick up new car-wash brushes in Ocean Town. They rode in a comfortable silence, the only sound being the radio that softly played. 

The shop was small, but so were most things in Beach City. Pearl’s mind drifted a little as they walked. Her hand found its way to her waist again as the familiar bolt of pain stung again. It had been hurting more the past few days but her pride and the fear of being a burden had stopped her from telling anyone. 

“Pearl, sweetie, are you okay?” Rose asked and Pearl noticed that she had stopped. 

“Oh, y-yes. S-sorry, I got lost in thought.” She said as she awkwardly caught up with them. 

“You sure?” Lapis asked as she looked at the hand Pearl was pressing against her side. 

Pearl let her hand drop before she nodded. “I’m fine.” She smiled. 

Rose nodded. “Okay. Can you two help me with the list?” She asked as she held it out to them. They nodded before each left in a different direction. 

Pearl walked over to the dairy aisle. The shop seemed empty aside from them. She picked up a carton of milk and then nearly dropped it again when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She pulled back, alarmed, and locked eyes with Jasper, but before she could do anything Jasper quickly spoke. “Hey, don’t worry she’s not here, it’s just me.” 

That helped Pearl to slightly calm down as she clutched the milk closer to her chest. “W-what, w-why-” 

“I needed to talk to you alone.” Jasper said before she sighed. “Your mother sent us.” 

Pearl paled and Jasper rubbed her eyes. “She wants- damn, she just being stupid.” Pearl was a little taken aback by the comment as Jasper never said anything bad about the Diamonds. 

“I need to tell you what you already know. That you’re safe and fine as long as you don’t tell anyone about Homeworld. And if you do she’ll kill everyone you know and love and all that shit.” 

“D-don’t these t-threats have beatings with t-them?” Pearl asked as she gave a small step back. She had lived with her mother long enough to know that she didn’t handle things like this peacefully. 

“I’m not gonna hurt you and I’m not letting Mal anywhere near either of you.” 

Pearl clutched the carton closer as her side started to hurt again. “W-why?” 

Jasper gave her a slightly shocked expression before she spoke again. “If they find out, you, y-you would get in so much trouble. I-” 

“I know but they’re not going to. I did the same with Peridot.” 

“What?” 

“We’re going home in the next two days then you’re free. Enjoy that, move on with your life. Don’t worry about me, I can take care of myself.” 

They stood in an awkward silence before Pearl spoke again. “Thank you, Jasper. For helping us, for helping me.” 

Jasper looked down. “I should have done more.” 

“I didn’t want you to.” 

“That shouldn’t have stopped me but you’re welcome.” 

“Aurora and Sk-”

“I’ll look out for them. Don’t worry.” 

“Why don’t you just run?” 

At this Jasper laughed a little. “I belong there, Pearl. I always have.” 

“But-”

“Pearl?!” Rose’s voice echoed through the small shop. 

“I-I’ll be right there!” Pearl shouted back before she quickly turned back to Jasper, who had just a hint of a smile on her face. 

“And you and Lapis belong here.” Jasper said as she turned to walk away. “You’re stuttering less, that’s good.” 

“T-thank you.” Pearl said and mentally slapped herself for stuttering then.

Jasper turned for just a second. “I hope the two of you have a good life. Take care of Lapis for me.”

“I will. I… I hope things get better.” 

Jasper nodded. “Bye, Pearl.” 

“Bye, Jasper.” 

Pearl watched as Jasper left and then stayed on the spot before Rose called her again and she slowly turned and walk to the source of her voice.  
___________________ 

“What’s wrong?” Lapis asked for the tenth time that hour, pulling Pearl from her thoughts. 

“What? Oh, n-nothing. I’m just thinking.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“Language, please.” 

“Just tell me.” Lapis sighed. 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Pearl said as she pushed herself up on her elbows. Lapis watched her as she stood next to her bed before she turned her back to her sister and started falling backwards. 

“W-wait, Lapis!?” Pearl panicked as her sister fell on top of her. Lapis supported herself with her elbows, as to not put her full weight on Pearl. 

“Just tell me.” She said as she placed her feet on the edge of the bed. 

“Lapis, I-I, nothing is-” Just then Lapis’s foot slipped and she fell forward a little, her elbow harshly pressing down on Pearl’s waist. Pearl let out a strangled cry that sounded similar to a small animal getting hurt and Lapis quickly got up. 

“Shit! S-sorry I didn’t-” 

“I’m f-fine.” Pearl lied, tears fulling her eyes as she gripped her waist and whimpered, pushing herself into a sitting position. “I-It’s fine. I’m okay. I-”

Pearl stopped talking and her eyes when wide as she pulled her hand away, to see blood on her palms. Lapis’s breath hitched as she quickly pressed Pearl’s hand against her side again, making her gasp. 

“K-keep pressure o-on it.” She said before she ran to the door and flung it open before running down the hall as she called out for Rose.


	25. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Rose take care of Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month, people!

“Rose!” 

Rose nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Lapis’s voice. She placed the book she had been reading down on the coffee table and stood when she saw Lapis run down the stairs. 

“Lapis, what’s wrong?” She barely had time to ask before Lapis grabbed her hand and started to pull her to the stairs as she tried to speak. 

“Pearl and the-the cut. I-It’s just- and blood!” 

Rose didn’t know what she was trying to stay but she caught Pearl’s name and the words ‘cut’ and ‘blood’, which made her hurry after Lapis. 

Pearl stood in the doorway, one hand placed on her waist, the other holding on to the door frame. The hand on her waist, as well as her shit was covered in blood. 

“Oh my- Lapis, get a towel please.” Rose knelt in front of Pearl as she gently took her hand away and lifted her shirt to see the wound. “A stitch or two came loose.” She said just as Lapis came running back and Rose quickly placed the towel over the cut before putting Pearl’s hand back. 

“We have to go to the hospital.” Rose said as she took Pearl’s shoulder to lead her out but Pearl seemed to root herself to the spot when the word ‘hospital’ was spoken. Rose turned back to her to see tears in her eyes as she leaned back a little. 

“Pearl, sweetie.” Rose said as she took Pearl by her shoulders and looked her in her eyes. “I know you don’t like going there, but we really have to go now. This has to be re-stitched. It’s not going to stop bleeding on its own. It will be a quick in and out, okay?” 

Pearl rubbed her eyes with her free hand before she gave a small nod and let Rose lead her to the door. The car ride was fast and before Pearl knew it she was in Doctor Maheswaran’s office. She gave Pearl a new brand of painkillers that turned out to be a lot stronger than she thought. 

“Should she be falling asleep?” Rose asked as Pearl’s head fell forward a little before she pulled herself back again and shook her head. 

“No.” Doctor Maheswaran said as she returned her focus to stitching the cut again. “It’s fine but can one of you just keep her up right?” 

Lapis quickly stepped forward and took her sister by her shoulders. Pearl groggily responded by placing her hands on top of Lapis’. Lapis winced as she saw the blood on Pearl’s hand but just gulped and kept her steady. 

“How’d this happen?” 

“W-we were just joking around and I accidentally pressed down on it.” 

Doctor Maheswaran nodded. “Has the cut been hurting her lately?” 

“She didn’t say anything but she’s been holding on to it for a few days now.” Lapis let out a silent sigh of relief as Rose answered. 

The doctor nodded again as she finished up with the stitches and took a step back. “They should hold this time. Where did she get the previous ones?” 

“I’m not sure.” Lapis said as she felt Pearl drop her head onto her shoulder. 

“Well they weren’t very strong. I wouldn’t be surprised if they were the original ones that your mother’s friend did. I thought that they had put in new ones at Empire, and I didn’t want to do them over for the third time but it seems that the bigger hospitals are all talk.” She sighed before she turned to Rose. “The painkillers she’s on now, do they work?”

“Yes and she doesn’t drink everyday anymore just when her head starts to hurt.” 

Doctor Maheswaran nodded as she turned back to Pearl. “Alright, I’m going to keep her on those because she clearly as an odd tolerance to some others.” 

Rose nodded as she stepped closer and gently shook Pearl’s shoulder. “I think she’s out cold.”

“Do you need a wheelchair?” 

“I can carry her.” Lapis said and they turned to her. “I-I’ve done it before. She’s not heavy.” 

“We’ll be okay, thank you.” Rose said as she watched Lapis pick Pearl up like a small child. Pearl’s head resting on her shoulder, her arms loosely around Lapis’s neck as Lapis held on to her thighs. It looked a little odd because of their height difference but Lapis seemed to manage. 

They walked back to the car in silence. Rose opened the door and Lapis got in still holding Pearl, so that Pearl was asleep in her lap. The silence continued as they drove home and Rose helped Lapis out of the car before they took Pearl upstairs. Lapis switched her sister’s shirt for a clean one and washed both their hands. It was only when they had put Pearl to bed that Rose spoke. 

“Are you okay?” 

Lapis looked up at her confused. She was fine. Pearl was the one that Rose should have been worried about. It wasn’t until Rose pulled her into a hug that Lapis realize that her hands were shaking. She gripped onto Rose as if the ground would give way under her feet as her breathing picked up. 

Rose rubbed her back as Lapis tried to take deep breaths, hoping to calm herself as she spoke. “I-I was so scared- It’s stupid, I know b-but…” Lapis gulped. “I don’t know what I would do if I lose her.” 

Rose held Lapis close and waited for her breathing to calm a little before she spoke. “That’s not stupid, Lapis. She’s your sister and you care about her. This is normal, anyone else would have done the same.” 

Lapis nodded against her shoulder before she pulled back and gave her a small smile. “Thanks, I needed that.” 

Rose smiled and gave her a quick last hug. “You’re welcome.” She looked over to Pearl before she gently pushed Lapis to her own bed. “Well, she’ll most likely sleep the night. You better get some rest too.” 

Lapis nodded as she got into her bed. “Will it still be okay if she goes on her date tomorrow?” Lapis asked as she looked over to her sister. 

“She should be. We’ll just let Garnet know, but so far I know they’re going dancing so it should be okay.” 

Lapis nodded as she lied down and Rose turned off their light. “Good night, Lapis.” 

“Night, Rose.” Rose closed their door and Lapis turned to lie on her back. This was new. Having someone to call when something was wrong was new. Lapis looked over to Pearl, who was still sound asleep and smiled. It was new yes, but she was starting to like it.


	26. Horror movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Garnet talk before spending some time with Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst.

“That was reckless.” Garnet said as she twirled Pearl before pulling the small girl closer to herself again. 

Pearl blushed as she placed her free hand on Garnet’s shoulder again. “I-I thought it would be fine, and…” 

“And you didn’t want to bother anyone.” 

Pearl stayed silent as they continued to dance. Pearl’s silence answered Garnet’s question and she thought for a moment before she spoke. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” 

Pearl looked up at her with curious eyes as Garnet spun her again. 

“If ever there’s something wrong and you feel like you don’t want to bother anyone, then you tell me. We’ll work it out together then. Deal?”

Pearl hesitated before she asked. “What will you get from it?” 

Garnet smiled down at her before she leaned in a little. “The knowledge that you’re okay.” She said before she pressed a quick kiss to Pearl’s cheek as they kept dancing.

“So we have a deal?” Garnet grinned as Pearl’s face went red and she nodded. “Good.” 

They continued their dance in silence before Garnet spoke again. “You still owe me a real kiss.” 

Pearl gave her a shy smile. “Just not in your car.” 

“That was an accident.” 

“You nearly ran over that elderly woman. Why would you even put your hand on the stick shift?” Pearl smiled as Garnet blushed. 

“I was leaning in and the car barely moved before I put it back in park, she was fine.” 

Pearl giggled and Garnet smiled. She loved that sound so much. She was so focused on Pearl that she didn’t notice that the music stopped. 

“Excuse me?” They stopped dancing and turned to see a young man standing behind them. “I-It’s closing time.” 

They looked at the clock to see that it was already 5pm. They hadn’t even noticed that they were the only couple left. 

“Oh, right. We should go.” Garnet said as she took Pearl’s hand and led her to the door. “Bye Jamie.” 

The boy blushed before he stuttered. “B-bye Garnet.” 

“You know him?” Pearl asked once they were in Garnet’s car. 

Garnet chuckled. “Yeah, along with dancing and acting he delivers mail. He had a crush on me a while back and Steven and Connie tried to set up a date but I made it clear that I’m not interested.”

“Oh.” Pearl said and Garnet smiled and leaned over. 

“Yup, good thing too.” 

Pearl blushed at how close they were, all the courage she had the other day forgotten. “H-how so?”   
Garnet slowly pressed her forehead to Pearl’s, testing the water. Pearl stiffened for a moment but didn’t pull away.

“Otherwise I wouldn’t have been here with you.” She softly said as she leaned forward a little. 

Pearl did the same as she placed her hand forward, trying to find Garnet’. She placed her hand of the stick shift by accident and pushed it out of park. Just as their lips where about to touch the car slowly started moved forward and Pearl yanked back. Garnet pulled back and quickly put the car in park before she turned back to Pearl, who was blushing furiously and stuttering out apologies. 

“I-I’m sorry. I d-didn’t- what I mean-”

“Pearl.” Garnet cut her off with a calm voice before she picked up Pearl’s hand and kissed her knuckles. “Guess we’re even.” She chuckled and Pearl let out a breathy laugh. 

“It seems so.” 

“So not in the car.” 

“N-not in the car.” They laughed as Garnet pulled out of the drive way.   
__________________________   
“You had one job. One simple job.” 

“I did it.” 

White laughed as she turned to Jasper. “Oh, you think?” 

Jasper gulped. “They’re not stupid. They know what happens when people talk, others get hurt.” 

White sighed before she stood from her desk and walked around until she was standing in front of Jasper. Jasper kept her face blank as White studied her and tried not to flinch when she felt White’s hand caress her cheek.

“You look so much like your mother.” White said in a soft voice before she pulled her hand back and slapped Jasper across the face. Jasper’s head whipped to the side and she could feel the rings on White’s hand cut her cheek. 

“Wonder what she would have thought.” White said as she walked back to her desk and sat down. Jasper held her hand up against her face smearing the blood across her cheek. 

“You know when she died I was planning on taking you in.” Jasper’s face remained blank as she kept her hand to her cheek. “Neither Blue nor Yellow were in any condition to do anything but mourn, but I had my own little problem child to deal with." 

_“And this is your solution? Just staying quiet and taking it?! Your mother-”_

_“M-my mother’s t-the o-one o-o-organizing it!”_

Jasper thought back to the Pearl and chills ran up her spine.

“She had always been closer to her father. He’s death shook her hard and then Lapis went and dragged her down with her. Pity, she had such a bright future, both of them did.”

Jasper bit the inside of her already injured cheek to keep herself from saying something that she would regret. 

“Well, you failed. It seems that you’re not much better than them. I made an acceptation with Peridot but this won’t do.”

Jasper tried to not show the slight panic that was rising up in her. She thought they didn’t know about Peridot. “What are you going to do?” She dared ask and White turned to her with a smirk. 

“Just make sure that not a word of Homeworld will ever be spoken.”   
_______________________________ 

“But why-” Pearl stopped whispering as Garnet let out a soft chuckle. “Why are you laughing?” Pearl softly asked as she looked up at Garnet, from where she sat between her legs. 

“Nothing. Watch the movie.” Garnet grinned as she leaned back against the couch. 

The moment they got home Amethyst had dragged them into a horror movie marathon, in honor of the Babadook movie now being listed as an LGBTQ+ movie. Said girl had arrogantly stated that she wasn’t going to get scared and even teased Peridot, who had been hesitant about the movies her girlfriend chose. 

From where they sat the tables had turned slightly. Amethyst kept her wide eyes on the screen as she clutched the blanket in her hand and Peridot sat with half of her face buried under the blanket. Both of them clinging to each other.

The movies seemed to have no effect on Lapis, who watched each one like a kid watching cartoons, occasionally saying what was going to happen next and being right every time. 

Garnet mostly focused on Pearl who had been sitting between her legs, cross-legged the whole time. She still flinched at all the jump scares but had quickly started to point out that none of the characters were thinking logically. Whispering the better alternatives under her breath and it was honestly one of the cutest things that Garnet had ever seen.

“If she had run outside she would have been able to get help from the woman next door or call the police.” Pearl whispered again and Garnet couldn’t help the soft laugh that escaped her lips. Pearl turned to face her, a confused look on her face. 

“I don’t see what’s funny.” She whispered.

“Nothin’, you’re just adorable.” Garnet smiled as she whispered back.

Even with just the faint light from the TV Garnet could see Pearl blush. She bit her lips and slowly leaned forward. 

Pearl turned back to the TV for a second before turning back to see Garnet inches away from her face. 

“May I?” Garnet whispered and Pearl looked to her side to see the others completely absorbed by the movie, before she turned back to Garnet and slowly nodded. 

Garnet slowly leaned forward and Pearl hesitantly joined their lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, everything Pearl had imagined a first kiss to be and she found herself smiling into it. After a while Garnet pulled back. 

Both were blushing and grinning like idiots before a shot went off on the TV and Pearl jumped. Garnet wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and rested her chin on Pearl’s head. The smile never leaving her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag yourself time! 
> 
> Watching horror movies. 
> 
> Lapis- Watch them like cartoons.   
> Pearl- Focuses of how stupid everyone is.   
> Garnet- Watches other's reactions.   
> Amethyst- Says they won't get scared only to start trembling within the first ten minutes.   
> Peridot- Knows they're gonna be scared. Is very scared. 
> 
> I'm Peridot and I hate horrors.


	27. Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What! Two chapters in one week!? 
> 
> Yes, because I love you all. 
> 
> So I was editing the first one and poof this happened. 
> 
> Sorry for all the spelling mistakes, I didn't really have time to edit this one. 
> 
> Just a heads up for Amethyst's very inappropriate sexual humor.

“Why’s he pink?” Lapis asked as she ran her hand down Lion’s fluffy neck. 

“He use to be white.” Garnet said from inside the kitchen, were she was making sandwiches. Pearl, who was helping her, kept a close eye on Lion through the screen door. 

Steven gave a nervous chuckle. “Well, um, my mom use to dye her hair pink, and she would put the dye in shampoo bottles because there would always be some left. The last time she did it she used and empty dog shampoo bottle and she didn’t dye it again. After the dye washed out Amethyst and I gave Lion a bath and-”

“And you used the dye?” Lapis laughed and Steven sheepishly nodded. 

Lapis grinned as she hugged the small boy from the side. “Don’t worry, buddy. Now he fits in with us. When are we dying your hair?” 

Steven smiled. “Mom says that he’s should wash out in a month or so. I want do mine pink! What about you Garnet?” 

“Never again.” Garnet said as she rubbed her eyes and Pearl giggled next to her, remembering the pictures that Amethyst showed. 

Garnet smiled as she rubbed some strawberry jam on Pearl’s cheek. “What was that?” 

Pearl started to laugh as she pushed Garnet’s hands away, before she smeared some butter on her nose. They both started laughing as they tried to keep each other’s hands away. Lapis grinned before she quickly jumped up and swiftly made her way inside, forgetting about the screen door. 

She quickly got behind Pearl and started to tickle her sides, causing her to let out a mix between a laugh and a scream before she turned to her sister, who just smiled. 

“Oh, you’re ticklish?” Garnet grinned as she ghosted her hands over Pearl’s ribs. 

“N-no!” Pearl laughed as she pushed her hands away. Garnet and Lapis laughed as Pearl tried to keep both their hands away. Lapis grinned before she hugged Pearl from behind, pinning her arms to her body, before she leaned back and lifted her off the ground slightly. 

“T-that’s… n-not…fair!” Pearl shouted in between laughs as she started kicking, only to have Garnet grab her legs, still using her free hand to tickle the pale girl. 

“You guys are mean.” Steven laughed as he filled Lion’s water bowl. “Here you go buddy.” He smiled as he turned to look at his dog, only to come to the hard realization that they had left the screen door open.

“Well you two don’t play fair.” Rose mused as she came down the stairs. Her smile quickly disappeared as Lion made his way into the kitchen. 

“Damn, didn’t think you would cry.” Lapis laughed as she felt something wet touch her arm. She looked down to see Lion pressing his nose to her and jumped, nearly dropping Pearl. 

“W-what?” Pearl asked as she felt Garnet’s hand on the small of her back and pull her up, holding the small girl up with her other hand under Pearl’s legs. 

“Hey buddy, you want a lion licker?” Steven asked as he pulled one out of the fridge. Lion’s head snapped in his direction and he let out a loud bark before running outside after Steven, Lapis quickly closing the screen door behind him. Pearl jumped at the bark and gripped on to Garnet as she watched Lion run out. 

“O-oh.” She stuttered and her grip tightened for a moment before she set her feet on the ground. Garnet kept her hand on Pearl’s back for in case she fell but Pearl just took a deep breath as she placed her slightly shaking hands into her pockets. 

“Pearl, you okay?” Rose asked as Steven came back into the house. Pearl quickly nodded. “I-I’m fine.” 

“Sorry, I must have left the door open.” Lapis said as she walked over with Steven. 

“I-I’m fine, really.” Pearl said with a weak smile. 

Just then Greg came in and all eyes turned to him. “Uh, do I have something on my face?” He asked in a nervous voice and Rose smiled. “No, you’re fine.”

He smiled before he turned to Steven. “So kiddo, you gonna help me load the grill?” 

Steven gasped with a smile before he ran to his dad. “Friday family fun times!” He shouted and Greg laughed as they walked out. 

“We should probably go wake Amethyst and Peridot.” Rose said. 

“Nah, it’s too early.” Amethyst said in a raspy voice as she appeared in the stairs. 

“It’s past noon, that-” Pearl stopped talking and her face went red as she turned to look at Amethyst, who stood there wearing just an oversized t-shirt and parties. Garnet chuckled, having been long used to the Latina’s antics, and placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder as the lithe girl placed her hand over her eyes and turned her head away. 

“You should probably get dressed before we leave.” Rose smiled and Amethyst grinned. 

“Yes, you should.” Peridot said as she walked past her, a small blush on her face. 

“Aw, damn Pear. I was hoping you were gonna help me.” Amethyst laughed as Peridot’s face got darker. 

Peridot scoffed slightly before she got an idea and grinned. “Ask Lapis.” She said with a shrug and all but Pearl’s eyes went to Lapis, who had been staring at Amethyst the whole time, and her face went red. 

Amethyst grinned again. “What do ya say, Lap?” Amethyst said as she wiggled her eye brows. “Or should I go like this.” She asked as she gestured to herself. Lapis’s face got impossibly darker and Peridot snickered before she whispered. “Karma.” 

“You coming or do have to come get you?” Amethyst asked again as she leaned forward over the railing. Lapis choked a little on her spit before Rose pushed her forward. 

“She’s dead serious.” She laughed and Lapis just gulped before she quickly walked to the stairs before following Amethyst up. 

“Just be quick!” Peridot shouted with a grin as she walked out the door. 

“You have work today?” Garnet asked as Peridot picked up her helmet. 

“Affirmative, but only half a shift, so I’ll see you all in a few hours.” 

“Have fun!” Rose called out and Peridot waved as she left.

“Fucking hell!” Came the sound of Lapis’s voice from the stairs and both Garnet and Rose laughed. 

“I think it’s time to go help pack.” Rose smiled as she left. 

“We’ll be right out.” Garnet said as she wet a cloth and wiped her face before pulling Pearl’s hand away from her eyes and wiping the jam off hers. 

“You still breathing?” She asked with a small smile that Pearl hesitantly returned.

“Y-yes.” 

“Well let’s finish here real quick.” 

They finished making the sandwiches in silence before Garnet spoke. “You okay? With the whole Lion thing?” 

Pearl stopped drying her hands and slowly turned to Garnet. “I d-don’t know.” 

Garnet aim to place her hand on Pearl’s shoulder but Pearl took it before she could and held it in her own.  
“I feel… weird. I-It doesn’t normally feel like…” She waved her fee hand in front of her. “Like t-this.” 

“Is this, good or bad?” 

“G-good? I… It feels… lighter, I guess. He scared me but just for that moment a-and now it’s gone?” 

“Gone?” 

“T-the fear. That’s good… r-right?” Pearl asked as she looked up at Garnet who smiled. 

“Yeah, I think it is.”


	28. Good news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some family bonding time goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short but I hope you all still like it. 
> 
> Amethyst's inappropriate sexual humor continues now along with Lapis's inappropriate sexual humor.

“Fucking hell!” Lapis shouted as she slapped her hand over her eyes. She was sure that her voice had echoed thought the hall way but that was the last thing on her mind. 

“What’s da matter, Lap?” Amethyst snickered as she rummaged through her drawer. “Never seen boobs before?” 

Lapis yanked her hand away, her face fully red. “Bet I’ve seen more than you.” She replied to see if she could beat Amethyst at her own game. 

Amethyst turned to her, fully nude aside from her parties and she smirked. “You just shy then?” She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

“You’re in a relationship.” Lapis said as she tried very hard to focus on the Latina’s eyes and nothing else.

“A poly-amorous one.” Amethyst said as she stepped over the shirt she had taken off after Lapis closed the door. “Damn, Lap. Don’t you pay attention?”

“I focus on the important things.” Lapis smirked. The tiny little detail of polyamory calming her nerves about the situation. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Peridot like she did all those years ago.

Amethyst smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, cupping her breasts as she stopped in front of Lapis. Said girl returned the expression and mimicked Amethyst’s stance. 

“Really now? Care to name a few?” 

“We can start with the fact that you get up to some freaky shit at two in the morning. Hence both you and Peri sleeping till noon.” 

A small blush crept onto Amethyst’s face but her stance and face stayed the same. “Yeah? How you know that?” 

“After the movies when you two wusses-”

“I ain’t no wuss!”

Lapis smirked before she quickly made a loud clap with her hands, causing Amethyst to flinch slightly. 

“Jump scares don’t count.” 

“That first night at Peri’s apartment-” 

“You nearly ripped my hair out when Garnet opened the door.” Amethyst smirked. 

Lapis’s smirk faltered for a second before she nodded and extended her hand. “Seems both of us are wusses.” 

Amethyst smiled at her small victory and took Lapis’s hand and shook it, resisting the urge to pull it to her chest. 

“Anyway, on with the freaky shit.” Amethyst said as she crossed her arms again. 

“Ah, yes. You and Peri slept in your room, Garnet in my bed and Pearl and I in hers. 

“Yes, and Steven in his. Your point being?” 

“Pearl’s bed is against the wall and so is yours. When your bed moves, you can hear it from the other side of the wall. Pearl’s on sleeping meds, I’m not.”

Amethyst’s smirk fell and a blush covered her face. “You won the battle, not the war.” Amethyst said as she turned and walked back to her drawer before fishing out a bra. 

“So it’s a war now?” Lapis grinned as she sat down on Amethyst’s bed.   
Amethyst turned to her again, her smirk back. “It’s seems we truly are two of a kind, Lappy.” She said, faking a slightly off British accent.

“Indeed.” Lapis reply in a somewhat better one. 

“But next time…” Amethyst started as she put the bra on before turning her back to Lapis and pulling her hair out of the way. “When you hear freaky shit at two in the morning, you should join us. Help me with this, will ya?”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lapis said as she hooked the bra together.   
______________________ 

“Strike two!” Amethyst shouted as she caught the ball that Lapis threw back to her. Pearl huffed as she bended her knees again. 

“That was a good try, Pearl!” Steven called over to her. 

Pearl gave a weak nod as she lifted the bat again. They were busy playing Baseball Ruby and Sapphire’s back yard, keeping a good distance from pool, that Lapis kept a close eye on. 

“Hold up.” Garnet said as she walked over to Pearl before readjusting her stance. “Swing with your right.” She said with a small smile before walking back to her spot.   
“Ready?” Amethyst asked as she threw the ball up in the air before catching it again. 

Pearl nodded and Amethyst pulled back before throwing. Pearl hit the ball with such force that it shot over the roof to the streets. 

“Damn.” Amethyst said as she watched it disappear. 

“Run Pearl!” Lapis shouted from behind her, causing Pearl to stumble before dropping the bat and nearly tripping over it as she made a home-run. 

“I got it!” Steven shouted as he ran to the back door and disappeared into the house.

“Well done.” Garnet said as she placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder. Pearl’s cheeks were slightly red from running as she smiled and it took all of Garnet’s self-control not to kiss her there. They still needed to talk about how Pearl felt about public affection. 

“Try not to break a window!” Sapphire shouted as she carried at plate out to Ruby and Greg at the grill. 

“Y-yes, ma’am!” Pearl stuttered and Garnet chuckled. 

“You really don’t have to call her that.” 

“I-I know.” Pearls said as she blushed and Garnet squeezed her shoulder. 

“Guess who I found!” Steven shouted as he came running out of the house. The ball in one hand and Peridot’s in his other. 

“Guess who got promoted!” Peridot shouted with a big grin on her face. 

“Hell yeah!” Amethyst shouted as they ran over to Steven and Peridot. 

“Well done!” Lapis said, not paying attention to how close they were to the pool. 

“What’s happening with your hair?” Amethyst asked as pointed to a patch of hair going in an opposite direction as the rest. “You don’t get helmet hair.” 

“What? Oh! The ball hit me in the head.” 

“I-I’m so sorry-” Pearl nervously started but Peridot cut her off. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” She grinned.

“I take it your happy?” Garnet smiled as Peridot rapidly nodded. 

“My pay’s increased! And I get more days off! And I get to work with the computers and not the customers!”

“Well you deserve it after, what’s it been?” 

“One year, 9 months, 24 days, in counting.” Peridot stated proudly. 

“Nerd.” Amethyst joked as she ruffled her girlfriend’s hair. Peridot was about to say something again when they heard a commotion from inside and the sound of barking. Pearl stiffened and took a step back, walking into Lapis who took her by the shoulders. They didn’t notice that they were a few steps away from the pool until two big dogs ran out of the house and Pearl frantically stepped back, sending them both into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAPTAIN CLIFFHANGER IS BACK!


	29. Younger, older sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of Lapis's priorities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing lil Lapis. 
> 
> The italics are flashbacks, just so everyone know.

_Lapis tip-toed down the hall, the wooded floor creaking slightly under her weight. It was cold and dark as the little five year old made her way past the big windows. The snow fell heavily outside and she could barely make out Peridot’s small wooden house through the window._

_Her mother had not been happy about the paint incident, and she and Pearl both got into a lot of trouble over it. Yellow Diamond on the other hand simply helped Peridot take a bath and got her into her alien pj's and then swiftly got back to her work._

_When Lapis thought about it she would have rather had a mother who ignored her most of the time, than one who was always mad at her. Jasper and Malachite also got into a lot of trouble but Jasper’s mom just took them aside and calmly talked to them. Theirs on the other hand nearly had a fit as their father took them to get cleaned up, before taking them to Peridot’s room and telling them to wait there._

_Pearl and Peridot quickly started to rebuild their rocket with whatever they could find but Lapis just sat and watched. She knew that when her mother got mad her parents would fight and it was almost always about her and Pearl._

_She didn’t have to wait long before her dad came back with three bowls of his homemade spaghetti, the only thing Pearl would eat without a problem. The three of them ate before Peridot shyly asked if they could sleep in her room that night. Pearl quickly begged with her and their dad just smiled before he said it would be a good idea and shooed them off to bed with the promise of a bed time story._

_“I’ve never had one of those before.” Peridot said as she Pearl put her blocks away._

_It struck Lapis that she’d never seen Peridot’s dad before. As if sensing her thoughts her dad quietly told her not to ask before she could say anything. After the story he bid them goodnight and Pearl and Peridot instantly fell asleep but Lapis couldn’t._

_She knew about the fights even though her parents tried to hide it from them. Pearl was easily distracted and always did as what her dad asked so unlike Lapis, she never walked into a fight after being told to stay in her room._

_After waiting a few minute Lapis slipped out for under the covers and made her way down the dark hall to her parent’s room. As she rounded the corner she could hear their voices in harsh whispers, as they tried not to wake then rest of the house. She pressed her ear to the door to hear better._

_“It was just an accident and none of them got hurt. I don’t see the problem.”_

_“She just left! What if she got hurt or lost?! We’re going to have to keep a better eye on her.”_

_“She’s five! She’s five and she got upset. Autistic or not any kid would have-”_

_“SHE’S NOT LIKE ANY OTHER KID!”_

_Lapis flinched a little when her mother raised her voice before she heard her mother take a breath and talk in a softer tone again._

_“She’s just going to have to be supervised.”_

_“Oh and you’re going to run after a five year old the whole day.”_

_There was a silence and Lapis could only imagine the look her mother would be giving her dad._

_“No, all these wild adventures also need to stop. She gets distracted and wanders off too easily.”_

_“You can’t do that. You can take away her whole childhood over something small like wandering off. Yes, she walked away today but she met Peridot and I’ve never seen her so happy. She has a friend now and that wouldn’t have happened if she hadn’t left.”_

_“Oh forgive me for not jumping with joy that my daughter is now friends with the little bar mistake.”_

_“HEY, that’s uncalled for. What her parents did wasn’t her mistake and she’s actually a really sweet little girl, she’s just shy.”_

_There was a silence before her mother sighed and spoke again. “Fine, her friendship with Peridot doesn’t bother me but it’s time for you to accept that she’s can’t do everything that Lapis and the others can. By letting her go out with them you’re encouraging them to pick on her.”_

_“Lapis doesn’t pick on her and what others do isn’t her fault.”_

_“I didn’t say that! Just be honest with yourself-”_

_“There’s nothing wrong with her!”_

_Lapis stepped away from the door. Her dad never shouted, he was always so calm about everything and hearing him raise his voice startled her. She could hear their voices but she couldn’t make out what they were saying before the door swung open. Her dad stepped out before closing the door and leaning against it as he sighed._

_“Daddy?” She asked in a small voice when it looked like he was going to cry. His head snapped up and he forced a smile as he turned to her._

_“Hey, lil mermaid. What you doing up?”_

_“I couldn’t sleep.”_

_He nodded before stepping closer and picking her up. “Do you want me to stay with you until you do?”_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and nodded. They started walking back to Peridot’s room in silence before Lapis softly spoke._

_“Were you and mom fighting again?”_

_Her father sighed and lifted her a little higher. “No, sweetie. We… um just had a little argument, that’s all.”_

_“What’d she mean ‘Pearl can’t do what we do’?” Lapis asked, ignoring his answer to the first question. At this he stopped before her placed Lapis on the ground and gently took her by the shoulders._

_“Pearl… thinks a little differently than most kids do. You know what small things that don’t bother you make her really upset?”_

_Lapis nodded, thinking about how Pearl didn’t like to eat and how loud sounds made her upset._

_“Your mother thinks that because of these small things that she shouldn’t play with you and the others.”_

_“What?! But-but it was Mala who-”_

_“Shh, not so loud, sweetie.”_

_Lapis nodded before she talked in a softer tone. “She told Mala to stop.”_

_Her father tucked a lock of brown hair behind her ear. “I know, she told me. Do you want to know what I think?”_

_Lapis nodded and he smiled. “That she just needs someone to be there for her when something happens.”_

_Lapis thought for a moment before her eyes went wide and she grinned. “I can do that!”_

_“Shh.” Her father smiled. “We don’t want to wake anyone.”_

_Lapis nodded and she smiled. “I’ll be there and make sure that she’s okay and that Mala leaves her alone.”_

_Her father nodded. “I know you will. Most of the time the older sister takes care of the younger one but what’s the fun in being like anyone else?”_

_“There isn’t.” Lapis giggled and her dad picked her up again before something else struck her. “What about Peridot?”_

_“Well, Pearl really likes her and you two can be friend too if-”_

_“No, can I be her younger, older sister too?”_

_“You’d do that?” Her father asked as he pulled her back slightly to look at her face as he kept walking._

_“Yeah, she doesn’t have a sister so maybe I can be hers? I promise I’ll be a good one and I’ll be there for them.”_

_As they reached Peridot’s room her father put her down. “I know you will but Peridot’s a few months younger than you so you can just be her older sister.” He said as he slowly opened the door._

_“Okay. Thanks, Daddy.” Lapis said as she hugged him before she quietly ran into the room. Her father softly followed and watched with a smile as she ran to the bed and pulled the covers up a little higher, so that it was tucked under Pearl and Peridot’s chins, before she kissed each on the cheek and climbed into bed._

_He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. “Night, my little mermaid.” Lapis smiled as she yawned. “Night, Daddy. I’m gonna do really good.”_

_He smiled as he pulled the cover to her chin as well. “You already did.”_   
_______________________

Everything went cold, that was the first thing to happen. Lapis felt the pressure of the water consume her and it felt like her heart stopped. Somewhere in her mind her subconscious was shouting that it wasn’t salt water but she couldn’t hear it. The weight of her soaking wet hoodie was pulled her down and she frantically pulled it off as she started to struggle in the water.

She thrashed around until she got her head above the water and she started gripping for land. Her hand found something hard and she pulled herself up and out of the water. It felt like the strong winter wind was going to knock her over and she curled up on herself as she coughed up water. 

Her whole body shook and her head felt like it was spinning. The feeling of the water consuming her stayed as she culled up even more, her hands gripping on to the hard surface around her. Suddenly there were hands on her arms and she started to thrash around as the person dragged her away. 

They stopped after a few feet and Lapis felt her someone grip her hands and another pulling her shirt off. Her panic grew and she started to kick until her hands were taken again. Her shirt was replaced by something warm and dry, causing her kicking to stop. She kept her eyes closed as faint voices reached her ears and she felt something wrap around her. Her coughing stopped and she took deep breaths. Her arms shakily wrapped around the person holding her as the voice became clearer. Lapis recognized it as Peridot’s and her grip tightened. 

“It’s okay. You’re out. You’re safe.” Was being repeated over and over again as Amethyst voice also came into earshot and Lapis felt the Latina hug her from behind. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before she calmed down and the rest of the world’s sounds came back to her. The first one being the bark of a dog and Lapis’s eyes went wide as she opened them for the first time. 

“Pearl.”


	30. Different and new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family spends some time together and Lapis does something she regrets.

Pearl froze upon impact. Her body tensing as the cold water embraced her. She felt Lapis start to struggle behind her and her subconscious started shouting for her to do the same but her body refused to obey. 

The water wasn’t like the ocean. It felt like the lake water that she learned to swim in. Cold but calm and gentle. Her lungs started to burn for air and she opened her mouth only to regret it as she swallowed water. That seemed to trigger her body to move as she started to thrash in the water. The weight of her wet sweater pulling her down until she felt hands on her arms. 

Before Pearl knew what was happening her head was above the water as she coughed for air. The hands on her arms pulled her back until she felt grass under her palms and Garnet’s voice came into earshot. 

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” 

Garnet gently patted and rubbed her back as she coughed up the water that she had swallowed. Suddenly there was a strong breeze and Pearl was harshly reminded not only that it was winter but also that she was soaking wet. 

She felt Garnet’s hands on the hem on her shirt and her whole body tensed. Horrible memories making their way back to her as she froze. If Garnet sensed this or not she wouldn’t know but before she could even think about it she heard Garnet’s voice in her ear. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m gonna give you my jacket.” 

Without another word Pearl felt her sweater and shirt being pulled off in one go before being replaced with Garnet’s jacket after a slight hesitation. The soft wool from the inside almost instantly starting to heat up her freezing body. 

“Please be dry. Please by dry.” Garnet mumbled as she pressed her hand to Pearl’s stitched side. 

Pearl’s head began to clear and her eyes landed on the pool water before her heart dropped. 

“L-lapis.” She coughed as she turned her head around, trying to find her sister. 

“It’s okay. Amethyst and Peridot’s got her.” Garnet said as she crouched down in front of Pearl, keeping her hand on Pearl’s waist. Pearl nodded and some of the tension in her body started to fade, only to rapidly return as she heard a dog bark behind her. 

She quickly latched on to Garnet, wrapping her arms around the taller girl’s neck and her legs around her waist. Garnet stumbled back a little before she awkwardly pushed herself up and stood, keeping a tight grip on Pearl. 

“Snowflake!” Steven called and Garnet lifted her head to see the big white dog nearly running him over as she licked his face. Steven grabbed onto the light blue collar and led the dog to the house before taking her inside and closing the door. Garnet let out a sigh of relief before attempting to put Pearl down but the small girl just tightened her grip. 

“It’s okay, Pearl. They’re gone.”

Pearl shook her head before burying her face into Garnet’s shoulder and Garnet hoisted her a little higher, understanding that she didn’t want to be put down. One of the dogs barked again from the other side of the fence and Garnet turned her head as she heard Lapis’s voice. 

“Pearl!” Lapis said again as she tried to get to her feet only to have Amethyst push her down again. 

“Woah, calm down, Lap. Garnet’s got her. It’s okay.”

Upon hearing her name, Pearl pulled back from Garnet and leaned towards her sister. Garnet placed Pearl on her feet but kept her arm around her waist she led her to Lapis. Pearl basically fell into Lapis’s embrace as she got on her knees and the two of them hugged each other tightly, Lapis muttering things under her breath. 

Another strong breeze swept past them and Garnet felt chills run up her spine. Both Pearl and Lapis were still shivering and when Garnet looked up she could see that Amethyst and Peridot were too, as getting the twins out of the pool had caused them all to get wet. Not to mention that Amethyst had given Lapis her hoodie. 

“Lapis! Pearl!” They all turned their heads as Rose came running out of the house before she stopped in front of them. “Are you two alright?” 

Both just nodded as Pearl coughed again. Their wet jeans clinging to their bodies as the wind picked up. 

“Come on, let’s get you into something dry.” Rose said as she helped them stand. Lapis’s knees buckled but she managed to keep herself and Pearl up as they headed to the house. Garnet’s hand never left Pearl’s waist and somewhere along the line Amethyst and Peridot had wrapped their arms around Lapis’s waist as well. 

Rose led them to the van after quickly explaining where they were going to the others. With the heater broken she drove at the safest speed over the limit she could. Pearl sat with her body tightly pressed against Garnet and her hand gripping Lapis’s from across Peridot’s lap. Her face was paler than usual, her lips starting to turn slightly blue as she curled up on herself. Lapis’s teeth started chattering soon after they left the house and Amethyst and Peridot sat on either side of her, hoping to give off some body heat. 

As they got home all of them quickly rushed up stairs to get into something dry. Pearl has relived to get out of her wet pants and socks but as she tried to find a sweater a new problem came up.

“Lapis?” 

“Yeah? You okay? Do you-”

“I’m fine but um, can I borrow a hoodie? My sweaters are in the wash.” 

“Oh, oh yeah sure. Let’s get you one.” Pearl stood with her arms crossed over her chest as Lapis tried to find her a hoodie. She was still shivering and was just silently prying that she wasn’t going to get sick. Her attention was turned back to Lapis as her sister let out a sigh of frustration before turning to her. 

“My hoodies are in the wash too, I wore the last clean one today.”

“O-oh.” Was all Pearl could think of to say as her eyes fell to the lines on her arms that had been healing over the past few weeks. 

“What about Garnet’s jacket?” 

Pearl blushed a little before she mumbled out that her bra made it wet inside and Lapis sighed, that being the same reason she couldn’t wear Amethyst’s hoodie again either. 

“This is why you need to let me buy more hoodies. Three isn’t enough.” Lapis tried to lift the mood but Pearl just kept her head down before she whispered. “I don’t want to go out with my arms open.” 

“I know.” Lapis sighed before there was a knock on the door. 

“You guys okay?” Came Amethyst’s voice and Lapis took Pearl’s hand as she got an idea.

“L-lap-”

“Trust me.” Lapis said as she opened the door before turning to Amethyst. “Yeah but um, can we borrow a hoodie or two?”

“Yeah, sure. Come on.” Amethyst took Lapis’s hand and led them to her room were Peridot and Garnet were already waiting, both in clean clothes that they kept at the house. Garnet stood from Amethyst’s bed the moment she saw Pearl before she walked over and pulled her into a hug. Lapis let go of her sister’s hand and as she walked to Amethyst’s closet with her. 

“You okay?” Garnet asked and Pearl nodded. 

“Just a little cold. I’m sorry, your jacket, I-”

“Don’t worry about that. Just so long you’re okay.” 

“Pearl, catch.” Amethyst said as she threw a light purple hoodie to them. Pearl missed it but Garnet caught it before it hit the floor, catching sight of Pearl’s arms again before she handed it to her. Pearl quickly slip the hoodie over her head and crossed her arms again in hope of getting warm faster, nuzzling her face in her arms as she did. 

She looked up to see everyone looking at her and her face headed up as she scrunched the hem of the oversized hoodie in her hands. “W-what?” 

Amethyst grinned and Peridot looked away, a blush on her face before Pearl felt Garnet’s hand on her shoulder. Lapis pulled her arm out of the sleeve of the hoodie before she looked up and smirked. 

“Amethyst, what do I have to do for you to give her this?” Pearl looked up at Garnet as she spoke, confusing clear on her face. 

“If she wears it every day it’s fucking free.” The Latina laughed and Pearl fidgeted with her hands still unsure about what was going on. 

“Pearl, they think you look adorable.” Lapis said upon seeing Pearl’s confusion and Pearl’s face went red as they all laughed.   
________________________ 

Lapis sat on the on grass as she stared out over the pool. When they got back to Ruby and Sapphire’s house, Rose explained to them that the dogs belong to Bismuth. An old friend of theirs and Ruby’s partner at the police station, and that she almost always had the dogs with her. After dropping said dogs off at home, Bismuth came back and apologized to them. Pearl seemed to really like her but Lapis wasn’t in the mood for new people. She heard the door open behind her before Peridot sat next to her and they watched the pool in silence for a moment. 

“You okay?” Peridot finally asked after and while and Lapis sighed. 

“I think so.” 

Peridot gave her a hesitant look before shifting closer. “You both scared the shit out of us.” 

Lapis chuckled a little at that. “Yeah, sorry and… thanks Peri. You were a lot of help today.” 

Peridot blushed and nodded before she looked away and Lapis felt her chest tighten. She loved the way Peridot blushed and that weird little laugh of hers and- She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She couldn’t hurt Peridot again, not after everything. 

Peridot turned to her again Lapis became aware of how close their faces were. “I just got you guys back. I couldn’t lose you again.” The small blond said and Lapis bit her lip. 

“I really missed you two… even after everything.” Peridot looked up at her with those soft blue eyes and before Lapis knew what she was doing she leaned and pushed their lips together.

If felt strange. For something that they had done so often before it felt new, like a first time. But it didn’t last long before Lapis realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back, her face red and she jumped up. 

“I-I… sorry.” She stuttered before she bolted into the house. 

Peridot was still too disoriented to do anything and by the time her senses returned Lapis was already inside. The small blond blushed furiously before she brushed her fingers over her lip. 

“That was different.”


	31. In the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis worries over her past actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my life, I literately wrote this two hours ago. I have been drowning in work for an art portfolio that I have to send to a collage before they can accept me but I didn't want to leave you all hanging. Please forgive the spelling. Fingers crossed I get in.

_Lapis slowly lifted her head, clenching her jaw as her entire body hurt. Her vision has blurry and her ears rung as she forced her body to work. As she started to grain her vision the sound of sirens came into ear short and she painfully turned her head to find the source of it. Her eyes landed on Pearl and it felt like her heart dropped._

_Her body was limp with her head against the ground and a concerning amount of blood pooling around her forehead. Lapis forced herself into her elbows, only to cry out in pain as her shoulders burned. The sirens were getting louder but her focus remained on her sister as she dragged herself to her. If she was going to die she wanted to be with someone she cared about._

_She gritted her teeth and hung her head as her hands started to burn. Upon looking down she could she her reflection in the shards of the broken mirror she was crawling over, her face covered in blood and dirt. Lapis found it impossible to look away, she felt sick and the pain was becoming unbearable before her arms gave out and the world went black._   
____________________________

Lapis shot up in bed, cold sweat running down her forehead as she gasped for air. She rapidly looked around the room to find out where she was before she ran a trembling hand through her hair. 

“It’s a dream. It’s over.” She whispered to herself as she took a few deep breaths, hoping to calm down. When that didn’t work she shook her head before looking over to Pearl and slipping out of bed. Pearl was sound asleep, her arms wrapped around a pillow as she drooled a little. If Lapis hadn’t been so shaken up she would have taken a blackmail photo but at that moment she just wanted to know that she wasn’t alone. She slipped into the bed and quickly hugged her sister, their familiar closeness calming her down. 

“Lapis?” Pearl whispered, her voice groggy showing that she wasn’t fully awake. 

“Just me.” Lapis softly said back and Pearl closed her eyes again before resting her head on Lapis’s shoulder. 

“You… okay…” Pearl sleepily mumbled and Lapis could see that she was fading fast. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Lapis said as she hugged her closer before Pearl made a confirming sound and her breathing started to pan out again. Lapis waited a few moments before softly whispering out her sister’s name. When she didn’t get a reply and she was sure that Pearl was asleep she started to talk. 

“I fucked up… again. Not really a surprise anymore.”

Pearl sighed in her sleep and Lapis closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She had been doing this for years. Whenever she had troubles she would take to Pearl when she was asleep. She didn’t know why but it helped. She had someone who listened to her and at the same time nothing she said would heard. She also knew that if Pearl had been awake for these talks she would send her into a crying fit most of the times. Pearl knew that Lapis blamed herself for most of the things that happened to them and had told her time and time again that all those things weren’t her fault but Lapis just couldn’t help it. 

“I should have listened to you that first time but I was so busy distracting myself from what happened I didn’t care who got hurt in the process.” Lapis opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling as she spoke. The argument they had years ago still fresh in her mind. 

_“Pearl, just calm the fuck down. Both of us are adults and know what we’re doing, okay?”_

_“This isn’t a game, Lapis! This is a person and you’re toying with her emotions!”_

“Maybe then we wouldn’t have had to go through hell and back.” Pearl made another noise in her sleep and Lapis closed her eyes. “Good talk.”   
__________________________ 

Pearl stood outside watching the waves, her foot lightly tapping the sand. She had never been fond of her sleeping pills but after last night she hated them even more. She knew about Lapis’s late night conversations, she had been awake for the first few but quickly realized that she supposed to hear what was being said and that Lapis always sorted these problems out on her own but last night bothered her, mainly because she didn’t know what Lapis said. 

Her pills prevented her from being awake at the time and she had this odd feeling that she needed to hear this talk, as Lapis had been acting strange all morning. She had been going out of her way to not be left alone with Peridot or Amethyst and had been stuck in her head the whole day. 

“Hey.” Pearl jumped at the soft voice before calming down as Garnet took her hand. 

“H-hi.” 

“You okay? You’ve been out here for a while.” 

Pearl nodded. “I’m fine just thinking.” 

“About?” 

“Lapis, she’s been a little off today.” 

Garnet gently hugged Pearl from behind and the smaller girl leaned into her touch. “I’ve noticed.” 

“I’m worried and she doesn’t ever talk about things that bother her, at least not to me.” 

“Do you want me to try?” 

“I-If you would, I'd be thankful.” 

Garnet smiled and kissed her temple. “I would do anything for you.” 

The smaller girl just blushed and smiled before kissing her on the lips.   
___________________

“I just don’t know what happened. I mean she kissed me and then left.” Peridot said as she handed Amethyst a soda. 

“Maybe she feels bad, I mean from what you told me when we first met things haven’t always been great with you two.” 

“But that was the past. It’s different now, I’m different and I’m sure she is too. But I can’t get near her to try and talk before she finds a way to leave.” 

Amethyst gulped the soda down before placing the can on the table. “Yeah, I saw. She almost followed Steven into the bathroom.” The Latina chuckled before turning to her girlfriend. “But yeah I would love for you two to talk this out so I can stop dreaming about fucking my foster sister and actually do it.” 

“Pearl or Lapis?” 

“Lapis, stupid. I not gonna do Pearl.” 

“Nobody’s doing Pearl.” Both Peridot and Amethyst nearly jumped out of their skin as Garnet’s voice filled the room. 

“Nobody but you?” Amethyst asked as she turned to the taller girl. 

“Nobody period.” Came her stoic reply. 

“Okay, might I ask why?” 

Garnet sat down before she spoke. “It’s not how our relationship works.” 

“Okay, now I’m confused.” Peridot said as she rubbed her eyes. 

“Like your relationship, you started sleeping with each other before you started dating and there’s nothing wrong with that because both of you gave consent.” 

Amethyst nodded and Peridot looked away, blushing hard. 

“My relationship with Pearl is the opposite. We’re getting to know each other before we start with more interment things.” 

“Keeping it PG.” Amethyst smiled and Garnet nodded. 

“Keeping it PG, and just because we’re not doing intimate things yet doesn’t mean I don’t care about her. I plan to be there for her as long as she lets me and whatever is going on with Lapis is upsetting her and I have a feeling you know what it is.” Garnet said as she turned to Peridot who nodded. 

Before anyone can say something Steven came running down the stairs, dragging Lapis by her hand. “You’re gonna love them!” 

“Steven, where you off to?” Garnet asked and he stopped at the door, Lapis nearly running in to him.

“The big donut! Sadie just called she found a box with Cookie Cats!” 

Garnet nodded and smiled. “I can see why you’re so happy then.” 

“Yeah! Lapis and I are going to go get them!” 

“Why don’t you take Pearl instead?” 

“Huh?” Steven tilted his head and little and Lapis tensed slightly as she made eye contact with Peridot before looking down. 

“I wanna talk to Lapis real quick, planning a surprise for Pearl. I’ll tell you when you get back.” 

“Aww, that’s so cute!” Steven grinned as he let go of Lapis’s hand and ran out the door. “Okay bye guys!” 

Lapis gulped as she turned to the others, this was not a conversation she was looking forward too.”


	32. Group hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Peridot works things out.

Lapis stood stiffly at the door and for a while nobody spoke. The room was tense as Garnet coughed before she asked Lapis to sit down. Lapis walked on stiff legs and sat next to Garnet on the L shaped couch. Nobody spoke or made eye contact, as only Garnet sat in a relaxed position before she broke the silence. 

“Someone going to tell me what’s going on?” 

The others seemed to tense before Lapis silently spoke. 

“I kissed Peridot.” 

The silence continued before Garnet spoke again. “And?” 

Lapis looked up at her, she understood the polyamorous thing better after talking to Amethyst but the kiss still felt wrong. She just shrugged and looked away again. 

“Do you regret it?” Garnet asked her voice and pose still calm. 

“I don’t know… maybe, yes.” Lapis said softly 

“You do?” Peridot suddenly asked and Lapis could hear that she was upset. 

“No! No…I...” Lapis sighed and pressed her face into her hands. “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry? Why are-” Peridot started only to be cut off by Lapis. 

“Because I fucked up with you! Again!” 

Peridot and Amethyst were a little taken back by the outburst but Garnet didn’t move, as if nothing happened. Lapis realized that she had stood and sat down again before she talked. 

“That’s all I seem to do when it comes to you. After my dad died I didn’t care about how you felt, I just… used you.” Garnet silently stood and mentioned for Amethyst to follow her outside. The shorter girl did as told after giving Peridot a reassuring smile, leaving Peridot and Lapis alone. 

Peridot stood and walked over to Lapis before crouching down in front of her and taking her by the shoulders, prompting the blue haired girl to look up. “Lapis, you didn’t use me. I knew what we were doing was just casual sex and the times I didn’t want to you didn’t push me or anything, you accepted my decision. If anyone was using someone it was me…” 

Peridot looked away and Lapis tilted her head slightly. “You? What do you mean you?” 

Peridot sighed before she stood again, letting Lapis go, much to the taller girl’s dismay. 

“I was in love with you. Anything I did with you was always amazing but you were with Jasper so I knew that we’d never be in a relationship. Every time we slept together it was like my way of showing her that I can make you happier than she can. That you were choosing me over her but then the day I asked you to leave with me-”

“I told you that I couldn’t leave her…” Lapis said as she looked away. “And if we did leave with you then it would have saved us a lot of pain.” 

_‘And Pearl a lot of trauma.’_ Lapis thought as the room went silent again before Lapis sighed. “That was so fucked up… I’m so sorry, Peri. I didn’t know. I never thought that you could ever feel anything for me. I was always just making fun of you.” 

“You had your moments, yes, but there were a lot of times, when it was just you, Pearl and me that I saw another side of you. The side I was in love with.” Peridot hesitated before she spoke again. “Still is.” 

Lapis looked up at her and Peridot turned her face away, blushing hard. 

“Peri-” Lapis started as she stood but Peridot cut her off. 

“I know you don’t feel the same.” 

“Peri-”

“And that the poly thing is still weird to you.” 

“Peri-”

“But we can still be friends and-”

Lapis grabbed Peridot by the collar of her shirt and smashed their lips together. Peridot tensed a little before she melted into the kiss and placed her hand on Lapis’s neck. 

Thousands of things ran through Lapis’s head as they kissed. 

_‘This is wrong.’_

_‘You’re just going to hurt her again.’_

_‘It will never work.’_

But she ended up saying the one she knew was true as they pulled away. 

“I love you too.” 

Peridot looked up at her still breathing a little heavy. 

“And I’m not just saying that. I love everything about you. Your weird laugh and your freckles. Your eyes that have this yellowish tint because of your glasses and that cute lil birthmark on your forehead.” 

Peridot blushed as she gently touched the small birthmark on her head that somewhat looked like a triangle. 

“Lapis-”

“And how smart you are-”

“Lapis-”

“And how cute you get when you blush and-”

Peridot cut her off by pulling her closer and connecting their lips again, happy that she kept her hand on Lapis’s neck. Both of them let out a breathy laugh as they pulled away before Peridot spoke in a whisper. 

“Shut up. I believe you.” She smiled at Lapis who let out a little laugh again before she pulled the smaller girl into a hug. They stayed like that in silence of a while before Peridot spoke. 

“Amethyst has a thing for you too.” She said softly as she started to rub Lapis’s back.

“Heh, I know. She’s not very subtle about it. She even told me to come fuck with you guys if I ever hear you again.” 

Peridot groaned. “She told me.” 

“Yeah, I really like her too but I didn’t know where I stood with you and I didn’t want you to like think that I was taking her away from you.” 

“So would you maybe like to try something, like a relationship with the three of us?” 

“You asking me out?” 

“M-maybe?” 

Lapis chuckled. “Shouldn’t she be here for this?” 

“Yes.” Peridot laughed before she pulled out her phone and quickly texted for Amethyst come in side. They stayed in the hug, both just turning their heads and the screen door sided open and close as the Latina stepped in. 

“I see hugs. Hugs are good, right?” She asked and Lapis nodded. 

“Yeah, Peridot said she would tie me to her bed until I forgive her.” Lapis smirked and Peridot let her go before punching her shoulder. 

“Lazuli!” She blushed and Amethyst whistled. 

“Kinky, can I join?” 

“She said something about you being next to me.” Lapis smirked and Peridot groaned. 

“Damn, Peri. You’re gonna have to keep these promises.” 

“Both of you are clods.” 

“Yeah but we’re your clods.” Lapis smiled and Peridot sighed. 

“Yes, my clods.” 

“So you talked to her about the relationship thing?” Amethyst asked as she walked over. 

“Yes, I did.” 

“And? We gonna try?” 

“I donno.” Lapis smirked. “Gotta check if you’re a good kisser first.” 

Amethyst turned to her and returned her smirk. “You can’t take Peri’s words?” 

“I prefer firsthand experience.” 

“Well, come and get it.” The Latina grinned as she placed her hands on her hips. 

“If you make we chase you I will tackled you to the ground.” Lapis said as she walked over. 

“Maybe I want you to.” Amethyst grinned but stayed in her spot as Lapis stopped in front of her before leaning down. 

Their kiss was short and Amethyst grinned as she pulled away. 

“Good enough?” 

“Think I’m gonna have to try again.” Lapis smirked before connecting their lips again. They kissed three more time before both of them started laughing and Peridot sighed. 

“Now I have two morons.” 

“Aw, Peri. You want some love?” 

Lapis grinned before she whispered something into Amethyst’s ear and the Latina smirked. 

“What are you two planning?” Peridot asked as she took a step back but she couldn’t get away fast enough before her girlfriends tackled her to the ground.

“Hey!” She shouted but the others just ignored her as they started to kiss her face. 

“We love you, Peri.” They laughed just as Garnet came in.

“I take it everything worked out?” She grinned as she leaned against the wall. 

“Yup!” 

“Yes!” 

Lapis and Amethyst shouted in unison before getting off Peridot and pulling her up. 

“Clods.” She mumbled as they smiled at each other, proud at their handy work. 

“Okay, now that we’re one big gay pile, you want to tell us what you want to do for Pearl?” Amethyst asked as she wrapped her arms around both of her girlfriends’ waists. 

“Wait, you didn’t just say that to get Steven to leave?” Lapis asked as she leaned into the Latina. 

“I try not to lie to him. He’s young yeah but also rather smart. Most of the time he’s a lot more help then you would think a fourteen year old can be.” 

“So what are you planning?” 

“I want to ask Pearl to be my girlfriend.”


	33. Cookie cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Steven hang out with Sadie and Jasper gets some upsetting news.

“Sadie!” Steven shouted as he ran into the shop, dragging Pearl behind him. 

“Hey, Steven.” Sadie smiled “Oh, hey Pearl.” 

“H-hello.” Pearl smiled as she took a few breaths. For someone so short, Steven was remarkably fast. 

“Cookie cats! Cookie cats! Cookie cats!” Steven started chanting and Sadie laughed. “Yeah, I’ll go get them for you.” 

Steven led Pearl to the counter, grinning wildly. 

“You really like Cookie cats, don’t you?” Pearl smiled and Steven rapidly nodded. “They’re amazing! Don’t you like them?” 

“Well, um, I’ve never had one.” 

Steven gasped, his face twisting to horror. “What!?” 

Pearl flinched a little and Steven took both her hands. “I have to fix this injustice!” 

“Here you go, Steven.” Sadie said as she carried out a box. “They were at the bottom of the freezer so we never found them when we counted stock, and since you’re the only person who buys them, I thought you should have them.” 

“Thank you, Sadie!” Steven eagerly took the box from her before looking up. “Is Lars back yet?” 

Sadie shook her head but smiled. “He’s coming back tomorrow. Heh, he’s been complaining about it the whole week.”

“I’ll come say hi real early then.” Steven smiled as he took Pearl’s hand again. 

“Who’s Lars?” Pearl silently asked him and he turned to her. 

“Oh yeah, he was still in the hospital when you and Lapis showed up.” 

“He’s my coworker. He went out of town a while ago and got into an accident.” 

“Oh, that’s awful.” Pearl said as she grimaced.

“Yeah but he’s okay, he just has this scar over his eye now.” 

“Sadie!”

“Yeah, Steven?” 

“How late do you close up?” 

Sadie looked down at her watch. “In like ten minutes, why?” 

“We can keep you company and eat a Cookie cat!” Steven happily shouted as he pulled three from the box. 

“Aw, that’s sweet, Steven but you really don’t have to.” 

“But I want to, please?” Steven looked at her with his big puppy dog eyes and Sadie sighed. 

“You win.” 

“Yes!” Steven fist pumped before he sat down on the floor and rested his head against the display case. 

“Steven, you know we have chairs, right?” 

“This is more comfy.” He smiled as he placed the box between his legs and patted on both side next to him. 

Pearl brushed some of the dust away from the spot before sitting down, Sadie doing the same. Steven smiled as he handed them each a Cookie cat before unwrapping his own and biting one of the ears off. 

“I like to eat the ears first.” He smiled as he chew and Sadie laughed a little before doing the same. 

Pearl struggled a little with the wrapper but when she finally it open she hesitated before eating. 

“You’re gonna love it, Pearl.” Steven smiled and she nodded before taking a small bite of the ear. 

“And?” Steven asked, stars in his eyes as he watched her face. 

“Okay, it is really good.” She smiled and he grinned. 

“See I told you!” He smiled before taking another bite. 

“Wait this is your first Cookie cat?” Sadie asked and Pearl nodded before taking another bite. 

“Wow, where did you grow up?” 

“Empire city.” Steven beamed before Pearl could answer. 

“Wow, really? That’s so cool.” 

“I know, right?” 

“So what was it like? Growing up in such a big city?” 

Pearl thought back to her life there before shuddering a little. “Not as nice as people might think, at least not for me.” She said before subconsciously pulling down the sleeve of her sweater with her free hand. 

“Oh, that sucks, sorry.” Sadie said as she offered a small smile and Pearl shook her head, returning the smile. “It’s fine. Don’t worry.” 

They ate in silence for a moment more before Steven finished his Cookie cat and turning to Sadie. “So are you happy that Lars is coming back?” He asked as he faked an innocent smile. 

Sadie rolled her eyes and blushed a little. “Well yeah working alone it’s all that fun.” 

“And you love him.” Steven sang and Sadie giggled. 

“Yeah that too.” She blushed before she pulled out her phone. 

“Here.” She said as she handed it to Pearl. Pearl stared down at the photo. The first thing that caught her eye was the large scar over the boy’s eye and she winced a little. 

“We took that the day he was released from the hospital.” Sadie smiled as Pearl handed her phone back. “He asked me out a few days later and I…” She sniffed and rubbed her eyes, still smiling. “He used to be a real jerk but he just… changed.” 

Sadie rubbed her eyes again before turning to them. “I’m glad he’s coming back.” 

“Yeah! And now he’s got an awesome scar too!” Steven chirped in as he ate the last of his cookie cat. 

“Oh, yeah. He’s real happy about that.”

“He is?” Pearl tilted her head a little and Sadie nodded. 

“He said it makes him look cooler. Like a superhero in the movies.” 

“Oh.” Was all Pearl said and Steven noticed that she stopped eating but before he could say anything Sadie spoke up. 

“Closing time. I better get going, Lars invited me to dinner.” 

“Aww.” Steven smiled as he stood and picked up his box. 

“Thanks for staying, ‘til closing time.” Sadie smiled as she locked the shop. 

“You’re welcome. See you tomorrow!” Steven waved as they all said goodbye before he and Pearl started walking home. 

“Hey, Pearl. You okay?” Steven asked as he noticed her distant stare. 

“Huh, oh, yes, I’m fine, Steven. Just thinking.” 

“What you thinking about?” 

“Oh nothing important.” She lied as she finished her Cookie cat. “Thank you, Steven. I had fun today.” 

Steven smiled as he hefted the box a little higher before the started to talk her about the first time he ate a Cookie cat on the way home.   
__________________________

“Fuck, cuz. You still breathing?” Malachite laughed as Jasper walked into the kitchen. 

“Fuck off, Mal.” Jasper said as she rubbed the blood from her nose, wincing as she rubbed across her black eye as well, before she opened the faucet to wash her face. 

“Ya know, shit like this wouldn’t happen if you would have just let me do my job.” 

Jasper’s head snapped up at her cousin’s words. 

_“Pearl, I-I can’t hide this from her. You have to tell Lapis.”_

_“P-p-please.” Jasper softened at the smaller girl’s tone, and it was clear she was trying hard not to cry. “I-I can’t… S-She… I-I h-have to p-protect h-her.”_

Jasper clenched her fist as she thought back to Pearl and Lapis. 

“Not a fucking chance.” She gritted her teeth as she turned to Malachite. “I would rather get my face beat in every day then let you near them again!” 

“Calm the fuck down! I’m just worried, okay? The shit that they’re making you do is gonna get you killed.” 

“Like hell you are! You’ve never cared about anyone but yourself.” Jasper closed the faucet before she turned and walked away. 

“You should just stop playing hero and accept what you are.” Jasper stopped before she turned in one fluent motion and gripped Malachite by the collar of her shirt. “I know what I am, and I’m nothing like you.” She hissed before pushing her cousin back disappearing down the hall way and into her room. 

She slammed the door behind her before hitting the boxing bag in the corner of her room. A few moments later there was a soft knock at the door. She furiously turned to the door and gripped the handle before yanking it open. 

“What!?” She shouted, expecting Malachite, instead she saw Aurora, who stumbled back as she flinched and Jasper instantly calmed.

“Oh, s-sorry I-”

“I-I know.” Aurora softly said before she walked forward again and clutched files in her hands. “M-may I come i-in?” 

Jasper nodded and led her in, noticing that she was paler than usual and shaking. “Rori, what-”

Aurora let out a small sob as she handed Jasper the files. Jasper took it from her before the small girl almost tackled her into a hug, sobbing into her chest. Jasper held her with one arm and opened the file with the other. She knew it was a job file and that Aurora had read it before her but she was scared to see what it was that would cause the smaller girl to cry that much. 

Her eyes scanned over the file before she tensed and dropped it. She hugged Aurora with both arms, trying hard not to cry herself when Aurora spoke. 

“P-Please don’t… There has to b-be something else.” She sobbed out and Jasper hugged her tighter. 

“I won’t. I promise, okay.” Jasper felt herself started to tremble. No matter what happened to her, none of them were going to get hurt again.


	34. Nightly talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Lapis talk and Jasper takes a stand.

Pearl sighed as she brushed her wet hair out of her eyes. She hadn’t cut it in over three months and it was starting to annoy her to the point where she wanted to cut it herself. She rinsed her mouth before looking up as she put her toothbrush down and pushed her bangs out of the way, revealing the scar on her forehead.

She wished she could cut her hair the way it was when she was younger, but it was too short so her scar showed. Growing out her hair a little had been her mother’s idea. Pearl found herself thinking back to that day without meaning too. 

_‘It’s like a company stamp.’ Malachite had joked but Pearl didn’t find it funny. She didn’t care about the drug run they had been on, so she just turned and left. She was failing in her attempt not to cry. Tears streamed down her face as she swung the front door open before slamming it shut again and rushing to her room._

_She could have sworn that she heard something on her way up but she didn’t care. She managed to get to her room before completely brushing into tears, sobbing into her pillow. Her head was hurting again along with all the injuries on her body but she was past the point of caring about that too. She often wondered if she still cared about anything._

_She was too caught up in her own misery to notice her mother entering her room and softly closing the door behind her. Pearl tensed when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and jerked her head up to see her mother sitting next to her. She clutched her pillow and continued to sob as her mother pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly._

_“I miss him too.” Her mother softly said as she started to stroke Pearl’s hair. Pearl gripped onto her mother’s shirt and held on as if her life depended on it. She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before she stopped crying but her mother didn’t let go._

_“Do you feel better?”_

_“No.” Pearl whispered out and her mother held her tighter. “I-I want him back.” She said in a watery voice, threatening to cry again._

_“I know, I do too, but sometimes we don’t get to say what we want.”_

_Pearl sniffed and nodded before her mother pulled her back slightly and wiped her eyes._

_“I’ve been thinking…” She said as she took a lock of Pearl’s hair. “That maybe you should grow it out a little, just to cover the scar.”_

_Pearl let her hand go through her hair, ruffling it a little. “Okay.”_

_“Okay.” He mother repeated as she kissed Pearl’s forehead before pulling her into a tight embrace again._

“You were so different… what happened?” Pearl whispered before she was pulled back to reality as her phone beeped next to her. She realized that she had been crying and quickly wiped her tears away as she picked up her phone to see a message from Lapis asking if she’s okay. She took a deep breath before replying and leaving the bathroom, forgetting to cover her scar again.   
_________________________

“I won’t do it.” Jasper said as she threw the file onto White’s desk. The older woman looked up from her phone before looking down to the files and smirking. 

“Really now?” 

“Does her mother know?” Jasper asked through gritted teeth. 

“Of course.” White said as she put her phone down on the table. “The key to success is to not keep secrets from your partners.” She glanced at Jasper before grinning. “Or partner, but you learned that the hard way.” 

Jasper clenched and unclenched her fists as White picked up the file. “It’s very simple. I don’t see the problem.” 

“I-I can’t.” Jasper hesitated before continuing. “And I won’t. How can either of you just throw your kids away like that?” 

“By law, they’re not ours anymore. We don’t owe them anything. They chose their path.” 

“You really think that?”

White glared at her before standing and turning to the bookcase behind her, her fingers tracing over a family photo that was easily taken over seven years ago. 

“They had everything they could have wanted. I asked very little of them for it.” 

“And when things weren’t to your liking you took everything from them.” 

“I’m not sure if I’m fond of this new rebellious streak you have.” White said as she turned her head to Jasper, who stood motionlessly in front of the desk, before turning back to the bookcase. 

“I didn’t take their father from them, or your mother from you.” 

Jasper bit down on her tongue to keep herself from talking. 

“Afterwards I tried to keep them busy, keep them from thinking about it. Lapis was easy. Give her a few drug runs and let her break a few thing and she was happy.” 

_‘No, she wasn’t. You never saw her break down sobbing at night. Never heard her talking about what was going on in her head. Never saw the look of pain in her eyes when she looked at Pearl._ Jasper thought but restrained herself from saying. 

“Pearl on the other hand,” White continued as the turned and sat down at the table again. “She was a problem.” 

Jasper switched to chewing the inside of her cheek as her tongue started to burn. 

“She couldn’t be left alone with anyone aside from Aurora or Sky and would constantly burst into tears at the slightest things, and then the stuttering started.” 

“We both know why she started stuttering.”

“Not to say.” 

“You’re sick.” Jasper regretted those words as soon as they left her mouth. White calming stood up and walked around the desk. 

“And you’re trying my patience.” 

Jasper said nothing, waiting to be hit or something but White just turned and walked back to her chair. 

“You have three days. Do it or I will get someone else to.”  
____________________

“Pearl?” Lapis whispered out to the other side of the room. Pearl had been distant since she came back with Steven and Lapis hadn’t been able to talk to her about her new relationship. 

 

“Yeah?” Came Pearl’s soft answer, showing that she was still awake. 

 

“You okay? You looked teary when you came out of the shower and you, um…” Lapis hesitated. Pearl had always covered her scar, but when she came out of the bathroom her bangs were brushed away slightly and Lapis wasn’t sure if it was an accident or not. 

 

“I what?” Pearl asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

“Never mind, but are you okay?” 

Pearl sighed before she looked over to Lapis. “I was thinking about mother.” At this Lapis rose from her bed and climbed in with Pearl, patiently waiting for her to go on. 

“Growing my hair out was her idea and all though I don’t like talking about what happened, I…” Pearl sighed and ruffled her hair. “I don’t know what I want to anymore.” 

“We could cut your hair… If you want that is.” Lapis said and Pearl looked at her. “Like when you were a kid, you liked it like that, right?” 

“Yeah.” Pearl smiled a little as she played with her bangs. “T-that’d be a start.” 

“Anything else on your mind?” 

“No.” She looked over at Lapis and smiled. “Thank you, Lapis.” 

“You’re welcome.” Lapis smiled and she lied down and crossed her arms under her head. 

“So, are you going to tell me what happened when we were gone?”

Lapis sat up again before taking a deep breath. “You remember Friday?” 

“Yes, it’s a little hard to forget.”

“Well, when you guys were in the house, Peri and I um… We were talking outside and… I kissed her.” 

Lapis gulped as she waited for Pearl to answer. “Wait, so why did you ignore her then?” 

Lapis jerked her head towards her sister. “Wait, you’re not mad?” 

“What? Why would I be mad?” 

Lapis’s jaw dropped a little. “If we had this conversation two years ago-” 

“It was different two years ago. You didn’t take her serious then. But back to now, did she kiss you back? Did you talk it out at least? Are you together now and is that why you and Amethyst were to touchy tonight?” 

“Woah, calm down. What the fuck?” 

“What? I’m curious.” 

Lapis laughed a little before shaking her head. “Yes, we talked it out and yes, we’re all together now.” 

Pearl smiled and hugged her sister from the side. “Good, I’m happy for you.” 

“Thanks.” Lapis said as she hugged her back “The poly thing doesn’t bother you?” 

“No, why would it?” 

“A lot of people would say it’s weird.” 

“It’s not. A little different, yes, but not weird.” 

Lapis smiled before lying down again. “Thanks, Pearl.” 

“You’re welcome.” Pearl said as she lied down as well. The room was quite for a moment before Lapis laughed a little. “We weren’t touchy.” 

“Yes, you were.” Pearl laughed as well. “Either your hand was on her arm or hers on your back.” She giggled. “I bet your gonna hold hands and do all kind of cute things tomorrow.” 

“Hey, don’t laugh.” Lapis chuckled as she gently shoved her, which only made Pearl laugh more, keeping her hand over her mouth as to not wake the rest of the house. 

“Okay, I’ll give you a reason…” Before Pearl could push away Lapis started tickling her sides. 

“K-knock… it…off.” Pearl managed between her fits of laughter and Lapis stopped as she giggled herself. They lied down again and both fell asleep soon after.


	35. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang makes plans for the weekend, and Jasper tries to find something to solve her problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there's not that much action in this one because it's kind of a setup for the next ones when shit goes down. 
> 
> Thanks for all the 'good luck' messages, I'm pleased to say that I did get into collage, so if my exams don't kill me first I might have a surprise with the next few chapters. 
> 
> Also if you haven't heard Unsteady, I highly recommend it. It's my favourite song ever.

Lapis groaned as she felt something poke at her cheek. She scrunched her eyes as she swatted the object away and turned onto her stomach, hoping to get some more sleep, but just as the world started to go silent she was poked again. 

“Lapis.” Someone whispered her name and she could hear the smile in their voice. She tried her best to ignore it but then the poking started again before another chuckle. Upon hearing the small laugh, Lapis instantly recognized the voice as Amethyst’.

“You gonna wake up?”

“Fuck off.” Lapis mumbled as she pushed her face into the pillow, attempting to hide the small smile she was giving.

“Nah, I’d rather fuck around.” Amethyst snickered. 

“Please, just wait for me to leave.” Lapis heard Garnet’s voice and Amethyst started to laugh. 

“But seriously, if you don’t get up I’m gonna back-flip onto you.” 

“Go ahead.” Lapis grinned into the pillow, calling her bluff. There was a moment of silence and Lapis lifted her head to see what’s going on, only to have Amethyst smack down onto her back. 

Lapis let out a sharp exhale and Amethyst grinned. “You gonna get up now?” 

“As soon as you get off.” Lapis said as she lifted her head a little.

“Nah, I like it here.” Amethyst grinned and Lapis felt the bed shift. 

“W-what are you…” Pearl’s voice was suddenly heard as she sat up and yawned. 

“Nothing much.” Lapis said as she suddenly lifted herself onto her elbows and Amethyst slid down her back. 

“Okay.” Pearl mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, clearly still half asleep. 

“Watch that drool.” Lapis joked as she stretched and slipped out of bed. “You get to carry me for waking me up.” She said as she placed her hand on Amethyst’s shoulder before the shorted girl picked her up bridal style. 

“I don’t drool.” Pearl muttered as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, blushing slightly.

“Just a little.” Garnet joked and Pearl’s head snapped, her face turning fully red. 

“A little? Damn, some mornings I have swim to the door.” Lapis joked as she and Amethyst started to laugh. 

“Lapis!” Pearl’s felt her blush speared to her shoulders as they rest of them laughed. Lapis didn’t say anything else as Amethyst carried her out the door. Pearl groaned and pushed her face into her hands. She felt Garnet sit down next to her before the taller girl wrapped her arm around Pearl’s shoulder. 

“You’re adorable.” She chuckled before she kissed Pearl’s cheek and the smaller girl felt herself blushing for new reasons.   
______________________ 

“All packed.” Lapis said as she loaded her bag into Garnet’s car. She turned a quickly glanced over to Pearl, who was talking to Garnet with a smile on her face, before turning back to Amethyst. 

“Hell yeah! Tonight’s gonna be awesome. You can stay up past twelve, right?”

Lapis snorted. “I can stay up for two days straight.” She grinned as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Good.” The Latina smirked before getting into the car. Lapis walked around the other end and got in next to her, stealing a quick glance at Pearl again. Though, she wouldn’t admit it out loud, she was a little worried about the arrangement. This was the first time she would leave Pearl for the whole night and it scared her. 

“Have fun and stay out of trouble.” Rose joked as she greeted them from the door. 

“No promises!” Amethyst shouted out the window as Pearl and Garnet got in. 

“The reason you don’t sit up front.” Garnet grinned as she drove off. 

“Hey! I have the voice of a baby bird.” 

“More like a baby shark.” Lapis joked. 

“Oh, what was that?” Amethyst said as she flopped down onto Lapis and started to tickle her. “Hum , say it to my face.” 

“N-never!” Lapis laughed out. 

“Under her arms.” Pearl smiled as she sat with her knees on the seat and looked behind her. 

“Traitor!” Lapis laughed out as Amethyst started to tickle her weak spot. 

“And try not to break anything.” Garnet said as she glanced back for a moment before focusing on the road again. She stole a quick glance at Pearl and found herself smiling as the pale girl giggled at Amethyst’s antics. 

“Yo, G! You wanna put on some music?” Amethyst asked as she sat back in her seat and Lapis gasped for air as she chuckled. 

“Sure.” Garnet said as she turned on the radio. Seconds after the radio was turned on ‘Unsteady’ by X ambassadors started playing and Amethyst immediately started to sing along, the rest soon joining her.

Garnet paid attention to the rest as they sang. It was clear that Lapis and Amethyst both knew the song as they sang together with slightly off note but both happy. Pearl on the other hand sang every note perfectly, as if she had listened to the song for every day for the past ten years. 

Garnet found herself getting lost in the lithe girl’s voice. It felt like she was being mesmerized. She was unaware that Pearl was listening to her just as attentively. Pearl figured that if the term ‘voice of an angel’ had to put use for a single voice, it would be Garnet’. She had never heard something so beautiful. 

Both of them spared a quick look at the other, their eyes catching before both turned away blushing and smiling a little. They stopped in front of Peridot’s apartment and waited in the car for the song to end, as Amethyst refused to get out before it was over.

Once the song ended they all got out, Amethyst and Lapis grabbing their bags before heading up to Peridot’s door. 

“Is she still asleep?” Garnet asked when Amethyst told her not to ring the doorbell. 

“Probably.” She said as she pulled out her key to the apartment and unlocked the door. True to her words, Peridot was fast asleep on the couch, clutching a PS4 remote in her hand. 

“Wait, I thought she had an Xbox.” Lapis whispered as she and Amethyst crept closer. 

“She’s got both and a 3DS. Says it’s the games that matter not the console.” 

“What are they doing?” Peal softly asked but before Garnet could tell her about the plans she overheard, both Amethyst and Lapis shouted Peridot’s name at the top of their lungs. 

Peridot startled awake nearly hitting them in the face as she sat up. Peridot groaned as her girlfriends started laughing. 

“Clods.” She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Her frown disappeared slightly as both of them kissed her cheek as and she smiled a little, knowing that this was bound to be a fun night for all of them.   
____________________ 

Aurora and Sky watched as Jasper paced around the room, muttering the words ‘three days’ over and over again to herself. They were sitting in Pink Diamond’s old office that was completely empty aside from a desk and a empty bookcase. Aurora knew that Jasper came here to think and because the remaining Diamonds were in a meeting the safest place to be was with Jasper. 

Jasper suddenly gritted her teeth before she punched the bookcase, causing the others to jump. Jasper sighed and rested her head against the bookcase. Aurora took a deep breath and relaxed as she felt Sky’s tan hand take hold of her pale one. Jasper turned and sat down, resting her arms on her knees and pushing her face into them. 

 

“What am I going to do?” Aurora and Sky looked at each other as Jasper softly whispered the question out. 

Sky gave Aurora’s hand a final squeeze before she slipped off the tabled and walked over to Jasper. She sat down next to her and gently placing her hand on Jasper’s shoulder. 

“We’ll think of something.” 

“Like what?” 

“Something.” Sky shrugged and Jasper nodded. 

“They’re our family too.” Aurora said as she slid off the table. 

Jasper looked up and let out a breath before giving them a slight smile. “Thanks.” 

Aurora nodded, returning the smile as the room went quiet again. The silence was broken as the door suddenly swung open and Malachite stepped in. She locked eyes with Aurora and smirked as she walked over. Aurora froze as the taller girl leaned over her. 

“Sup, lil Yellow. You know where Jas is?” She asked as she placed her hand on the desk, blocking Aurora’s escape. 

“Leave her alone, Mal.” Jasper’s warned as she took Malachite shoulder’s and pushed her back and Aurora felt Sky wrap her arms around her arm. 

“What?” Malachite laughed as she took Aurora’s other arm and tugged her closer. “I’m just joking around.” 

Aurora felt Sky tremble next to her and she could see her own hands start to shake. Malachite was about to say something again when Jasper suddenly wrapped her hand around her cousin’s throat, cutting her off. 

“Let her go.” Jasper growled and Malachite glared at her before she pushed Aurora back, causing her to hit the table. 

“You need a sense of humor.” Malachite said as Jasper let her go. 

“You need a conscience.”

Malachite rolled her eyes as she turned to the door. “Just wanted to tell ya that I’m leaving for a while.” 

“Where to?” Jasper asked as she stepped in front of the Aurora and Sky. 

“Going to a rock show with Sugi later this week. See you when I see you.” With that Malachite left. Jasper felt the two girls relax behind her but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong.


	36. Sleepover part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst go on their first date. Garnet has a surprise for Pearl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people! So that lil surprise I promised can be found here: https://kiddidd.tumblr.com/image/164653586339

“Peri?” 

“What?” Peridot groaned as Amethyst pocked her shoulder.

“Peri?” She bit down on her toothbrush as Lapis joined in, pocking her from the other side. 

“Peri?” They asked at the same time. 

“What?!” 

“We love you.” They said before kissing her on her cheeks, causing her face to go red. Peridot looked down and continued to brush her teeth. She could feel them smirking at her. She sighed before muttering. “I love you too.” 

Satisfied, Lapis slid down her sink’s counter, before she and Amethyst walked out of the bathroom. “We’ll wait in the living room.” 

“Don’t break anything!” Peridot called over her shoulder. She knew that she would regret staying up most of the night but she just couldn’t put the remote down. 

She rinsed her mouth and put her toothbrush down before walking to the living room, were her girlfriends where standing at her gaming table. 

“So this is what you did all night?” Amethyst asked as she lifted the Overwatch case off the table. 

“How do you play?” Lapis asked as she took the case from Amethyst. 

“Well, most of the time you sit at yell at your team for being useless. Well, that’s Peri’s case at least.” 

Peridot nodded as she rubbed her eyes. “I’ll show you tonight.” 

Lapis nodded and put the case down as Amethyst picked up her backpack. “Come on, nerd. We’ll get you a Monster.” The Latina said as she took both her girlfriend’s hands and led them out the door.

They were hit with cold breeze as they left the apartment. Lapis shoved her hands into her hoodie pockets, still holding onto Amethyst’s hand. Peridot locked her door before taking Amethyst’s other hand and mimicking Lapis. They walked down the street in a comfortable silence. Peridot briefly stopping at the drug store to get a Monster. Lapis watched with amazement as she drank it faster than humanely possible. 

“Okay, now we can go.” The pale girl said as she dropped the can into the trash before they started walking again. 

“So where are we going?” Lapis asked as she turned at a stop sign.

“A magical place of wonder, excitement and-” Amethyst started only to be cut off by Peridot. “Funland.” 

“I was getting to that.” 

“Sure you were.” Peridot rolled her eyes and Lapis chuckled. They didn’t walk long before they reached Funland. Lapis was painfully aware of how close it was to the ocean but after living at the beach house for so long, she’s gotten good at not focusing on it. 

“So what do you guys wanna do first?’ Amethyst asked as they stepped in. 

“Donno, never been here before. What can you do?” Lapis said as she looked around. 

“Well we can do the roller-coaster, but we gotta make sure Mr. Smiley is somewhere else first since Peri’s too short to ride.” Amethyst snickered. 

“Only by a few centimeters.” Peridot muttered under her breath.  
Amethyst looked over the ride before she spotted Mr. Smiley. “Damn, looks like he got sleep so we’re not gonna get around him.” 

“He’s the only person that runs the place so when it gets busy he doesn’t sleep and you can basically do what you want and he doesn’t know.” Peridot explained to Lapis, whilst Amethyst scanned for something else to do. 

“Oh! Let’s do the Teacups! We can start out light.” 

“Are you serious?” Peridot asked and Amethyst grinned. 

“Yeah! Come on, Pear. Let you inner kid out.” 

“Well, okay.” Peridot said as she started to walk over to the ride. Lapis slipped in next to Amethyst before whispering. “What’re you planning?” 

“You’ll see. I suggest you hold onto something.” 

Amethyst held out her hand to the ride gesturing for Lapis and Peridot to go first. Peridot sat down in the nearest cup and Lapis slid in next to her, making sure not to sit in the middle. Amethyst hovered at the control panel before she joined them and the ride started. 

“Wait, doesn’t Mr. Smiley have to start it?” 

“Well, he looked a little busy so it did it for him.” Amethyst grinned as she gripped onto the side of the cup. Peridot was about to say something else when the speed on the ride picked up. 

“It’s faster than normal.” Peridot said with a hint of concern. 

“Yeah it is!” Amethyst shouted as the ride began to spin faster. Lapis gripped onto the side of the cup as the speed kept going up. At a certain point she felt Peridot grip onto her thigh, since there was nothing else to hold onto. They screamed as the ride hit its peak. The cup nearly snapping off before it started to slow down again. 

Once they stopped Lapis looked over to her girlfriends, giggling at how the ride had messed up their hair but guessing that hers didn’t look much better. 

“You still breathing, Peri?” 

Peridot’s head spun a little as she weakly nodded. Lapis wrapped an arm around Peridot’s waist and slowly stood, bringing the shorter girl up with her. Amethyst did the same and the three of them slowly stumbled down the ride, nearly tripping over the edge. They stumbled over to the nearest park bench and sat down, still holding onto each other before Lapis stared laughing. 

“Now that was fun.” 

“Yeah.” Peridot grinned between them as they all started laughing. They waited for their vision to clear before they started to roam around Looking for something else to do. 

“We could check the roller-coaster now, but it’s probably gonna be a big letdown after that.” Amethyst giggled. “I’m surprised your glasses didn’t fly off.” She said as she turned to Peridot, only to see that her focus was on something ahead of them. 

“What’s that?” Peridot let go of her hand and sprinted ahead. When Lapis and Amethyst caught up to her she was standing at one of the prize winning stands. Eyes wide as she stared up at a big alien plush toy with a bowtie and a top hat. 

“I need it.” She said softly just as Mr. Smiley woke up from where he was sleeping in his chair. 

“Hey, kids. Looking to win a prize?” He grinned as he picked up a few hoops from behind the counter. “All you gotta do is get ten hoops on a bottle for one of the bigger one.” He said as he pointed to the row of toys behind him. 

Lapis looked at Peridot before turning to Amethyst. “Wanna see who gets ten first?” She challenged as she picked up a hoop. 

“You’re on.” Amethyst grinned as she handed Mr. Smiley some money. They started throwing the hoops both missing each time. 

“Oh one!” Amethyst shouted as she got one right only to see that they had ran out of hoops. “Dammit.” 

“Step aside.” Peridot grinned as she handed Mr. Smiley the money and picked up a hoop. She took a deep breath before squinting her eyes a little and throwing. Hitting her mark on the first try. Amethyst and Lapis stood with their jaws dropped as she hit her mark every time, quickly hitting ten. 

“How?” Lapis asked as Mr. Smiley hand Peridot the plush and she hugged it to her chest.

Peridot just smiled as she handed them her plush and told them to hold it before taking out some more money and placing it on the table. She didn’t stop until she got twenty bottles, before she took her plush back and waved them forward. “Pick something.” 

Amethyst leaned over the table looking at the prizes before she settled. “Oh, oh, the purple puma!” 

“Knew you’d take that one.” Peridot grinned. 

“What about you?” Mr. Smiley asked and Lapis stepped forward before smirking. 

“The shark.” He hand it to her and she grinned. “Hey, I can push my arm into it.” 

“Come on, Shark bait.” Amethyst said and they laughed before thanking Mr. Smiley and walking away. 

“Okay, but Pear. How’d you do that!?”

Peridot just smiled. “I aimed.” 

“Hell nah, no way. You did something else too. You have to tell us.” Lapis said and Peridot just shrugged, still grinning. After about ten minutes they figured out the she wasn’t going to them and settled for each giving her a thank you kiss. “You’re the best, Peri.” 

“I know.” Peridot said, hoping she sounded less flustered than she was.

“Hey! Who changed the settings?!” They heard Mr. Smiley’s voice and turned to see him standing at the Teacups before they started laughing. 

“I think that’s our cue to go.” Amethyst laughed as they quickly sprinted to the exit.   
________________

 

“Can I open my eyes yet?” 

“No.” Garnet smiled as she quickly looked at Pearl before looking back to the road. 

“Why’re you smiling?” 

“How do you know I’m smiling if your eyes should be closed?” 

“I can hear it in your voice.” 

At this Garnet laughed and she head Pearl giggle.

“Can I look now?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Really?” 

“No.” 

“That’s mean.” Garnet laughed a little, her face warming slightly as she caught sight of Pearl pouting. 

“If you stop being cute I might drive faster.” At this Pearl’s face went red and Garnet laughed. “But that’s impossible so you’re just gonna have to wait.” 

Pearl giggled again, blush still on her cheeks. “Can you give me a hint?” 

“Okay, you’re gonna like it.” 

Pearl laughed a little. “That’s not fair.” 

Garnet only grinned as she pulled into the driveway of the place she was taking Pearl. “Keep your eyes closed.” She got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side before opening the door and helping Pearl out. 

“Can I open my eyes yet?” 

“No.” Garnet smiled as she placed her hands over Pearl’s eyes and led her forward. 

“Are you always this impatient?” Garnet smiled as she opened the door, keeping one hand over Pearl’s eyes. 

“I’m not impatient, just curious.” The pale girl smiled and Garnet laughed a little. 

“Sure.” 

“Hey, Garnet!” A third voice filled the room. 

“Hey, Stevonnie.” 

“I was so excited when you called. So this is her?” Stevonnie asked as they gestured to Pearl. 

“Yup. Pearl, this is my friend Stevonnie. They’re the one who teaches Steven and Connie fencing.” 

“Nice to meet you, Pearl.” Stevonnie stuck out their hand and Garnet guided Pearl’s to it. 

“You too.” 

“Now for the surprise part.” Garnet led Pearl forward a little. “I thought the two of you could have a little match.” 

Garnet lifted her hands off Pearl’s eyes and Pearl opened them. She squinted a little as her eyes adjusted to the light but once they did she gasped. They were in a small, well-lit arena, with a few closets against the wall. Pearl turned with a massive grin on her face finding it hard to keep still. 

She caught sight of Stevonnie for the first time. They were slightly shorter than Garnet with long, curly black hair, making it clear that they were related to Connie. 

“Worth the wait?” Garnet asked with a smirk and Pearl nearly ran her over as she hugged her. 

“Yes, this is amazing!” 

Garnet laughed and hugged her back. 

“Well then let’s get to it.” Stevonnie said and Pearl pulled back from Garnet to walk with them, stumbling a little. Garnet smiled as they walked to one of the closets, Stevonnie asked about how long ago Pearl fenced. A thought suddenly went through Garnet’s head, startling her a little. She looked back to Pearl, who was still smiling and nodded before she confirmed it to herself. 

“Yeah, I’m in love.”


	37. Sleepover part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Amethyst spend the night at Peridot's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, people! I wanted to do part two and part three in a single chapter but time wouldn't let me so next week a night of Pearlnet. Enjoy!

“Shoot, Lazuli, shoot!” 

“I am!” 

“Then aim at least!” Peridot gripped onto her hair, she wouldn’t say it out loud but Lapis was awful at this. 

“Why do you suck so much?” Peridot wouldn’t say it out loud but Amethyst would, and did. 

“Well, I didn’t exactly have time to play until just now.” Lapis said as she kept pressing the shoot button. 

“Yes!” Peridot suddenly shouted causing them to turn to her.

“What?” 

“Keep your eyes on the screen! You just hit someone.” 

“By accident.” Amethyst grinned and Lapis shrugged. “Still hit them.” 

The doorbell rang and Amethyst all but flew up. “Pizza’s here.” She said as she rushed to the door way. 

“I can’t believe that you can aim and shoot in real life but not on a game.” Peridot said as she kept her eyes on the screen. 

“I’ve never had to kill anyone in real life.” Lapis said before she grinned. “But if you give me a real gun I could win this no problem.” 

“Absolutely not!” 

“Who wants pizza?” Amethyst asked as she came back into the room, already munching on a slice. 

“Me.” Lapis said as she turned away from the TV, only to die in the game.

“Whelp, I’m dead.” She said as she gave Peridot the controller and walked to Amethyst.

“Here lies Lapis Lazuli Waters, who died because she can’t aim.” Amethyst joked as she placed the pizza box on the coffee table. 

“Wow, my full name. Better watch out or you’re going summon my ghost and I’m going to haunt you.” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna do that then kill myself and we’re gonna be ghost girlfriends that go through walls and scare the shit out of people.” 

“Or we can just haunt Peri.” Lapis said with a smirk as she took a bite of the pizza and Peridot rolled her eyes as she did the same.

“Oh please, you two would start laughing and I’d hear you from three rooms away.” 

“True or I would laugh and then Lap would be at the other side of the room and we’d scare you like that.” Amethyst smirked as she took another bite of pizza. 

“Yeah right, like that would work.” 

“Hey, are you sassing our ghost abilities?” 

“Well, if their anything like your game abilities then yes, I am.” 

“Okay then, let’s play something else and I’ll kick your ass.” Lapis said as she took the last bite of her pizza and wiping her hands on her pajama shorts, briefly thinking about how Pearl would have killed her if she saw her do it.

“Alright then, let’s go.” Peridot shuffled around her games until she pulled out one of her many ‘Call of Duty’s. She shut the PS4 off and started up her Xbox 360. 

“Nuketown, Nuketown, Nuketown!” Amethyst started to chant as Peridot placed the game in and handed Lapis a controller. 

“Why are the buttons different?” Lapis whined as she stared at the controller.

“Because it’s a different console.” Peridot said as she started to set up the game and Amethyst quickly showed Lapis what to do.

“Okay, you have to make a profile first.” Peridot said as she gave Lapis the Player One controller and stood. “I’ll be right back.” 

Amethyst helped Lapis with her profile real quick before Peridot came back with her arms full of Doritos and Mountain Dew. 

“Pear, we just ordered pizza.” Lapis said as Peridot came in. 

“Nah, that’s her gaming fuel. I swear if she was a hamster that’s all I would feed her.” 

Peridot sat down next to Lapis, in front of the screen and opened a bag of Doritos before handing it to her. 

“It’s tradition, Lap.” Amethyst said as she took a handful and crusted them over a slice of pizza. 

“Ready to get your ass kicked?” Peridot smirked as she took a gulp of the Mountain Dew before giving it to Lapis who did the same, matching her grin. 

“You’re on.” 

The game started and Lapis popped a Dorito in her mouth as she waited for the countdown on the screen. Once it was done she sprinted forward, not entirely sure what to do. 

“Whatever you do don’t go to the window.” Amethyst said behind them around a mouthful of Dorito pizza. 

“What?” Lapis asked, losing her focus of a moment before the words ‘FIRST BLOOD’ popped up into the screen. 

“That’s one.” Peridot smirked. 

“Hey, no fair!” Lapis said as she turned to Amethyst. 

“Hey, I just wanted to warn you, and keep your eyes on the screen!” 

Lapis quickly turned back to the screen. She quickly started to pick up how the game worked and in a matter in minutes she found herself tied with Peridot, twelve kills each. 

“Shit, you guys got a minute left.” Amethyst grinned before she tried to make her face serious. “To the windows.” 

Lapis listened closely as they explained how their 'tied at the last minute' tradition worked. They would each go to the opposite house and wait in the window for the other come and then both would shoot, the one with the best aim or who would duck down faster wins. 

Lapis waited patiently for Peridot to show up in the yellow house’s window. The glass had long been shot out of both to make a quick exited. 

“Okay, when the clock hits five you shoot.” Amethyst said and Lapis nodded, finding the game oddly stressful. 

“One.” Amethyst started the countdown when the clock hit ten seconds. 

“Two.” Both Lapis and Peridot took aim. 

“Three.” 

“Four.” 

“Five!” Both close their eyes as they shot. Seconds later there was victory music and a list of their kills popped up. 

“Holy smokes, Lap!”

They opened their eyes as the game replayed the final kill, in which Lapis got Peridot with a headshot. 

“Hell yeah!” Amethyst shouted again as she wrapped her arms around Lapis’s neck and kissed her cheek. Lapis laughed as she looked over to Peridot. She had expected the blond to be upset over her loss but her face was sporting a look at almost looked like pride. 

“Well, Lazuli, I was wrong.” Peridot smiled as she leaned over and kissed Lapis on the lips. “What do you say we go again?” 

They kept at it for hours, switching between each other after every battle. The only time Lapis wasn’t focused on the TV screen was when she sent Pearl a quick ‘good night’ text, relieved that everything was still okay.

She had no idea that they could get lost in a game the way they did. Three hours, five bags of Doritos and seven litters of Mountain Dew later they were each sprawled out in Peridot’s living room. 

“So many regrets.” Peridot muttered into the couch as she lied face down on it, her alien themed comforter draped over her. 

“I regret nothing.” Amethyst smirked from the floor, where she was resting her head on Lapis’s stomach. 

“What is life?” Lapis mumbled into the sleeve of her shirt, her arm draped over her eyes.

There was silence for a moment before Peridot spoke. “I’m thinking of getting a dog.” 

This caused both Lapis and Amethyst to turn to her. “A dog?” 

“Yeah, just a small one to, you know… dog.” 

This caused them to laugh a little, before Amethyst spoke. “What about Pearl?” 

“She's fine with small ones, right?” Peridot asked as she turned her head to Lapis, who shrugged.

“I think so. She always was.” 

“Why's she scared of dogs anyway?” Amethyst asked as she turned over and crossed her arms under her head, still resting them on Lapis’s stomach. 

“When we were kids we went to this meeting thing with my dad.” 

“He was seeing a client.” Peridot cut in. 

“Oh yeah, he was also babysitting us with Peridot. Okay, so we went with him and this guy had this big fluffy dog. He told us that the dog’s friendly but my dad still told us to be careful, and Pearl was petting the dog’s head and, I’m not really sure what we did but we pissed it off and it jumped up and bit her on the nose. My mom had a fit and Pearl had to get stitches.” 

“Damn… that sucks.” 

“Yeah, if you look real close you can see the small scar on her nose. After that she’s been scared of dogs but not small ones to badly. There’s this woman that works for my mom that had a… what was she?” 

“A Pomeranian or something.” Peridot said as she smirked. 

“Yeah, a small dog, who loved Pearl. She would follow her around all day wan we were at my mom’s work with her. Pearl was fine with her.” 

“Too bad her owner was a bitch.” Peridot added as she sat up. “What’s her name again?” 

Lapis pondered for a moment. “Holly Blue something, um…”

“Agate!” Peridot laughed and Lapis joined in. 

“Yeah, Holly Blue Agate, and hey, far as I know she’s still a bitch.” Lapis laughed as she turned to face Amethyst again. “She literally did everything Pearl asked, because we always messed things up in her office and this one day she caught us and started to yell at us and Pearl just burst into tears.” 

“We were like six or something and she was so scared that she would get fired, she promised to do anything Pearl asked if she would stop crying. Too bad Pearl never abused that power.” Peridot chuckled. 

“Yeah, we did that for her.” Lapis added and Amethyst laughed. 

“So not everything sucked?” 

Lapis smiled and nodded as she played with Amethyst hair. “Not everything, no.” 

They lapsed into a comfortable silence again before Lapis coughed sigh of the purple patch on Amethyst’s shoulder, peeking out of her tank top. 

“Hey, what’s this?” She asked as she gently ran her hand over it. 

“Tattoo.” Amethyst muttered, half asleep. 

“I can see that. What is it?” 

“Check.” Was all Amethyst said as she snuggled back against Lapis’s stomach. 

“Here.” Peridot said as she tapped on her phone before handing it to Lapis. In the picture Amethyst stood next to Peridot their shoulders pressing against each other. Amethyst had a purple lion or after the plush she chose, Lapis assumed it was a puma on her right shoulder blade, its tail wrapped around her shoulder. Next to her Peridot had an alien face that looked like her wall clock with a space ship and the words, ‘I believe’ written under it, on her left shoulder blade. 

“Wait, wait. Peri, you have a tattoo?” 

“Yeah.” Peridot yawned out as she took her glasses off and placed then on the coffee table.

“Damn, that’s fucking cool.” Lapis said as she pulled Amethyst's blanket a little higher, the Latina fast asleep. “Now I have to get one.” 

“Yeah? Got an idea of what?”

“Yeah, there’s something I think would be cool.” Lapis said as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Peridot made a soft noise before she fell asleep and Lapis let out a happy sigh before she also closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'To the windows' or how my cousins and I play COD.


	38. Sleepover part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Garnet spend the night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my life, it's been a busy week. 
> 
> To all of you who reads 'Taking the forgotten road' I will update again this week, I haven't had time to work on it recently. Thanks for being patient. :)

Pearl was completely lost in focus as she cut the plate of tomatoes next to her. So much so that she didn’t even hear Garnet talking to her as she cut a tomato in equal sized slices. It wasn’t until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder that she flinched, nearly dropping the knife. 

“Hey.” Came Garnet’s soft voice and Pearl breathed out before turning to her, placing the knife down on the chopping broad. 

“You okay? You started zoning out.” Garnet said as she started to rub Pearl’s arms, something Pearl has notice that she does often when she wants to comfort her. The shorter girl smiled before nodding. 

“I’m fine. Sorry, I got a little distracted.” She blushed and Garnet smiled before she looked at the plate of chopped tomatoes. 

“You know they don’t all have to be the same size, right?” 

“Yes, but I like cutting way.” 

“Well then, I’ll let you get back to work.” She smiled as she gave Pearl a quick kiss to her forehead. They finished making the sauce before Garnet prepared everything else. Placing a layer of sauce, then the layer of lasagna pieces before the layer of cheese and then repeating the proses. Pearl sat on the counter next to the oven and watched. Her eyes focused on how quickly Garnet got everything done, making it clear that she had done it many times before. 

“And done.” Garnet said with a smile as she placed the oven dish into the preheated oven. 

“How long does it bake for?” Pearl asked as she slipped down the counter. 

“Little less than an hour.” 

“So we can clean up in that time.” 

Garnet nodded as she picked up the cookbook they had used, but Pearl was sure that they didn’t even need it since Garnet knew it by heart.

“Or,” Garnet said suddenly, causing Pearl to look over to her. “We could make something else too.” She smiled as she flipped through the book before stopped and looking over to Pearl with a smile. 

“Do you have a sweet tooth?” 

Pearl tilted her head a little. “What do you mean?” 

“Do you like sweet things like cake, ice cream, things like that?” 

“Oh! Well, Steven has introduced me to things like that which I did enjoy.” 

Garnet smiled as she handed Pearl the book. In the middle there was a picture of a square cake that consisted of blue and pink patches and was covered with a dark maroon icing. Just above the picture _‘Garnet’s cake’_ was neatly written and the recipe followed below. 

“My mums always made it when I was a kid. After the accident with the hair dye they aided the food colouring as a joke. I was a little upset at first but the colouring did something to it that made it better and after that we kept making it that way.” 

“It does look good.” Pearl smiled as she handed the book back.

“Well then, let’s get to it.” 

They got to work on making the cake, Garnet proving once again that she has spent many hours making food in that kitchen. Pearl watched with amazement as Garnet worked. She herself had never really had the chance to play around in a kitchen, aside from the few times as a kid when she helped her dad or Opal, thinking back about it she wondered if they ever sat down and ate as a family. 

He mother had always been so focused on her status that they mostly went out or to parties hosted by other well know business people. Now however, she sat down every night. Steven would talk about his day and Lapis and Amethyst would joke around with each other, it felt like home and then when Ruby, Sapphire and Garnet joined, they added something else. 

“Family.” Pearl whispered to herself. She smiled at the word that seemed so fitting. 

“Huh?” Garnet asked, snapping Pearl out of her thoughts. 

“Oh, s-sorry lost in thought.” She blushed a little. 

“Okay.” Garnet smiled before she turned to her. “Can you get me the flour? Top right cupboard.” She said as she pointed to it. 

Pearl nodded and went over, standing on her toes to try a reach the handle. 

“You going to be able to reach it?” Garnet asked with an amused grin as Pearl struggled with the handle before pulling it open. 

“Yes.” Pearl said as she held onto the counter, trying to push herself up a little higher, her fingers just brushing against the open pack. 

Garnet chuckled a little at her determination before she made her way over. “Do you need some help?” 

“Um, maybe, no wait!” Pearl said triumphantly as she managed to get hold of the pack before she started pulling it back. 

“Well done.” Garnet said as she stood behind Pearl. 

“Thank-” Pearl was cut short as her foot slipped when she pulled the pack out of the cupboard. She stumbled back, falling into Garnet and spilling half of the pack of flour on them as they hit the ground. 

“O-oh!” Pearl stuttered as she tried to stand only to slip again and fall down next to Garnet. “I-I’m so sorry! I-”

Pearl cut herself off as Garnet started laughing. She had heard Garnet laugh before but not like this. She was laughing loudly, clutching her chest as her body shook. After a few more seconds of shock Pearl joined in. 

“Never let it be said that you don’t know how to make things interesting.” Garnet smiled at Pearl after she got her breath back, wiping a tear from her eye. 

“Maybe I should have let you help.” Pearl gave a small smile as she pulled her bracelet off and shook it to get rid of some of the flour on it. 

Garnet watched her, Pearl had worn it since they had met and Garnet has seen her rub the strings quite often, though it had gotten less frequent lately. 

“You’re really font of that.” She said with a smile and Pearl nodded as she slipped it back on. 

“My dad gave it to me. He had been on a business trip to Africa for more than a month and when we came back he brought back a bunch of gifts. He said that he noticed a lot of people there wearing it so we bought one for me and a necklace for Lapis. I had missed him so much.” 

Pearl gripped the strings a little before she spoke on. “After he gave it to me he said that it’s a little reminder of him to keep with me. After he died I never took it off and I realized that rubbing the strings helped when things got too much. Lapis never wore the necklace again, it reminded her of him too much.” 

“He sounds like a great guy.” Garnet said as she placed her hand on Pearl’s, smiling a little as Pearl took it. 

“He was.” Pearl said with a sad smile, her eyes glossing over slightly. 

“Hey.” Garnet softly said as she rubbed the corner of Pearl’s eye, smearing some flour across her face. 

“He would have liked you.” Pearl suddenly said as she rubbed her other eye. 

“Yeah?” 

Pearl nodded. “Of course, you’re amazing.” 

“So are you. I’ve noticed that you don’t see that often so I’m just going to remind you that you’re wonderful and so much stronger than you think.” 

Pearl blushed at the comment. “Thank you.” 

Garnet nodded before smiling. “Half of your face is also covered in flour.” 

Pearl giggled. “We have to even it out then.” She smiled before she ran her hand over Garnet’s nose. 

“Betrayal!” Garnet laughed as she picked up some of the flour and covered more of Pearl’s face. 

By the time Ruby and Sapphire got home both of them and half of the kitchen was covered in flour and cake mix. Pearl had expected them to be mad but both just laughed and even helped clean up the mess. The rest of the night was mostly uneventful. After eating dinner and the cake they all played ’30 seconds’ together which were mostly just Garnet and Sapphire guessing everything right and Pearl and Ruby stumbling over their words. 

Pearl had lost track of time only being snapped back when Lapis texted her good night at ten. Since both Ruby and Sapphire had work the next day, they said good night as well before heading to bed. 

“You tired yet?” Garnet asked as she led Pearl to her room. 

“Not really and you?” 

“Nope, which is good.”

“Why’s that?” Pearl asked and Garnet smiled. 

“A surprise and before you ask I’m not going to tell you.” 

Pearl laughed a little. “Okay, but will you tell me when I get to see it?” 

Garnet pulled out her phone, checking the time. “In two hours.” 

Pearl nodded as Garnet opened her bed room door and let Pearl in. The room was dark, as Garnet didn’t turn on the light. Instead she walked to the bed side table and turned on a lamp. It wasn’t very bright but it allowed Pearl to see. She sat down on Garnet’s bed as Garnet pulled her glasses off and placed them on the small table before rubbing her eyes. 

“I can turn on the real light if you want.” Garnet said as she sat down next to Pearl. 

“No, I’m fine.” She smiled as she stared at Garnet’s eyes. “You have beautiful eyes.” 

“So, you’ve told me.” Garnet chuckled before she lied down on the dark red sheets. “But thank you.” She said sincerely and Pearl lied down next to her. 

“Do you want to play a game while we wait?” Garnet asked as she pulled out her phone. 

“Okay, do you have any in mind?”

“Yup.” Garnet smiled as she opened her internet browser and typed in _‘will you press the button_. Garnet quickly explained the game to Pearl before she read the first question. 

“Okay, ‘karma really exists, if you do good, good things will happen to you but if you do bad you’re screwed.’” 

“Um,” Pearl hesitated for a moment. “Yes, because then nobody would do bad things out of the fear of something happening to them.” 

Garnet nodded. “Same.” 

Pearl was shocked by who quickly the time passed as they played the game. It felt like minutes before Garnet check the time and nodded before saying. “One more then we can go.” 

She pressed the next one before reading the question. “’You could predict the future, but you can’t change anything.’”

“No.” Pearl shook her head. 

“Really?” Garnet asked with a smile as she turned to Pearl. 

“No, if I can’t change anything I would just spend the rest of my life being paranoid. You?”

Garnet thought for a moment before nodding and sitting up. “I’d do it. It says I can’t change anything but then I would be able to prepare myself for everything. For instance if something happened to someone I cared about and they didn’t want to talk about it, I would be able to help them without them ever telling me… and I could just beat the person who was going to hurt them up before they could.” 

“That sounds like you.” Pearl smiled as she sat up too. 

Garnet chuckled and nodded. “Okay, let’s go.” 

“Go?” 

“Another part of the house.” Pearl nodded as she followed Garnet, a small part of her panicking at the unknown but she pushed it down. Garnet opened one of the windows in her room before climbing through it. 

“Garnet?” Pearl voice was slightly higher than normal but Garnet just smiled as she stood on the roof at the other side of the window before she extended her hand. “It’s okay.” Pearl gulped before she took Garnet’s hand and Garnet helped her out the window. 

“I’ve got you.” Garnet said as she helped Pearl higher up the roof. Once at the top they sat down and Garnet told Pearl to close her eyes. Pearl did as she was told and then felt Garnet’s hand on her chin, lifting her head. “Okay, open them.” 

Pearl was greeted by the night sky, stars scattered across it. A beautiful mix of black and blue she never got to see in the city. It looked like the stars were brighter too. 

“Wow.” Was all she could get out and Garnet smiled. 

“One of the advantages of living in a small town is that there’s not a lot of light so the stars are brighter. One of the advantages of a two-story house is that you get a better few.” 

“It’s beautiful!” Pearl softly exclaimed and Garnet crossed her arms under her head before lying on her back. 

“I’m glad you like it.” 

“Why did we have to wait?” Pearl asked as she lied down as well, a large smile still on her face. 

“Because I wanted this to be the first thing you saw today.” 

“Oh, it’s midnight.” 

Garnet nodded and they stared at the stars together in silence. Pearl’s eyes wandered over to Garnet for a second, catching the way the moonlight danced off her skin and she smiled wider. Garnet was technically wrong, the stars weren’t the first thing she saw, Garnet was, and to Pearl she’s was better than any other view in the world.


	39. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all have breakfast at Garnet's house.

“Get me a bucket of water.” Amethyst snickered next to Garnet’s bed, where she and Pearl were sound asleep. They had left Peridot’s apartment with roughly three hours of sleep and she was determined to make the best out of her sleep deprived decisions. 

“Oh yeah, because I live here and know where that would be.” Lapis grinned next to her. 

“Oh, come on. Just a little wake up call.” 

“That you are going to highly regret when I get up.” They jumped at Garnet’s voice. Garnet rubbed her eyes with her one hand before she reached out to the bedside table and put her glasses on. 

“Sup G. Ruby let us up before she left for work with Sapphire. Oh and she told us to tell you that they love you in the most embarrassing voice I could.” 

“I’ve lived with them for nineteen years, so good luck with that.” The taller girl smiled as she tried to sit up only to notice that Pearl, who had been snuggled up to her side, was holding onto her arm. She smiled before she pushed herself up as far as she could go without waking the other girl. 

“I’m assuming that you’re heavily sleep deprived.” Garnet said as she looked at them. 

“Yes.” Peridot spoke for the first time as she rubbed her eyes under her glasses causing Garnet to chuckle. 

“Well we have leftover lasagna and cake in the fridge if you’re hungry.” 

“Oh, fuck yes. You make it?” Garnet nodded and Amethyst perked up at the mention of food. 

“Come on, Lapi. You need to taste this.” Amethyst grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room, Peridot close behind them. 

Garnet smiled and shook her head before she turned to Pearl. She ran her hand though her short hair before she gently untangled her arm from Pearl’s grip. 

“Pearl.” She said as she softly shook her shoulder, causing the smaller girl to mutter something under her breath and snuggle closer to the pillow. 

Garnet laughed a little before she kissed her forehead. “You can be adorable again later but now you have to get up.” 

Pearl muttered something else before she sat up, still half asleep and rubbed her eyes. 

“Morning.” Garnet smiled as she ruffled Pearl’s hair a little. Pearl pulled back before she took Garnet’s hand in both of hers and held onto it. 

“Hi.” She yawned before she opened her eyes and turned to Garnet. “You sleep well?” 

Garnet nodded. “Very much, thank you. You?” 

Pearl nodded as she stared down at Garnet’s hand, gently running her thumb over the scar. 

“You okay?” Garnet asked causing Pearl to look at her, slightly confused. 

“Yes um, why do you ask?” 

“You woke up a lot during the night.” 

“O-oh, sorry. I forgot my medication so that happens then.” Pearl blushed as she focused on Garnet’s hand again. 

“It’s fine, I just wanted to make sure.” Garnet smiled before she pulled Pearl’s hand closer to her mouth and placing a quick kiss on her knuckles. 

“Well, we better get down there before they breakdown my kitchen.” 

Pearl tilted her head a little as she slipped her bracelet on and pulled down the sleeves of her turtle neck before she took Garnet’s hand again. “Who?” 

“Your sister and her girlfriends came to wake us.” Garnet smiled as she held onto Pearl’s hand and led her out the door. 

“Oh.” Pearl smiled as she started to play with Garnet’s hand again. They walked down the stairs to the kitchen where the trio was busy eating some of the lasagna. Garnet was use to Amethyst swallowing food whole but she was a little surprised at how fast Lapis ate. 

“Pearl, you have to marry this girl so that I can live on your couch.” Lapis said as she caught sight of her sister. 

“Nah, Lap, you’re thinking too small. We’re gonna move into the basement or something, but yeah Pearl you gotta marry Garnet so that we never have to eat anywhere else again.” Amethyst said as she shoved another bite into her mouth. 

Pearl turned bright red at the comments but Garnet just smiled and squeezed Pearl’s hand a little. 

“I take that as your seal of approval.” 

Peridot nodded. “Buy her a nice ring and a big house, adopt a kid. I don’t care so long you feed us.” She said before taking another bite. 

The rest of them laughed a little as a deep blush covered Pearl’s face along with a small smile as Garnet squeezed her hand again. 

“So, Pearl. Lapis says that you wanna cut your hair.” Amethyst said around a mouthful of food. 

“I’ve thought about it but I don’t really know where to-”

“Oh, you should go to Vidalia!” 

“Who?” Lapis asked before Pearl could. 

“She’s one of Greg’s old friends but she use to cut my hair all the time when I was a kid and she’s Sour Cream’s mom, so you can do it when we pick up the things for the show.” 

“O-okay.” Pearl smiled as Garnet led her closer to the table. 

“Oh, Lap. Taste this!” Amethyst said as she cut of a piece of the cake and spoon fed it to Lapis. 

“Sorry Garnet, but you’re gonna have to make your own wedding cake too.” Lapis said as she took the plate from Amethyst’s hand. 

“You’re going to regret eating that so early.” Garnet smiled as she warmed up two bowls of lasagna. 

“Never!” Amethyst and Lapis shouted in unison. 

“Guys,” Peridot suddenly spoke causing them to turn to her. “I’m sorry but I’m leaving you for this lasagna, I’ll come back when it’s done.” 

“That’s fine, Pear.” Lapis waved her hand. “More cake for us then.” She said as she almost shoved a piece into Amethyst’s mouth. 

“Hey, never mind save me some of that!” Peridot said as she stood. Garnet just laughed as she placed one of the bowls in front of Pearl. 

“How much to you want to cut your hair?” She asked as she sat down next to Pearl. 

“Um, just the tips maybe. I don’t like it in my neck.” 

Garnet hummed as she took a lock of Pearl’s hair, brushing her hand against the pale girl’s neck in the proses. Garnet felt Pearl’s entire body tense at the slight contact and pulled away.

“Sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay.” Pearl gave a small smile that looked a little forced. “I just don’t like being touched on my neck.” 

Garnet nodded. “I’ll remember.” She was worried that she had crossed a line but relaxed when she felt Pearl take her hand. She had wondered why Pearl always kept her neck covered but she thought that it was best to leave the subject for another time.  
_________________ 

_‘Two days.’_ White Diamond typed and sent the message to Jasper as she got on the plane. She was thankful for the business gathering that would be held close to the Diamond house they had in the mountains, because it was a great excuse for them to be out of town while their plan unfolded. 

She knew that Yellow Diamond was already there and that Blue would follow soon. It suddenly struck her that this would be the first time that she would go to that house without her daughters and for some odd reason she couldn’t get that thought or the memory of the last time they went out of her head.


	40. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl cuts her hair. White and Yellow Diamond have a talk.

Peridot gripped onto anything she could get her hands on, trying hard not to scream. 

“Okay, left here.” Amethyst said calmly, as if they weren’t seconds away from driving into a house. Lapis turned Greg’s van as instructed. Greg had borrowed them the van so that they could help Sour Cream set up for the rock show he was organizing and in their ignorance they had let Lapis drive.

“Left again.” Amethyst crossed her arms behind her head and leaned back in the seat while Peridot gripped onto the shoulder rest. She knew that she couldn’t blame Lapis for her driving skills since her mother refused to let her father teach her after she drove with Lapis once, saying that she would get a professional to do it. 

“You okay there, Peri?” Lapis asked as Peridot just nodded. 

“Yeah, you’ve gotten better.” It wasn’t a complete lie, she use to be a lot worse. 

“Thanks, my mother let me drive her around a few times.” She smiled as she turned to the road again. After a few more minutes of Peridot silently prying, they arrived at the warehouse where the show would be hosted. 

Peridot got out of the van as soon as it stopped and grabbed the first thing she could, carrying it over to Sour Cream, who was talking to Jenny and Buck. Amethyst and Lapis watched her go before they started laughing. 

“That was gold, Lap.” Amethyst snickered as she wiped a tear from her eye. “It looked like she was going to throw up.” 

“Yeah.” Lapis grinned. “Oh, now I have to drive home like a normal person to see what happens.” 

“You two gonna help!?” Peridot called from across the room and they nodded before each grabbing a speaker and carrying it over.   
_______________________ 

“So just the tips?” 

Pearl gulped and nodded. When Amethyst told her that Vidalia would cut her hair, she forgot to mention that it would be done in the woman’s garage. She sat on a garden chair with a towel around her shoulders. Garnet sat next to her, holding Pearl’s hand with a small smile on her face. 

“So you kids going to the Family Day?” 

“Yup, and since it’s at Greg’s barn I’m sure they’re going too.” 

“Family Day?” Pearl asked as she tilted her head a little only for Vidalia to lift it back again and Pearl could hear her start to cut, causing her to tense a little. 

“It’s like the Beach-a-Palooza we went to but instead it’s in the country at Greg’s family barn. Didn’t they tell you?” 

“They, um, said something about going somewhere tomorrow but I’ve-” Pearl hesitated as Vidalia cut close to her ear. “-b-been a little distracted.” 

Garnet smiled and nodded as she ran her thumb over Pearl’s knuckles. “Well, trust me you’re going to like it.” 

They lapsed into silence again before Pearl’s grip on Garnet tightened and the taller girl spoke again in the hopes to distract her. “What’d the doctor say about your side?” 

“Oh, she said that it healed well and that she’s happy with everything.” 

“So the stitches are out?” 

“Yeah.” Pearl gave a small smile and resisted the urge to nod. 

“How’s that feel?” 

“Honestly, a little weird. I’ve had stitches for so long that it feels like something is missing.” 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it again.” 

“You two are adorable, you know that? How long have you been dating?” Vidalia cut in causing Pearl to blush a deep red and Garnet to grin. 

“We’re not dating.” Garnet looked up at Vidalia and mouthed the words, ‘not yet’. 

“Oh.” Vidalia smirked as she turned her attention to the hair just above Pearl’s neck. “Well you will be an adorable couple then.” 

Garnet could pinpoint the exact moment Vidalia’s hand brushed Pearl’s neck. She could see her whole body tense as she closed her eyes and tightened her grip to a point that it startled Garnet a little. 

She gave Pearl’s hand a gentle squeezed and rubbed her hand with her thumb a little. Pearl slowly relaxed as Vidalia worked away from her neck and Garnet kept talking to her about random things to keep her distracted. 

“And done.” Vidalia smiled as she handed Pearl a mirror. Pearl’s hand shook a little as she took it but she froze once she looked in the mirror. There were two little curls around her scar and two identical ones where her hair stopped at her jaw. She ran her hand over the hair above her neck, feeling that it was shorter than the rest, making the rest look like they curl back a little.

“You like?” Vidalia asked and Pearl nodded. 

“Yes, thank you.” She smiled as she handed back the mirror back. 

“Thought you might like it. What do you think Garnet?” 

Pearl turned to Garnet who smiled before she kissed Pearl on the lips. “Always beautiful.” 

Pearl blushed again with a small smile on her face, causing Vidalia to chuckle. “Like I said adorable couple.”   
__________________________ 

White sighed as she pushed open the door to the main room of the house, the late flight taking its toll on her. 

“Welcome back.” Yellow said from where she sat at the lit fireplace, holding a glass of wine. 

“Wine?” She asked as she tilted the glass to White who sat across from her. 

“Please.” Yellow picked up the bottle next to her and a glass off one of the tables close by. White took the glass and Yellow filled it before placing the bottle next to her again. 

“Thank you.” White said as she took a sip and Yellow nodded before they lapsed into a silence again. 

“It’s quite without them.” Yellow said as she leaned back into her chair. “I don’t know why but I find this irritating.” 

White remembered that it was the first time that Yellow was here without Peridot as well.

“At least your house isn’t quite.” 

Yellow stared into the fire as she spoke. “It is. Malachite and Jasper is never there when I am. The only person is ever is, is Aurora and that’s because she has nowhere else to go.” 

“Is that regret I hear?” 

“No, it’s not like I ever had a real bond with Peridot. My house was quite even before she left. You get use to it.” 

White nodded as she focused on the fire as well. “I feel like you’re not telling us everything.” 

“About what?” 

“Peridot, I feel like there’s more to that story than you lead on.” 

“There’s always more to everything, Bianca. Doesn’t mean that you will ever know everything.” 

White nodded, at a lost after being revered to by her real name for the first time in years, and left the conversation at that. The silence stretched on until Yellow spoke again. 

"Did you give Jasper the job?" White nodded and Yellow chuckled. "She won't do it." 

"I know. I just needed to keep her busy while Malachite does her job." White smiled as she drank some of the wine. The silence continued again until the sound of the main door opening was heard. 

“That must be Blue or Agate and the staff.” Yellow said as she swallowed the last of her wine and stood, placing her glass on the table as she walked to the door, stopping of only a second as she turned to White. 

“She has his eyes.” Was all she said before she left, leaving White alone with her thoughts.   
___________________ 

“Lapis?” Pearl softly called out to the other side of the room. 

“Yeah?” Lapis looked up from her phone. 

“Can I ask you something?” Pearl fidgeted with her hands as she looked away. “About, um, relationships?” 

Lapis smiled as she sat up. “Yeah sure. What’s on your mind?” 

“Well, um, I’ve been thinking about this a lot and… and today Vidalia said that she think it would be-” 

“Woah, woah, calm down.” Lapis smiled. “Now take all of that and put it in one sentence that I can understand.” 

Pearl nodded before she took a deep breath and spoke. “I want to ask Garnet to be my girlfriend.” 

“Oh.” Lapis said trying to think of a better response. “Wow, that’s, that’s pretty cool.” Pearl, thankfully, didn’t hear how nervous she’s gotten. 

“I know that I haven’t done something like this before but I really want to be the one to ask. I don’t know why but the idea makes me feel good.” Pearl smiled as she looked over and Lapis nodded. 

“I’m rooting for you and don’t worry. I’ll help you think of something, and I’m sure Amethyst and Peridot will too.” 

“Thank you, Lapis.” Pearl smiled before she yawned and rubbed her eyes. 

“Well, we better get some sleep. Night, Pearl.” 

“Good night.” Pearl turnover onto her side and Lapis waited for her to fall asleep before she pulled out her phone and texted Amethyst. 

_‘Wake up.’_

_‘Wake up.’_

_‘Wake up.’_

_‘Wake up.’_

_‘Wake up.’_

_‘What?’_ Amethyst texted back and Lapis could almost hear her voice. 

_’Meet me at your door.’_

Before waiting for an answer Lapis slowly got out of bed and slipped out of the room to Amethyst’s door. Said girl was waiting there, standing with her eyes closed, still half asleep.

Lapis walked into the room and shut the door behind her. “We’ve got a problem.” 

“Yeah, I’m not asleep.” 

“No, Pearl wants to ask Garnet out now.” 

“Okay, so you told her that she should wait and think of what to say, and then Garnet asks her first, like we planned.” Amethyst said as she rubbed her eyes. 

“I wanted to say that but-”

“But?” 

“I told her that we would help her.” Lapis flashed a grin and Amethyst groaned. 

“Okay, why though?” 

“Aw, come on, Ame. You should have seen her. She was like a little kid getting a puppy. I couldn’t say no.” 

“Okay, okay, this is easy. She just has to ask Garnet before Garnet asks her.” 

“See, it’s gonna be easy. Okay, Garnet wanted to ask her at the Family Day. When’s that?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Oh…well, no matter who asks, tomorrow our ship becomes canon.” Lapis grinned and Amethyst chuckled a little. 

“Okay, problem solved. Can I sleep now?” 

“Yeah, thanks Ame.” 

“Night, Lapi.” Amethyst said as she kissed Lapis. 

“Night.” Lapis smiled as she left the room and walked back to her own.


	41. Family Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Lapis go to their first family day and Jasper makes a decision.

"Today?" Pearl looked up from her bowl of cereal to see Lapis and Amethyst frantically nodding. "Isn't… isn't that a little too soon?" 

 

"What? Nah, P. Today's perfect." Amethyst grinned around a mouth full of cereal. 

"Yeah, you're gonna be able to spend the whole day with her so you're going to have a lot of chances to do it." Lapis agreed as she took another bite of cereal. 

"I… what if I mess up because I didn't plan it through?" 

"Pearl, not to be a bitch but what do you want to plan? You two spend some time together and then ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend. She says yes, you live happily ever after and we move in for Garnet’s food." Amethyst grinned and Pearl blushed before taking a deep breath. 

 

"Okay." 

 

"Atta girl." Amethyst smiled as Rose came into the kitchen. 

 

"And what are you three up too?" She asked and Pearl's blush deepened. 

 

"Pearl's gonna ask Garnet out." Amethyst said as she swallowed the milk from her bowl. Pearl's face went a few shades darker. 

 

"That's adorable!" Rose exclaimed as she placed her hand on Pearl's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I knew that there was something between you two." 

"Well they can't keep their hands off each other." Amethyst snickered. 

"I think you're thinking about you two, Amethyst." Rose smiled as she gestured to Amethyst and Lapis's intertwined hands. 

"At least it's PG." Lapis smiled as Amethyst kissed her knuckles. Rose just smiled. 

"Well I'm rooting for you." She said as she gave Pearl's shoulder a final squeeze. 

"Steven and Greg already left to go pick up Connie, since her parents can't come today. Is Peridot riding with us?" 

"Yup." 

"Okay, then. I'm going to finish packing the last of our things and then just let me know if you're ready to go." Rose smiled as she left the kitchen again. 

"Don't worry, Pearl, you're gonna do great." Lapis smiled and Amethyst nodded. 

"Yeah, just wait in a few hours you're gonna have a girlfriend." 

Pearl gave a faint smile and nodded, their encouragement giving her a bit of confidence. They finished up before helping Rose to get everything in her car, Steven and Greg having taken the van. 

"Is Connie sleeping over?" Amethyst asked as they got in the car. 

"Yes, Garnet and Peridot can too if they want but no over thirteen movies if Steven and Connie are watching with you." 

"Deal." Amethyst said as she took Lapis's hand. 

"Isn't the show tomorrow?" Lapis asked and the car started. 

"Yeah, it's gonna be great!" 

"Who's playing again?" Pearl asked from the front seat. 

"Some Indie rock band. Sour Cream knows the singer and he's gonna take requests before they start." Amethyst grinned as she placed her free arm behind her head. "It's gonna be a show to remember.” 

They lightly chatted as they drove, only stopping to pick up Peridot before they headed to the barn. 

“It’s beautiful out here.” Lapis commented at they came to a stop, watching as the wind lightly shook the trees.

“It is.” Rose smiled at she followed Lapis’s gaze. 

“Hi, guys!” Steven came running over, with Connie close behind. They started to unpack the car when a familiar car came driving up. Ruby and Sapphire got out followed closely by Garnet. Pearl placed downed the basket she was holding and sprinted over. She greeted Ruby and Sapphire before Garnet all but picked her up and hugged her. 

“This is going to be easy.” Peridot said with a confident smirk, Lapis having texted her the change of plans the night before. 

“Yup, it’s gonna be a piece of cake.” Amethyst grinned and Lapis grinned and nodded before Rose called them over to help tidy the barn a little.   
____________________ 

"This is fucking hopeless." Amethyst whined as she gripped her hair. "Why can't people just leave them alone. They could have asked at least eighty times now!" 

The sun had begun to set and the trio had been watching Pearl and Garnet the whole day but every time it looked like one of them where going to ask the other out, someone would call them over or ask for help with something. Only Rose, Ruby and Sapphire seemed to try and get the two to be alone. 

"Wait, wait it looks like Garnet gonna go for it again." Peridot shushed them and they turn their attention to the couple, only for them to turn their heads as someone called. 

"Holy fuck." Amethyst groaned and Lapis face palmed. "I'm going to lock everyone in the barn if they don't stop." 

"I'll help." Peridot sighed. "Maybe they're not supposed to ask today." 

"Yeah." Lapis sighed before she lifted her head again. "Wait, where'd they go?"   
_____________________ 

"W-would, um, you like to watch the sunset?" Pearl asked as the person who called Garnet over walked away. Garnet turned to her with a smile before taking her hand. 

"That'd be nice." She lifted her head. "And I think I know the best place to watch." 

Garnet lead Pearl to the barn before taking her to the back of it where a ladder was stretched out to the roof. 

"Remember when we watched the stars?" 

"Yes, why?" 

"You just gotta trust me again." Garnet smiled as she extended her hand to Pearl, who smiled and took it, allowing Garnet to help her up the ladder before following. 

They climbed up to the top point, catching sight of the sun setting over the ocean beyond the tree line. 

“It’s amazing here.” Pearl sighed as she rested her head against Garnet’s shoulder. 

“It is.” Garnet agreed as she took Pearl’s hand in her own. Below them Steven, Connie and a few other kids who Pearl couldn’t name, where playing war with water guns. 

“Who thought of this?” Pearl asked as she watched them play. 

“Rose. My parents use to come out here with her and Greg. Later they invited more people and now we’re here.” 

“It’s nice, everyone being out here. We never did things like this, even when my dad was alive. Everyone was just too busy.” 

“Well, you’ve got all the time in the world to do it now.” Garnet smiled as she kissed Pearl’s forehead. 

Pearl blushed and nodded with a smiled on her face. “C-can I ask you something? It’s a little personal and I’ll understand if you don’t-”

“You can ask.” Garnet cut her off before she started to ramble. 

“Okay, okay.” Pearl took a few deep breaths. “Will you be my girlfriend?” She asked without missing a beat. 

Garnet turned to her, a little shocked, thinking that she heard wrong but the deep blush on Pearl face told her she didn’t. They sat in silence for a while before Garnet let out a chuckle. Pearl tilted her head and panicked a little as Garnet started to laugh.

“S-sorry, I’m.” Garnet wheezed as she tightened her grip on Pearl’s hand. She let out a deep breath, smiling as she turned to Pearl. “I wanted to ask you today.” 

“Oh.” Was all could think of to say. Garnet gently took her by the chin before she lifted her head. 

“But, I’m glad you did it first.” Garnet pulled her closer and Pearl melted in the kiss, smiling into it. Pearl let out a breathy laugh as they pulled back. 

“Is that a yes?” She asked just to clarify and Garnet smiled as she nodded. 

“I would love to.” They kissed again before a familiar voice broke them apart. 

“Hey?!” Amethyst called from the ground, Lapis and Peridot standing behind her with matching smirks. “Did someone finally ask?!” 

“Yeah!” Garnet called back to her and they hear her say something along the line of ‘thank fuck’. 

“Who asked?!” Lapis called out. 

“Pearl.” Garnet smiled and Pearl blushed as Amethyst whistled. 

“Well done, P! Knew you could!” They shouted up and Garnet chuckled. 

“You know that pale pink cake?” Garnet grinned as the trio turned in unison to the table full of food behind them. 

“Yeah?” Amethyst asked as they turned back. 

“I baked it.” Garnet smiled as they started to grin. 

“Okay, you two have fun and stay out of trouble!” Lapis called over her shoulder before they turned and sprinted to the table. Pearl smiled and Garnet chuckled before she turned to Pearl and kissed her again, both smiling as they first few stars appeared in the sky.   
___________________ 

“Blue Diamond just left.” Aurora said as she walked into the living room, where Jasper was lying face down on the couch, exhausted form the day’s work. 

“I thought that you a Sky would be gone too.” Jasper said as she lifted her head a little. 

“We’ll be going in a few weeks. We still have some things to finish here.” 

Jasper nodded before a thought came to her a she sat up. “Wait, is Sky alone?” 

Aurora nodded and Jasper stood before she picked up the keys to the car she used for the drug runs. “Come on, I’m not letting her stay in that house alone for a night never mind a week.” 

Aurora smiled as she followed Jasper out to the car and got in. They drove in silence for a while before Jasper spoke. “You two can pick what you want to eat tonight. I’ll pay.” 

“Thank you, Jasper, for everything.” 

“It’s just food.” 

“You know that I mean more than that.” 

“You’re welcome.” Jasper said softly and Aurora hesitated before she spoke again.

“I know that you don’t hear this a lot and I didn’t know her really well, but I think your mother would have been proud of you.”

Jasper stayed quiet for a moment before a small smile appeared on her face. “Thanks, Rori.”   
________________ 

Garnet smiled as she led a half sleep Pearl down the ladder. They had stayed up on the roof watching the stars for a few hours before Pearl began to fall asleep.

“Almost down.” Garnet softly said as she kept one hand on Pearl’s waist, leading her down. Once Garnet felt the ground beneath her feet, she placed both her hands on Pearl’s waist and pulled her down. She swayed a little as Garnet put her on the ground and the taller girl smiled as she took her hand. 

Most of the people had already gone home and the few who were still there, were packing up to do the same. Garnet took Pearl’s hand and started to lead her to the Rose’s car, when Pearl stumbled. Garnet caught her before she could fall and picked her up out of the fear that she would hurt herself. 

Pearl instantly fell asleep in Garnet’s arms and the taller girl smiled at the thought that Pearl trusted her enough to do so. Rose set Steven next to Connie in the back of her car, both of them fast asleep. 

“I’ve got another one for you” Garnet smiled as she carried Pearl closer. 

Rose smiled and laughed a little. “The rest of them are asleep in the back of the van.” She pointed to the van and Garnet could see Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst all asleep in a pile. 

“Although, I’m surprised that she fell asleep without her pills.” Rose said as she ruffled Pearl’s hair a little. 

“She forgot them when she stayed over the other night too.” 

“Did she sleep through the night?” 

“No, she woke up a few times.” Rose sighed and nodded. 

“She hasn’t slept a full night at all since she’s been here.” Rose said as she opened the passenger seat door and stepped back, allowing Garnet to put Pearl down. “She’s woke up screaming one of the first nights she was here and it has happened a few nights after that as well, but thankfully it’s been a while.” 

“I didn’t know that.” Garnet frowned a little. “But I’ve notice that she doesn’t like being touched on her neck.” 

Rose nodded before she sighed. “I have too. I don’t want to push them to tell what happened but I feel like they’re carrying a lot of past issues with them. I know they’re technically not my kids but it feels like they are, and I hate that they feel like they need to carry their past on their own.” 

“Pearl has told me a few things.” Garnet said as Rose closed the door. “Maybe one day she’ll talk about the rest.” 

Rose smiled. “We just have to be patient. I need to ask a favor.” 

“Anything.” 

“You’re going to the show with them tomorrow, right?” Rose asked and Garnet nodded. “Would you keep an eye on her? She’s very sound sensitive and since it’s more or less a rock band, I’m worried that she would get overwhelmed.” 

Garnet smiled and nodded. “I’ll watch out for her.” 

“Thank you.” Rose smiled just as Greg closed the van door. 

“Ready to go home?” He asked and Rose nodded before turning to Garnet. “Would you like to spend the night?” 

“No, thank you. I’ve got something I need to get early tomorrow.” 

They all bid each other goodnight before getting into their cars and driving home. Garnet lied down on the back seat of her parent’s car as they chatted to each other, her mind on Pearl and a small smile on her face now that she could call the shorter girl her girlfriend.   
_________________ 

Jasper gulped as she picked up her phone and placed it down again. Sky and Aurora were both sound asleep on the couch as she paced in front of them. 

“Okay, you can do this.” She said to herself as she picked up the phone and typed the message to White Diamond. Her thumb hovered over the ‘send’ button but she couldn’t press it. She set the phone down on the coffee table again before sighing. 

She picked up White’s note again before reading the text and crumbling the paper before throwing it against the wall. “I won’t.” 

She pressed ‘send’ before locking her phone and lying down on one of the other couches. She looked over to Aurora and Sky before Aurora’s words ran through her head. 

_‘Your mother would have been proud of you.’_

__“And I’m going to keep it that way.” She said to herself before sleep over took her._ _


	42. Rock show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the rock show but it doesn't go as planned.

Jasper woke with a groan as her phone rang. She begrudgingly picked it up and answered, forgetting to check the caller ID. 

“Hello?” 

_“Good morning, Jasper.”_ White Diamond’s voice rang through, effectively waking Jasper up. 

“My Diamond.” Jasper gulped, remembering the message she sent the night before, in which she told White that she would not be going through with the plan.

_“I received your message last night and I just wanted to let you know that all is well.”_ There was something off about White’s voice, something that Jasper couldn’t place. 

“Really?” Jasper said, not trusting White or the situation. 

_“Of course. I knew you weren’t going to do it.”_ At this Jasper was baffled. 

“Then way give me the job?” 

_“I thought that you deserved so time to think about where your loyalties lie. Now that you’ve had it you can go back to your normal work. I’ll see you when I get back, oh and Jasper, do tell Malachite to try and not kill anyone.”_

At the last sentence Jasper knew what was going on. White put the phone down before anything else could be said and Jasper jumped up. She grabbed her phone and threw on a set of clean clothes before hastily waking Aurora. 

“Jas, wha-”

“I have to go. Lock the door and stay in the house.” Jasper said as she pulled Aurora up and grabbed the car keys from the table. 

“W-wait, what’s-”

“I can’t explain now, just trust me.” Was all Jasper said before basically fleeing out of the house. She got into the car as fast as she could before jetting out of the drive way. Hoping she wouldn’t be too late.   
________________________ 

“Mal, I don’t think this is a good idea…” Sugilite hesitantly said as she watched Malachite place the fourth box next to the three story warehouse where the rock show would be in a few hours. 

“Aw, come on, Sugi.” Malachite grinned over her shoulder before she stood and stepped back. “It’s just some fireworks. Can you imagine how bad ass this shit’s going to look tonight?” 

“Aren’t they a little too dangerous to be placed so close to the building?” 

“What? Nah, they’re gonna look awesome.” Malachite wrapped her arm around Sugilite’s shoulder. “Just imagine them going off on all four sides. That’s going to be great! Trust me this show’s going to be a blast.” 

“Okay, yeah.” Sugilite gave a small smile as Malachite led her to the entrance, sparing one last glance to the box of explosives behind her.   
_______________________ 

Garnet leaned back in her seat as she drove up to the warehouse. Pearl sat next to her, humming along to the song that was playing on the radio. Behind her Lapis, Peridot and Amethyst were singing along. Lapis and Amethyst were also fist pumping, clearly excited for the show. 

Garnet cut the engine off after she found a parking space and got out of the car. The sun had begun to set but it wasn’t completely dark yet. The rest got out of the car, Lapis and Amethyst still singing to the song from the radio. Garnet walked over to Pearl before taking her hand. Pearl smiled as she looked up at her and Garnet couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hey, lovebirds! Let’s get going!” Amethyst shouted from where she was dragging Lapis and Peridot closer to the entrance. 

“Go on ahead, we’ll catch up!” Garnet called back and Amethyst quickly nodded pulled her girlfriends through the door. 

“I have something for you.” Garnet smiled as she turned back to Pearl. 

“You do?” Pearl looked at her a little confused as Garnet pulled something out of the pocket of her jacket. She placed the object in Pearl’s hand and Pearl lifted it to get a closer look. 

“It’s sound resistant earbuds.” Garnet explained and Pearl looked up at her. “Just to block out the worst of the noise. I couldn’t find a better quality so I hope they help at least.” 

Pearl smiled before she suddenly hugged Garnet, the taller girl quickly wrapping her arms around Pearl as well. “Thank you, Garnet. You didn’t need to do this.” 

“I know but I wanted to.” They stayed in the embrace for a while more before Garnet pulled back. “You want some help with putting them in?” 

“Please.” Pearl smiled as she handed the buds back to Garnet, who opened the pack and pulled one out. She helped Pearl put the buds in before standing back and smiling. 

“They feel okay?” 

“Yes, thank you.” Pearl said a little louder than normal but that was to be expected when she had something in her ears. 

“Shall we?” Garnet smiled as she held out her hand and Pearl giggled a little before taking it and letting Garnet lead her inside. 

The crowd was small, since there weren’t all that many people in the town. Sour Cream played requests until the sun went down as they waited for the band. Most of the night was spent dancing as Sour Cream also gave out glow sticks. 

“You having fun?” Garnet asked as she walked Pearl to one of the quieter corners. The pale girl nodded, smiling brightly. 

“You two staying out of trouble?” Amethyst joked as she came up next to them, Lapis and Peridot behind her. 

“Yeah, are you?” Garnet asked as she leaned against the wall. 

“What? Me getting into trouble? Never.” Amethyst joked and they laughed just as Sour Cream announced that the next song would be the last request before the band started. 

“Hell yeah! I hope it’s something good.” Amethyst said before the song started. Once it did she realized that she didn’t know it but Pearl did and she instantly froze, her face paling.

“I don’t know this one.” Amethyst said as the some got louder, the rock music starting to bounce off the walls. 

“I do.” Lapis said softly. She couldn’t remember from where but red lights where going off in her head. It wasn’t until she heard Garnet speak that she knew where she remembered the song from. 

“Pearl, are you okay? Do you want to go outside?” Garnet’s voice broke through the song and they turned to Pearl, who had her eyes screwed shut as she trembled and rubbed the strings of her bracelet. 

“Fuck.” Lapis said under her breath as she stepped closer. “Hey Pearl, it’s okay-” 

Lapis made the mistake of putting her hand on her sister’s arm. Pearl’s eyes snapped open as panic over took her and she bolted. They turned as she ran through the crowd, before quickly running after her, calling her name. They pushed through the crowd until the came to the door that they entered next to a set of stairs. 

“Okay. Lapis you go look upstairs. Peridot you and Amethyst go check outside and I’ll keep looking on the first floor.” Garnet said leaving no room to argue, before she quickly sprinted back to the crowd. The rest did as told Lapis running up the stairs and Peridot and Amethyst running outside. 

“Pearl!” Peridot called out as she and Amethyst ran to Garnet’s car. 

“Where could she have gone off too?!” Amethyst panicked as they ran back to the warehouse, turning around one of the corners, only for Amethyst to trip over something. “The fuck?!” 

Peridot helped her out as they stared at the small box with a clock on the side. The box had a sicker that said ‘fireworks’ but it didn’t look like fireworks. 

“Come on. We need to get Garnet.” Peridot said as she pulled Amethyst to the corner again only for them to run into someone. 

“Peridot!” Peridot recognized the voice but she didn’t believe it was her until she opened her eyes to see Jasper helping her up. 

“Jasper? What are you-”

“What’s that?” Jasper pushed past them and picked up the box before she dropped it again. “Fuck, fuck, you have to get everyone out of there!” 

Jasper pushed them to the door. “Where’s Lapis and Pearl?” 

“Upstairs, well Lapis is we don’t know where Pearl is. Wait, Jasper, what’s-”

“Just get everyone out!” Jasper shouted as she ran up the stairs. Peridot gulped, unsure what to do before Amethyst grabbed her arm and pulled her to the crowd. The next few moments happened in a blur. They had met up with Garnet again, who had no luck in finding Pearl and somehow convinced everyone on the first floor to leave the building. 

“I’m going back in for Pearl and Lapis.” Garnet said as she aimed to run back to the building but before she could even turn the explosives went off and the building collapsed.  
___________________

Malachite stood in the shadows and watched as Pearl interacted with the girl who had hit her. She had lost Sugilite in the crowd hours ago but she wasn’t there for her. Her eyes almost never left Pearl, only briefly to check her watch every now and then. Once the DJ announced that he was going to play the last song she smiled and stepped closer to the railing of the stair case to see Pearl’s face over the crowd. 

She couldn’t see too well in the dim lighting but she could see Pearl run, causing her to grin as she quickly made her way down the stars. She kept her eye on Pearl as she pushed through the crowd, aiming for the door but Malachite grabbed her arm and pulled her to the staircase, causing Pearl to stumble and fall. 

“Hey, Little Bird.” Malachite grinned and whatever colour was left in Pearl’s face drained. She stumbled to her feet before turning and running up the stairs. 

“Oh, so we’re playing tag now?” Malachite chuckled as she watched Pearl run. “Guess I’m it.” 

Fear was the only thing Pearl could feel at the moment as she made her way through the second floor, running to the staircase on the other side. There were a few rooms on the floor but she just ran past them. Once she found herself on the third floor it struck her that she just ran herself into a dead-end. 

She whipped her head around as she heard Malachite whistle. The sound faint because of her earbuds but still there. Malachite came up with a calm walk and Pearl pressed her back against the wall wishing she could fall through it. 

Once her mind realized that she couldn’t go backwards any more, Pearl froze, her eyes glued to Malachite. Once they were only a few inches away from each other, Malachite slammed both of her hands next to Pearl, causing her to flinch and making it so that she couldn’t run. 

“Caught you.” Malachite grinned and Pearl felt her whole body tremble. Malachite leaned forward. “And now like a good predator I have to play with my prey.” 

Pearl felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes but before Malachite could do anything else there was a loud explosion and Pearl felt the ground give out from under her.   
_____________________ 

Lapis rounded the corner at the end of the first flight of stair and felt her heart drop. There were a number of rooms on the floor as well as the third floor to check and panic was starting to set in. She ran to the first room and started to search through it. Knowing that Pearl often hid under things when she got upset. 

Upon seeing that the first room was clear she ran out, only to run in front of Jasper, both stopping before they ran into each other. For the first few seconds both were silent, before Lapis spoke. “What the fuck are you doing here!?” 

“Where’s Pearl?” Jasper ignored her outburst. 

“Like I’m telling you!” 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Can you stop being a brat and focus on finding your sister before Malachite does.” At this Lapis paled and Jasper took a step forward but before she could say anything else the explosions went off and they felt their bodies hit the floor.


	43. No regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Jasper talk things out.

Lapis groaned as she lifted her throbbing head. She pushed herself up onto her elbows before falling over onto her back. She took a few deep breaths before she lifted herself to her knees. 

“Fuck.” She muttered as she stood, her body was sore but not too painful. She looked around and caught sight of Jasper lying next to her. Her gaze went to the rest of the room. Everything was just piles of rubble from the floor and roof above them. 

She hissed a little as she rubbed her stiff neck before suddenly remembering why she as there and a slight panic set in. She moved to the debris around them, looking for a way out when she head a sound behind her. Jasper coughed as she pushed herself up and groaned as she stood, nearly falling forward again but keeping herself upright. 

“Lapis?” She asked as she watched the other girl franticly move around the room, looking for a way out. Jasper walked over and did the same before she moved her gaze up. 

“There.” Lapis looked at her before looking up. 

“And how’re we going to get that high?” She all but snapped. Jasper ignored her and moved over to the opening before cupping her hands and bending her knees. Lapis seemed to understand as she walked over. She placed her foot in Jasper’s hand and her hand on the taller girl’s shoulder, before Jasper hoisted her up. Lapis silently prayed that the pile of what use to be a wall would hold and let out a sigh of relief when it did. She took hold of Jasper’s hand and pulled her up, the taller girl using her free hand to climb the pile before both of them landed on the other side. 

Lapis instantly saw that the rest of the area was also covered in the piles and piles of rubble and her heart sank. Pearl could be anywhere, she could be hurt or with Malachi-. Lapis cut that thought off before the rest of it could form. 

“Pearl!?” She called out and grimaced as her voice echoed and she got no reply. 

“Don’t do that!” Jasper suddenly snapped next to her and Lapis turned to her with a scowl. 

“Why not!?” 

“Mal might not be with her and if you shout like that you make it sound like she’s alone, making her an easy target.” Jasper explained as she half walked, half trotted ahead. 

“It’s not my fault she here.” Lapis said as she ran next to her, keeping her eyes open for her sister. 

“And it’s mine?” Jasper growled as she kept walking, just turning her head slightly. 

“Well, you show up and then the building explodes. Oh, and the one song that happens to trigger her magically played before the building explodes, causing her to run and get lost.” 

“You think I planned this?!” Jasper asked as she stopped. 

“No, my mother most likely. You’re just here to do it like a good lap dog.” Lapis snapped as she stopped as well. 

“Fuck you! I’m not her lap dog! Do you know what she wanted me to do?! She sent me the job to cut the breaks of Peridot’s fucking bike and then to let her know so she could stage a crash!” 

Lapis paled, she had hoped that Peridot would have been forgotten and left out of this feud. 

“When I called her to tell her I wasn’t going to do it, she told me that she was just keeping me busy. ‘Testing my loyalties’ and said that Malachite was doing the real job!” 

Lapis took a step back and took a deep breath, deep down she knew that Jasper would never physically hurt one of them but it didn’t make the news any less terrifying. 

“The only reason you’re blaming me for everything is because I didn’t tell you what happened back then! Pearl didn’t want you to know, she wanted to protect you!” 

“That shouldn’t have stopped you! I had the right to know but it’s not like you cared!” Lapis knew that this wasn’t true and by the look on Jasper’s face she also knew that saying it was a bad idea. 

“You can’t say that! You don’t ever get to say that!” Jasper snapped. “I did care, I still do, about all of you! I didn’t tell you so that she knew she could trust me and at the same time I made sure that it didn’t happen again! I was there for her while you were off cheating on me with Peridot!” 

Lapis stood still, finding it impossible to move. Every word had been true but that didn’t lighten their impact. Both of them went silent, the only sound being the wind, before Jasper spoke again.

“I knew but I didn’t say anything, she knew that I knew too.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Lapis asked her voice just above a whisper. 

“Because we weren’t right for each other, Lapis. I did love you. So, so much but as time went on all we did was hurt each other. We weren’t kids anymore and our relationship wasn’t a game. Shit got real and our relationship couldn’t keep up with everything. We started to see things too differently.”

“Do you regret it?” Lapis asked as she looked at Jasper for the first time. 

“No, I loved you, how could I regret it?”

“I loved you too. You just changed too much for me to handle.” 

“Same.” 

They stood there, just staring at each other. Neither knowing what to say. Lapis opened her mouth but before she could speak a scream echoed through the piles of rubble. Both snapped their heads in the direction of the sound before they started running towards the sound. 

They came to another pile with the only way through was up and Jasper hoisted Lapis up again but before she could go all the way something else came over from the other side. Jasper caught them both as they fell back and she could feel something inside her calm down when she saw that it was Pearl. 

“Pearl!” Lapis called as she hugged the lithe girl closer once Jasper put them down. Pearl seemed to recognize her voice and pressed her head against Lapis’s shoulder, her whole body trembling as she tried to take deep breaths. 

“Okay, you have to go.” Jasper said as she started to push them towards another opening. 

“What about you?” Lapis asked as she looked at her. 

“I need to find Mal first.” Upon hearing the name Pearl’s head snapped up and she turned to Jasper. 

“J-Jas, I-I-I don’t … I-I-It-” She tried to talk between gasping for breath. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Both Jasper and Lapis said the same time but Pearl just shook her head, stuttering ‘I’m sorry’ under her breath. 

“Okay, get her out of here.” Jasper said as she pushed them to the wall again. Lapis nodded and took Pearl’s hand and started to pull her to the other opening. 

“Lapis.” Jasper said and Lapis stopped and turned to her. “I’m sorry.” 

“I am too.” She said before she turned and pulled Pearl to the opening. Jasper watched them go before the started to climb up the wall of rubble. She ran on ahead for a moment more before she started to hear Malachite’s voice and followed it. 

She ran around one of the piles before coming to a stop and gasping. Malachite lifted her head, fury in her eyes. “Where’s she?!” 

Jasper found herself to shocked too speak once she realized that the scream they heard wasn’t Pearl but Mal. Malachite growled before she kicked a piece of metal away. Blood streaming down her face.   
______________________ 

Lapis just held onto Pearl as they ran, tightening her grip and they came to an opening that lead outside. It was rather small but she was sure that they could fit. She pushed Pearl through first before following. She barely had her had her head out before she felt two familiar pair of hands grip her arms and pulled her out. She could feel Peridot and Amethyst hug her the moment she stood and sighed as she melted into the hug. 

Pearl instinctively wrapped her arms around Garnet the moment she saw her. Garnet pulled her close, kissing Pearl’s temple as the small girl shook in her arms. Pearl started to pull away and Garnet let her. She didn’t let go of Garnet though only started to grip at her ear in and attempt to pull the buds out. Garnet caught sight of this and gently pulled both buds out before placing them in her pocket. 

Pearl muttered something under her breath as she hugged Garnet again. Garnet hugged her back and turned her head as she head a car drive up close to them. Rose stepped out and ran over. Garnet having called her earlier to say what happened. 

“Pearl.” She said softly and Pearl lifted her head and turned to Rose not letting go of Garnet. “You okay?” 

Pearl nodded and pressed her forehead against Garnet again. Rose gently patted her shoulder before heading to Lapis. Garnet pulled Pearl back before looking her over to make sure that she wasn’t hurt before she aimed to take Pearl’s hand. Pearl let out a soft hiss and Garnet pulled back before gently taking her hands and lifting them palm up. 

Both where covered in blood and Garnet could see that they had cuts. Pearl’s focus shifted to her hands, not leaving them as Garnet led her back to her car. Pearl could faintly hear Garnet talking but her gaze stayed on her hands. Garnet lifted her to sit on the hood of her car before Stevonnie came running over with a first-aid kit in their hands. 

They stood in front of Pearl. Pearl didn’t move as their cleaned and bandaged her hands. Her eyes never leaving her palms. She caught sight of the cuts at a certain point but she wasn’t sure if she should have been proud or scared.   
________________________ 

The next few days were tense to say the least. Pearl and Garnet rarely left each other alone and when they did it wasn’t for long. From her talk with Jasper, Lapis knew that her mother was behind the explosion and that she wasn’t done yet. She just didn’t know what to do about it. 

That Friday both Sapphire and Peridot showed up at the Friday family fun times crying because they lost their jobs. Lapis and Amethyst held Peridot as she explained that her boss said she’s been stealing. At the same time Sapphire was explaining that she was accused of selling information about her clients. 

Lapis knew that her mother was behind everything and she didn’t know how yet but she was going to set things right.


	44. The truth part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Garnet come up with a plan. Peridot learns more about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have ever written. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Blue Zircon is Zacara and Yellow Zircon is Zadia.

“They’re going to scar.” Garnet said as she gently ran her thumbs over the cuts on Pearl’s hands. The smaller girl smiled as she flipped their hands and traced Garnet’s scars. 

“Then we’ll match.” She replied and Garnet smiled before she kissed Pearl’s temple. They sat on the beach, watching as Peridot and Amethyst played volley ball against Steven and Lapis, the latter winning. 

“Over the net, Peri! The ball goes over!” Amethyst shouted as the ball fell past her. Peridot groaned before she hit the ball that was thrown to her. 

“She’s doing better.” Garnet said referring to Peridot’s mental state rather than her sport skills. Pearl nodded as she watched them play on. Getting fired had hit Peridot hard and along with that she was then kicked out of her apartment for breaking the rules. As far as Pearl knew Peridot was one of only three people who lived there. Rose and Greg had welcomed her to stay with them until she could find her own place again. 

“How’s your mother?” Pearl asked as she looked at Garnet again. 

“Better but not too good either.” 

“This is unfair.” Pearl said and Garnet hummed in agreement. 

“I think someone might be targeting us.” Garnet said causing Pearl to look at her with big eyes. 

“I know that it sounds crazy but just…” Garnet sighed. “You and Lapis nearly get killed, then Peridot and my mother get fired for things they didn’t do, and now Peridot gets kicked out of her apartment. Things don’t add up.” 

Pearl sighed and stood, biting her lip as she rubbed the strings of her bracelet. She turned to Garnet before opening her mouth only to close it again. She didn’t want secrets between them but she didn’t know if she was ready to talk about her past. 

“Pearl?” Garnet’s voice pulled her back from her thoughts and Pearl took a deep breath. 

“I have to tell you something… a-and I’ll understand if you hate me after-” 

“Woah, woah, Pearl, I could never hate you.” Garnet stood and took Pearl’s hand. 

“Okay.” Pearl gulped as she sat down again, pulling Garnet with her. “My mother’s a drug dealer.” 

For a moment Garnet thought that she heard wrong but the look on Pearl’s face told her that she didn’t. “Okay…” 

“You know the Diamond Company?” Pearl asked and Garnet nodded. “Along with that there’s… H-homeword.” 

Garnet tilted her head and Pearl gulped before she spoke again. “It’s an underground expansion of the Diamond Company. Focusing on illegal things that get them more money, the main investment being drugs.”

Pearl looked down before she pulled up her shirt a little, revealing the now healed scar on her lower stomach. “I…I-I was a drug mule. All those big parties that the Company threw were just a way for my mother to make interactions with her dealers.” 

Pearl wanted to say more, to tell Garnet everything but when she opened her mouth it felt like her voice had died. Garnet stood and paced a little before she turned to Pearl, who had stood as well. 

“Your mother is a drug dealer?” 

Pearl nodded. 

“And she has a whole company dedicated to this?” 

Pearl nodded again. 

“And you and Lapis use to be drug mules?” 

At this Pearl shook her head. “Just me. Lapis’s job was to make sure that everything worked out, that my mother wasn’t cheated on things.” 

Garnet opened her mouth only to close it again, before she rubbed her eyes. She looked back to Pearl as the smaller girl spoke again, tears in her eyes. “One time w-we… a packet tore a-and-” Pearl let out a soft sob and Garnet quickly pulled her into a hug. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Pearl whimpered against Garnet’s chest. 

“I’m not mad.” Garnet rubbed her back. “I mean I am but not at you.”

Garnet waited for Pearl to calm down before she let her go and picked up a stick before she started to snap it into pieces. 

“I think that my mother is targeting us. We know too much information that could get her and the other Diamond in a lot of trouble, and now she’s making sure we keep quite by hurting the ones we care about.” 

Garnet sighed before snapping the last of the stick and picking up a new one, repeating the process. “What are we going to do about it?” 

Pearl lifted her head a little before she sharply inhaled. “I’ve been thinking about that but-” She gulped and looked down. 

“But?” 

“It’s dangerous, anything involving my mother is.” 

“Doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do anything.” Garnet said as she picked up another stick and sat down in front of Pearl. 

“True.” Pearl said before she sighed. “Either we get some proof that Peridot and your mother bosses where bribed or black mailed so they can get their jobs back.” 

“Or?” 

“Or we get information about Homeworld’s next big event and anonymously get it to the police. It would cause damage to the company but it’s going to be risky, since we’ll need to get to my mother’s personal computers.” 

They were silent for a moment before Garnet spoke. “I like the latter.”   
_____________________ 

“Okay. We’ll see you then. Bye.” Pearl pulled her phone away from her ear and turned to rest. “Aurora says that all the Diamonds are at the mountain house for a company event.” 

“How’re we going to get there?” Amethyst, who had been informed about everything by Lapis, asked. 

“She’s still in empire with Sky. They’re leaving to go in a few days and say that they’ll be able to sneak us with them, but we’re going to have to stay somewhere in Empire for a few days since she’s not sure when they leave.” 

“That’s a problem.” Garnet said as she looked at the beach house. “And we still have to come up with something to tell our parents.” 

“Not a problem.” Peridot said as she pushed up her glasses. “I’ve got a place we can stay and an excuse.” 

“We’re listening.” 

“You remember my cousin, the one we use to stay with when we were kids?” Peridot asked as she turned to Pearl, who nodded. “I can get her to edit the date on her wedding invitation and send it to me again. Giving us a reason to be in Empire for a few days.”

“Giving you a reason.” Amethyst said and Peridot shook her head. “I’ll be taking you and Lapis as dates and since we might be there for a week-”

“I’ll be uncomfortable about being away from Lapis that long-” Pearl added, smiling as she caught onto Peridot’s plan. 

“So I’ll ask my cousin if you can come and since she knows you, she’ll want you to come and-” 

“I can then take Garnet as a date and we’ll have the perfect reason.” Pearl finished with a smile. 

“Right.” Peridot said matching her grin. The rest stared at them, shocked at the quick thinking. 

“Well done Wonder Nerds.” Amethyst said as she crossed her arms. 

“So we’re all set. I’ll call her now.” Peridot said as she picked out her phone and scrolled through her contacts. Lapis caught sight of a contact named ‘Mom’ but guessed that she saw wrong. Peridot stopped at a contact named ‘Parasite’ before she pressed call, a grin on her face. 

_“Runt.”_ The person on the phone answered.

“Bitch. I need a favor.” 

_“Which is what, Nightmare child?”_

“I see your relationship hasn’t changed.” Pearl laughed a little and Peridot nodded with a grin as she explained the plan to her cousin.   
______________________ 

“Rose, isn’t this unnecessary?” Pearl asked as they walked through the store.

“Of course not!” Rose exclaimed with a grin, before she turned to Peridot and Amethyst. “What are you two going in?” 

“I’ve got a dress at home.” Amethyst shrugged. 

“And I’m going in my tux.” Peridot said before she turned to Lapis with a smirk. “But I wouldn’t mind watching you model a few things.”

“Oh, yeah, that’s the only reason I’m here.” Amethyst grinned and Lapis rolled her eyes, trying to hide her smile. 

“Thank you for the moral support.” She grinned. 

Rose watched with a smile as the three of them kept on joking. Her smile disappeared as she glanced at Pearl, who stood with her head down as she played with the strings on her bracelet. 

“Well, while the three of you do that. We’re going to go find something for Pearl.” Rose smiled as she led Pearl deeper into the store. 

“Do you have anything in mind?” Rose asked as she looked around. 

“A-anything is fine.” Pearl said as she kept her head down. 

“I have an idea for something that I think would fit you.” Rose smiled as she started to walk again. 

“Okay.” Pearl said as she followed. She had no problem with dressing formal, part of her liked it but as she glanced at all the dresses the only thing in her head was her mother, who had always chosen her attire for her. 

“It’s a little different but I think you would look nice.” Rose said, pulling Pearl from her thoughts before she handed Pearl a tuxedo. 

“A tux?” 

“Only if you want to try it on. Peridot looks rather adorable in hers and I thought this might suit you better." 

Pearl looked down at the tuxedo. Her mother would have killed her if she ever wore a tux to one of her parties. Somehow this information gave Pearl the courage to try it on. 

“Okay.” She said with a hesitant smile before she disappeared into the dressing room. Rose waited outside and waved the others over once she caught sight of them. Amethyst sprinted ahead, carrying a dark blue dress. 

“What do you think?” She asked Rose as she held the dress up. It was sleeveless and as Lapis stopped next to Amethyst, Rose saw that it matched her hair. 

“Amethyst, that’s too expensive.” Lapis said as she looked at the price tag. 

“Aw, come on. You’d look amazing in it.” Amethyst whined and Peridot nodded, pouting a little. 

“They’re right and don’t worry about money, Lapis.” 

“That’s not something I’m good at.” Lapis sighed as she dropped the price tag. 

“If it makes you feel better. I’ll use some of the foster money we get.” 

“Wait, you haven’t used it before?” Lapis asked, slightly shocked. 

“No, we’ve been saving it up for in case you and Pearl want to go to college.” 

Lapis would have been lying if she said she wasn’t shocked but Amethyst pulled her from her thoughts before she had a change to be. “See, problem solved.”

“Okay yeah, Thank you, Rose.” Lapis smiled as she looked up. 

“You’re welcome.” Rose said before she turned to the dressing room door as she heard it click open.

“Don’t be mean.” Rose quickly said to the rest before Pearl stepped out. 

“Wow, we’re not that low, Ro-” Amethyst cut herself off as Pearl came into view. She wore a simple tux, similar to the one Peridot had, the only difference being that her bow tie was black, and Peridot’s was red. 

“Pearl, you look amazing!” Lapis was the first to break the silence as she hugged her sister. Pearl blushed a deep red as Peridot and Amethyst stepped closer agreeing to Lapis’s statement. Rose just smiled and nodded.   
_____________________________ 

“Is it white?” Garnet asked as she quickly glanced at Pearl who just laughed a little. 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Lapis shrugged from the back seat. They had set out to Empire early that morning, and for the better part of an hour Garnet had been trying to guess what Pearl’s dress looked like, unaware that she had a tuxedo instead. 

“I could always stop the car and the three of you could walk.” Garnet grinned as she looked at Lapis through the mirror, Peridot and Amethyst sitting next to her in the back. 

“Aw, G, just the three of us?” Amethyst asked as she grinned. 

“Of course, I’m not letting Pearl walk. We’ll stop the car ever now and then to let you catch up before driving again.” Garnet grinned and Pearl covered her mouth as to not laugh. 

“Oh, that’s cold, G.” Amethyst laughed before she turned to Peridot. “So you wanna tell us something about you cousin before we just show up at her door?” 

“Yeah, she’s annoying. Her wife is pretty great though.” Peridot said and Pearl laughed a little. 

“You’re just saying that because the two of you always fight for her attention.” She gave Peridot a knowing look, to which Peridot just smiled. 

“I always won.” 

“Wait, you said that she use to babysit you. I don’t remember any of your cousins doing that.” Lapis said as she turned to Peridot. 

“It was always just Pearl and I.” 

“You remember that time when mother and dad where fighting and I wasn’t allowed to go anywhere if Jasper and Malachite went along?” Pearl asked form the front seat and Lapis nodded. “Zadia use to look after Peridot and then dad asked if she would look after me too.” 

“Oh. I always thought you just stayed with him.” Lapis said and Pearl shook her head. “Mother didn’t like it. Said I got in the way of work. I was just tired of them fighting all the time, so I went along with it.” 

“I didn’t think you knew about the fights.” Lapis said, a little shocked. 

“They were kind of hard to miss, Lapis.” Lapis knew this was true, thinking back she wondered if there was ever a time that her parents didn’t fight. The drove in silence for a while before Garnet turned on the radio and they slowly forgot about the past again. Lapis and Amethyst challenging each other to see who knew the most song lyrics. The rest of the drive was peaceful but that didn’t mean that they forgot that they were heading into the lion’s den.   
_____________________

The first thing Pearl noted was that the house hadn’t changed. It was still the same light green it had been years ago. Once they stopped in front of the house Peridot pulled out her phone and called Zadia instead of knocking. 

_“Yes?”_

“We’re here.” 

_“Okay, don’t ring the doorbell, if I’m going to be stuck with you for a week at least we can surprise Zacara.”_

“Why do you think I called you to open?” Peridot rolled her eyes and they could hear Zadia mutter something on the other end before Peridot put the phone down. 

“Wow, you and your cousin don’t get along at all.” Amethyst snickered. 

“Wait till you see her with Zacara.” Pearl smiled and Peridot glared at her. 

“I know where you sleep, Pearl.” 

“What? It’s cute.” 

“What’s cute?” Lapis and Amethyst asked at the same time. 

“She calls her ‘Mom’.” Pearl smiled and all but Peridot laughed.

“Pearl!?” Peridot whined and looked ready to kill. Garnet chuckled as she rested her head on Pearl’s, raising her eyebrow to Peridot as if to ask what she’s going to do. 

“I can take you on.” Peridot huffed and Garnet snickered. 

“Sure, I believe you.” 

“Why mom?” Amethyst asked as she wiped a tear from her eye. 

“Well, I’ve stayed with them since I was a baby.” Peridot stared as she fidgeted with her hands. “Zadia says that when I was starting to learn how to talk, I called Zacara mom and I just never stopped. I’m assuming it’s because I always wished she was mine.” 

The group fell silent and Pearl placed her hand on Peridot’s shoulder, giving her a soft smile. “I still think it’s sweet.” 

“Yeah.” Peridot blushed as she turned her head. Her glee returned once they heard the door unlock. It was opened by a rather tall woman with pale skin and yellow lensed glasses, similar to Peridot’s. The only difference between the two was that her short blond hair was a lot less messy and that she had brown eyes instead of Peridot’s blue. She also looked rather unimpressed compared to Peridot’s smirk.

“I’m home, peasant.” Peridot grinned and Zadia sighed before she rolled her eyes. “I can see that.” 

Zadia turned around for a second. “Zacara, I’ve got a surprise!” At this Peridot slipped past her and Zadia pushed the door open, inviting the rest of them in with a smile. 

“Wow, Pearl you’ve gotten tall.” Zadia said with a smile before she turned to Peridot. “Told you she was going to be taller than you.” 

Peridot didn’t seem to be listening. They sat there bags down just as another woman entered the room. She had tan skin that was slightly darker than Lapis’s and wore the same glasses that Peridot and Zadia did, only with blue lenses instead of yellow. Her short hair was a matching light blue and she brushed some of it out of her face, as she focused on the book in her hand. 

“Okay, but did you have time to-” She started only to be cut off by Zadia. “Surprise now, work later.” 

Zacara was about to say something else before she lifted her head and caught sight of Peridot. Her eyes went wide before she dropped the book. 

“Hi.” Peridot lifted her hand a little before Zacara all but tackled her to the ground, hugging her tightly. “I’ve missed you so much!” 

Pearl smiled as Peridot returned the tight hug and out of the corner of her eye she could see Zadia smiling too.   
_________________________________ 

“Why does the coffee say ‘trust exercise’?” Lapis asked as she turned to Zadia, who was standing at the stove making dinner. Zacara had been fine with all of them until Peridot mentioned that Lapis and Amethyst were her girlfriends, after that Zacara seemed to overprotective mom mode, and they quickly left to help Zadia with dinner. 

“Because Zacara thinks that if she drinks eleven cups a day she won’t need to sleep.” Zadia grinned as she stirred the pasta sauce. “So now I track her coffee intake.” 

“Smart.” Amethyst said and Lapis nodded. “Is there anything we can actually help you with?” 

“Nah, I’m good.” Zadia said as she turned to them for a second. “I know you’re just hiding out in here.” 

“Yeah well, do you blame us? It’s like everything we say is the wrong answer.”

“Well, I wish I could help but I had to put up with Peridot doing the same thing for seventeen years, in counting. So, good luck.” 

“Wait, Peridot did what?” 

“You know those terrible Rom-Coms where the parents get divorced and the kids try to get them back together and make the step-parent’s life hell?” 

“Yeah?” Both of them said as they leaned against the counter.

“Peridot was like those kids and I was the step-parent.” 

Lapis barely manage not to laugh and Amethyst didn’t even try to keep hers in. “But you’re her cousin, like what the fuck?”

“Yeah, looking back now it’s kinda funny. She did pull through on our wedding day, though. At the time Zacara and I were working our asses off just to get the rent money in on time, but I’ve been saving up for a ring. And what happened the day before we’re going to get married? I lost it. I was a nervous wreck the whole day. Zacara still had work for the morning, so the moment she left I turned the house upside down to find the ring. 

I had even for gotten that Peridot was there when all of a sudden she came running into the room, shouting that she found it. She gave me the ring and then helped me to clean the house before Zacara got back. She might have been a pain in my ass but she wanted Zacara to be happy, and I know that Zacara just wants the same for her.” 

“We’ll keep that in mind.” Lapis smiled as she leaned against Amethyst. After that they ate dinner Zacara and Zadia left to wash the plates, leaving the group to talk in the living room. 

“I donno, Peri. She’ll probably try and kill us in our sleep.” Amethyst chuckled.

“You’re overreacting.” Peridot rolled her eyes but didn’t stop smiling. 

“From what we hear you were like that too.” Lapis smirked was she bumped her shoulder with Peridot’s. At this Peridot laughed. “Zadia’s overreacting as well.” 

“Both of them are nice.” Pearl added as she leaned back into Garnet who was playing with her hair, careful to avoid her neck. “Being here again brings back a lot of good memories. We always had so much fun.” 

“I know.” Peridot smiled, seeming a little lost in thought. “I always preferred coming here as a kid. I once overheard my mother calling me a bar mistake and after that this felt like home.” 

“Bar mistake?” They looked up to see Zadia and Zacara standing in the doorway, both clearly confused.

“Why would she call you that?” Zadia said as she tilted her head. 

“You don’t have to lie to make me feel better. I know the story.” Peridot sighed and Zadia and Zacara looked at each other, still confused. 

“Peri, you weren’t a mistake.” Zacara said as she walked over. “Your mother knew your father, very well in fact. 

“The last time we saw your dad, they were getting married.” Zadia added as she trailed behind her wife. 

“What?” Peridot asked, shocked as Zacara sat down next to her. 

“Years ago when the Diamond Company was still new, our grandmother got sick. My mother and I lived a few towns away from here and your mother came to stay with us for a while. I’m not sure where she met him but she started bringing your dad around the house.” Zadia started the story thinking back to her last year of high school. 

“He owned a little Gem shop somewhere. I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole ‘name yourselves after diamonds’ thing was his idea.” Zacara added and she placed her hand on Peridot’s shoulder. 

“He was a very nice guy and your mother was really happy with him. After our grandmother got better, your mother had to go home to the growing company. He showed up and our door the night before she had to leave and proposed. Said that he wanted to go with her, that he loved her. The next day they left but they were barely out of the town when another car hit them from the side. Your mother was fine but he… he died on sight.” Zadia said as she looked down.

Peridot stared at them with wide eyes. Her whole life her mother had lied to her about this. 

“A few months later your mother found out she was pregnant and we moved to Empire to come help her.” Zadia started again. 

“Both of us had just finished high school and my dad had disowned me when he found out I was dating a girl, so I was staying with Zadia and moved with them.” Zacara said as she started to rub Peridot’s arm. 

“By the time you were born, neither of us had to money to go to college. One day your mother just called and said that she was dropping you off for the afternoon.” Zadia said as she sifted closer. 

“I made the mistake of saying that you had your father eyes once she handed you to me. I thought she was going to kill me. When she came to pick you up again she gave us a proposal. She would pay for both our studies if we would take care of you.” Zacara added with a soft smile. 

“We took it. One of us would go to class and then the other stayed home with you. We lived like that before we graduated and got jobs. By then the Diamond Company was everywhere and your mother even had her own Law firm, were we started to work so that we could still take care of you.” Zadia finished. 

“Before we met the other Diamonds, your mother told us not to mention your father. You guys were around nine then and later your dad asked if we would be willing to take care of you too.” Zacara said as she turned to Pearl. 

“He paid us for it, and the two of you kept each other busy, making it easier to take care of both of you at the same time.” Zacara said before she turned to Peridot again. “She named you Peridot because it was his favourite gem. Said it was kind of like a tribute.” 

Peridot sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. “W-why would she lie about this?” She let out a soft sob before Zacara wrapped her arms around her and Peridot instantly hugged her back, crying into her chest. Lapis hugged Peridot from behind, followed my Amethyst. Soon all of them had form a sort of group hug around her. 

Lapis briefly caught Zacara’s eye and she understood why she was so over protective. She had basically raised Peridot and had seen her at her worse. She just wanted to make sure that she wasn’t going to get hurt again. Right there Lapis silently sore that she was going to do the same, that nobody would ever hurt Peridot or Amethyst with her around.

After Peridot calmed down, Zadia suggested that they watch a movie and gave Peridot the option to pick. They ended up watching Wall-E, which turned out to be more entertaining that Lapis thought it would be. She was only aware of how late they arrived in Empire when the movie stopped and she saw that it was almost past midnight. Next to her Peridot and Zacara had fallen asleep and she wasn’t sure if Pearl was asleep of just deeply focused on the movie.

“We should head to bed.” Zadia said with a yawn before she got up and showed them their rooms. Turned out that Pearl had in fact fallen asleep as Garnet picked her up, smiling as the shorter girl loosely held onto her and mumbled something in her sleep. She bid them good night before she turned and walked to the she was sharing with Pearl. 

Amethyst picked Peridot up and carried her away bridal style. Zadia watched the smile she shared with Lapis as they walked to the room they would be staying, both calling a soft good night. Zadia replied them the same but she was sure that they were too far away to hear before she turned to Zacara. 

“You’ve got nothing to worry about.” She said as she ran her hand through her wife’s hair. 

“They really love her and nothing’s gonna happen to her.” She slipped her one hand under Zacara’s knees and the other behind her shoulders before picking her up and carrying her off to bed. 

“Hey, Peri...” Zadia stopped for a second as Zacara softly spoke in her sleep. “I’ve missed you. You gotta visit more…” 

Zadia smiled softly and kissed her lover’s nose before she sighed and carried her to bed.


	45. The dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets the information they need and Amethyst learns something about her past.

“Are you sure that you have to do this? You can always pay someone-”Zacara started only to be cut off by Peridot. 

“We’ll be fine, Mom. We’re just going to get some information from their computers. We’re not even going to see them.” 

“See? They’ll be fine and if they’re not you can just adopt one of my other cousins.” Zadia grinned only for Zacara to punch her in the shoulder. “Ow! I’m kidding!” 

Peridot snickered behind them and Zacara sighed. They had stayed with the Zircons for two days before Aurora called. Peridot wouldn’t say it out loud but she was scared about seeing Aurora again. They had never really gotten along but Aurora was the only other person who knows what it’s like to grow up under Yellow Diamond’s roof. 

The car stopped and Zacara turned to her. “Are you sure that we can’t drive you a little closer?” 

“This is fine. I don’t want anyone to see you. My mother still has a lot of power over you.” Peridot said as they all got out of the car. 

“Here.” Zacara said as she handed Peridot a card. “Some money so you can find a place to stay and then get a plane home. You call me and we’ll come pick you up.” 

Peridot took the card before she quickly hugged Zacara, who responded by quickly wrapping her arms around Peridot and pulling her closer. “Please, be careful.” 

“We’re gonna be fine. I’ll see you in a few days.” Peridot said as she pulled back and Zacara nodded before she rubbed her eyes. 

“Be safe.” Zadia as she nudged Peridot’s shoulder, the two shared a quick hug before the Zircons greeted the rest and then drove off again. 

As they sneaked closer to the Pink Diamond airplane Peridot felt her blood run cold. Lapis took her hand and she took a deep breath before she kept walking. She could hear Pearl’s voice tremble as she talked to Aurora over the phone and it made her feel a little better, knowing that she wasn’t the only one who was scared. 

After a few minutes of walking the plane, as well as Aurora and Sky came into view. Once Aurora told Pearl it was safe for them to get to the plane, the pale girl sprinted ahead. Garnet watched with slight confusing only to smile as Pearl was quickly embraced by Aurora and Sky.

“We’ve missed you so much!” They sobbed as they huddled together. Tears running freely. Only when the rest had caught up with her did Pearl pull away from the other two. Aurora caught sight of Peridot and they awkwardly stared at each other until the taller girl took a hesitant step forward, subconsciously Peridot did the same until they embraced each other. 

“I’ve missed you and your ego.” Peridot muttered with a grin. 

“I’ve missed you and your big mouth.” Aurora replied, smiling herself. 

“Lapis! Your hair is blue!” Sky grinned as she hugged the shorter girl. Lapis laughed a little before she hugged her back. Pearl introduced them to Garnet and Amethyst before they started to get on the plane. 

“You ready for this?” Peridot whispered over to Lapis. 

“The plane or the party?” 

“Both.” 

“The party more than the plane.” Lapis said as she took Peridot’s hand again. 

“Same.” Peridot replied, tightening her grip. As they got into the plane Peridot’s heart dropped. It was the same model as the one that crashed all those years ago. Rows with three seats each neatly lined up. Peridot gulped as she sat down behind Pearl and Garnet, sitting between Lapis and Amethyst. 

In front of them Pearl also had a death grip on Garnet’s hand. Garnet gently ran her thumb over Pearl’s knuckles, calming her down a little. As they sat down Pearl instantly clicked on her seatbelt, never letting go of Garnet’s hand. 

“You sure that you’re going to be okay with flying?” Sky asked as she turned in her seat in front of Pearl. 

Pearl gave a quick nod as she gulped. “Fine, I’ll be fine.” 

The plane started and Pearl tightened her grip. Peridot closed her eyes as she did the same, trying hard not to think about what happened years ago. Lapis gripped the seat with her free hand, shutting her eyes as well. 

“You two okay?” Amethyst asked as she leaned over, her girlfriends just nodded. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Garnet softly asked Pearl as she leaned closer. Pearl gave a hesitant nod and Garnet waited for her to calm down a little more. Within a few minutes they were in the air. Pearl took a deep breath before she turned to Garnet. 

“I-I never told you how my dad died?” She asked and Garnet shook her head. 

“A few years ago we were going to the mountain house.” 

“Where we’re going now?” Garnet asked and Pearl nodded. 

“My dad, Lapis and I always went a few days ahead of time. That time Peridot, Jasper and her mother came with us.” Pearl gulped and behind her Lapis shuddered thinking of the memory. “About a half hour before we had to land, t-the plane shut down. I-I don’t know what happened but then we fell.” 

Peridot took a deep breath as she brought her knees to her chest. Pearl seemed unable to talk so Lapis finished for her. “I blacked out, when I woke up it felt like my back was on fire and everyone else were passed out. I blacked out again and the next time I woke up we were in the hospital… o-our dad, h-he…” 

“Died.” Pearl finished, her tone hollow. “So did Jasper’s mom.” 

“After that everything went to hell.” Peridot spoke for the first time. 

Garnet and Amethyst quickly made eye contact before Garnet turned to Pearl. “That’s how you got the scar on your forehead.” She said gently as she pressed her head to Pearl’s and the shorter girl nodded, tears in her eyes. 

Garnet kissed the corner of Pearl’s eyes before she hugged her. It was a little awkward due to how they were sitting but she didn’t care, she just pulled Pearl close. Behind her Amethyst had stretched across Peridot’s lap and placed her hand on top of Lapis’s. 

Aurora and Sky watched them from the front, smiling a little. “They did good.” Aurora whispered into Sky’s ear and other girl just nodded. 

The flight was shorter than Garnet had thought it would be. Pearl had fallen asleep about half way through and stayed asleep as they landed. Garnet has eternally thankful for this as she helped Amethyst to keep Lapis and Peridot calm. 

Once the plane landed they had to move fast before anyone saw them. Aurora and Sky made sure the cost was clear before the rest of them bolted. Garnet leading a still half asleep Pearl down the hill to the small town below. 

“Fuck, this is great!” Amethyst shouted as they reached the town. 

“Nice to know that you’re having fun.” Peridot said as she looked at the town in front of them. 

“’course I am! We’re like spies or something.” Amethyst grinned as she swung her arm around Peridot shoulder. Lapis grinned as she did the same before she suddenly fell back, causing Peridot and Amethyst to fall with her. 

“Lazuli?!” Peridot shouted but Lapis and Amethyst just laughed as rolled in the snow. Garnet seemed to have noticed the white ground for the first time. She hadn’t even seen it was snowing in the rush to get to the town. Next to her, Pearl had picked up a hand full of snow and rolled it into a neat little ball, before she placed it on the ground again. 

Garnet noticed that Pearl was shivering and slipped her jacket off before she handed it to her girlfriend. Pearl took it a smile and a soft ‘thank you’. It was a few sizes too big for her but Garnet thought she looked adorable. 

“We should get going.” Garnet said as she took Pearl’s hand. The rest stood and brushed the snow off of themselves before they started to walk to the town. It was a small town, Garnet was sure that if you blinked you would miss it but she could see why the Diamonds chose it for a second place to stay. The Mountain View was beautiful and stretched around the whole town. 

They found a small guesthouse on the edge of town and booked a stay for two nights, the dance being the next day. The rooms all looked the same, small living room with a bedroom that had two double beds and bathroom, no kitchen just a mini fridge. Amethyst ordered pizza from the only shop in town and Lapis found an old set of Monopoly. Garnet made a fire at the small fire place, and they spent the next few house playing the game. Peridot quickly becoming annoyed as Lapis beat her. 

“For fuck’s sake, Lapis!” Peridot groaned as she handed over her last set of money. 

Lapis gasped as she covered Amethyst’s ears. “You can’t talk like that around the kids!” 

Peridot rolled her eyes as Lapis and Amethyst laughed. Garnet smiled as she sifted her cards and money over to Peridot. 

“I give to you all that I own.” Garnet said sifted back to watch. Peridot’s eyes got wide for she grinned. “I humbly thank you, my Queen!” 

“Aw, G, no. Now she’s gonna ruin us.” Amethyst whined. 

“Take it like a gem.” Garnet shrugged as she tried not to smile. Within an hour Peridot had taken half of Lapis’s property and all of Amethyst’s. Garnet kept an eye on Pearl, who seemed to have planned out every move she made. Peridot and Lapis were both so caught up in trying to beat each other that they didn’t notice that Pearl was winning. 

“Half an hour then it’s game over.” Garnet said as she glanced at the clock to see it was almost midnight. 

“That’s all I need.” Peridot grinned and Lapis smirked. “You’re on.” 

It only took then nine minutes to realize that they had underestimated Pearl. By the end of the game Pearl had the most property and money making her the clear winner. 

“How?” Lapis whined as she rested her chin on Pearl’s knee. 

“You were all focused on the same few properties, leaving the rest open. It wasn’t hard to pull ahead.” Pearl smiled as she ruffled Lapis’s hair. Lapis laughed as she pulled Pearl’s hand out of her hair. 

“Hey, no! That’s my thing!” The blue haired girl grinned as she got on her knees and ruffled Pearl’s hair, nearly knocking her over. Amethyst joined in, tickling Pearl’s sides, causing her to burst out laughing. Peridot then started to tickle Amethyst, causing the Latina to sift her attention to her girlfriend, Lapis quickly joining her. 

Garnet pulled Pearl into her lap. Grinning as they watched to others wrestle. When Amethyst felt like she’s had enough, she stood and flopped down on one of the beds, her girlfriends quickly piling up on top of her. 

“Night Pearl and Garnet.” She said with a grin before she glanced over at Lapis and Peridot. “Night morons.” 

Pearl and Garnet took the other bed, Garnet pulling Pearl close under the cold sheets. She could faintly hear the others talking before sleep took her.   
________________________ 

Pearl felt like she was sweating bullets. Within a few hours they would be in her mother’s house. She knew that her mother wouldn’t be there from the start. The Diamonds never where, always being a half hour late to their own party. Pearl never understood it but tonight she was thankful for it. She tugged her bowtie a little. So many things could go wrong, but before she could focus on all of them the bathroom door opened and Garnet stepped out. 

Pearl’s breath hitched. Garnet wore a long, sleeveless maroon dress with a mid-thigh split.

“Wow.” Was all Pearl could squeak out and Garnet ginned as she stepped closer. 

“Wow, yourself. Look at you, you look amazing!” Garnet said with a smiled as she circled Pearl. 

“I would but I can’t stop looking at you.” Pearl said as her eyes followed Garnet, a deep blush across her cheeks. Pearl could faintly see Garnet blush as the taller girl stopped in front of her. 

“Well, I could look at you all day.” Garnet said as she leaned forward. Pearl placed her hands on Garnet’s shoulders and stood on her toes, her new shoes pinching a little. Garnet wore heels, making her a few inches taller than normal but their lips still met. Garnet placed her hands on Pearl’s waist to hold her steady. Both of them smiled into the kiss and Pearl wished that they stay like that forever. 

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear the bedroom door open until Lapis spoke. “Hey, Pearl are you almost don-” 

Lapis cut herself off just as Pearl and Garnet pulled apart. “I’ll take that as no.” She grinned as she closed the door again. 

Pearl and Garnet stood and stared at each other, blushing deeply as they smiled. 

“I, um, got you something.” Pearl said as she hesitantly stepped back and walked to her bag. She dug around in her bag before she pulled something out and walked back to Garnet with her head down. “R-rose helped me pick. Amethyst said that you’d like it.” 

She handed Garnet a silver necklace with a dark red gem at the end, Garnet instantly recognized it as the gem she was named for. She took it from Pearl and smiled as she put it on. 

“Perfect match.” Garnet took Pearl’s hand. “Thank you.” She said before they kissed again.   
_______________________ 

“Okay, you’ve have exactly thirty seven minutes before the Diamonds show up but Holly Blue is here so it would be wise to still be careful. From what I know your mother never told anyone that you left so Holly won’t know but still.” Aurora said as she led them to one of many hallways. 

“I’ll let you know if anything changes.” Aurora said before she stopped and turned to them. “Yellow’s Diamond’s laptop is in her room, everything you need should be on it.” 

“Thank you, Rori. For everything.” Pearl said as she hugged the other girl. 

“You’re welcome.” Aurora hugged her back. “I have to get back to work. Good luck.” She said before she disappeared around the corner.

“We got a plan or something?” Amethyst asked as she leaned against the wall. She was wearing a light purple dress that stopped at her knees and had short sleeves just covering her shoulders. Her hair was held up in a messy bun and about half of the scar on her chest showed. 

“We do.” Garnet said and they huddled a little closer to her. “Do you know where your mother’s laptop will be?” 

Peridot shook her head. “I haven’t been here in a while.” 

“I think I do.” Lapis said and Garnet nodded. “You three go get the info. Pearl and I will stay close to Aurora and Sky for in case something goes wrong then we’ll let you know. Once you get the information, we’re on the first flight to Empire.” 

“Let’s dance.” Amethyst said as they rounded a corner, leaving Garnet and Pearl alone. 

“Will any of these people recognize you?” 

“I doubt it. I never really hung out at my mother’s events.” Pearl said as she touched her ears. 

“Those okay?” Garnet asked, referring to the earbuds that she had brought along. Something Pearl was eternally thankful as it blocked out most of the music. 

“They’re fine.” She smiled as she dropped her hand. “Thank you.” 

Garnet nodded. “We should find Aurora.” They were just about to leave when Pearl heard a familiar voice and froze. 

“Pearl!” Garnet tuned to see a tall, pale woman walk over. She had light blond hair that she kept in two neat buns. As she stopped in front of them she towered over Pearl but Garnet met her at the same height. 

“I haven’t seen you in a while and you’re attire is… quiet original.” She said with a forced smile before her blue eyes glanced over to Garnet. “And who’s this?” 

“H-holly, this is Garnet. Garnet this is Holy Blue Agate.” Pearl muttered the last part out. Holly clearly looked unimpressed but Garnet couldn’t tell if it was because of her or Pearl. 

“Pleasure to meet you.” Holly said with a heavy layer of fake cheer. 

“Like wise.” Came Garnet’s stoic reply. She didn’t like this woman. 

“Your mother didn’t mention you were coming.” Holly said as she turned to Pearl again. Pearl tensed a little as she pulled her hands behind her back. “W-well, um… L-lapis and-”

“Oh, she’s here too.” Garnet could see Holly clench her teeth but said nothing as she turned her attention to Pearl and gently took her hand, rubbing her knuckles with her thumb. 

“Y-yes, we’re… planning something, f-for my mother. So if y-you’d be so kind as to not tell her we were here, I-I‘d be very thankful.” Pearl said with a nervous smile and Holly nodded. 

“Of course! My lips are sealed. Well, I bet that you two want to get to the dance floor.” Holly said as she placed her hand on Pearl’s shoulder and led them to it. 

“W-w-well, um, not really, we-”

“Oh.” Holly stopped and she glanced to Garnet. “Pardon me. You can dance, right?” 

Garnet really didn’t like this woman. She ignored the question and turned to Pearl. “I think a dance would be nice. If you’d like to?” 

“O-okay.” Pearl squeaked a little as she followed Garnet to the dancefloor. Most people ignored them as they walked but there was a few who did indeed recognize Pearl, causing the shorter girl to tense a little under their gazes. 

“You okay?” Garnet asked as she took one of Pearl’s hands and placed her free one on her girlfriend’s waist. 

“I-I’ve never dance in front of people before.” Pearl said as she placed her free hand on Garnet’s shoulder, glancing around the room. 

“Just keep your eyes on me.” Garnet said with a soft smiled and Pearl turned to her. “Just like the times at home. It’s just you a me.” 

Pearl took a deep breath as another song started to play. “Okay.” She said as they started to dance, slow at first like they always did. After a few moments Garnet started to sing along and Pearl shifted all of her focus to the taller girl. 

_“I’m feeling time move slow. I’m seeing faces glow, none of them shine as bright as you do tonight.”_

“I love your voice.” Pearl suddenly said as Garnet twirled her and Garnet chuckled a little as Pearl’s face went red. 

_“I’m hearing voices hush. There’s no one else but us. Darling, there’s so much love under these lights.”_

“What I mean is.” Pearl gulped as Garnet kept on singing to her. “I love you.” 

Garnet tensed a little and hesitated in their dance before she continued, pulling Pearl close to her with a smile. “I love you too.” 

<’If it’s okay, let’s just have the time of our lives.’> Played in the background as they shared a quick kiss, both smiling widely as they kept on dancing.   
_________________________ 

“Here.” Lapis said as she pushed open a door and they slipped in. Turning on the light they saw that the room was in perfect order, except for the desk that had a pile of paperwork thrown on it. “Okay, fuck. Where would your mom keep her laptop?” 

“How would I know?! I don’t even know her number.” Peridot said as she opened a drawer and looked inside. 

“Okay. Let’s just look for it and try not to mess anything up. They can’t know we were here.” Lapis said as she opened another drawer. 

Eighteen minutes passed before Peridot found the laptop, on the table, under the pile of papers. Peridot sat down on the floor, Lapis and Amethyst sitting next to her as she started the laptop. The laptop turned on and they were greeted with a ‘enter password’. 

“Try your birthday.” Amethyst said and Peridot turned to her with a raised eyebrow. 

“Why?” 

“That’s what parents do, right?” 

“Worth a shot.” Lapis said as she typed on Peridot’s birth day, only for the laptop to say password incorrect. 

“I can just hack it.” Peridot said as she pulled out her phone. Within minutes she was inside her mother computer and she copied all the files to her phone. 

“Hurry, hurry, hurry.” She said as she watched the time. Once it was done they powered down the laptop and put it back under the pile of papers. “Okay, call Pearl and tell her we’ve done.” 

They slipped out of the room and were seconds away from closing the door when a loud ‘hey’ echoed through the hallway. They jumped before they turned to a tall girl standing at the end. Lapis knew that she could have just told her who she was but as two other girls joined her they did the only thing that seemed smart. 

They turned and ran, only for the three guards to follow them. Lapis became aware that she had no idea where she was leading them but the full concept struck her as they ran into a corner. They were about to turn when the guards caught up with them. 

Lapis felt like her heart was going to pop. The first one was just as tall as Jasper with dark skin like Amethyst and white hair. Her eyes were also the same brown as Amethyst but at the time Lapis couldn’t focus on that. 

One of the others was the same height but she was skinny like Pearl and had short blond hair. What shocked Lapis was her eyes and skin which were a photo copy of Jasper’s. Yellow brownish eyes and vitiligo skin.

The last girl was barely a few inches taller than Amethyst and looked almost identical to her aside from her red hair. 

“What were you-” The tall one started only to freeze and gasp. The other to followed her gaze and reacted the same. For a moment Lapis had hope that they knew who she was and that they would let them go but as she followed their gaze she saw that they were looking next to her. She wasn’t sure what was going on until one of them spoke. 

“Amethyst?”   
___________________ 

Pearl and Garnet danced a few more songs as they waited for Lapis to call. Leaving would cause suspicion and Aurora and Sky were close by so they didn’t see the downside. 

“Maybe we should find them. It’s getting late, we only have nine minutes left.” Pearl said as she glanced around the room. Garnet hummed in agreement. 

“Okay, after this song we go.” They started to move closer to the door when there was an announcement and Pearl nearly jumped out of her skin. 

“We welcome the gracious Diamonds, and thank them for allowing us into their home!”

Someone close to the main door shouted and Pearl froze before she gripped Garnet’s hand and bolted down the hallway. She wasn’t sure where she was leaning her but they had to get out of sight. 

Garnet pulled out her phone and called Lapis they had to leave now or there would be big trouble. 

_“Garnet, what’s wro-”_ Lapis started only for Garnet to cut her off. “Your mother’s here we have to go, now.” 

Garnet managed to let Pearl stop so that she could tell Lapis where they were and Lapis led them to her. Garnet could faintly hear people talked but didn’t pay much mind to it. Her whole focus shifted to getting everyone out.   
_______________________

Peridot stood wide eyed as Amethyst’s seven sisters and two cousins explained how they lost her twelve years ago, after their house caught fire and the five year old disappeared. The one that had chased them recognized Amethyst instantly and then called the rest to let them know. 

“Wait, you didn’t just dump me at the roadside.” 

“No.” One with a large scar on her cheek said. “We ran back inside to try and find you but then the whole house came down.” 

“The firefighters couldn’t find your body either and yeah.” One with a single curl in her hair said.

“We were on the streets after that. Holly found us and gave us this job. She’s a bitch and all but it’s a place to stay.” The taller of Amethyst cousins said and Peridot wondered if she was related to Jasper in any way. 

Just then Garnet and Pearl came running around the corner, both gasping for air as they stopped. 

“What happened?” Amethyst asked and they all turned to the pair. 

“Our mothers… are here… we… have to go.” Pearl gasped and Peridot paled. “How? There’s no way out without them seeing us.” 

“We can help.” The girl with the curl stepped forward. “There’s a window that we sneak out of at the back. You can use that.” 

Amethyst felt happy tears in her eyes as she smiled. “Thanks guys.” 

“Hey, anything for our sister.” They all wrapped Amethyst in a hug that looked more like a pile. 

“Sister?” Garnet asked and Amethyst shook her head. “I’ll explain later. Let’s go.” 

“Jay!?” They snapped their heads to the other side of the hall as Holly’s voice echoed through. 

“Satan’s lapdog calls.” Lapis said as she took a step back, pulling Pearl with her. 

“Fuck.” Jay said as she turned to her family. “Okay, Curly you take them to the window. We’ll keep Holly busy.” 

They were about to go when Amethyst called out. “Wait, I just found you now I have to lose you again.” 

“We’ll be in Empire again in a few days. Then we’ll come see you.” Jay said and the rest agreed. 

“Believe me, cuz. We’re not losing you again.” The shortest of the group said before they ran in the direction of Holly’s ever present voice and Curly led them in the other direction. 

“It’s just over here.” She led them to the darker part of the hall at the back of the house. “If you go downhill from here you be in town in no time.” 

She quickly gave Amethyst her number before helping them out the window. She got out with them and ran to the wire fence, which covered the back of the house, before lifting a part of it off the ground. “Watch the wire.” 

They crawled over the gate only for Pearl’s sleeve to snag. She tugged at it and heard a soft snapping sound before she tumbled back. 

“We’ll fix it later.” Garnet helped her to her feet before they thanked Curly and started to make their way down the hill. “Did you get the information?” 

“Everything on my mother’s computer is now on my phone.” Peridot said and Garnet could hear her smiling. As they reached the town she found herself smiling too. They had done it.


	46. The truth part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl tells Garnet about her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING.**
> 
> **Rape is marked between ****
> 
> **Mentions of self harm are marked between ##**

They kept running, never looking back as they headed back to the guesthouse. Garnet kept a strong hold on Pearl’s hand. The town was rather dark, the only light being from the small gas station close to the guesthouse. Only once they were inside the guesthouse did they stop long enough for their adrenaline to fade. 

“Shit.” Amethyst said as she flopped down on one of the beds. “This is probably the most badass thing I’ve ever done.” 

Lapis chuckled a little as she sat down next to her, Peridot quickly joining. Garnet let go of Pearl’s hand and let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. “So you got everything?” 

“Yup.” Peridot responded as she lifted her phone up. “I just need to sort through it all.” 

“How long is that going to take?” 

“Not too long. A few days maybe.” 

“Ugh, no more work talk.” Amethyst groaned as she sat up. “We got everything, let’s just chill for a sec. What’s for dinner?” 

“We could order pizza again.” Lapis said and Peridot shook her head. “They’ll be closed by now.” 

“I’ll make something.” Garnet offered as the trio eagerly nodded. “We just need to buy some stuff. I think the gas station would have something.” 

“You can make instant noodles taste like heaven.” Amethyst said and Garnet smirked. 

“Good to know that you think so since that’s most likely all they’ll have. Pearl, you have anything in mi-” Garnet cut herself off as she turned to the girl behind her. In their hurry they hadn’t paid attention to the fact that she hadn’t said anything yet. Pearl had tears in her eyes as she patted down her pockets, both of her sleeves rolled up to her elbows as she panicked. 

“Hey.” Lapis nearly fell off the bed as she quickly made her way to her sister, Garnet close behind her. “What’s wrong?” 

“I-I-” Pearl looked down as she gulped. 

“Deep breaths.” Garnet reminded her and Pearl sucked in a breath before she spoke again. 

“M-my bracelet-It’s-I can’t f-find it.” Pearl kept her head down. 

“Hey, you most likely just dropped it. Come on, we’ll look around real quick.” Lapis said and they started to look around the three rooms. When they didn’t find anything Amethyst spoke up, voicing the option that Lapis hoped wasn’t the case. 

“Maybe she dropped it on the way here or at the house.” 

Pearl gulped as she rubbed her wrist. Lapis tried to think of something to say. If the bracelet did get lost at the party there was a possibility that her mother could have found it, and Lapis was a little scared to think about what would happen then. 

“Wait.” Garnet suddenly said and they turned to her. “What arm got caught on the fence?” 

“L-left.” Pearl said and Garnet nodded before she checked Pearl’s left sleeve and sighed. “Your shirt did tear, meaning that your bracelet got caught, not your shirt.” 

“Fuck.” Lapis muttered as she rubbed her eyes. Pearl on the other hand seemed to have gone blank, her face going mostly emotionless aside from the sadness in her eyes. 

“Wait, I can just ask Curly to get it. Then we can get it back.” Amethyst said as she pulled out her phone and started to type. Once she sent the text they got dressed in their sleepwear, not seeing the use in staying in the formal clothes. It didn’t take Curly long to answer. 

“Okay, she’s got it.” Amethyst said her smile fading a little as she read on. “But she says that it’s snapped and she doesn’t know if we’ll be able to fix it.” 

Pearl nodded, her face still blank. Since they were unable to do anything else Peridot, Lapis and Amethyst left to get something to eat, Garnet staying with Pearl. Once they trio left Pearl opened the door to the small balcony outside. There was barely enough space for two people but they made do, both sitting down. Garnet watched as Pearl played with the sleeves of her sweater, her eyes down casted. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

Pearl sighed before she spoke, not looking up. “I have to tell you the whole story then.” 

“If you’re not ready then-” 

“I am or I think I am b-but… I don’t want you thinking less of me.” 

“I highly doubt that would happen, Pearl.” 

Pearl looked up at her and Garnet gave her a small smile. “I love you. I know you, maybe not everything about you but I know you. Nothing’s going to change that.” 

Pearl gulped before she nodded. “Okay, but just… d-don’t touch me. It makes me panic.” She said softly as she pulled her knees to her chest and Garnet nodded, she was starting to get a little scared about what she was about to hear.

“My mother never wanted kids. She said that she did but we’ve always know that only my dad did. Growing up with her wasn’t easy either. Nothing we did was ever right. My dad was different, he use to tell us that we needed to work for ourselves put our own happiness first but…” 

Pearl sighed and Garnet kept quiet as she listened. 

“He always put her happiness first. Whenever they fought he would let her get her way, unless it had something to do with Lapis and I. We were the only thing that he cared about more. Sometimes I think that she resented us because of this. After he died she changed. I… I thought that she was going to try and make up for all those years but… she just got worse.” 

Pearl shifted a little, wrapping her arms around her legs. 

“S-she did things subtly. Small things that connected in the long run. After Lapis and I had a fight she made me her assistant. I thought that she wanted to spend more time with me but… she just needed someone who was easy to manipulate." 

______________   
_”Isn’t it a little too short?” Pearl shifted uncomfortably in front of the mirror. Tugging the white dress down a little._

_“Of course not!” Her mother smiled as she placed her hands on Pearl’s shoulders. “No, my pet, you look amazing.”_

_Pearl looked herself up and down in the mirror, she had never been fond of dressed but this one was just making her more uncomfortable than ever. She wanted to say something but as she looked back at her mother’s smile she just nodded. They had been getting along better and since Lapis still wasn’t talking to her, she didn’t want to make her mother upset._

_“O-okay.” Pearl forced a smile as she followed her mother out of her room._

_“I’ve asked the others to show you around. You three get along well, right?”_

_“Yes.” Pearl gave her first honest answer as she thought about Aurora and Sky._

_“Good.” Just as they got downstairs the front door opened and Lapis stepped in, her head down._

_“Lapis.” Their mother said and Lapis looked up, faking a smile. Their mother had been putting in an effort to spend something with both of them. “Would you like to head over to the company with us?”_

_Lapis seemed to notice Pearl for the first time and she looked her up and down, causing the taller girl to blush and look away._

_“Thanks, but I’ve got plans with Jasper.”_

_“Ah, well you two have fun.” Their mother smiled as she started to walk again, Pearl quickly following behind. Lapis brushed against her sister as they walked and they made eye contact. Lapis raised an eyebrow, as if to ask what Pearl was doing but Pearl just shrugged as she walked after her mother._   
______________________ 

“She would act nice and smile. I never wanted to upset her. After a while it turned out that I wasn’t very good as her assistant. I didn’t like being alone with people and I just never seemed to focus. T-then… things with M-Malachite started.” Pearl gulped and Garnet leaned forward a little. 

“She always picked on me when we were kids but it… I’m not sure how to explain. She did the same thing my mother did, more or less. She would joke about something but then apologize. Once my mother accepted that I wasn’t any aid to her at the office, she sent me out on drug runs with Malachite.” 

Pearl started to scratch her wrist as she avoided Garnet’s gaze. Garnet noticed the tears in her eyes and aimed to move close but stopped as Pearl tensed. 

“Sorry.” Garnet said softly and Pearl shook her head as she took a deep breath. 

“I-I’m fine. I’m going to get back to this part.” Pearl said as she rubbed her eyes. 

“After… i-it happened, Peridot told me that she was planning on leaving.”  
___________________   
_“I-I can’t.” Pearl said and Peridot took a step back._

_“What?”_

_“Peri, I… I c-can’t leave Lapis. I-”_

_“You two don’t even talking to each other unless you’re fighting!” At this Pearl stepped back._

_“W-why didn’t y-you a-ask her? I-I thought t-that-”_

_“I did. She told me that she couldn’t leave Jasper. Pearl, what’s the real reason you won’t come?”_

_“I-I-”_

_“Your mother doesn’t care about you, your sister thinks she’s above us, and I don’t even want to know what Mal’s been doing to you!” At this Pearl tensed and took a step back._

_“D-drop it, Peri.”_

_“No! You’re tense all the time, you never want to be alone with her and you’ve started to stutter again after years of not doing it so what-”_

_“Drop it!” Pearl clasped her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes._

_“You know what? Fine, I’m going. The rest of you can just keep fucking on with your lives!”_  
________________________ 

Pearl wiped her eyes as Garnet kept herself from moving forward. 

“You don’t have to go on if you don’t feel ready.” Garnet said and Pearl shook her head. 

“I want to. Just…” Pearl sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry for this.” 

“What?” Garnet asked softly, causing Pearl to look at her. 

“The part we skipped.” Pearl said as she sucked in a deep breath. “After my mother came back, Opal left for a few weeks. I’ve always talked with her when my dad was busy and I had things on my mind. With both of them gone and Lapis not talking to me I felt lost.” 

Pearl looked up at her and Garnet kept her gaze, letting the shorter girl know that she’s there for her. 

“One night I was alone at home. I called her.” Pearl looked down again, tears in her eyes. “I just didn’t want to be alone anymore but now… I-I wish I had just talked to Lapis.” 

Pearl let out a sob as she curled up on herself. Garnet didn’t move, only because Pearl asked her to.   
________________________ 

_Tears streamed down Pearl’s face as she opened the door. Malachite stood on the other side, a smile on her face._

_“Hey Lil’ Bird, why’d you call?” The taller girl grinned as she walked in. Pearl sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she closed the door._

_“You lonely?” Malachite asked as she turned to look at Pearl, who just stood in front of her._

_“You miss your dad?” Malachite’s voice almost sounded gentle. Pearl sniffed and lowered her head, new tears forming in her eyes._

_“I’ve got an idea that we could try.” Malachite’s voice shifted back to her usual amused tone and Pearl lifted her head._

_“What?”_

_**“A surprise. You want to try?” Malachite grinned and Pearl shrunk back a little, she was starting to regret her decision. At the lack of an answer Malachite gripped Pearl’s wrist and pulled her closer. “Sure you do.”_

_“W-wait, Mal-” Pearl stumbled on the staircase, causing Malachite to laugh before she picked her up. Pearl tensed, her whole body going stiff as Malachite carried her to her room._

_Malachite placed Pearl on her bed before she towered over her, grinning like a predator. Pearl couldn’t move her mind and her body just froze. Malachite gripped Pearl’s shirt and pulled it over her head, before she leaned forward and kissed Pearl neck. Pearl instantly unfroze at the contact and she started to tremble._

_“M-mal, I-I don’t want t-to d-do this.” Pearl whimpered as Malachite placed her hand on the smaller girl’s waist._

_“Aw, come on Lil’ Bird. I wanna help you out but I can’t if you won’t let me.”_

_“P-please, I-I don’t-” Tears stared to run down Pearl’s cheeks._

_“Trust me, you’re gonna love it.”_

_Pearl shook her head and whimpered as Malachite stared to rub her waist._  
________________________

“She… r-raped me.” Pearl said softly into her knees and it took all of Garnet’s will power not to stand up and break something out of rage.**

“My mother knew about it, she never did anything. When Jasper found out she nearly broke Malachite’s hand. I made her promise not to tell Lapis so that I could protect her and at the same time Jasper tried to protect me. ## Lapis found out after she found me cutting and she just snapped.” 

Pearl pulled up her sleeve and looked at her wrist. Garnet could see the cuts on her arm. All looked about the same length and were neatly in a row. Garnet thought back to when they were cooking together and a shiver ran down her spine as Pearl’s words echoed in her mind. 

_‘I like cutting like that.’_ ## 

“After that Lapis never left me alone and a few months later we came to Beach City. The bracelet was the last thing my dad gave me, it always helped when I got scared now, now it…” Pearl pressed her head into her knees as she started to cry again and Garnet stood, pacing a little to try and keep herself calm. It wasn’t working. She wasn’t sure how long they did this but she only stopped once she heard Pearl’s voice. 

“Garnet?” 

Garnet stopped pacing and crouched down to Pearl’s level and the smaller girl wiped her tears away. Garnet hadn’t even noticed that she herself was crying until then. 

“I’m sorry.” Pearl said as she looked down. Garnet gently cupped her cheeks. Pearl tensed and she aimed pulled her hands back but Pearl placed her own ones over Garnet’s. 

“You don’t have to be sorry. Ever, okay? This wasn’t your fault.”

Without warning Pearl wrapped her arms around Garnet’s neck and hugged her. Garnet quickly hugged her back as Pearl started to cry again. Garnet held her close and rubbed her back and she sobbed. The only thing going through her head was what she was going to do to Malachite if she ever saw her.


	47. The truth part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis tells her side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **TRIGGER WARNING**
> 
> Self harm is marked between the **   
> Suicidal thoughts are marked between the ##

“You should get that looked at.” Jasper said, gesturing to the cut across Malachite’s face. Starting above her eyebrow and ending just above her chin. 

“You should shut the fuck up.” Malachite replied, the normal twisted humor in her voice gone.

“I’m just trying to help, Mal.” Jasper said as she turned away from her cousin who scoffed and rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah right. You think I deserve this.” 

Jasper didn’t say anything, she hadn’t missed the blood on Pearl’s hands but she also didn’t have all the facts. “If you told me what happened then maybe I could decide on that.” 

“I’ll tell you what happened after I set things right.” Malachite said with a twisted grin and Jasper shook her head. 

“You never learn, do you?” 

“Have you seen my fucking face?!” Malachite suddenly snapped, Jasper stayed still, keeping her face blank. 

“This is never gonna go away!” She gestured to the cut and Jasper frowned. 

“I thought you said you like scars.” 

“Not when-”Malachite cut herself off with a groan as she gripped her hair. “I’ma make that little bitch pay.” 

So Pearl did do it. Jasper knew that she should have been supporting her cousin, but it was hard to stop the giddy feeling of pride in her chest as she realized that Pearl stood up for herself. 

“I’ll show her what a scar is.” 

“Haven’t you done enough to her?” Malachite’s head snapped up at her cousin spoke, murder in her eyes. 

“Hey, I never hurt her! Her mom would have killed me.” 

“You’ve scarred her emotionally but that’s your problem, isn’t it? Deep down you know that in time she’s going to get better because she’s stronger than you are. Not physically but mentally and you don’t know how to deal with that. One day she’s gonna overcome all the shit you’ve done and you’ll still have that mark on your face.” 

Malachite clenched her teeth, ready to snap before a third voice stopped her. “What?” 

Both of them turned to Sugilite who stood in the doorway. “Scar her? Mal, what’s she talking about? We were just joking with Pearl… right?” 

Jasper turned back to her cousin. “I think it’s about time you told her what you’ve been up to.”   
________________________

“Maybe we should just make mac and cheese.” Peridot said as picked up a bag of pasta. Lapis stood behind her, focusing on the floor as they walked. 

“Hell yes.” Amethyst said as they walked on. They weren’t sure if the place should be called just a gas station since the shop sold almost everything but since it sold gas the name seemed fitting. 

“What do you think, Lap?” Amethyst turned to her, her smile dropping as she saw the blue haired girl’s gaze on the ground. “Lapis?” 

Lapis lifted her head to see both Peridot and Amethyst staring at her. “Oh, uh, anything is fine.” She forced a quick smile. 

“O-kay, does Pearl eat mac and cheese?” 

“Yeah, she’ll be fine.” Lapis nodded as they walked to the checkout. Lapis knew that Pearl wouldn’t eat if she was upset but she didn’t want them to worry. She could handle her sister. 

They walked back to the guesthouse in silence. Lapis was so lost in her thoughts that she flinched when Peridot took her hand. Nobody said anything about it. Once they got inside they could see Pearl and Garnet outside on the balcony through the crack of the bedroom door that was slightly open. 

“Maybe we should make dinner.” Peridot said as she pulled an old pot out of the cupboards. 

“Yeah, they’re talking some deep stuff there.” Amethyst said as she pulled the pack of pasta out of the plastic bag. Lapis kept her focus on Pearl, she couldn’t see her face very well but she knew what Pearl was talking about. Her sister’s tense body language told her without any doubts. 

“My fault.” She whispered to herself, voicing the words that had been replaying in her head for the past hour. She clenched her fists next to her body, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

_“Crying about someone else just means that you feel sorry for yourself.”_ Malachite’s words rung in her mind. The last time she cried was when she found out what happened. When she confronted Malachite those were the words spoken. Lapis hadn’t cried since but now she couldn’t hold it any more. 

“Lapis?” Peridot softly asked as she walked up to her. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“This is my fault. Everything’s my fault.” Lapis whispered as she chocked back a sob. 

“What? Hey. None of this-” Peridot was cut off as Lapis shook her head. 

“I-I wasn’t there for her, I-” Lapis said as she sank to her knees and sobbed. Peridot and Amethyst were both at her side in an instant. She was hugged from both sides and they stayed like that until she stopped crying and took a deep breath. She needed to talk about it, about everything. 

“After the accident we stayed at Opal for a few weeks. Pearl never left the house, she barely left our room. Me on the other hand, I couldn’t stay there for more than a few minutes before going nuts.” Lapis said as she sat down. Peridot and Amethyst doing the same. 

“We were like oil and fire at the time. I couldn’t stand to be around her. One day I just snapped and we had a fight, nearly breaking the door. Everything went to hell after that.”  
_________________  
 _Lapis sighed as she made her way up the stairs. She wouldn’t be staying long but she still kept her gaze from the walls, she didn’t want or need to see a happy family picture right now._

_As she pushed open the door of her and Pearl’s shared room, she wasn’t surprised to see her sister lying on her bed with her phone in her hand, either reading or looking through photos that would just make her cry later. They made eye contact for a moment before both of them averted their eyes, their faces blank._

_“Are you going to Jasper again?” Pearl asked as she focused on her phone again and Lapis knew she wasn’t reading._

_“Yeah, you going to stay in this room for the next week?” Lapis all but snapped, Pearl’s tone stayed hollow and quite._

_“Most likely.”_

_“Well, have fun.” Lapis said, her voice heavy with sarcasm as she finished placing some clean clothes in her bag and pulling it back into her shoulders._

_“Okay.” Came Pearl’s soft answer. Lapis wasn’t sure what she wanted her sister to say but that wasn’t it. She dropped her bag and took a deep breath before turning on her heel to face her sister._

_“When are you going to stop this?”_

_“What?” Pearl asked, not even looking up from her phone._

_“This!” Lapis yelled, causing Pearl to look up at her with a confuse expression. “Just lying around all day?!”_

_Pearl placed her phone down as she stood. “What do you want me to do?”_

_“Something! Anything!” Lapis gripped her hair as she stepped forward, tears in her eyes. “He’s gone, Pearl! Staring at pictures the whole day isn’t going to bring him back!”_

_At this Pearl frowned and stepped forward. “There’s not right way to grieve, Lapis. No one says anything about you and Jasper going off together… or you and Peridot.”_

_At this Lapis saw red. “Do you really want to start with that now?” Lapis growled as she stepped forward until she stopped in front of Pearl._

_“Because that’s not a good idea.” Lapis said as she shoved Pearl back. She needed something, anything, to get all the built up frustration out of her body. Pearl clenched her first and Lapis laughed. “What? You gonna hit me? Come on, I’ll even give you a free first shot befor-”_

_Lapis was cut off as Pearl knocked her across the cheek with her fist, sending her a few steps back. Lapis lifted her head in shock as she touched her cheek. “Well done, but I hope you know that I get a shot back now.”_

_Pearl didn’t move. She kept her arms raised and her face showed that she knew what she was getting into._

_“Good.” Lapis grinned as she stepped forward. It could barely be called fighting as neither of them tried to do any real harm but at the same time both got a few punches in. Lapis knew that Pearl was a fencer and a dancer but she didn’t think that it would be so hard to hit her. At one point they had collectively tried to ram each other into the door, nearly breaking it, when Lapis got the upper hand as Pearl tripped and landed on her stomach._

_Lapis gripped her arm and twisted it behind her back before she could get up, placing her knee on Pearl’s lower back as well. Both were seconds away from crying at this point._

_“Get off!” Pearl shouted as she used her free hand to try and stand but Lapis shook her head, tears running down her face._

_“I miss him too! You weren’t the only one who loved him!”_

_“Lapis, get off!” At that moment Opal came in and pulled them apart. Pearl stumbled back as she stood, pulling away from any form of contact and Lapis grabbed her bag before marching out the door and slamming it shut behind her._   
_______________

“We didn’t talk for months after that.” Lapis said as she kept her head down. “When my mother got back it didn’t change anything. Pearl would go to the company with her and when that didn’t work out she… she went on runs with M-malachite.” 

Lapis rubbed her eyes as she took a deep breath. “I told everyone that I was with Jasper and then I told Jasper that my mother gave me a few solo runs. I would just walk to a cliff or the ocean and wonder what I was doing with my life. Nothing mattered anymore and nothing made me happy but then you…” 

Lapis lifted her head to look a Peridot and the shorter girl gave her a small smile. “I was happier with you. Not like I was before but a bit better. One day Pearl just changed… she started to stick up for me with our mother and she took some of my runs, I… I thought she was trying to be better than me but…” 

Lapis gulped and Amethyst and Peridot shared a quick look of concern. “About two weeks after you left we started talking again. Just a few things not really talking but not being silent. One day my mother sent her to come and get me for some work. Jasper and I had been at the warehouse next to the docks. That’s when I first started to notice something was wrong.”   
________________________

_Lapis gulped for air as she pulled her head above the water, laughing a little as Jasper’s hair hung in the taller girl’s face. She had always loved the docks next to the warehouse. It wasn’t as good as the ocean but she could swim in salt water and that was good enough._

_“L-lapis!”_

_Lapis turned her head as she heard her sister’s soft voice calling her name._

_“Hey, you here for a swim?” Lapis smirked and Pearl shook her head. “N-no, it’s a-almost winter. Y-you t-two are going t-to get sick.”_

_“Then you can say ‘I told you so’.” Jasper smiled from where she was floating on her back causing Lapis to chuckle and drawing a small smile out of Pearl._

_“What do you need?” Lapis asked as swam over to Jasper before dunking her head under the water._

_“M-mother t-told me t-to come get y-you. S-she didn’t s-say why.” Pearl said as she walked a little closer to the edge of the dock, grabbing onto a pole as to not fall in._

_Lapis groaned before she pulled her head under the water again. “Alright, I’ll be right there.”_

_Pearl nodded before she looked around the warehouse like an animal scouting for a predator. “W-where’s M-malac-”_

_“We be back!” Malachite suddenly shouted, cutting Pearl off and causing her to tighten her grip on the pole. The notion didn’t go unnoticed to Lapis and she watched as Pearl started to tremble a little, her eyes glued to the water._

_“Hey, look who joined.” Malachite sang as she placed the beer case she had been carrying on the ground. “Hey Little Bird. You here for a swim?”_

_She stored over to Pearl before harshly patting her on the back, nearly sending her forward. Pearl gulped. “N-no.”_

_“What? Lapis, you gotta talk to you sister.”_

_“Knock it off, Mal.” Lapis said as she rolled her eyes as she pressed a quick kiss to Jasper’s nose, that was a little crooked after it broke during the plane crash. “I’ll be back after I talk to my mom.”_

_“K.” Jasper smiled as she ran her hand through Lapis’s wet hair._

_“Ah what, now you’re leaving?” Sugilite asked from where she stood next to Malachite. Pearl kept her head down and Lapis could see that Malachite’s hand was still on her lower back._

_“You gonna come back too, Little Bird?” Malachite smirked and Pearl shook her head._

_“Well, then you have to take a dip before you go.” Malachite said before she picked Pearl up in a fluent motion. Pearl let out a yelp and she quickly shut her eyes._

_“Mal, fuck off and put her down.” Jasper said from behind Lapis as the two swam closer to the docks._

_“Yeah, Mal. You’re gonna get her phone wet.” Sugilite smirked before she pulled Pearl’s phone from her pocket. “There, now she’s good to go.”_

_“Mal, I swear if you-” Lapis was cut off by a splash of water and the sound Pearl made as she was thrown in._

_“The fuck, Mal?!” Jasper said as she swam past Lapis to where Pearl had resurfaced. Malachite and Sugilite just laughed as Lapis found her herself by her sister’s side._

_“You okay?” Jasper asked and Pearl just nodded, struggling to keep her head up as her wet sweater pulled her thin body down. Jasper helped her out before she shoved her cousin in the water. Malachite just kept on laughing. Lapis got out with them and Pearl wrapped her arms around herself as the wind blew, shaking her wet body._

_“Come on. I’ve got some dry clothes here.” Lapis said before she yanked Pearl’s phone out of Sugilite’s hand and they walked back to the warehouse. Lapis and Jasper had been spending the nights in the makeshift bedroom there so she had extra clothes._

_She handed Pearl a set of dry clothes and a hoodie, which she took with a small ‘thank you’. **As they got dressed she caught sight of the red marks on Pearl’s thighs. The image shocked her a little her honestly she wasn’t that surprised. She pondered over if she should talk to her sister about it but decided to leave it for when they were home._   
_________________ 

“I didn’t get to chance to talk to her when we got home but I never stopped thinking about it. After a while I started cutting too. I felt like the one thing where I was in control.” Lapis sighed as she gently ran her finger over her thighs, not feeling the marks from under her sweatpants.** 

“After that Jasper changed too. She must have talked to Malachite after we had left. She started saying that we should hand out with Pearl more. Up to the point that the three of us were always together. They never told me what was going on and I just stopped caring even more. ## I got so tempted to just cut my wrists opened or jump off a cliff it became unbearable. It felt like there was nothing worth living for. ## When I found out why Jasper didn’t want to leave her alone, I-I…” 

Lapis cut herself off as she took a deep breath. There were tears in her eyes and she found herself choking on her words. 

“Lapis?” Peridot’s soft voice caused her to lift her head before she swallowed and chocked the words out. “Malachite raped her.” 

Amethyst gasped and Peridot’s eyes went wide, her hands starting to shake. Lapis struggled to swallow the lump in her throat as she spoke on. 

“Pearl asked Jasper not to tell me but then I found Pearl cutting her wrists… I needed to know what was going on but I couldn’t just ask. I was at the warehouse one night waiting for Jasper with Malachite when she started to make these sexual jokes. I knew she always did stuff like that and it never bothered me but something felt off.” 

Lapis rubbed her neck, thinking back to that day. “She ran her hand over my neck and I told her to stop. She laughed and told me to do it with Pearl. That it would be funny…” Tears started to stream down Lapis face. “I-I wanted to know what was going on. When I did it Pearl nearly had a panic attack. She told me what happened and I-” 

Lapis cut herself off with a sob as she pulled her knees to her chest. “I promised my dad I would look after her.” Lapis started to hysterically cry into her knees. Both Peridot and Amethyst made a move to comfort her but they turned their head as the bedroom door opened fully. 

Pearl stood in the doorway, her eyes red and tear stains on her cheeks. She quickly made her way forward and crouched down before she hugged her sister. Lapis quickly returned the hug as she softly gasped ‘I’m sorry’ between sobs. Pearl held onto her as she told her it was okay over and over again. 

After Lapis had stopped crying Amethyst and Peridot made dinner. They weren’t very hungry after finding out the truth but they needed something to do. Garnet stayed with Lapis helping her take a few deep breaths a coaching her through them to calm down. 

“Peri?” Peridot felt Pearl soft hand on her shoulder and turned to her with tears in her eyes. Before either of them knew what was happening Peridot wrapped her arms around Pearl’s waist. 

“I should have tried harder to get you to leave.” Pearl quickly returned the hug as Peridot stared to cry. “I’m sorry.” 

“I wasn’t your fault. You didn’t even know.” They hugged until Peridot stopped crying. Pearl helped her and Amethyst finish the food and after wards they all sat in a circle. Nobody ate, all of them just keeping their heads down. Lapis rested her head against Pearl’s shoulder, her eyes still red. After a while Pearl surprised them by breaking the silence. 

“Please, tell me we’re not going to do this.” 

“Do what?” Amethyst asked as she set her bowl down, trying hard not to break anything out of anger and frustration. 

“This were everyone feels bad about something they can’t change and that happened months ago.” Pearl said before she turned to Lapis and Peridot. “What happened isn’t anybody’s fault. I don’t blame you two. I just what to forget it now, I want to move on but I want you to move on with me.” 

She looked at Lapis as she said the last part and the blue haired girl wiped her eyes before she nodded and whispered. “Okay.”

The silence went on for a while more before Garnet spoke. “What do you think our parents are going to do when we get home?” She asked with just a hint of humor in her voice. 

Amethyst forced out a laughed before they started to talk about it, slowly but surely they started a conversation and even ate a little before the clock struck midnight and they made their way to bed. They pushed the two beds together and Pearl found herself being sandwiched between Lapis and Peridot. Garnet waited until the rest were asleep before she softly called Pearl’s name. 

“Yes?” Came Pearl’s soft reply. 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it but… are you okay now?” There was a slight pause before Pearl spoke again, her tone light. 

“Yes, I’m fine. I still think about it from time to time and all the other things she told me but it’s getting better. I don’t dream much about it anymore and I’ve got you all. I’m happy to be with you. Maybe one day I won’t think of it at all.”

Garnet smiled. “I hope for that too.” 

“Thank you, Garnet. For being here and letting me talk.” 

“You’re welcome. I meant it when I said that I’d do anything for you.” 

“Same.” Pearl yawned out and Garnet smiled. “Well we should get some sleep. Night, Pearl. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Good night, Garnet.” Garnet listened as the room got quiet. Even if things weren’t okay now they would be one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So those new episodes, huh? * Sobs*


	48. The Diamonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Diamond takes action and the gang finish what they started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I take it back, THIS is the biggest chapter I have ever written. 
> 
> It's 04:02am and I humbly ask forgiveness over the spelling mistakes.

“This was quite an event, my Diamond.” Holly practically sang as she walked next to White Diamond. 

“That it was.” White said with a flat tone. The event had been dull at most but most of them were. The only reason the Diamonds still held them was for the money flow that would happen after. 

“Though, I was surprised you allowed Pearl to attend with a tuxedo and allow her change in hair.” 

At this White stopped walking and turned to Holly, keeping her face blank. “What?” 

“I didn’t see Lapis but-” Holly froze, remembering what Pearl told her. “O-oh, what I meant was-”

“Talk, Agate.” Holly gulped at her tone before she began to speak. 

“Pearl mentioned that they had something planned for you and asked not to tell you they were here.” 

“Really now.” White crossed her arms. “How long were they here?” 

“Not too long. They left after you arrived, my Diamond.” 

White was trying very hard not to grin. “Thank you for the information. I will act surprised when they come to me.” 

“A pleasure, my Diamond.” Holly bowed before she turned at a corner to return to her work. White kept on walking to one of the main rooms. She found Yellow there the same way she did on the day she arrived. A glass of wine in hand as she stared off into the fire. Blue sat with her this time, mirroring Yellow’s pose aside from the book in her free hand and the fact that she was focusing on it instead of the fire. 

“There’s a change of plans.” Both looked up as she spoke. “I’m going back to Empire for the next deal.” 

“It’s a minor event, Jasper and Malachite can handle it.” Yellow said as she turned back to the fire.

“Oh, I know but I have some unfinished business.”  
___________________________ 

 

“You did what?!” Ruby looked like she was about to catch fire. Sapphire stayed frozen to her spot, her face not changing. Rose looked like she was about to have a heart attack and Greg seemed unsure what to do. 

“How did you think that would be a good idea?!” Ruby shouted as she threw her hands up in the air. They knew that when their parents found out that they would be mad, but at the moment only Ruby physically showed it. 

“We got the information.” Garnet said with her normal monotone, just a hint of a smile on her face. Pearl stood next to her, clinging to her arm, which seemed to be her new way of coping with certain things. Her free and fidgeted in her pocket with the broken bracelet they had gotten back before they headed back to Empire. 

The flight back from the mountains was a lot more difficult than the one there, since they were on a public plane Garnet’s entire focus for the flight was to keep Pearl calm. At the same time Amethyst had her hands full with Peridot and Lapis. After agreeing to never go somewhere via plane ever again, they stayed at the Zircons for a few more days before coming home. 

“That’s not-” Ruby groaned as she clutched her curly hair. 

“Why didn’t you just tell us?” Rose asked, her voice much calmer than Ruby’s. 

“You wouldn’t have let us go.” Amethyst said with a shrug. 

“And we had a time limit we needed to act fast or we would have lost the opportunity.” Peridot added. 

“So lying to us was you best resort?” Sapphire asked, her voice was its normal monotone, making it hard to tell if she was mad or not. 

“Yes.” Garnet said and the room went silent. Pearl’s grip tightened on Garnet’s arm as they stood in the awkward silence before Garnet spoke again. “I can understand why you’re upset but you have to understand why we did it. We needed to help and we knew that you wouldn’t let us. We’re not kids anymore. We knew what we were doing. We got everything we need and nobody got hurt.” 

The silence stretched for a while more before Rose sighed and spoke up. “She’s right. That doesn’t make what you did right but I understand.” 

“Same.” Greg nodded with a smile. 

“We do too.” Sapphire added. 

“Just never do something stupid like that again.” Ruby said as she crossed her arms. “That’s my job. What did you get anyway?”

“Information on the next Diamond drug event.” Peridot said as she pulled a pack of papers out of her bag. She had finished working through everything on her mother’s laptop and printed it before they left the Zircons. 

“Wait, what?” The adults’ eyes went wide. 

“It’s in Ocean Town in a few days. It also has information on the corrupted cops working for our mothers so that will help.” Lapis added. 

“Corrupted cops?!” Ruby gripped her hair again. 

“The Diamonds are still at the mountains, so Jasper and Malachite will be in charge but since Malachite is still being used as a drug mule that leaves Jasper, and she’s only ever helped us.” Lapis finished, not paying attention to the shocked impressions in front of her. 

“I can testify as a drug mule too.” Pearl said and Lapis nodded. “That could help.” 

“Wait, hold on.” Rose all but shouted as she stepped forward. “Your mothers are drug dealers?” 

The twins and Peridot nodded, before the shorter girl added. “They have other illegal things going on too but mainly drugs.” 

Rose’s mouth hung open before she turned to Pearl. “And you mother used you as a-” She stopped remembering the incident with Pearl’s cut a few months ago. “The cut on your stomach…” 

Pearl gave a small nod and Peridot stepped forward with the papers, before she handed them to Ruby. “Everything’s in here.” 

Ruby took the papers and quickly scanned through them, her eyes going wide. “There’s enough here to put them away for life!” The teens let out sighs of relief at that, glad that it wasn’t all for nothing. 

“I have to call Bismuth. We’re going to need a lot of police force in Ocean Town in a few days.” Ruby said as she pulled her phone out and walked to the porch. 

“Now all we need is pizza.” Amethyst grinned as she elbowed Peridot who returned her smile. 

“Oh no, the four of you are grounded.” Rose said as she turned to them, Greg nodding behind her. 

“Aw, what?” Amethyst whined.

“You might have had valid reasons but you still lied to us and could have gotten hurt.” Rose said as she crossed her arms. 

“Or killed.” Greg added with a grimace and Sapphire nodded turning to Garnet. “Same goes for you.” 

“I can live with that.” The tall girl said and Amethyst groaned. “Where’s Steven so he can black mail for us.” 

“At Connie’s, you’re all out of luck.” Rose said just as Ruby came back into the house. 

“It’s going to be a busy next few days.”  
________________________ 

Pearl lied upside down with her head hanging off the bed as she watched Lapis and Amethyst wrestle. They had all been grounded to the house for two weeks and only Pearl and Garnet got to keep their phones, since the trio would be together in that time. 

“Isn’t that uncomfortable?” Peridot asked as she sat down next to Pearl. Pearl shook her head before she closed her eyes and muttered out. “It feels nice.”

Pearl felt the bed shift and opened her eyes to see Peridot lying next to her in a similar position. They lied in silence for a while before Pearl spoke. 

“How was seeing Aurora?” 

“Better than I thought it would be. I thought she hated me.” 

“She cried so much after left. Said she wished that you had a better friendship.” Pearl turned to her with a smile. “She was really happy to see you.” 

Peridot let out a small laugh. “I was happy to see her too.” 

The comfortable silence returned until Pearl’s phone rang, startling both of them. Pearl picked up the phone and answered before she checked who it was and was a little shocked to hear Aurora’s panicked voice on the other side.

“Rori, what’s wrong?” 

_“Your mother’s in Empire.”_  
_____________________________ 

“Pearl just slide down.” Lapis called out in a whisper. 

“I’m trying.” Pearl huffed a little as she used the sheets to slide down the side of the house. “W-where’s Lion?” 

“Amethyst has him.” Peridot said as she held onto the end of the sheets. At that point Pearl’s hand slipped and she nearly fell. Lapis and Peridot stepped closer to catch her but she gripped the sheets before she hit the ground. 

“Oaky, now we need to go.” Amethyst said as she looked up at Rose and Greg’s bedroom window to make sure they didn’t wake up. As she turned her hold on Lion weakened and he took it as a sign to start walking, pulling Amethyst with him until she tripped and let out a string of curses. 

“Language.” Pearl said as they walked closer and Lapis helped her girlfriend up. Lion sat and watched them before he walked over to Pearl from behind and shoved his head under her hand. Pearl tensed and yanked her hand away before she slowly lowered it again, gently petting his head. 

“He’s really soft.” She said suddenly causing the others to turn to her before their mouths dropped open. 

“Aw, I knew you’d warm up to him.” Amethyst said but Pearl kept her focus on the texture of the dog’s fur, liking it feel of it. 

“As cute as that is, we need to go.” Lapis said as she took Pearl’s arm and tugged her to the back gate. The four of them quietly slipped out before they started to sprint to the end of the street. 

Pearl spotted Garnet’s car first and started to run ahead of the rest. Garnet was leaning against her car until she saw Pearl. A smile spread out on her face as she met Pearl half way with a small jog. Pearl all but jumped into her arms before they hugged each other. Pearl then stood on her toes and they kissed before hugging again. 

“Wow, you two it’s been a few days not a year.” Amethyst joked and Garnet just grinned. “You three see each other every day.” 

“True.” Amethyst shrugged before Pearl and Garnet pulled away from each other and Garnet spoke. “Well, let’s go.”  
_______________________________  
Rose watched the clock with a frown. It was almost twelve and only Steven had woken up. She knew that the girls had a tendency to stay up late but Pearl never slept late. 

Her worry got the best of her and she placed her book down before standing and heading to their room. As she made her way up the stairs she told herself that she was just being paranoid but that didn’t ease her mind. She stopped at Lapis and Pearl’s door before knocking, all four of them had been sharing the room lately. 

Rose waited a while but nothing happened. She took the door handle and pushed the door open. As she was greeted by an empty room it felt like her heart stopped. The window was open and a rope made from blankets was tied to a bed leg, the rest leading outside the widow. The was a note on the bed and Rose quickly opened it and recognized Pearl’s hand writing. 

“Gone to Ocean Town… help the police with our mothers… sorry.” Rose quickly read the note, saying a few things out loud before she heard Steven call her. She all but ran out the room and was greeted by Sapphire at the door, the shorter woman’s normal calmness gone as she paced.

“Garnet too?” Rose knew that they wouldn’t go without Garnet but she needed to make sure that they were on the same page. 

“I called Ruby. They haven’t showed up at the police station.” Sapphire said as her hand slightly shook. “Rose, these are drug lords. They’re going to get themselves killed.” 

“Mom, what’s going on?” Steven asked and Rose took a shaking breath. 

“Call your dad. We need to go get them.” Rose said as she grabbed her car keys.  
________________________ 

“What, no! you can’t-” 

_“I have to!”_ Peridot cut Zacara off and the older woman felt like ripping her hair out. 

“Peridot, this is dangerous! You’re going to get yourself killed!” 

_“We don’t have a choice. We’ll be careful. I have to go now.”_

“Peridot, I swear-”

 _“I love you.”_ Peridot ended the call and Zacara threw her phone against the wall. 

“Zar, what’s goi-” Zadia got cut off as Zacara grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to the door. “What’s going on?”

“We’re going to Ocean Town.” 

“Wait, what? What happened?” 

“I’ll tell you on the way.” Zacara said as she let go and got into the car, Zadia quickly getting in as well. “I blame you for her rebellious streak.”

“What!? I never told her to do anything.” Zadia said before she gipped the seat as Zacara reversed. 

“Try not to kill us!” 

“How long does it take to get to Ocean Town?” 

“An hour. Maybe two.” 

“We’re going to beat that record today.”  
______________________

“Everybody’s phones are off?” Garnet whispered as she quickly looked around the corner of the building to make sure the coast was clear. 

They all nodded as Peridot showed the map of the old warehouse that was a few meters away from the main event. They had waited until they were sure all the important people where in the warehouse, which seemed to only be White and Yellow Diamond, no sign of Blue. 

“Okay, so there are seven hidden exits. If we block them all off that only leaves the main door what will be swimming with cops within about half an hour.” Peridot said as she showed all the spots they had marked on the map. “We have to split up to get them all.” 

They divided the work between them. Lapis and Garnet taking two doors and the rest one each. 

“We meet back here when we’re done. Stay safe.” Garnet said and the rest nodded before heading to the entrance one by one. Garnet doubted she has ever been as nervous as when she watched Pearl slip through the door.  
_________________________ 

“You know, you didn’t have to come with me.” White Diamond said as she turned to Yellow. 

“White, I know you. You’re planning something. I’m keeping you out of trouble.”  
White rolled her eyes as she turned her head back packs of Cluster in front of her. She picked one of the smaller ones up and examined it, trying not to smile. She knew her daughters well enough to know that they wouldn’t go to the police. Lapis had her pride, Pearl had her fear. No, they’d sort this out on their own and when they show up. She’d be ready for them. 

“I’m going to check the rest of the stock. Try and stay out of trouble.” Yellow said as she turned and left. White nodded, knowing that Yellow couldn’t see her. She knew that she wasn’t going to be the one in trouble. 

She heard something not too far away and turned toward the direction of the sound. She walked past a few rooms before she stopped and took a few steps back. At first she wasn’t sure if it was her but the person sifted closer to the partly open door she smiled. She’d recognize Pearl’s face anywhere.  
________________________ 

Peridot walked on her toes as she made her way to door on the other end of the room. The warehouse was in unbelievably bad shape. Every time the floor creaked she had to resist the urge to run, fearing she’s fall through the floor.

There was also a few people walking through the rooms every now and then, making her feel like she was playing a boss level of Tomb Raider as she moved in the shadows. 

She hid behind a large crate as the door opened, light from the outside pouring in before the door closed again. She waited for the person carrying the box to be out of sight before moving closer to the door. She pulled her backpack off before digging for a screwdriver. She opened the door slightly to undo the door handle and changing the locks. They were in luck that the doors seemed to be made of metal, meaning that even with the building close to falling apart it would be hard to break it down. 

After making sure that the door was locked she slipped the screwdriver and keys back into her bag and slowly made her way back to the main door. She quickly pulled out the map to make sure she was on the right path. They had printed a few to be safe and Peridot was glad that it meant everybody could have one. 

After making sure the coast was clear she made her way down a set of stairs. She slowly made her way along the path until she heard a familiar voice and froze. She turned her head before making her way to the open door next to the staircase. Her mother stood alone in the room with her phone to her ear. 

Peridot knew that she should leave. That going in there would be the dumbest thing she would ever do, yet she straightened her back and walked in. Her mother didn’t see her, since she stood with her back to the door but Peridot stayed on her spot. After her mother finished her call she put the phone away and turned around, making them lock eyes. 

Neither of them said anything but there was a hint of shock on her mother’s face but vanished after a second. The silence was uncomfortable as Yellow slowly looked Peridot up and down before she locked eyes with her again. 

“You haven’t changed.” Was Yellow’s first words. Peridot knew that she shouldn’t let the fact that there was no emotion in her mother’s voice matter but it did sting a little. 

“You lied to me.” Peridot clenched her fists a little. 

“I lie about a lot of things, you need to be more specific.” 

“About everything.” Peridot gulped before she spoke on, locking eyes with her mother. “About my dad.” 

Yellow glared at her, a look that use to scare Peridot half to death but now it gave her the courage to talk on. 

“You blamed yourself for everything and then took it out on me! Is that why you never cared about me?! Why’d you even bother to keep me if you were just going to ignore me my whole life?!” 

“Shut your mouth!” Peridot filched at that her mother never really shouted, she was mainly just glares and a disappointed tone. “He wanted kids! I thought that by keeping you I’d have a piece of him with me, but all you ever did was remind me he’s gone! Where do you think your cousin or Zacara would have been now if I didn’t pay for their studies?! Taking care of you was a small price to pay!” 

“Why didn’t you just tell me?!” Peridot shouted as tears gathered in her eyes. Somewhere in the distance she heard sirens but she couldn’t bring herself to care at that moment. 

“I wanted to move on!” 

“Your laptop password is the date he died! Something I had to ask Zadia just to know! That’s not moving on! Everything could have been so different if you just let people in! Now you’re just sad and alone, wondering why nobody cares about you!” 

“What do you even know about loving someone?!” 

“Apparently more than you do, you clod!” Seconds later Peridot realized what she said and she froze. The face her mother made would most likely haunt her for the rest of her life but she couldn’t focus on that for long before she head a number of people rush through the door. 

“Nobody move!” 

Peridot froze and lifted her hands in the air, thinking it would help her somehow. The people moved pass her, only one stopping and placing her hand on Peridot’s shoulder. Peridot recognized her and let out a sigh before dropping her hands. Bismuth grinned before ruffling her hair and then catching up with the rest of her team. 

Peridot watched as they handcuffed her mother and followed them out the building. Once they were outside the sound of a car slamming on its breaks screeched through the air. Peridot recognized it as Zacara’s and smiled a little as said woman got out and ran over. Behind her Zadia opened the door and nearly fell out, clutching the door as she bent forward looking like she was going to throw up. 

“Peridot!” Zacara called out, worry written all over her face. She caught sight of Yellow Diamond before her face changed from worry to fury, and in a single motion she hit the older women right in the face. Peridot though she felt her heart stop, even the cops seemed startled. Zacara didn’t linger long before she ran over to Peridot and hugged her. 

“Don’t you ever do that to me again!” Peridot returned the hug and took a calming breath. She lifted her head a little as saw Zadia sitting against the car over Zacara’s shoulder, still looking a little sick. 

“I think you killed your wife.” 

“She’ll live but if you ever do something like this again I’m going to kill you.” 

Peridot smiled and then saw a flash of purple out of the corner of her eye. She lifted her head to see Amethyst smiling at her and felt an ounce of relief fill her. One down three to go. 

“I told you we’d be fine.” Peridot said as she pulled back from the hug and Amethyst walked over. 

“Now that the cops are here we should be fine.” Amethyst added and Peridot nodded, she was about to say something else when the sound of a gun shot went off and a new form of fear filled them.  
______________________ 

Pearl quickly placed the screwdriver back into the backpack and slipped it on before she aimed to lock the door. She stopped as she heard something behind her and froze. Nothing happened and she thought that she imagined it until she heard a familiar voice and it felt like her heart stopped. 

“What a surprise.” White said and Pearl whipped around, nearly dropping the key to the door. 

“I was hoping I’d get to see one of you.” She said as she took a few steps forward, stopping a few feet away from Pearl. 

“Tell me, my pet, did you really think you could out do me?” 

Pearl didn’t answer, just kept her eyes on her mother and clutched the key in her hand. White laughed a little as she shook her head. 

“Of course. You’re not so strong without your sister here to tell you want to do.” 

At this something changed. Pearl wasn’t sure what it was but the fear in her body was slowly being replaced with something else. 

“I wonder what would have happened if she never started to change the way you think. I had so many plans for both of you but of course she had to step in and take over. It’s a shame really, that you never thought for yoursel-” 

“Stop.” Pearl said, trying to steady her voice and mother smirked. 

“What was that?” 

“I said stop it!” Pearl snapped, startling both her and her mother. “Lapis never made me do anything! Everything I did was my choice unless you or Malachite forced it on me! I just wanted everything to stop!” 

“You think I was to let things stay like they were?!” White shouted and Pearl took a step back, pressing herself against the door. “I was just waiting for conformation of my partners!” 

“To do what?!” An odd sense of courage filled Pearl. 

“I had everything planned. I would have introduced you to the daughter of a wealthy business partner. You two would have fell in love instantly and you would have gone to live with her. I was always thinking about you I just needed time to do everything. She’s a nice girl, you would have liked her and marry into a wealthy family. ” 

Pearl’s eyes widened and she clutched the key tighter. Her mother’s face softened. “It can still be that way. It’s not too late to come back.” 

Pearl slowly shook her head and her mother let out a humorless laugh. “This is why you constantly need to be told what to do. You don’t know what’s good for yourself.” 

“N-no!” Pearl said, straightening her back a little. “I do know! The last few months I’ve been happy! I met a girl who I love and who loves me! I found out how a family is supposed to act! You never cared about us, you only cared about yourself and what you can get out of us!” 

“Come now, Pearl. Now you’re just being childish. You know that-” 

“No, nothing you said has ever been true. All our lives you’ve just used us.” 

“I gave you anything you could have wanted. You’re living with scum now. People that are beneath you.” 

“No! We have a real family now! Something you’ve never fucking been!” Pearl slapped her hand over her mouth and White scowled. 

“It seems that you don’t remember very well.” White said as she started to move forward again and Pearl tensed, leaning back into the door before remembering it’s still unlocked. “You belong to me and if you don’t remember then I have to remind you.” 

In a quick motion Pearl swung the door open before stepping out and closing it again. She nearly dropped the key, but managed to press it into the lock and lock the door before her mother tied to open it. She jumped as her mother tried to force the door open. She looked down and gulped when she realized that she was at least three storied up, on the fire escape. 

She gripped the stairs and aimed to make her way down when she heard something loudly crash into the floor in the room below. She waited a while before slowly making her way down the stairs and stopping at the window below. She felt her body tense as she saw Malachite. The cut on her face was bleeding badly and so was her nose. Pearl wondered who was in there with her when she caught sight of a familiar figure and it felt like her heart stopped. 

“Garnet.”  
__________________________ 

Garnet quickly slipped the screwdriver back into the bag before locking the door. “One down, one to go.” 

She slowly made her way back the way she came. She heard movement coming from the one side and stopped, before leaning against the wall next to the door. 

“Everything’s in place so you can calm down now.” 

“I’m not the one who’s going to be pissed when it’s not.” Garnet tensed as she recognized the voice and her hands curling into fists. She quietly took a deep breath, reminding herself that she didn't have time to beat Malachite’s face in, no matter how much she wanted to. 

“Well the Diamonds have nothing to worry about. I know what I’m doing.” 

“Lucky them, then. While you do that I’ma gonna have some fun.” Garnet tensed a little as Malachite walked past her, but the darkness of the room worked well to cover her. She waited a moment more before she slowly made her way closer to the door only to stop before leaving. She gritted her teeth before turning around and sneaking closer to Malachite. 

She knew that there were other things that needed her focus but she needed to properly hit this girl at least once. Garnet slowly made her way over and Malachite fumbled with a packet of drugs. Once she was close enough Garnet stepped out of the shadows. 

The movement caught Malachite’s eye and she quickly turned, a smirk forming on her face when she saw Garnet. Garnet was glad that her glassed hided her eyes, because she’s sure her shocked expression showed when she saw the other girl’s face. 

“Well, fuck me.” She looked Garnet up and down before putting the packet back on the table. “This is a fun surprise, and here I thought today was going to be boring.” 

Malachite snickered as she looked past Garnet. “Where’s the Little Bird. I thought the two of you were glued together. I was hoping to give her a proper goodbye.” 

“By the look of things she already showed you how she felt about you.” Garnet said and Malachite’s smile fell. 

“Did she tell you how this happened?” Malachite said gesturing to her face. “Because I’m going to have to get a little payback for it.” 

“Or you can just leave her alone and I’ll kick your ass for her.” 

“How sweet.” Malachite smirked. “She got a good arm so you should watch out for that. After that building fell and we woke up she grabbed the closest thing and ‘bam’. Knocked me smack across the face. I didn’t even see what it was before she bolted.” 

“I’m proud. Next time she’ll hit harder.” 

“Next time I hit back.” 

“Really now?” 

“Yeah.” Malachite nodded with a smirk. “Unless you want to try and take me out that is. I could use a warm up.” 

“The only thing you’ll be warming up is the hospital bed after I'm done with you.”

“You know, last time you caught me off guard. I think it’s time I return the favor.” Malachite moved faster than Garnet had expected before she rammed her fist into Garnet’s face. Garnet stumbled back clutching her nose before Malachite aimed to strike again.

Garnet dodged it and stumbled to the side a little before she swung her arm, her fist connecting with Malachite’s cheek. The moved like that for what felt like years. 

‘Dodge, hit, dodge, hit.’ Ran through Garnet’s head and she narrowly missed a fist. Both of them got a number of hits in before blood started to spill. The cut on Malachite’s face had opened up and her nose was pouring blood. 

Garnet could taste blood on her lip and she felt something running down the side of her head but she didn’t have time to focus on that. The miracle was that her glassed had only cracked a little in the progress and she aimed to keep it that way. She heard something move behind her but didn’t see what it was before Malachite tripped her and she landed on her back, the floor cracking under her. 

“Well done.” Malachite gasped as she rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. “I had fun but now I get to-”

Whatever she was about to say was cut short as something hard connected with her head and she stumbled forward and fell next to Garnet. The floor cracking more under their joined weight. Garnet looked up to see Pearl with a thick plank of wood in her hands. Garnet couldn’t stop her smile but as Malachite move to get up she quickly stood, stumbling a little. 

“Wow, now it’s a party.” Malachite said as she got to her feet and she swung again. 

Garnet stepped in front of Pearl and took the blow. Hitting the floor hard as Malachite’s fist made contact with her chest. The floor started to break beneath her and Pearl worried that it would give out. She didn’t have time to do anything, though as Malachite grabbed her by the shoulders and rammed her into the wall. 

On any other day Pearl would have been terrified but at that moment she only felt the adrenaline in her veins, and before she even knew what she was doing she brought her knees to her chest and kick Malachite full force in the face. 

Pearl hit the ground with a thud as Malachite dropped her and the taller girl stumbled back. She didn’t have time to recover as Garnet grabbed her by the shoulder and swung her around before hitting her in the face and knocking her out cold. Pearl stood on shaking legs and made her way over. It felt like her heart was about to explode but she managed to smile as she made her way to Garnet. 

Garnet stepped over Malachite mirroring Pearl’s smile until she felt to floor start to give out beneath her. Pearl noticed it too and she shoved Garnet out of the way seconds before she felt to floor disappear.  
________________________ 

Lapis smirked as she finished the last locked and spun on her heel before she sprinted back to the door. They were going to do it, they were really going to do it. She wondered what it was going to be like to know that their mother can’t touch them. That they’re safe. 

As she moved to the door she knocked over a box and the sound echoed through the room. Lapis tensed as she heard someone making their way to her but before she could find cover the person appeared in the door. For a second Lapis forgot to breath. 

Her mother stood in the door and the two of them made eye contact, neither of them moving. After a few more moments of silence her mother laughed and shook her head. “What have you done to you hair? I mean Pearl’s you could hardly tell but you… ” 

Lapis tensed at the mention of Pearl’s name. Thinking the worst as her mother stepped closer. “No doubt your idea.” 

Lapis put on a brave face, the last thing she needed was her mother thinking that she was scared, even if she was. 

“You know I was just telling your sister about the promising life you two just threw away.” 

“A life of pain and lies.”

“Little things.” White said as she waved her hand. “Like that little box you brought me that day you two came home from the hospital. Before everything went to hell.” 

Lapis thought back to that little box. She never opened it but her mother had seemed happy to get it. 

“That little box was you sister’s future.” White explained, gaining Lapis’s attention. “A conformation from a business partner that her daughter would marry your sister.” 

“What?” 

“It was the only way to make sure that both of you were taken care off. Pearl would marry the girl and she’s take care of her. Then she’d give her shares in the company to you and you would have 40% of the Diamond Company. After I die you would get my 15%, leaving you at 55%. Since Peridot was already gone, Jasper would inherit Yellow’s 15%, that along with the 15% her mother left her means she would have 30%. Giving you a total of 85% when the two of you married.” 

“Jokes on you. We don’t have shares.” 

“Really now? You think your father took his 40% to his grave with him. I just never told you. What were you going to do with it? He left you each 20%.” 

Lapis’s eyes went wide, another lie revealed. She didn’t even know why she was still surprised. 

“When we started the company your father had the most money and since we agreed to keep our accounts separate he put the most money into the company. Raised it off the ground. He always wanted the two of you inherit everything one day but it became clear to me that Pearl wouldn’t be of much use there. So I focused on you. I would have trained you to lead that company.” 

“You were going to ship her off so that you could have turned me into someone like you?!” 

“In a matter of speaking, yes.” 

“Do you have any idea how fucked up you are?” Lapis shook her head as she took a step back, neither of them noticing how the roof creaked. 

“You’re not seeing the bigger picture here, Lapis. You could have had it all and now, where are you now? Living with a foster family, who only care about the paycheck you bring in.” 

“They aren’t like that. They’re more of a family than you’ve ever been!” Lapis snapped and White took a step forward. “You think that you have all the answers but look at you! You’re alone! If you die tomorrow nobody’s going to miss you because all you ever did was hurt everyone! The last few months I’ve been in a family! I know what it’s like and after today you’re never going to hurt anyone I care about ever ag-”

Lapis was cut off as a piece of the roof above them collapsed, dropping something between them. Lapis coughed as she dust hovered in the air for a while before she heard a groan and opened her eyes. In front of her, Pearl pushed herself up to her knees, whimpering as she did. 

“Pearl!?” Lapis stepped forward to help her sister up but before she could, an arm wrapped around Pearl’s neck and hoisted her to her feet. Lapis made eye contact with her mother as White pulled something out of the inner pocket of her coat. Time seemed to stop as their mother lifted Pearl higher before pressing a gun against her head. 

“That’s a beautiful speech, Lapis. Why don’t you finish it?” 

Pearl tensed in her mother’s grip as she felt the gun against her head and Lapis froze to her spot. Neither of them daring to move. 

“Thought so.” White sighed before she shook her head. “To think this all could have been avoided if you two just listened back at the hospital. Lapis if you just kept you mouth shut and did as told and Pearl if had just remembered who you belong to. It’s a pity really. I had such high hopes for you.” 

There was a commotion outside and White turned her head slightly as the door burst open. A group of cops entered the room and Lapis was sure that she had never been so happy to see Ruby in her life. 

“Drop the gun!” 

White raised an eyebrow at the police before she turned to Lapis. “I’m impressed, looks like you did change.” 

“Drop the gun now and stand down!” Ruby shouted again and White turned to the cops, her back to Lapis. Lapis didn't know what the hell when through her brain at that moment but she sprinted forward and gripped her mother’s hand, yanking it up before she could fire. 

Pearl slipped from her mother’s grasp and Lapis tried to pull the gun from her hand. At the same time the police came forward. Lapis and her mother struggled with the gun before the trigger got pulled and both froze before Lapis fell back. The police grabbed White by the shoulders and pulled her arms back. One of them yanking the gun out of her hand. 

Pearl quickly pulled herself to her feet, desperately making her way to her sister. “Lapis!?” 

Lapis gripped onto her side and Pearl nearly threw up at the amount of blood that was leaking between her fingers. 

“No, no, no, no, no!” Pearl placed her hand over Lapis’s, trying to keep her blood in her body. 

“F-fuck.” Lapis groaned as Pearl started to cry. 

“Please, no.” 

“Somebody call and ambulance!” One of the officers shouted and Lapis weakly placed her hand on top of Pearl’s. 

“If… If I b-break… break that promise… d-don’t … don’t be mad.” Lapis groaned out and Pearl frantically shook her head. Her mind going back to the day years ago when the two promised each other they wouldn’t die without the other one. Something so meaningless at the time when they were just kids but that made such an impact years late.

“P-please.” Pearl sobbed and Lapis’s hand went slack on hers. 

“L-love… you…” Lapis’s voice trailed off at the last part and her eyes closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who didn't think I would end one of the last few chapters with a cliffhanger... sorry?


	49. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone takes to time to settle down after the Diamond incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this one is late. I had my last week of finals last week and I didn't have any time to write.

“Amethyst, I can walk!” 

“No you can’t! Sit your ass down!” 

Lapis groaned as she flopped back onto the couch, only to wince and hold onto her side. When she finally got home from the hospital, she thought that things would go back to normal but she forgot about the people waiting for her there. She was use to Pearl hovering over her but now Amethyst had taken it upon herself to make sure that Lapis doesn’t move for the first week home. Just to be safe. 

“I’m going to lose my legs like this.” Lapis said as Amethyst sat down next to her and placed a bowl of popcorn on the table. The Latina rolled her eyes and smirked. “Sure, you will.” 

“When’s Peri coming back?” 

“Saying I can’t keep you busy?” Amethyst placed her hand over her heart and gasped. “I’m hurt.” Lapis nudged her with her shoulder before rolling her eyes. 

“No, but it doesn’t take the whole day to move some boxes into a house.” 

After their mothers got arrested Zacara instantly decided that she and Zadia would be moving to Beach City. Her words to Peridot being, ‘If I leave you unsupervised for more than a minute you try and get yourself killed so we’re just going to have to move.’ Zadia had thrown up twice and refused to get in the car if Zacara was driving for the next three days. Peridot had left earlier that morning to go help them unpack. 

“Zacara’s probably chewing her out again.” Amethyst chuckled. 

“Fuck, then we need to start planning her funeral.” Lapis said as she rested her head on Amethyst shoulder. 

“Did you sleep last night?” 

“Yes, mother dear, and I took all my meds like a good child.” Lapis snorted and Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Can I go for a walk now?” 

“No, but you can pick a movie.” Amethyst smirked as she handed Lapis the remote before snuggling closer to her. 

“Karma will get you.” Lapis said as she took the remote and Amethyst laughed. “I’ll welcome her with open arms.” 

Lapis picked a random channel and the two snuggled up together as they watched a poorly filmed horror movie. They were twenty minutes into the movie when the door opened and Rose stepped inside, carrying a few grocery bags. 

“Do you need help?” Lapis asked as she pushed herself up onto her elbows. Amethyst made a loud noise of protest before getting up and taking the bags from Rose, who just giggled as Lapis groaned. 

“I’m going to die on this couch.” Lapis dramatically sighed as she hung her arm across her eyes. 

“Stop whining.” Amethyst called from the kitchen and Lapis smirked before replying. “Make me.” 

“I hope this means that you’ll listen to us in the future.” Rose smiled as she ruffled Lapis’s hair. Lapis just groaned and Rose smirked as she headed into the kitchen to help Amethyst put everything away. Once done, Amethyst came back and flopped onto the couch before they watched the movie again. 

“This movie sucks.” Amethyst laughed a little as the screen was covered in fake blood and Lapis snorted in response. “Yeah, it does.”

The door opened again and they turned their heads to see Peridot poking her head through the door.

“We thought you were dead.” Amethyst chuckled and Peridot rolled her eyes before she smiled and spoke up. “Close your eyes, both of you.” 

“Why?” Lapis raised and eye brow and smirked. “And what’s in your hands.”

“You’ll see.” Peridot said as she struggled with something behind the door for a second. Lapis shrugged as she and Amethyst closed their eyes. 

“Okay, now open them.” Peridot said and Lapis opened her eyes to see her girlfriend holding a small Corgi puppy. The puppy squirmed in her arms before letting out a high pitched bark, their short tail wagging furiously. 

“Puppy!” Lapis nearly squealed as she extended her arms. “Gimme, gimme, gimme!” 

Peridot handed her the puppy, who immediately started to lick her in the face, switching to Amethyst every now and then before turning back to Lapis.

“Aw, cubby little baby.” Amethyst said as she took the puppy from Lapis, earning her another lick. Peridot came back into the house carrying a bag of puppy food and another one with a bowl and toys nearly falling out. 

“So that’s where you’ve been all day.” Lapis said as she took the puppy from Amethyst again. 

“Yup. I got her at the shelter. The people that use to own her brought her in because she had separation anxiety and would chew anything she could reach when she was left alone.” 

“Then they shouldn’t leave you alone.” Lapis said as she kissed the puppy’s cheek, getting a lick in return. “What’s her name?” 

“The shelter didn’t say. What do you think we should call her?” 

“She looks like a pumpkin.” Amethyst joked as she patted the dog’s head. 

“Yeah, you wanna be a little pumpkin?” Lapis smiled as the dog liked her nose. 

“Rose, what do you think?” Amethyst shouted and Rose peeked out of the kitchen as Lapis held the dog up, before smiling. “Definitely Pumpkin.” 

“Pumpkin it is.” Peridot smiled as she ruffled the dog’s short fur. They fussed over Pumpkin for a few more moments before the door opened again. Steven and Connie came in with stars in their eyes, talking about the sword training session they just had as Pearl and Garnet stepped in behind them. 

After the incident with the Diamonds had calmed down a little, Stevonnie had offered Pearl a job to help them train the kids. Pearl had said yes in a heartbeat and had talked nonstop about it for at least a week. 

“Puppy!” Steven mirrored Lapis’s earlier reaction as he and Connie ran over and Lapis handed Pumpkin to him. “She’s so cute!” 

Pearl and Garnet made their way over as well before patting Pumpkin’s head. Pumpkin drooled on Pearl’s hand as she licked it and Garnet chuckled as Pearl frowned and wiped her hand on her pants, Pearl’s other hand never leaving Garnet’s arm.

Lapis had heard about the fight with Malachite and if she ever had any doubts about Pearl and Garnet’s relationship they were gone now. Garnet had also informed her about what happened after she was shot, since she had been in and out of consciousness at the time. 

Lapis winced a little as she remembered what the others had told her too. That by the time the ambulance had arrived Pearl was hysterical and that once of the paramedics had to sedate her to calm her down. 

“Were you okay today?” 

Lapis was pulled from her thoughts as Pearl sat down next to her. Lapis smiled as she watched the other’s talking, Peridot holding Pumpkin as the dog licked her in her face. “Yeah, it’s been a good day.”   
_________________________ 

“Thought about what you’re going to do yet?” Garnet asked as she ran her hand through Pearl’s hair. They sat on the beach, watching the sun set over the water. 

“I don’t really want anything to do with the company.” Pearl said as she drew small forms in the sand before smoothing the sand and repeating the prosess. 

“You can always sell your shares.” 

“And what do I do with the money?” 

“Whatever you want.” 

A few days after Lapis had woken up, Ruby and Bismuth gave them the news that their mothers and Malachite got life in prison. Their mothers due to the entire drug operation and Malachite for rape as well as murder due to a drug run gone wrong. Pearl had nearly thrown up once she realized that it was the same one she had abandoned to go home after her father’s death. 

For all of this to happen, they had told actually talk about everything that they had been running from. It ended in a lot of tears, especially from Rose’s part but for justice to be done at the same time. 

They had also gotten information on their shares of the company. White had been right with most of her plan but she made a mistaking in assuming that Yellow would leave her shares to Jasper, because it turned out that she left them to Aurora. Blue leaving hers to Sky. It had been a weird day but Pearl was happy that they did have something after all those years of pain. 

“That sounds like an option.” Pearl said as she snuggled closer to Garnet. “I’ll think about it.” 

Garnet kissed her temple before she pulled a small box out of her pocket. “I’ve got something for you.” 

“Really?” Pearl shifted back a little to look at Garnet’s face as she took the box. She gasped as she opened the box to see a bracelet with a pattern of gems inside. 

“It’s beautiful.” Pearl said as she pulled it out, rubbing her fingers over the smooth round gems. The pattern starting with a pearl, then a garnet and finishing with an orangeish gem she couldn’t name, before repeating. “What type of gem is this?” 

“Sardonyx.” Garnet said as she slipped the bracelet onto Pearl wrist. “I was looking for one with just pearls and maybe a single garnet but this was all they had.” 

Pearl ran her fingers over the bracelet again before looking and smiling. “It’s perfect. I like the name too.” She suddenly threw her arms around Garnet’s neck and hugged her, startling the other girl before she laughed a little. 

“Me too.” Garnet smiled as she hugged her back, before she pulled out her phone. Pearl watched her pick a song before she stood and extended her hand to Pearl. 

“May I have this dance?” Pearl smiled as she took her hand and Garnet pulled her up as she turned up the music, before placing her phone in the sand. 

Pearl recognized the song as the one they had danced to at the Diamond party and smiled. “It’s the song.” 

Garnet nodded as she spun her. “Time of our lives by James Blunt.” 

“I like it.” Pearl said as Garnet pulled her back to her. “It’s our song.” 

“Yeah? I like it too.” Garnet smiled and they danced as the last of the sun set over ocean. Their lips meeting right before the song ended and Pearl was should that she had never been happier.


	50. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after they left home, Pearl and Lapis think about their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it funny that I uploaded the first chapter on the first weekend in January and now the last one on the fist Sunday in December.

“Sard, your moms are going to kill us!” Lapis shouted up to the roof of the barn and Sardonyx giggled. 

“No, they won’t! Mama’s always talking about how they would watch the stars up here.” The seven year old smugly replied as she crossed her arms. 

“Yeah, but they were older than you then!” Amethyst countered. 

“Only by a few years.” 

“You better get her down before they come back.” Peridot said as she walked past them, carrying some fresh vegetables, Pumpkin trotting behind her. 

“You wanna help?” Lapis asked and Peridot smirked. “I’m not the one who told her how to get up there.” 

Amethyst groaned as Peridot kept walking. After the three of them got married they moved into the barn. It seemed odd at first but with some work they had managed to turn it into a decent living space. 

“Wait, wait, I got an idea.” Lapis said as she sprinted over to the latter before she started to climb up. 

“I’ll make you a deal.” Lapis said as she reached the top. Sardonyx smiled. “Okay?” 

“If you come down then you can go dig through the boxes in the loft.” 

“Really?! Can I take something?” 

“As long as Peridot won’t divorce us, yes.” Lapis smiled before she thought of something else. “And I’ll tackle your mom into the smaller than average lake.” 

“Deal.” Sardonyx held out her hand and Lapis shook it before they made her way down. 

“Did you promise her our first born?” Amethyst asked as they walked into the barn, trailing behind Sardonyx. 

“What? No, I’m not giving up Pumpkin.” They laughed a little before they made their way up to the loft. Sardonyx sat with a box between her legs and she looked through it for something interesting. Lapis knew that she was marrying a hoarder when she bought Peridot and Amethyst rings but she didn’t think that Peridot would be more of a hoarder than Amethyst.

“Find anything good?” Amethyst asked as she picked up a broken VHS tape that came out of the box. “Ha, Lap, I got your next art piece.” 

“It’s called Meep morps, I’ll have you know.” Lapis grinned as she took the tape. “But I’ll accept this.” 

“Wow, can I put it on?” They turned to Sardonyx who had found Peridot’s old tuxedo. 

“Sure, but it might be a little big.”

Sardonyx quickly stood and started to pull on the tux over her clothes. Even at seven she was a rather tall kid so it wasn’t too big on her. Lapis was pretty sure that she would be taller than Garnet one day. 

“How do I look?” She asked as she turned, nearly tripping. 

“Like Pearl, when your moms got married.” Amethyst grinned and Sardonyx squealed. 

“Can I show them later?” 

“Sure, that'll be-” Lapis was cut off as they heard a car drive up to the barn. Sardonyx ran past them and made her way to the door, only tripping once as she ran outside. Lapis and Amethyst followed and watched as she ran out to her mothers. 

Lapis smiled as she watched them as they talked. Sardonyx was the perfect mix of both Garnet and Pearl, both in appearance and personality. Her skin was darker than Pearl’s and lighter than Garnets. Her hair was a few shades darker than Pearl’s and curled like Garnet’s. She was fascinated by performance and dance like Pearl but also shared a fond love for cooking like Garnet. They were the perfect little family. 

Amethyst and Peridot had agreed that for the time being Pumpkin would be the closest they would come to kids, and after seven years of babysitting, Lapis wasn’t sure if they could handle a kid for more than a few hours.

“Lapis! Lapis!” Lapis looked up as Sardonyx nearly ran into her. “Can we keep looking in the box?” Pearl and Garnet had married young and had Sardonyx not long after. Lapis had refused to be referred to as ‘aunt’ before she hit thirty.

“Sure, kid.” She grinned as she waved to Pearl and Garnet before Sardonyx pulled her back into the barn.   
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬_______________________ 

Pearl laughed as Garnet stepped out of the way just before Lapis could push her into the small lake next to the barn, causing Lapis to stumble in. 

“Hey, no fair if you warned them!” Lapis shouted as she got her head above the water again and pushed some of her blue hair out of the way. Pearl was sure that she and Amethyst would still dye their hair at the age of eighty, where as she stopped after Sardonyx turned five. Only being blackmailed into doing it every now and then. 

“I didn’t!” Sardonyx giggled as Pearl ruffled her hair with a towel to dry it. 

“Future vision.” Garnet smiled as she waved her hand and Lapis huffed before she got out of the pool. Pearl caught sight of the tattoo between her shoulder blades and smiled. Lapis had wanted the tattoo to be a surprise so only Pearl knew about it, meaning that Pearl had to go with her when she got it. 

It was a blue tear drop between her shoulder blades, tight on top of her scar. Along with the tear drop there were two wings made of water that stretched to her shoulders, covering most of her upper back. It took most of the day to do and Pearl’s hand felt numb since Lapis had held onto it the whole time but it came out great and sparked Lapis’s new found love for art. 

Amethyst and Lapis wrestled a little before both tumbled back into the water, Amethyst grabbing Peridot’s hand last minute and pulling her in with them. Pearl smiled as she realized that if that would have happened a few years ago Lapis would have been on the edge of a panic attack, but after years of working on it her love for the water had restored itself. 

They spent the rest of the day with each other. As the sun begun to set Garnet and Pearl made dinner with the vegetables that Lapis and Peridot grew. Amethyst opting for just watching or supervising as she called it. 

“Amethyst, she’s gonna throw up again!” Peridot all but shouted as Amethyst let Pumpkin lick her plate. 

“Peri-Dorito, can you chill.” Lapis laughed as she ruffled Peridot’s hair. Peridot shoved her hand away. “Fine, fine, if she throws up you’re going to clean it.” 

Lapis just giggled before she kissed Peridot’s neck causing her to squeak. Lapis laughed before she started to tickle her wife. Amethyst laughed before she joined in and Pearl grinned. After dinner they sat around a campfire and roasted marshmallows as Amethyst and Peridot tried to tell a scary story but Amethyst could start laughing in between. 

Pearl sat in Garnet’s lap and Sardonyx in hers. It made her think of how Garnet would pick her up when Sardonyx were little and she’s start to cry because she through that Garnet would drop Pearl. The memory brought a smile to her face. 

They told a few more stories and Lapis and Pearl argued with Peridot over something that happened when they were kids, before it got too late they went to bed. Pearl and Garnet visited so often that they and Sardonyx had their own rooms at the barn. Garnet hugged her in bed and Pearl let out a sigh before she rested her head against her wife’s chest. 

Tomorrow the rest of their family would join them at the barn. The family stretching from Rose, Greg and Steven all the way to Amethyst’s many sisters and the Zircons. The barn had become the new place for them to hold their Friday family fun times but every now and then Pearl, Garnet and Sardonyx would go a day early. 

“What you thinking about?” Garnet asked and Pearl smiled. 

“Of how lucky I am to be here right now.” Pearl looked up at her and Garnet hugged her tighter. “I don’t even want to think about where I would have been right now if I hadn’t met you.” 

Both Pearl and Lapis ended up selling their shares in the Diamond Company. Neither wanting any more to do with it. The closest they came to it was Aurora, Sky and even Jasper ever now and then, who would visit. 

“I think I’m the lucky one.” Garnet said and Pearl closed her eyes as she rested her head against Garnet’s chest again. 

“How so?” 

“Because I’m married to the smartest, most amazing and beautiful woman in the world.” Pearl laughed a little and Garnet kissed the top of her head. “I don’t even want to think about where I would be right now if I hadn’t met you.” 

“Probably arguing with Ruby over how much heat something can take before it burns.” Pearl smiled and Garnet chuckled. “There’ll be plenty on time for that tomorrow.” 

They were silent for a moment before Garnet got out of bed, causing Pearl to look up. Garnet just smiled as she held out her hand and Pearl took it. They silently made their way outside before walking to the latter next to the barn. They made their way up to the roof before snuggling close to each other and staring up at the sky. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this view.” Pearl said as she traced the stars with her eyes. 

“Me neither.” Garnet said as she snuggled closer to Pearl, before kissing her neck. It had taken years for Garnet to do that. Years of Pearl working past everything Malachite had done to her. Now, aside from the bad days she had every now and then, most would never be able to see all the pain she went through. They turned their heads as they heard someone else make their way up the stairs. 

“Mama?” Sardonyx’s head popped up before she made her way onto the roof and over to them. 

“What are you doing up?” Pearl asked as Sardonyx sat down in between them. 

“I wanted to see the stars.” 

“They’re nice here.” Garnet said as she placed her hand on top of Pearl’s behind Sardonyx’s back. Pearl smiled as she squeezed Garnet’s hand, the three of them watching the stars together. A smile made it way to Pearl’s face as she realized that she would be able to do this for the rest of her life.   
______________________ 

“Do you need help?” Lapis lifted her head as Pearl took the other end of the table and picked it up, easing the weight Lapis was carrying. 

“Yeah, thanks.” Lapis smiled as she started to walk backwards, Pearl following. They placed the table just outside of the barn before heading back to get the snacks that Garnet and Sardonyx made, Lapis quickly placing a cake pop in her mouth. Lapis held onto the bowls as Pearl placed them in an order that formed a rainbow with the different coloured bowls.

Once they finished both turned their heads to where Peridot and Amethyst were chasing after Pumpkin, who had something in her mouth, Garnet following behind with Sardonyx on her shoulders. Lapis smiled as she leaned against Pearl, resting her arm on her sister’s shoulder. 

“We did good, huh?” 

“Yes, we did.” Pearl mirrored Lapis’s smile. 

“You think Dad would have been proud?” 

“I do. You?” 

Lapis thought about their lives. About how she would be teasing Steven and Connie in a few hours, now that the two are dating. About how Zacara and Zadia would be arguing over something small only to kiss and make up moments later. Amethyst and her family playing pranks on everyone else for the night. She thought about falling asleep next to the two women she loved that night and her smile grew. 

“Yeah, he’d be proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it comes to an end. 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who read this! I loved writing it and all the feedback I got really helped me improve as a writer. I have another story idea that I'll start with on January but until then just another thank you to all the readers. You people are amazing!


End file.
